AQUELLOS HERMOSOS OJOS MIEL
by Hechizera
Summary: Kurt Hummel, el exitoso fotógrafo de la revista de éxito neoyorkina debe regresar a Lima después de ocho años de no poner un pie en el lugar... Ese regreso lo hará verse cara a cara con su pasado... y descubrir, quizá... que no esta del todo superado. Cowboy Blaine.
1. ENTRE EL AYER Y EL HOY

****HEY AQUI ESTA MI NUEVO FIC!

ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LO AMEN TANTO COMO YO COMINEZO A AMARLO...

EN CADA CAPITULO, COMO ES MI COSTUMBRE ANEZARE UNA FRASE CELEBRE, Y LA ACOMPAÑARE CON UNA CANCIÓN RELACIONADA... PERO FUERA DEL CAPITULO COMO MERA SUGERENCIA POR SI QUIEREN ESCUCHAR...

SALUDOS

**"AQUELLOS HERMOSOS OJOS MIEL"**

**CAPITULO 1**

_"Ni el pasado a muerto, ni esta_

_el mañana, ni el ayer escrito..."_

_ANTONIO MACHADO_

**ENTRE EL AYER Y EL HOY...**

Las consecuencias de beber en exceso la noche anterior estaban presentes aquella mañana.

El punzante dolor de cabeza, la boca seca y el malestar estomacal.

Kurt Hummel giro sobre si mismo en la cama y choco con el cuerpo dormido de su última conquista.

Pensó en volver a cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir y bloquear un poco la terrible resaca de ese día, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, unos odiosos golpes en la puerta se lo impidieron.

-Sebastian- maldijo el castaño internamente.

Kurt odiaba la manera que tenía su mejor amigo de tocar la puerta tan estruendosamente.

Por un momento deseo poder ignorarlo y volver a dormir, pero conociendo a Sebastian, sabía que de no abrirle, el chico armaría todavía más escándalo.

Así que con enfado, Kurt se levanto de la cama, se vistió con unos bóxers que tomo del primer cajón de su buró para luego dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla con fastidio.

El ojiverde alzo la ceja al observar la terrible facha que Kurt tenía esa mañana.

-Vaya vaya...- dijo Sebastian divertido mientras entraba al departamento del ojiazul sin esperar a ser invitado primero- ¡alguien se divirtió anoche!

-Cállate Seb...- contestó el castaño molesto por el nivel de voz tan alto del ojiverde que amenazaba con reventarle los tímpanos de los oídos- ¿Qué hora es esta de venir a molestar a las personas que intentan descansar?

Sebastian se miró el brazo fingiendo que veía la hora en un reloj inexistente.

-Mmm... ¡las diez de la mañana Kurt!

-¡Pues es casi de madrugada!- soltó el ojiazul con frustración.

-Disculpen- los interrumpió la voz de un pelirrojo desnudo que se cubría con un cojín sus partes intimas... sin conseguirlo del todo- ¿podrían llamar a un taxi?, ¡mi madre va a matarme cuando descubra que no llegue a dormir!

-Pff...- se burló Sebastian- vas de mal en peor cariño- dijo con burla dirigiéndose a Kurt- ¿con quien te acuestas ahora? ¿colegiales?

-¡Hey!- se quejo el pelirrojo- ¡tengo 22!

Kurt y Sebastian lo miraron con una expresión de que no podían creer eso.

-Bueno, puede que tenga 18...- al sentirse aún acorralado por la mirada de los dos hombres mayores el pelirrojo confesó- ¡ok 17!

Sebastian negó con la cabeza intentando contener la risa y Kurt lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Ayer estaba borracho ¿sí?!- le soltó Kurt a Sebastian justificándose e ignorando al joven que los observaba sintiéndose incomodo.

-Cómo sea Hummel- dijo el ojiverde- será mejor que le consigas un carro al niño.

Kurt asintió y después de pedir el taxi tomo la ropa desparramada en el piso y se la entrego al chico desnudo.

-Aquí tienes... ¡y por favor deja de frecuentar los bares para adultos cariño!...

El chico se vistió avergonzado sintiendo la mirada pícara de Sebastian que lo evaluaba de pies a cabeza.

Una vez que se vistió se dirigió a la puerta y se volvió hacia Kurt.

-¿Volveré a verte?- preguntó con voz esperanzada.

-Ten por seguro que no- le contesto Kurt bostezando- ¡pero te pagaré el taxi!- le dijo al joven quien lo miraba desilusionado.

-Era mi primera vez ¡sabes!- comento el chico de los cabellos rojizos.

Kurt lo miro entonces con un dejo de culpa, le entrego el dinero del carro de servicio y le acaricio la mejilla dulcemente.

-¡Habrán muchas primeras veces!, eres muy joven y seguro encontraras al chico indicado que te merezca y te haga feliz- le dijo el castaño sonriendo con cariño.

-¿Enserio lo crees?- preguntó el joven entusiasmado.

-¡Claro que lo creo Peter!

-Ahm... mi nombre es Charles, de hecho!

-Oh... ¡oh claro!- dijo Kurt- lo siento, es que Peter vino ayer... debí confundir el nombre.

Charles asintió y salio del departamento.

-¿Enserio Kurt?- le pregunto Sebastian serio.

-¿Qué? ¿Sí se llamaba Peter el de ayer?... ¡no lo sé!, bien pudo ser Paul.

Sebastian negó con la cabeza.

-No eso..., me refiero a... ¿enserio crees que es posible conocer al chico ideal? y... ¿ser feliz?

Kurt se calló por un momento mientras una penetrante mirada del color de la miel aparecía en su memoria.

Después sacudió la cabeza burlándose.

-¡Claro que no Seb!, pero tenía que sacar a Chazz de mi apartamento.

-Charles- le corrigió Sebastian.

-Como sea- contestó el ojiazul con indiferencia.

-Vale Kurt- le dijo el ojiverde mirándolo con seriedad- algún día alguien va a romper esa basura de barrera que te has forjado... y si sigues comportándote como un idiota terminarás llorando sobre mi hombro cuando te des cuenta que eres un tipo arruinado.

Kurt ignoro el comentario de su amigo, se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la cama para continuar durmiendo.

**-O-O-O-**

Un par de horas después ambos castaños estaban en la cocina mientras Sebastian preparaba la comida.

-¿Iremos al cine más tarde?- preguntó Kurt.

-No puedo- contestó el ojiverde- Hunter ha quedado en pasar por mí y hacer algo.

Kurt puso su peor cara de fastidio, Hunter era un idiota y Sebastian estaba tan colgado por él que no se daba cuenta de todas las malas pasadas que le jugaba.

-¿Querrás decir con "hacer algo" que Hunter te buscará, te follará y luego se irá?

Sebastian le sacó a lengua lanzandole un panecillo al rostro.

-Cállate Hummel, ¡no todos son de tu calaña!, además no habrá tiempo de eso, vendrá un primo de Hunter que vive en Londres y lo llevaremos a pasear por la ciudad.

Kurt giro los ojos pero dejo de molestar a su amigo.

Conoció a Sebastian al año de llegar a Nueva York y comenzar sus residencias.

Kurt estaba estudiando Fotografía y Sebastian era un diseñador gráfico recién graduado.

En un principio el ojiverde se flecho con Kurt al instante que lo vio por primera vez, sin embargo en ese tiempo el castaño no estaba en una situación como para corresponderle, así que Sebastian y él terminaron siendo mejores amigos.

Algunos aún pensaban que eran pareja, por su forma tan cercana de hablar, o por saludarse y despedirse con un beso en la boca.

Sin embargo ellos jamás habían estado juntos de esa manera.

Kurt sólo lo ve como su mejor amigo y la gran persona que es, y Sebastian olvido su enamoramiento por él en cuando conoció a Hunter, un ingeniero en sistemas que trabajó un tiempo para la revista en la que ahora ambos castaños trabajaban.

Gold People era la fabulosa revista de chismes, consejos y moda dirigida por la reconocida Isabelle Wright.

Kurt era el encargado de la fotografía en la sección de "Quien estuvo" una columna dedicada a retratar la vida social de la gente de élite en Nueva York.

Sebastian fungía responsable de ilustrar y moldear la imagen de la revista.

Kurt no podía quejarse en ese sentido, tenía el trabajo de sus sueños y cada noche era una fiesta nueva y diferente.

El ojiazul estaba planeando darse una ducha cuando de pronto sonó el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- contestó sin mirar el identificador de llamadas.

-Kurt... ¿cariño?- dijo la voz al otro lado de la linea.

-¡Carole! ¡Hey¡- contestó el castaño sonriendo.

-Kurt es necesario que vengas a Lima- le soltó la mujer angustiada.

-¿Qué?, Carole los veré el verano en los Ángeles en casa de la tia Becky y...

-No- lo interrumpió la mujer y luego hizo una pausa- ...escucha Kurt... tu padre sufrió un infarto.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Estas seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?- le pregunto Sebastian mientras abrazaba a su amigo en el aeropuerto JF Kennedy de Nueva York.

-Esta bien así Seb, Carole me aseguro que mi padre ya esta bien, yo solo... necesito pasar unos días con él- contestó el castaño entristecido.

-Como quieras cariño- le dijo dulcemente el ojiverde- pero si necesitas algo, tú sólo pídelo.

Kurt asintió y dio un último abrazo al ojiverde antes de abordar el avión que lo llevaría a Lima, Ohio.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt podía ser un idiota de primera clase, pero cuando se trataba de su familia se volvía una persona responsable, amable y protectora.

Desde que dejo Lima no había vuelto a aquella tranquila ciudad, hablaba con su padre, con Finn y con Carole seguido por teléfono y siempre en vacaciones se reunían en Los Ángeles y convivían el mayor tiempo posible.

Pero esa tarde Carole había llamado y había informado a Kurt que Burt Hummel había tenido un infarto...

Un segundo infarto, y aunque le prometió que su padre estaba bien y que podría tomar el vuelo del siguiente día, Kurt hizo la maleta apenas y colgó el teléfono, pidió a Sebastian que lo llevara al aeropuerto y en el camino llamo a Isabelle y le pidió el tiempo vacacional por adelantado para pasar unos días con su padre.

La mujer accedió al saber la situación y Kurt prometió hacer trabajo en linea mientras estuviera fuera.

Así que ahí, sentado junto a la ventana, Kurt Hummel era una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados.

Habían pasado ocho años desde que dejo Lima.

Habían pasado ocho años en los que nunca volvió.

Hasta ahora...

La noticia sobre su padre le impidió pensar en otras cosas en el momento.

Pero ahí, a bordo de aquel avión con destino a su pasado, Kurt Hummel se recargo sobre la ventanilla, cerro los ojos y se sumió perdido en los recuerdos.

**FLASHBACK**

_-¡Pero no entiendo porque debo venir a ayudarte con el ganado!- dijo Kurt molesto mientras Burt ingresaba con su camioneta al rancho Westerville de la familia Anderson._

_-Vamos chico- respondió Burt rodando los ojos- es momento de pasar más tiempo juntos, ¡ha sido idea tuya!_

_-Sí claro- contestó indignado el castaño- ¡cocinando! ¡viendo películas! ¡saliendo a comer!... ¡pero limpiando el excremento de las vacas y los caballos papa! ¿enserio?_

_-No se discute más Kurt- contesto el hombre con autoridad- además no me vendría mal algo de ayuda._

_Kurt tuvo deseos de protestar, pero debido al reciente infarto de su padre y a su intención de no darle preocupaciones, se quedo callado y acepto de mala gana._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Señor... ¡señor!- la voz de la aeromoza lo volvió al tiempo actual.

-Ah... disculpe, ¿me decía?- preguntó Kurt avergonzado con la mujer.

-¿Le preguntaba si deseaba algo de beber señor?- le dijo la mujer aburrida de repetir la misma pregunta.

-Tráigame un Té helado.

**FLASHBACK**

_-Te traje un poco de Té helado- le dijo una voz desconocida a sus espaldas mientras el castaño rastrillaba la paja desparramada de los establos._

_Se volvió hacia la voz para encontrarse con los ojos más bonitos que había visto en su vida._

_-Hola... mi nombre es Blaine Anderson- dijo sonriendo el chico de los ojos bonitos- Tú debes ser Cart, el hijo de Burt._

_-Kurt- corrigió el castaño- y tú debes ser el hijo de Samuel Anderson._

_El chico de ojos bonitos asintió y le paso el vaso de Té helado mientras lo observaba con curiosidad._

**_FIN FLASHBACK_**

Su teléfono vibró al tiempo que su compañero de fila se incorporaba para ir al baño.

Kurt sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje de Sebastian.

_"Animo Kurt... todo estará bien, me tienes para lo que necesites" SS_

Kurt sonrió y pulso "responder mensaje"

**FLASHBACK**

_-¡Vamos Kurt!, si es sólo un caballo... ¡y del tamaño de un pony!_

_-¡No hay razón en este universo por la cual yo montaría un monstruo de esa naturaleza Anderson!- contestó el ojiazul con resolución._

_-Oh vamos Kurt, ¡yo lo guiare! y no permitiré que te pase nada- dijo Blaine con mirada de cachorro herido y Kurt supo que no había razón en este universo por la cual podría resistirse a esa mirada._

_-¿Lo prometes?- pregunto temeroso._

_-¡Lo prometo!- contestó el ojimiel sonriente._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

El avión paso por un grupo de nubes lo que origino turbulencia.

**FLASHBACK**

_-¡No entiendo porque el idiota de Dave Karofsky te trata de esa manera!- le dijo Blaine mientras le limpiaba cuidadosamente el área morada de su ojo derecho._

_-Creo que si lo sabes- le soltó Kurt encogiéndose de hombros._

_-Pues si es por como vistes, créeme que es un idiota...-dijo el pelinegro molesto- Kurt, ¡eres el chico con más estilo de toda Lima!_

_-No es la ropa Blaine... ¡es porque soy gay!- confesó el castaño sin pensarlo mucho dándose cuenta al instante que era la primera vez que decía aquellas palabras en presencia de otro ser humano, miro temeroso a su amigo esperando una cara de asco o desagrado, pero en cambio recibió una dulce sonrisa por parte del ojimiel._

_-No hay nada de malo con ser gay Kurt._

_-Claro- confesó el ojiazul con poca convicción- para ti es fácil decirlo... escucha Blaine, eres un gran amigo, pero no tienes que mentir para hacerme sentir mejor- dijo Kurt con tristeza._

_-No miento Kurt, además no digo estas palabras para hacerte sentir mejor._

_-¿Entonces por qué?_

_-Porque en verdad pienso que ser gay no es malo... y porque creo que yo también lo soy._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-El joven del asiento 23B me ha pedido que le entregue esto señor- dijo la aeromoza mientras le entregaba a Kurt una copa con un líquido espumoso.

Kurt acepto la bebida y busco con la mirada al hombre, encontrándolo a unos cuantos asientos de distancia.

Notando que se trataba de un moreno alto de ojos verdes quien le guiño un ojo y levanto una copa idéntica a la suya que sostenía con la mano izquierda en señal de saludo.

Kurt correspondió al gesto sonríendole pícaramente.

**FLASHBACK**

_-¡Corre Kurt!- le gritó Blaine con emoción mientras comenzaba a sacarse la ropa y a arrojarla sobre el pasto._

_Kurt se quedo perplejo al ver que Blaine se sacaba la ropa y no pudo evitar admirar el cuerpo trabajado del pelinegro._

_Blaine entonces, se quitó los pantalones en un movimiento rápido llevándose de por medio la ropa interior._

_-¡Blaine! ¿¡qué haces!?- preguntó el castaño escandalizado ante la actitud exhibicionista de su amigo, era la primera vez que el castaño veía a un hombre desnudo que no fuera él mismo y no sabía muy bien como reaccionar._

_-¡Lo que ves!- gritó eufórico el pelinegro mientras saltaba a las azules y cristalinas aguas del lago del rancho Westerville._

_Kurt lo observó con detenimiento pensando que no había otra cosa más adorable en todo el planeta._

_-¡Vamos Kurt!- le gritó Blaine desde el agua- ¡entra!_

_-¿Estas loco Anderson?- le dijo el castaño riéndose._

_Pero entonces Blaine lo miro con esa mirada de cachorro suya y Kurt recordó que no hay razón en el universo por la cual podría resistirse a esa mirada._

_Así que el castaño se saco la playera con timidez y se deshizo de los pantalones quedándose únicamente con sus slips grises._

_El ojiazul salto recibiendo la fuerte caricia del agua en su cuerpo._

_Cuando saco la cabeza del liquido cristalino y abrió los ojos, aún y con gotas que le impedían ver con claridad, pudo darse cuenta que Blaine lo observa luciendo unas mejillas más coloreadas de lo normal, además se percató del brillo inusual que había en sus ojos en ese momento._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_" A LOS PASAJEROS CON DESTINO LIMA, SE LES INFORMA QUE A CAUSA DE LA AGLOMERACIÓN DE NUBES DEBEMOS IR MÁS DESPACIO, POR LO QUE EL TIEMPO ESTIMADO PARA LLEGAR EN UNA HORA SE EXTIENDE HASTA DOS HORAS "_

**FLASHBACK**

_-Kurt... yo...- dijo Blaine con una voz extraña mientras se miraba las manos obsesivamente._

_-¿Qué Blaine?- contestó Kurt burlándose del pelinegro- ¡oh vamos! no puede ser tan malo._

_Blaine respiro hondo y entonces encontró la mirada del ojiazul con la suya._

_-Hay un momento Kurt- comenzó el ojimiel con la voz quebrada- en que dices.. "oh, ahí estas... te he estado buscando por siempre"...- el pelinegro hizo una pausa para tragar duro- ¡Tú me mueves Kurt! y todos estos días que hemos estado tonteando han sido solo una excusa para pasar más tiempo contigo._

_Kurt quizo responderle que el sentimiento era mutuo ¡y tuvo deseos de ponerse a brincar de emoción!, pero no hizo ni lo uno ni lo otro, porque Blaine lo besó por primera vez y él sintió flotar en el aire._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

El castaño estaba a punto de revisar la hora cuando la aeromoza apareció frente a él con cara de fastidio y le entregó un papel doblado.

Kurt lo tomó y después de sonreír a la mujer que no le regresó el gesto, la vio marchar y se decidió a desdoblar el papel para encontrarse con una caligrafía desconocida.

_"¿Que dices si te veo en el baño?" Sr. 23B_

**FLASHBACK**

_-¡Espera Blaine!- dijo el castaño con voz entrecortada mientras hacía sonar el nombre del ojimiel como un gemido._

_El pelinegro se apartó sólo un centímetro para observarlo con los ojos llenos de deseo._

_-¿Qué ocurre hermoso?- le preguntó con preocupación._

_-Yo... Yo nunca... soy virgen Blaine- confesó el castaño._

_-Lo sé... yo también lo soy- dijo Blaine con suavidad, luego se aparto del ojiazul mientras le abrochaba los cuatro botones de la camisa que había abierto hacía unos segundos y le dijo sonriendo dulcemente- Quiero que estés cómodo ¿ok?, así yo estaré cómodo._

_Kurt asintió mirándolo desilusionado recordándose que debe mantener la boca cerrada la próxima vez._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

El castaño observo detenidamente como el moreno del asiento 23B se incorporo sin dejar de mirarlo con una picara sonrisa y luego se dirigió al baño.

Por un momento Kurt pensó en ignorar la propuesta.

¿Pero él nunca lo había hecho en un avión cierto?... y la idea preció muy interesante.

**FLASHBACK**

_-¡Eres el ser más hermoso que existe!- dijo Blaine mientras acaricia con suavidad la mejilla del ojiazul._

_Ese día habían preparado un día de campo junto al lago y todo parecía perfecto._

_El sol resplandeciente en el cielo._

_Las preciosas nubes de asimétricas formas._

_La sombra de los árboles que les acariciaba la piel._

_El suave olor de la hierba impregnándoles el olfato._

_Ellos dos echados sobre la manta que el pelinegro llevó para ese día._

_Blaine no lo supo, pero Kurt sintió que podría morir en ese momento sabiendo que fue feliz._  
**FIN FLASHBACK**

Después de unos cinco minutos, el castaño se puso en pie y se dirigió al baño con una chispa de anticipación que le nacía en el bajo vientre.

Apenas llego a la puerta del pequeño compartimento, una oscura mano lo jaló hacia adentro y unos labios desconocidos le devoraron el cuello.

**FLASHBACK**

_El sol estaba cayendo y Kurt se encontraba terriblemente nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

_Ese día no había nadie en el rancho, salvo él y Blaine claro._

_Samuel y Barbara Anderson habían ido a una feria del ganado a las afueras de Ohio y Cooper se hallaba en la Universidad._

_Burt, por su parte se retiro temprano a casa y Kurt le dijo que llegaría un poco tarde ya que esa tarde pensaba ir a montar con Blaine._

_El pelinegro entró a los establos sonriente._

_-Kurt he preparado los caballos y podemos ir hasta la parte alta de la baja colina, ¡no puedes creerte lo genial que es montar allá!- dijo emocionado. _

_-Yo... no quiero ir a montar Blaine- respondió el castaño con timidez._

_-Pero tu has dicho que..._

_-Era solo una excusa Blaine._

_El ojimiel lo miro con curiosidad mientras Kurt bajaba la vista para evitar que Blaine mirara sus mejillas sonrojadas, sin embargo era tarde para eso._

_-Ese color te vuelve adorable ¿sabías?- dijo riendo el ojimiel- pero, sí no vamos a montar... ¿que quieres hacer?._

_-Montar... pero no de la manera en que creías...- dijo Kurt en tono de broma, para luego maldecirse internamente y morirse de vergüenza al darse cuenta de las palabras que habían salido de su boca._

_Blaine se quedo sin habla y sus mejillas tomaron también un rojo encendido._

_Kurt deseo en ese momento que la tierra se lo tragara enterito._

_-Ah... ¿tú?, ¿lo que tú quieres decir es...? ¿que tú y yo?, ¿que los dos?- Blaine hablaba atropelladamente entorpeciendo las palabras._

_El castaño se acercó a él aun sonrojado pero con determinación._

_-Sólo si tu quieres- le dijo mientras contemplaba el hermoso brillo en los ojos color miel._

_-Yo quiero- respondió Blaine sin dudarlo ni un segundo._

_Esa noche, ambos chicos conocieron el verdadero significado de la pasión._

_En un principio sus dedos se movieron temblorosos y torpes por el desconocimiento de los cuerpos ajenos. _

_Los besos tímidos del principio se convirtieron en intensos después._

_Las caricias que hasta ese momento solo habían sido tiernas, se transformaron descaradamente en contactos muy íntimos._

_Echados sobre la paja de aquel establo, dos chicos protagonizaron un acto de puro amor y entrega total._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

El castaño fue volteado en forma brusca por lo que su pecho chocó violentamente contra la puerta del baño mientras el extraño señor del asiento 23B desfogó sobre él toda su pasión.

La sensación de estar dentro de un avión en las alturas no fue ni mejor ni peor para el ojiazul.

El ha tenido muchas experiencias con muy diversos hombres como para ponerle un tinte especial a la que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

**FLASHBACK**

_Blaine acaricio la nariz de Kurt mientras le besaba la frente cariñosamente._

_El castaño sonrió con dulzura._

_A pesar de estar completamente desnudos sobre la paja de aquel establo, Kurt había dejado de sentir pena y solo sentía tranquilidad, felicidad y pertenencia, porque en ese momento él pertenecía a ese lugar y pertenecía a ese muchacho de ojos color miel que fue tan tierno al tomarlo por vez primera._

_-Yo te amo Kurt- dijo el pelinegro con voz segura._

_Kurt lo miro congelado por un instante, esa era también la primera vez que un chico le decía que lo amaba y esas palabras se sintieron perfectas porque ese chico era Blaine._

_-Yo también te amo- respondió el castaño sonriendo._

_-Gracias Kurt- dijo el pelinegro acariciándole el cabello._

_-¿Por qué?- preguntó el ojiazul con curiosidad._

_-¡Por amarme también!, por hacerme tan feliz y por ser mío y sólo mio._

_Kurt lo besó en contestación abrazándolo con cariño y protección deseando que ese momento durara por siempre._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Kurt regresó a su asiento acomodándose la camisa que ha quedado desarreglada.

La aeromoza lo miró con curiosidad y luego dirigió su vista al hombre moreno que acababa de salir del baño.

No había que ser muy inteligente para saber lo que ha ocurrido ahí.

**FLASHBACK**

_-Falta poco para la graduación dijo Kurt animosamente, descansando su cabeza en las piernas de Blaine mientras este dibuja círculos invisibles en la hierba._

_-No quiero que se llegue ese día- dijo el pelinegro haciendo un puchero._

_-¿Bromeas?- cuestionó Kurt con incredulidad- ¡es la oportunidad perfecta para volar de Ohio y conquistar nuevos mundos!_

_El pelinegro resoplo con tristeza._

_-Exacto- dijo- tú te iras a Nueva York o a Los Ángeles y yo solo te veré en contadas ocasiones._

_-Eso no es cierto Blaine- saltó Kurt incorporándose y mirándolo a los ojos- tú puedes ir conmigo- dijo el castaño esperanzado._

_-Sabes que no puedo Kurt... no puedo dejar a mi papa con el rancho viniéndose abajo, Westerville pasa por momentos difíciles y Cooper no esta interesado en hacerse cargo. Además esta decidido que estudiare veterinaria en la Universidad de Lima- finalizó el pelinegro con tristeza._

_Kurt sabía que no había forma de persuadir al ojimiel de seguirlo._

_-Esta bien- contestó el castaño levantando suavemente el mentón del pelinegro- tú estudiaras veterinaria en Lima y yo fotografía en Nueva York... o Los Ángeles pero vendré seguido a verte y tú iras también y no tendremos por que separarnos._

_Blaine sonrió un poco más animado y asintió abrazando al castaño._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Kurt se recostó sobre el asiento pensando que pronto estaría en la tierra que lo vio crecer. El lugar en el que sufrió acoso, el lugar en el que descansaban los restos de su madre, el lugar en el que se enamoro por primera vez.

**FLASHBACK**

_-¡No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mi hijo!- dijo ferozmente Samuel Anderson mientras lo miraba con desprecio- ¡él no es como tú!... ¡él no pertenece a tu mundo pecador maldito fenómeno , los raros como tú deberían estar todos muertos- gruño el hombre mayor mientras contenía las ganas de abalanzarse sobre el castaño._

_Kurt no comprendía como era que Samuel Anderson se había enterado de lo suyo con Blaine, lo cierto era que lo sabía y estaba irradiando ira por ello._

_-Su hijo es la mejor persona que he conocido señor Anderson, él me ama y yo lo amo a él y no hay nada en este mundo que me haga alejarme de él- soltó el ojiazul dándose la vuelta para dejar el granero donde el padre de Blaine lo había citado._

_Sin embargo Kurt no había dado tres pasos cuando el repentino golpe le dio en la espalda y lo tiro al piso sobre sus rodillas._

_El dolor era parecido al de una cortada intensa encendida, como si después de abrirle la carne con un cuchillo le pasaran fuego sobre la herida._

_El castaño quizo incorporarse aturdido, pero entonces, llego el segundo golpe que dolió el doble del anterior y lo devolvió al piso con brusquedad._

_Samuel Anderson se acerco a él sosteniendo entre sus manos el mango del látigo con el que lo había golpeado._

_Kurt no pudo evitar que dos gruesas lagrimas provocadas por el dolor salieran de sus azules ojos._

_-Tú no te vas hasta que yo haya terminado de hablar Hummel- soltó el viejo con desprecio- y hay una cosa que te debe de quedar claro- dijo mientras le palmeaba el hombro derecho con la misma jarilla con la que lo había golpeado- Blaine no es nadie sin mi... ese chico solo esta confundido, y lo que sea que haya hecho contigo ha sido un enorme un error._

_El anciano hizo una cara de repugnancia cuando lo volteo a mirar nuevamente._

_-Si no dejas a mi hijo en paz, me encargare de destruirlos a ambos. Blaine perderá todo derecho que tuviera sobre estas tierras y me asegurare de que nadie le brinde ninguna clase de apoyo por el resto de su vida... ¿sabes que quiere estudiar veterinaria desde que era un crío?, con la cantidad de influencias que tengo en el País puedo asegurarle un completo fracaso cuando intente ingresar a alguna universidad._

_Kurt escucho estas palabras con atención y de la misma manera que las heridas en su espalda... dolían._

_Dolían mucho._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

El recuerdo de ese día aun le recordaba los escalofríos de estar frente a aquel hombre imponente. Tan parecido a Blaine en lo físico, pero tan diferente a él al mismo tiempo.

El recuerdo de ese día le hacia sentir un hormigueo por la cruz de cicatrices que no había conseguido eliminar de su espalda.

**FLASHBACK**

_-Te notó raro Kurt- dijo e ojimiel mirándolo con atención mientras el castaño preparaba un emparedado de jalea de fresa._

_-Es solo... que estoy triste, porque mañana me voy a Nueva York._

_-Lo sé cariño- dijo Blaine en el mismo tono entristecido- pero te veré seguido... hablaremos todos los días y nos veremos los fines de semana, y luego, cuando el rancho se reponga yo me mudaré contigo._

_Kurt asintió sabiendo que eso no sucedería y sonrió al pelinegro con sus labios sin conseguir sonreír con la mirada._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

El día después de ese Kurt Hummel emprendió el viaje a Nueva York despidiéndose de Blaine con un hermoso y triste beso mientras las lagrimas mojaban el rostro de ambos chicos.

Una vez que se hubo marchado de Ohio dejo de frecuentar cualquier noticia sobre Lima, sobre Westerville, Los Anderson ó Blaine.

Los primeros meses Blaine llamaba insistentemente a su número celular y enviaba mensajes preguntando si estaba bien, porque no se había comunicado, porqué ya no iba a Lima, su dirección en Nueva York, pidiendo explicaciones posteriormente, diciendo una y otra vez que lo amaba, que quería verlo, que lo necesitaba.

Ni una llamada fue devuelta.

Ni un mensaje contestado.

Kurt termino deshaciéndose de ese número por lo doloroso que era recibir esos mensajes.

Se comunicaba con su familia seguido y les pidió que mantuvieran el secreto de su localización.

Se reunía con su padre y Finn y Carole en Los Ángeles para no tener que ir a Lima.

En un principio fue difícil, pues amaba tan profundamente a Blaine, y deseaba tanto correr a sus brazos.

La Gran ciudad de Nueva York dejo pronto de interesarle e incluso estuvo varias veces a punto de dejar sus estudios y volver a Lima.

Pero la amenaza de Samuel Anderson estaba presente cada vez que Kurt tenía deseos de buscar a Blaine.

Cada vez, que se veía las cicatrices en el espejo.

Él no era nadie para arruinar la vida del ojimile de esa manera.

No era tan egoísta como para causar que Blaine renunciara a sus sueños y a su familia que tan importante eran para él.

Por eso Kurt nunca volvió a contactar a Blaine. Porque no podía hacerlo.

Por qué si lo hacia, Blaine perdería todo lo que quería.

Cierto, también lo quería a él... pero ¿qué era Kurt comparado con todo lo que perdería?

El castaño terminó por auto mutilar su alma y su corazón para alejarse del único hombre que había amado.

El tiempo termino por curar heridas y borrar recuerdos.

Sin embargo el castaño nunca pudo volver a encontrar a nadie que lo amara de la misma manera en que Blaine lo hacía.

Comenzó a frecuentar bares y a perderse en fiestas y en relaciones pasajeras de una noche para evitar pensar en ese tacto, en esos ojos y en ese olor que Blaine tenía.

El castaño abandonó sus pensamientos una vez que sintió al avión aterrizar.

Miro por la ventana reconociendo vagamente el aeropuerto de Lima.

Lima.

Había intentado con todas sus fuerzas eliminar esa ciudad de su vida y sin embargo el destino le había jugado una mala pasada y lo devolvía al sitio en el que tantas promesas quedaron rotas e inconclusas.

Kurt se había vuelto más seguro con el tiempo.

Ahora era exitoso.

Mucho más atractivo.

Y también vacío.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras del avión y pasaba por el puente que lo llevaría al interior del aeropuerto una extraña sensación se instalo en su pecho provocandole las repentinas ganas de querer correr hacia el avión y volver a Nueva York.

Pero no había vuelta atrás.

Kurt Hummel había regresado a Lima, Ohio.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Espero que les haya gustado :)


	2. Y TE VI, Y ME VISTE ¿Y QUE PASO?

HOLA! ESTOY DE VUELTA! Y ME ANTICIPO A MAÑANA PARA SUBIR CAP NUEVO!

LOS EXTRAÑE ENSERIO

LA CANCION DE ESTE CAPITULO ES "ME OLVIDARAS" DE YURIDIA :D

**CAPITULO 2**

_"Es inútil volver sobre lo que ha sido _

_y no es ya"_

_FRÉDERIC CHOPIN_

**Y TE VI, Y ME VISTE ¿Y QUE PASO?...**

Kurt observaba su ciudad natal por la ventana del copiloto del automóvil de Finn.

Era cómo si nunca se hubiera ido.

Todo igual a como lo recordaba, salvo por unos cuantos locales comerciales que definitivamente eran nuevos, pero fuero de eso, Lima parecía e mismo sitio de su pasado.

-¡No puedo creer verte aquí hermano!- dijo Finn sonriente mientras giraba por la calle Jefferson a la altura de un QuickTrip- ¡Kurt en Ohio! y yo que pensaba que no tendría años suficientes para verlo nuevamente.

El castaño rodó los ojos sonriente.

Finn no era su hermano de sangre, pero lo quería como si lo fuera.

Burt contrajo matrimonio con Carole cuando ambos eran unos niños de diez años, y aunque eran completamente diferentes, se guardaban un enorme cariño.

-Lo sé- respondió Kurt sin apartar la vista del camino- y dime... ¿alguna novedad?- pregunto aburrido.

-Uy... pues muchas- respondió Finn buscando en su memoria alguna cosa que valiera la pena platicar- El señor Figgins ha tenido un accidente en el auto, pero se encuentra bien, solo tuvo algunos raspones, Mercedes esta embarazada, y ya va por su segundo bebe y Tina Cohen Chang ha abierto un negocio esotérico.

Kurt frunció los labios mientras pensaba internamente "pueblerinos". Definitivamente él no pertenecía a ese lugar.

-Rachel y yo estamos pensando en adoptar- dijo Finn entusiasmado, llevaba tres años casado con la morena y no habían podido tener descendencia- Artie Abrahams ha sido nombrado candidato a alcalde de Lima y Dave Karofsky ha salido del clóset.

-¿Que? ¿¡Quéeeee!?- preguntó el ojiazul completamente sorprendido por la noticia.

-Lo que has oído- comenzó a narrar Finn ahora emocionado por la repentina atención que ha logrado conseguir por parte de su hermano- Al parecer ya tenía tiempo de relación con este chico ingeniero que vino de temporal a la construcción de la presa, Chandler creo que se llama. Pues Dave lo ha admitido la semana pasada a mi y a Sam en el bar del viejo Will Shuester y nos ha dicho que ya vive con el muchacho- termino Finn en un tono ridículamente confidencial.

-Vaya... ahora lo entiendo... su excesiva repulsión hacia los gays era porque el mismo no podía aceptar serlo- comento Kurt pensativo- y ¿quien rayos es Sam?

-El capataz de los Anders...-y entonces Finn se interrumpió en seco y cambio el sentido de su oración- del rancho Westerville.

Kurt sintió una punzada en el pecho y noto la incomodidad de Finn al responder.

Cuando dejo Lima nadie supo porque nunca volvió, pero sabían que tocar el tema de Blaine y los Anderson lo ponía mal, así que su familia optó por dejar de habar de ello y simplemente se referían al rancho Westerville cuando era necesario mencionarlo.

-Sam es un buen tipo- comento Finn queriendo desviar el tema- llego a la ciudad hará de dos años. Cuando Burt dejo de trabajar en el rancho y puso el taller mecánico fue sustituido por Sam. Y luego él, Dave y yo comenzamos a frecuentar el bar de Will los sábados para tomar unos tragos.

-¿Qué ha sido del viejo Will? ¿se ha casado?- pregunto Kurt para no perder tema de conversación.

-No- contestó Finn negando tristemente con la cabeza- nunca ha podido superar lo ocurrido con la señorita Emma.

Kurt recordaba a la dulce señorita Emma, una vieja maestra que había llegado a Lima cuando él recién estaba descubriendo su verdadera orientación sexual. La señorita Emma lo apoyo muchísimo al salir del closet y al hablar con su familia sobre eso.

Will Shuester, el cantinero de Lima se había enamorado terriblemente de ella, y ella, a su vez, parecía quererlo de igual forma.

Pero entonces, el día de su boda, sin razón ni explicación alguna la señorita Emma desapareció de Lima momentos antes de casarse y desde entonces el viejo Will Shuester era un pobre hombre atormentado y triste.

-Vaya, Lima esta igual- comento el ojiazul- pero por lo que me cuentas, bastantes cosas han cambiado y no creo reconocer a muchas personas.

-De todos modos nadie va a reconocerte a ti Kurt- contestó Finn mirándolo rápidamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto el ojiazul.

-Vamos Kurt- comenzó a explicar Finn como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- cuando te fuiste de aquí eras un niño temeroso, serio y muy inocente- Kurt escucho a su hermano con atención pensando que "inocente" estaba fuera de contexto, sí Finn supiera de todas las noches en el granero, en el cuarto de Blaine, en los establos, junto al lago...- ahora en cambio-continuo explicando su hermano- eres un hombre que viste un atuendo que cuesta el doble del salario de un mes de cualquier trabajador promedio de por aquí, trabajas en la Gran Manzana y te codeas con mucha gente famosa e importante.

-Viéndolo desde ese punto tienes razón- dijo el castaño con seguridad.

-Has cambiado mucho Kurt- continuo Finn- es como si nunca hubieras sido el chico que todos conocimos aquí.

Kurt pensó en contestar a eso, pero no lo hizo, porque era cierto. Kurt ya no era el mismo chico que vivió en Lima.

Kurt ahora era un hombre experimentado de Nueva York.

**-O-O-O-**

Cuando Finn aparco el coche en el estacionamiento del hospital de Lima, Kurt no pudo esperar un segundo para pedir a su hermano que lo llevara a la habitación de su padre.

El ojiazul se sentía intranquilo por Burt y no dejaría de hacerlo por mucho que le aseguran que estaba bien hasta que lo viera él mismo con su propios ojos.

**-O-O-O-**

Cuando por fin llego a la habitación marcada con el numero 304 giro la perilla para encontrarse a un sonriente Burt Hummel a punto de devorar una enorme dona con jalea rosada cubierta de chispas de colores.

-¡Alto ahí!- dijo Kurt repentinamente molesto- ¿Qué se supone que estabas a punto de hacer papa?

Burt casi tiró al piso la dona por el sobresalto.

-Yo... ¿eh? ¡Muchacho! no puedo creer que hayas venido hasta aquí- dijo el hombre mayor nervioso.

Kurt enfrío aun mas la mirada y lo recrimino con ella.

-No cambies el tema papa, ¿cómo has conseguido esa dona? porque no creo que Carole ó Finn te la hayan traído.

Burt bajo la mirada avergonzado.

-Soborne a la niñita de la 306- susurró el hombre como si estuviera siendo regañado por un adulto- iba pasando por aquí cantando con la dona en la mano... y yo le dí... 100 dolares.

-¡cien dolares!- grito Kurt escandalizado- ¿¡me estas diciendo que pagaste cien dolares por una dona papa!?

-¡Es una hermosa dona Kurt!- contestó Burt molesto.

-¡Debes cuidar tu salud papa! ¡acabas de tener un infarto por el amor de Dios!- dijo Kurt comenzando a alzar la voz.

-Hey hey chico tranquilo- comenzó Burt al notar que el castaño comenzaba a alterarse- ven aquí y dale un abrazo a tu padre.

Kurt torció los labios aun molesto, pero no pudo resistirse mucho y se acerco al hombre para abrazarlo conmovido.

En el momento en que lo hizo el ojiazul no pudo evitar sollozar levemente.

Abrazar a su padre le recordaba lo mucho que lo extrañaba y el temor que sintió cuando supo que le dio el segundo infarto.

En la intimidad de ese cuarto de hospital Kurt Hummel perdió temporalmente la seguridad que toda la gente decía que tenía y llorando abrazado al hombre que lo crío y al único que lo conocía realmente pudo ser la persona que había sido al vivir en Lima y que ahora estaba escondida en algún rincón desconocido de su ama.

**-O-O-O-**

Después de que dejo a su padre dormido en la habitación del hotel una vez que le hubo permitido comer un poco y solo un poco de la dona más cara que había sido adquirida en la historia de la familia Hummel, Kurt dejo el cuarto de su padre y salio a buscar a Finn y a Carole en el pasillo.

Al no encontrarlos, se dirigió a la cafetería con la esperanza de que hallarlos ahí.

Sin embargo tampoco estaban.

Entonces el castaño decidió tomar un café y un trozo de pastel recordando que no había comido un bocado desde que salió de nueva York.

**-O-O-O-**

Una vez que hubo ordenado, tomo asiento en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, salvo por las dos mujeres que atendían el área de la cocina, la mesera y una enfermera que platicaba con un hombre rubio alto que le entregaba un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas sujetas por un listón amarillo.

La chica parecía emocionada por el obsequio y el rubio sonreía cálidamente.

Kurt se sintió fuera de lugar frente a la cursi situación.

Sin embargo sonrío al ver a la muchacha dando saltitos de emoción, mientras agradecía al rubio por las flores y se despedía de éste.

Kurt observo como la chica olía con placer las rosas y pedía amablemente a una de las encargadas de la cocina que guardaran las flores y las colocaran en agua hasta que terminara su turno.

La mujer tomó las flores igualmente emocionada por el hecho de que la rubia enfermera hubiera recibido el arreglo de su enamorado.

"Mujeres", pensó Kurt negando con la cabeza.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando notó que la enfermera se dirigía hacia él mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¡Oh por Dios!- dijo la chica emocionada- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡eres tú!

Kurt comenzó a voltear a sus lados para asegurarse de que era a él a quien le hablaba.

Se extraño al no ver a nadie más, sobre todo porque nunca antes en su vida había visto a esa mujer.

-Ah ¿soy yo? ¿quien exactamente?- preguntó el castaño confundido.

-¡Eres Kurt Hummel! ¡el fotógrafo estrella de la revista Gold People!- dijo la chica con una sonrisa radiante.

Kurt no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso.

Era raro que alguien de Lima Ohio conociera la revista, pero se sintió halagado por la denominación que le hizo la chica de "fotógrafo estrella".

-¡Amo tu revista!- continúo la rubia- ¡por Dios, te amo a ti!

Kurt soltó una risita divertida.

-Vaya- dijo en tono de broma- me gustaría decirte que podría corresponderte, pero al parecer ya tienes novio- señaló con su cabeza el lugar en el que la encargada de la cocina había colocado las flores- además tú y yo tenemos los mismos gustos- dijo el castaño logrando que la chica levantara una ceja extrañada- quiero decir que soy gay- soltó el cstaño divertido al notar que la enfermera se ponía repentinamente roja.

-Oh, ¡lo sé... lo sé!- dijo la chica inmediatamente echándose a reír- me refiero a que amo tú trabajo en la revista, ¡las fotos que tomas! ¡la gente que conoces! Wow- soltó la chica al tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa con Kurt sin ser previamente invitada.

El ojiazul sonrío con calidez, ¡le gustaba esa chica! era segura de si misma y muy... muy divertida.

-Es para mi un honor que una persona de Lima conozca mi trabajo- comento el castaño sonriendo.

-¡Es que es genial!- dijo la chica- mi novio se mofa de mi, dice que es una revista pretenciosa y estúpida, pero esta completamente equivocado.

El castaño hizo una cara de fingida indignación al escuchar a la chica.

-Pues con todo respeto cariño, creo que tú novio no tiene sentido de estilo ni de elegancia- manifestó el castaño en tono presumido- y naturalmente no te merece.

La chica se echo a reír apenada.

-Oh, él es genial- "definitivamente lo es" pensó Kurt al recordar lo guapo que estaba el rubio novio de la chica- es sólo que ya sabes... los vaqueros de por aquí no leen revistas de ese tipo.

El castaño asintió completamente de acuerdo.

-Por cierto- dijo la chica al tiempo que le extendía una mano al castaño- Soy Quinn Fabray.

-Kurt Hummel- le contestó el ojiazul sonriendo- aunque eso ya lo sabes.

La chica asintió emocionada.

-¿Y que hace Kurt Hummel en un lugar como Lima?- preguntó Quinn con curiosidad.

-Mi padre sufrió un infarto- manifestó el castaño- pero gracias a Dios ya esta bien.

Quinn achico la mirada evaluándolo.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Burt Hummel es tu padre!- dijo la rubia sorprendida- siempre me llamo la atención que Burt tuviera el mismo apellido que mi fotógrafo favorito- confesó la chica- pero nunca creí que fueras de Ohio... y principalmente de Lima.

-¿Conoces a mi padre?- pregunto Kurt ahora intrigado- es decir, nunca antes te vi por aquí, ni escuche hablar sobre ti.

-Llegue a Lima hace tres años- comenzó a explicar Quinn- vengo de Missouri, conseguí el trabajo por un doctor amigo de mi padre que trabaja aquí, y aunque al principio era una desconocida, la gente me recibió muy bien.

Kurt asintió instándola a continuar.

-Soy la enfermera de tu padre- dijo Quinn sonriendo- pero lo conozco casi desde que llegue a Lima, mi novio le tiene un gran cariño- dijo la chica dulcemente.

A Kurt no le sorprendió en absoluto, su padre era un gran hombre y su bondad era muy bien conocida.

Burt Hummel tenía muchos amigos y gente a su alrededor que le tenía un gran aprecio.

-¿Cuanto tiempo estarás aquí?- preguntó Quinn.

-Pienso quedarme alrededor de un mes- contestó Kurt.

La chica lo miró emocionada mientras un brillo inusual se asentaba en sus ojos.

-¡Me caso en un mes!- dijo la joven repentinamente haciendo que Kurt frunciera el ceño- ¿habría alguna posibilidad de que mi fotógrafo favorito tomara unas pocas fotos para mi el día más importante de mi vida?- pregunto la chica con un tono de voz de profunda esperanza.

Kurt lo medito por unos segundos. ¿Por que no hacerlo?, seguro iba a aburrirse como una ostra el tiempo que estuviera ahí.

-¡Te pagaré por supuesto!- se apresuro a aclarar la chica.

Kurt estaba convencido que no podría llegarle a la tarifa de todos modos, pero esa chica deberás le gustaba. Parecía la única persona con estilo y buen gusto en toda Lima.

-No es necesario- dijo el ojiazul sonriendo- consideralo mi regalo de bodas.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡Cariño!- dijo Carole emocionado al tiempo que Kurt volvía a la habitación de Burt.

El castaño la abrazo con gran aprecio, en verdad sentía mucho cariño y agradecimiento por aquella mujer que cuidaba y hacía feliz a su padre.

-Los busque a ti y a Finn hace un rato- dijo Kurt.

-Oh- recordó la mujer de pronto- Finn y yo fuimos al administrativo a firmar los documentos para la dada de alta de tu padre- cometo Carole- ¡mañana Burt podrá ir a casa con nosotros!

-¡Lo ven!- dijo el hombre indignado- ¡no había motivo para que hicieran tanto escándalo!

Tanto Kurt como Carole voltearon a verlo con una mirada castigadora.

-¡Claro que si papa!, un infarto no es cualquier cosa- dijo Kurt- así que más te vale que no vuelvas a sobornar a niñitas con cien dolares para que te entreguen una dona.

Carole volteo a mirar a Kurt confundida, pero entonces vio a Burt agachar la cabeza avergonzado.

-¡Burt Hummel más te vale decirme que no sobornaste a una niñita con cien dolares para que te consiguiera una dona!

**-O-O-O-**

Finn había salido a recoger a Rachel de su trabajo en la oficina.

Su cuñada trabajaba como secretaria para Nick Duval, el abogado de Lima.

Mientras tanto, Carole, Burt y él jugaban a las cartas sobre una mesa de cama que habían conseguido prestada en recepción.

Carole había vencido a los dos hombres en las diez manos de juego que llevaban.

Burt y el castaño resoplaron frustrados al ver que la mujer volvía a ganarles.

En ese momento entro Quinn a la habitación para revisar el suero de Burt.

-¡Hola de nuevo!- dijo la joven sonriente dirigiéndose al castaño.

Carole y Burt los miraron confundidos.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- pregunto el hombre mayor.

-Nos conocimos en la cafetería- dijo la chica- ahora Señor Hummel, no se mueva por que voy a checarle la presión.

Burt asintió sonriendo.

Después de hacerlo la joven volteo a ver a Carole y a Kurt.

-Todo esta bien- dijo con un cálida sonrisa- la presión se le ha normalizado y tiene una pinta de envidia señor Hummel.

-¡Lo ven!- dijo el hombre rodando los ojos- ¡díselos cariño!- dijo volteando a ver a Quinn- ¡me tratan como si yo fuera un inválido!

-Hacen lo correcto señor Hummel- contestó la chica con seriedad- usted se encuentra bien ahora, pero debe cuidar su salud.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió con brusquedad mientras un hermoso joven pelinegro ataviado con unos ceñidos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa a cuadros color café entraba a la habitación.

-¡Burt! ¡Dios santo acabo de enterarme!- dijo Blaine Anderson en tono alarmado- Estaba en el rancho de los Stearling y no me lleve el móvil, entonces vi a Sam y él me lo dijo- explico el pelinegro en forma atropellada sin percatarse aún de la presencia del castaño.

Kurt se congelo en su lugar mientras miraba embobado al hombre que acababa de entrar.

¿Acaso era posible que Blaine fuera aún más hermoso de como lo recordaba?

El tiempo lo había moldeado en una forma casi escultural y si alguna vez pensó que el ojimiel no podría llegar a ser más bello, se había equivocado completamente.

-Tranquilo chico- dijo Burt con voz calmada- ahora todo esta bien, ha sido sólo el susto.

Blaine respiro con alivio y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando notó la presencia del ojiazul en la habitación.

El pelinegro lo miro intensamente dando la impresión de que no podía creerse que Kurt estuviera ahí.

Por un momento el resto de las personas desapareció y solo estuvieron ellos dos mirándose a los ojos preguntándose cada quien que hacia el otro en ese lugar.

-¡Cariño!- dijo Quinn al tiempo que tomaba a Blaine del brazo- ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Kurt Hummel, el fotógrafo de Gold People tomará las fotos de nuestra boda!

Kurt sintió como si le vaciaran un helado balde de agua fría sobre la cabeza.

"¿Cariño?"

"¿Nuestra boda?"

¿Acaso Blaine y ella iban a...?, pero... ¿y que había del rubio?

-¡Gracias por las flores mi amor!- dijo la chica hablándole tiernamente a un Blaine desconcertado- Sam me las trajo esta tarde ¡y me encantaron!

Blaine miro a Quinn y luego a Kurt confundido.

-Oh, lo siento, ¡que maleducada soy!- dijo la chica al notar que Blaine y el castaño se miraban confundidos- Kurt, te presento a mi prometido, Blaine Anderson.

A Kurt se le vino el mundo encima al tiempo que pensaba lo acertada que había sido la frase que le había dicho a Quinn unos momentos antes, cuando en broma comentó que no podría corresponderle a la chica ya que él tenía los mismos gustos que ella.

¡Y vaya que tenían los mismos gustos!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

¿Y?

que les parecio?

Dejen sus reviews!

Espero que les haya gustado este cap! :P

Los extrañaba!


	3. EN LA GUERRA Y EN EL AMOR

HEY! EN VERDAD QUE NO TIENEN IDEA LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN SUS REVIEWS!

TENGO DOS NOTICIAS... UNA BUENA... Y UNA MALA xD

LA BUENA ES QUE ACTUALIZE AQUELLOS HERMOSOS OJOS MIEL ANTES DE LO PLANEADO :P

LA MALA ES QUE LO HE HECHO PORQUE NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR HASTA EL PROXIMO LUNES O MARTES...

¿LA RAZON?

VOY A MEXICO CAPITAL POR UN ROLLO DEL TRABAJO Y NO VOLVERE HASTA ENTONCES Y ME IRE TOTALMENTE INCOMUNICADA... SOLO CON MI CEL

Y EN VDD ME ENTRISTECE NO ACTUALIZAR RAPIDO... PUES ME GUSTA SER CONSTANTE EN MI HISTORIA PERO ULTIMAMENTE ME SURJEN COSAS DEL TRABAJO

SIN EMBARGO SOY UNA CHICA DE PALABRA!

Y PROMETO SUBIR EL CAPITULO CUATRO EN CUANTO VUELVA.. QUE ES POR EL LUNES O MARTES... TALVEZ EL DOMINGO :D

EN FIN...

GLEE Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN!

AHORA SIP... ¡A DISFRUTAR MIS HERMOSOS LECTORES!

LA CANCION DE ESTE CAPITULO ES **COOL **de **GWEN STEFANI**

**CAPITULO 3**

_"No hay disfraz que pueda largo _

_tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay,_

_ni fingirlo donde no lo hay..."_

_LA ROCHEFOUCAULD_

**EN LA GUERRA Y EN EL AMOR...**

Kurt sintió el cuarto girar en esos momentos, y por la expresión del pelinegro notó que él debió sentir lo mismo.

Sin embargo, el castaño se percato de que Quinn los miraba entre extrañada y confundida, por lo que decidió cortar la tensión en ese momento.

-¡Hey Blaine!- dijo el ojiazul dando al pelinegro la mano en señal de camaradería, como si se tratara de dos viejos amigos que se han dejado de ver.

-Kurt...- dijo el ojimiel correspondiendo al gesto, sin saber que otra cosa hacer.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- preguntó la rubia intrigada.

Blaine lo miro con cautela y Kurt supo que por la mente del pelinegro transcurría toda una historia pasada entre ellos dos cuando eran tan solo unos niños experimentando la vida.

-Si- dijo el castaño- Blaine y yo... somos amigos de mis días en Lima.

El pelinegro lo observó confundido buscando algo apto que decir, pero francamente era notorio que no estaba preparado para aquella situación.

-Yo... vine a ver como estabas Burt... me alegra que ahora estés bien... vendré... mañana u... otro día... debo irme- dijo Blaine atropelladamente sin lograr conectar ninguna frase de manera adecuada.

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír ante el adorable comportamiento del ojimiel... y sin ser capaz de decirle adiós nuevamente se apresuro a decir.

-Yo debo ir a la casa a darme un baño... pero Finn fue a lo de Rachel... ¿podrías dejarme de paso Blaine?

El castaño fue consciente en ese momento de la mirada reprobatoria de su padre, el asombro pintado en el rostro de Carole, la amabilidad constante en la sonrisa de Quinn... y aun el desconcierto en los ojos del pelinegro.

-Claro Kurt- se apresuro a intervenir la prometida del ojimiel- Blaine, de hecho, pasa por tu casa para ir al rancho.

El castaño le sonrío radiantemente a la rubia mientras Blaine la miraba totalmente confundido.

**-O-O-O-**

Una vez que salieron de la habitación de Burt, el castaño siguió a Blaine por el pasillo del hospital buscando entablar una conversación... sin embargo el pelinegro parecía no prestare atención... o ignorarlo a propósito... ya que caminaba a paso veloz e indiferente solo para parar a saludar a unas cuantas personas que lo conocían.

Cuando llegaron a la camioneta del pelinegro, el castaño se subió sin invitación previa y no pudo evitar mirar la fotografía adherida al espejo retrovisor en la que estaban Quinn y Blaine abrazándose cariñosamente.

-¡Blaine Anderson va a casarse!, wow- dijo el castaño en un tono que indicaba pura incredulidad.

Sin embargo el vaquero no contestó, se dedico a mirar por los espejos laterales y echo a andar la camioneta.

-Nunca creí que al venir a Lima sería invitado a una boda- continuo el castaño con un dejo de sarcasmo en la voz- ¡mucho menos pensé que sería a la tuya!

Pero nuevamente Blaine lo ignoro mientras manejaba con la vista fija en la carretera.

-Debo reconocer que es una linda chica- siguió el ojiazul en un intento por hacer intervenir al pelinegro en la conversación- ¡y tengo el honor de ser el fotógrafo de tu boda!... ¡eso es un gran honor!

Fue entonces que el pelinegro giro la todoterreno bruscamente hacia la orilla del camino y freno en forma violenta al tiempo que miraba a Kurt con furia dibujada en sus ojos.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a venir a Lima después de desaparecer por ocho años solo para burlarte en mi cara porque voy a casarme!?- pregunto un Blaine enojado.

-Vine a ver mi padre- dijo el ojiazul restandole importancia- y no me burlo Blaine... incluso prometí a Quinn sacar las fotos de tu matrimonio- agrego en forma tranquila.

-¿Sabes que Kurt?- soltó Blaine molesto-no entiendo como has accedido a una idea tan retorcida... Quinn... ella no sabe de...

El castaño no pudo evitar sentir un ligero piquete en el pecho al escuchar que Blaine nunca había hablado de él con su prometida en el tiempo que llevaban juntos.

Claro... no tendría por que hacerlo, pero aun así se sintió incomodo el conocimiento de este hecho.

-No sabía que ella iba a casarse contigo Blaine- dijo el castaño con sinceridad- la vi recibir flores de un rubio y pensé que ese era su prometido- termino de explicar el ojiazul.

Blaine lo miro nuevamente, pero entonces el dorado liquido de sus orbes chocó con el azul eléctrico, y aunque Kurt deseo mantener el contacto, el pelinegro aparto bruscamente la mirada.

Puso a andar de nuevo la todoterreno y después de 10 minutos de manejar sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra al castaño, aparco frente a la casa de los Hummel Hudson.

Kurt bajo y quizo decir gracias... pero en su lugar sólo dijo...

-Prometo que no voy a decirle nada- el pelinegro lo miro confundido- A Quinn- aclaró el castaño- no voy a decir nada de.. eh... del pasado.

Blaine asintió y Kurt pudo notar que su rostro aun mostraba cierto grado de reproche antes de poner a andar nuevamente la camioneta.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡No me jodas Kurt!- dijo Sebastian en tono escandaloso- ¿¡me estas diciendo que Blaine Anderson, el chico que te desfloro cuando eras un jovencito va a casarse con una chica!? ¿el mismo Blaine Anderson del que te enamoraste como un loco?, ¿el mismo que...?

-¡Ya basta Seb!- lo cortó el castaño molesto.

Apenas había llegado a casa de su padre cuando recibió la llamada del ojiverde y no pudo evitar contarle toda la historia.

- ¡Sí es él! ¿vale?, pero te equivocas, no es que siga enamorado de él, es solo que no puedo creer que vaya a ser esposo de una chica.

-¿Celoso Hummel?- pregunto divertido el ojiverde.

-¡Claro que no Seb!... tu mejor que nadie me conoce y sabes que no es mi estilo- soltó el castaño a la defensiva- es solo que, Blaine fue importante para mi en ese tiempo... ¡y no puedo digerir que vaya a cometer un gran error que lo vuelva infeliz de por vida!

-¿Qué te hace pensar que sería infeliz- pregunto curioso Sebastian.

-¡Dios Seb! ¿no lo ves?...- hablo el castaño exasperado, en un tono quizá demasiado alto- ¡Blaine debe ser uno de esos gays reprimidos que terminan uniéndose con mujeres solo para hacer creer a todo el mundo que son heteros!- finalizó el ojiazul como si lo que dijera fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Que te hace pensar que no es hetero?- pregunto Sebastian.

El ojiazul tuvo ganas de teletransportarse a Nueva York solo para darle un buen estrujon a su amigo por su incapacidad para comprender algo tan simple.

-¿Bromeas cierto?- dijo con incredulidad- ¡Dios Sebastian! tú mejor que nadie sabe que Blaine y yo... bueno representamos juntos casi todo el kamasutra... y ¡yo soy un chico sabes!

-¿Estas seguro Hummel?- dijo Sebastian burlándose- porque siempre he tenido la impresión de que eres toda una nenita- finalizo el ojiverde para fastidiarlo.

-Cállate Seb- lo corto el castaño- a lo que voy es que, bueno, él y yo tuvimos una historia y aunque no lo parezca, ¡Blaine Anderson es mas gay que el arcoiris! y un gay no se vuelve hetero de la noche a la mañana.

Sebastian calló por un instante, al tiempo que permitía aclarar sus pensamientos.

-¿Y que si nunca fue gay Kurt?- pregunto el ojiverde en tono serio.

-No se a que te refieres- dijo el castaño frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Que tal si es bi?- explicó Sebastian- a lo mejor lo gay solo lo vivió contigo... a lo mejor el fabuloso Blaine Anderson de Ohio siempre ha sido hetero y cuando te fuiste descubrió que prefería a las chicas...

Kurt medito la idea de su amigo, pero le pareció imposible.

El castaño no podía negar que la posibilidad de que fuera cierta la suposición de Sebastian le causaba una enorme molestia...

Blaine Anderson no podía ser heterosexual ¿O sí?

**-O-O-O-**

El ojimiel llego al rancho alterado.

¿Que demonios hacia Kurt Hummel en Lima Ohio?

Él se había enamorado como un loco del castaño ocho años atrás.

Incluso llego a estar convencido de ser gay... y bueno, para ser sincero hizo muchas cosas gays en ese tiempo...

Cuando Kurt se fue, él nunca comprendió el motivo de que no volviera.

Es decir, siempre supo que tarde o temprano se iría, pero el castaño y él se comprometieron a verse y comunicarse constantemente.

Y Kurt olvido hacerlo.

Y quizá lo olvido con toda la intención.

El pelinegro lo busco como un loco, llamo en millones de ocasiones, dejo un sin número de mensajes, incluso un día se emborracho hasta mas no poder y fue y le armo un escándalo a Burt Hummel exigiéndole que le revelara el paradero de Kurt...

Esa vez incluso Finn y Burt tuvieron que llamar a la Comandante Sue Sylvester para poder llevarlo al rancho Westerville, pues el pelinegro estaba intransigente y sin control.

Con el tiempo el ojimiel aprendió a aceptar que Kurt se había olvidado de él, y que Burt jamas le diría donde estaba, y que aunque lo buscara y lo encontrara, ya nada funcionaria porque, para ser honestos, le había dejado de importar al castaño.

Después de Kurt, Blaine no había vuelto a salir con chicos.

Cuando tenía 17 años se enamoro como loco de un hombre y se sintió realmente atraído por él.

Pero cuando el castaño se fue, Blaine nunca volvió a sentir esa clase de atracción por un chico...

Comenzó a salir únicamente con mujeres.

Primero fue Santana López, la mesera del Lima Bean.

Luego fue Brittany Pierce, la prima de Jeff.

Y finalmente Quinn Fabray había terminado por robarle el corazón.

Su novia era una linda chica de hermosos sentimientos.

Su familia la adoraba y él también lo hacía.

Se sentía orgulloso de que la dulce enfermera de Lima fuera a ser su esposa...

Sin embargo, justo cuando faltaba un mes para su boda, aparecía Kurt Hummel en la escena.

Y por alguna extraña razón, algo dentro del ojimiel pareció removerse en su interior...

¡Dios!... el castaño había mejorado con los años.

Parecía uno de esos supermodelos que venían fotografiados en las revistas que Quinn acostumbraba leer.

El pelinegro se paso los dedos de las manos por sus rizos negros en un acto nervioso.

No era correcto pensar que Kurt había vuelto luciendo como un supermodelo...

Es decir, el ojiazul había quedado en el pasado.

Él mismo se había encargado de matar lo que alguna vez existió entre ellos.

Nadie, a excepción de Cooper y la familia de Kurt, se entero de lo que ambos tenían.

Y Kurt había prometido no decir nada...

Así que sería mejor que se tranquilizara... y pensara en una forma de persuadir a Quinn de olvidar la loca y extraña idea de que el castaño fuera el fotógrafo de su boda.

**-O-O-O-**

Sebastian no era ningún tonto y los años que llevaba conociendo al ojiazul le confirmaban que aunque Kurt no lo supiera aún, algo dentro de él se había encendido al encontrarse con su viejo amor del pasado, Blaine Anderson.

El ojiverde era el único que conocía la verdadera razón de por que Kurt nunca había vuelto a Lima.

Y su mejor amigo podría restarle importancia al hecho de volver a ver a Blaine, podría hacerse el rudo y tener un amante diferente cada noche, pero no podía engañar a Sebastian Smythie...

Pues el ojiverde sabía bien que el hecho de que Kurt nunca pudiera estar en una relación seria se debía a que ningún chico reunía las cualidades que poseía Blaine Anderson.

-¡Hey! ¿podrías poner atención a lo que pasa acá abajo?- preguntó Hunter enfadado.

En ese momento se encontraban en el cuarto oscuro del bar gay que acostumbraban frecuentar.

Un montón de chicos iban a ese rincón clandestino para dar rienda suelta a sus más bajos instintos con personas desconocidas.

Hunter estaba arrodillado en el suelo mientras con sus manos firmes sujetaba las caderas de Sebastian para facilitarse la tarea de darle al ojiverde placer con su boca.

El castaño, reaccionando a la llamada de atención de su novio decidió dejar de lado por ese momento los líos de la vida romántica de su mejor amigo y concentrarse en la suya propia.

**-O-O-O-**

Adam miraba nervioso entre la multitud alocada de aquel escandaloso bar.

Se sentía cansado desde que había llegado a Nueva York.

Dejó Londres con la intención de prepararse para su admisión en NYADA.

Hasta ese momento no había logrado ensayar adecuadamente su número para la admisión, ni tampoco había conseguido dormir lo suficiente.

Su primo Hunter se encargaba de destruir cualquier plan suyo para conseguir un poco de paz.

Esa noche prácticamente lo había obligado a asistir a aquel bar... ¿y para qué?, para escabullirse con su novio en sabrá Dios que lugar.

El hecho de volar a Nueva York le había entusiasmado, ya que podría platicar con alguien que lo comprendiera.

Estaba por cumplir 18 años y antes de dejar Londres salió del clóset.

Sin embargo sus amigos le dieron la espalda allá.

Y su familia prácticamente se sintió aliviada en cuanto supo que su muchacho "el gay" dejaba Londres salvandolos con ello de tener que sufrir la vergüenza y dar explicaciones de porque a Adam no le iban las chicas.

El rubio estaba deprimido por eso.

Ir a vivir con Hunter, su primo, le había parecido increíble, pues al ser su pariente también gay le hizo creer que tendría a alguien que lo apoyara y lo entendiera.

Pero no fue así, Hunter se había reído en su cara catalogándolo de "gay aburrido" cuando el ojizul le confeso que pisar un bar gay por primera vez aun era algo demasiado apresurado para él.

Así que Adam termino aceptando acompañar a su primo y al novio de este a ese lugar.

Y ahí se encontraba ahora, temeroso, mirando entre la gente sin saber que hacer, y escondiéndose del acecho de las miradas hambrientas de hombres mayores que no dejaban de hacer gestos repulsivos con sus lenguas mientras lo desnudaban con la vista.

**-O-O-O-**

Esa mañana el castaño entró a la ducha y cerró los ojos para recibir la cálida sensación provocada por los chorros de agua tibia bajando por su piel.

Aún no se reponía del shock inicial de volver a ver a Blaine.

No podía simplemente ignorar el recuerdo fresco de la sensación de volver a mirar aquellos ojos dorados.

Blaine seguía teniendo aquel precioso rostro juvenil que producía enormes ganas de besarle.

Y ese cuerpo de ensueño que había mejorado con los años.

Pues estaba más trabajado y bronceado que como lo recordaba.

Si mantenía los ojos cerrados aún podía mirar con toda claridad los firmes músculos de su torso que se remarcaban preciosamente por debajo de la tela de su camisa de cuadros cafés.

Y la maravilla de su trasero reunido en aquellos ceñidos pantalones de mezclilla azul.

Y podía evocar la frescura de su colonia varonil emanar de su cuerpo cuando se coloco en la camioneta con él.

¡Diablos!

El castaño tuvo que bajar la temperatura del agua para calmar el calentamiento global que comenzaba a invadir su sangre.

**-O-O-O-**

Una vez que salió de la ducha, el castaño se enredo una toalla sobre la cadera, debía alistarse y conseguir a Finn antes de que este se fuera al trabajo.

Ese día tenía planeado ir con su padre al hospital y desayunar con él.

Para después tenía pretendía familiarizarse nuevamente con Lima y visitar a Mercedes, su vieja amiga del colegio.

El ojizul atravesó su antigua recamara acortando la distancia hacia el espejo del extremo opuesto.

Descubrió el mueble quitando la sábana ya beige que lo cubría rebelando la luna de cristal.

La imagen de sí mismo lo observo detrás de la luna.

Kurt se giró ligeramente para observar las viejas e imborrables cicatrices en forma de cruz sobre su espalda que Samuel Anderson le causo cuando con furia le ordeno que se alejara de Blaine.

Una chispa de coraje se instaló en su pecho.

Le causaba bronca que aquel hombre despiadado se hubiera aprovechado de que en ese entonces era un chiquillo temeroso.

Le causaba bronca que el padre de Blaine le hubiera golpeado, marcándolo como marcaba al ganado a punto de ser sacrificado.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡¿Estoy soñando acaso lo que mis ojos ven es al mismísimo Kurt Hummel en Lima?- dijo la voz sorprendida de la mujer.

-¡Mercedes!- exclamó el castaño con cariño.

En todos esos ocho años que estuvo ausente, Kurt también se mantuvo distanciado de la morena.

-¡Vaya chico!- dijo la mujer evaluándolo- parece que Nueva York te ha sentado bien.

-A ti también te ha ido bien Mercedes- contestó Kurt sonriendo- segundo bebe... ¡Wow!- expresó admirando la barriga de la mujer- ¿sabías que estaba en Nueva York?- preguntó curioso.

-¡Claro que sabía!- exclamó la morena- ¿Te has dado cuenta que soy una chica? ¿ y que leo revistas de moda?

El ojiazul sonrió divertido.

-¡Vaya que soy un tipo famoso!- comentó presumidamente- primero esa chica Quinn Fabray y ahora tú... Isabelle mi jefa, se pondrá feliz cuando le cuente que Gold People se lee en Lima.

Su amiga alzó una ceja.

-¿Conociste a Quinn?- preguntó curiosa.

¡Y que si la había conocido!, pensó el ojiazul.

-Si, la conocí en el hospital- contesto con simpleza- ¿Es muy conocida tuya?- cuestionó a la morena.

-Quinn es conocida de todos por aquí- comenzó a contar Mercedes- particularmente yo le tengo un gran aprecio, ¡es un bombón de azúcar esa chica!

-¿Lo es?- pregunto Kurt intentando conseguir más información acerca de la rubia.

-Por supuesto- dijo Mercedes con seguridad- tiene un corazón muy noble, y ayuda a todos... ¡es como el ángel de Lima!

Por alguna razón a Kurt le molesto escuchar tan buenas opiniones sobre la chica.

-Supe que va a casarse con Blaine Anderson- dijo el castaño directo al grano.

-Así es- contestó la morena- ¡Vaya que se debe ser grandiosa para echarle el lazo a ese chico!

El ojiazul la miro confundido.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto intrigado.

-Al poco tiempo de que te fuiste de Lima- comenzó la mujer acercándose a él y convirtiendo su voz potente en un susurro, como si lo que iba a decirle fuera información confidencial- Blaine Anderson se volvió todo un caso, fue detenido en varias ocasiones por la Comandante Sylvester por participar en pleitos de bares y escándalos públicos...- la mujer hizo una pausa para tomar aire y continuar- luego fue a la Universidad McKinley de Lima, pero continuo siendo un problema, en una ocasión se lo llevaron detenido por encontrarlo teniendo sexo con Santana López en pleno estadio de McKinley.

-¿Santana López?- preguntó Kurt confundido- ¿la misma zorra Santana del Lima Bean?

-Esa misma- respondió Mercedes- estuvieron enrollados casi todo el tiempo que Blaine estuvo en la universidad, luego salió con esa prima rubia de Jeff... Brittany Pierce, creo, sin embargo siguió igual de problemático y en repetidas ocasiones Cooper Anderson tuvo que intervenir para sacarlo de todos los líos en que se metía.

A Kurt le costaba imaginar a un Blaine problemático ya que lo recordaba como un chico tranquilo y dulce.

Y le costaba más escuchar sobre Blaine y sus amoríos femeninos... ¿Blaine? el mismo chico que le dijo que ser gay no era malo.

¿El mismo que le confesó que él también creía serlo?

¿El mismo que lo amo por interminables e inmemorables noches?

-¿Y cuando apareció Quinn?- cuestionó el castaño bloqueando sus pensamientos.

-Recién cuando llegó- explicó la morena- todo lo que sé es que en un principio Blaine solo se encapricho con ella, y todo lo que quería era llevarla a la cama, pero Quinn no es de "esas"- susurró Mercedes al tiempo que Kurt analizaba su propia vida y se daba cuenta que si la morena conociera su lado amante seguramente lo catalogaría como "de esos"- con el tiempo comenzaron a salir- continuó la chica- hasta que Blaine quedo completamente colgado por ella.

-¡Vaya que es una historia telenovelesca!- cortó el castaño incapaz de seguir escuchando más halagos de esa chica Quinn y de lo mucho que Blaine la quería.

¿Realmente el ojimiel estaba enamorado de ella?

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

El ojimiel era gay.

Era más gay que el arcoiris y él podía dar testimonio fehaciente de ello.

**-O-O-O-**

Sebastian despertó con la boca seca.

Tenía una sed atroz esa mañana.

Seguramente a causa del exceso de alcohol que había ingerido la noche anterior.

Se levanto de la cama de Hunter dejando a su novio dormido.

Camino hacia la cocina completamente desnudo aún frotándose los ojos a causa de su lento despertar.

Cuando llego a ella su primera acción fue dirigirse al refrigerador y tomar de su interior una botella de agua helada.

El líquido frío le causo inmediatamente una sensación agradable de alivio y frescura.

...Y a la vez, lo despertó completamente...

Tan completamente como para notar que un chico rubio totalmente sonrojado lo observaba con grandes ojos de sorpresa y la boca entreabierta.

E frío viento que se escapaba del refrigerador aun abierto le golpeo la piel en ese instante recordandole cuales eran sus condiciones actuales de vestimenta... condiciones nulas cabía aclarar.

-¡Diablos! ¡Adam!- soltó el ojiverde avergonzado- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?- pregunto mientras miraba ansiosamente hacia su alrededor buscando algo con que cubrirse.

-Desde las nueve- contestó el rubio nervioso mientras le arrojaba al ojiverde una toalla que se encontraba extendida en el respaldo de una silla- estoy trabajando en mi carta de inscripción a NYADA... pasaste frente a mi... pero parecías algo... distraído- completó bajando la mirada con las mejillas encendidas.

Sebastian se enredo la toalla en la cintura.

-¡Vaya!, olvide completamente que estabas quedándote aquí- comentó el castaño bajito- lamento en serio que hayas tenido que verme... ya sabes... así- finalizó Sebastian soltando una pequeña risita.

-¡Tienes un buen cuerpo!- se apresuró a decir Adam,- reprimiéndose inmediatamente después por la incapacidad de controlar las palabras que salían de su boca- quiero decir- se justifico mientras Sebastian enarcaba una ceja- que verte no es algo que se deba lamentar- el castaño sonrió con diversión ante el inminente nerviosismo del rubio- quiero decir... que debo irme- finalizó Adam incorporándose inmediatamente después mientras caminaba torpemente hacia la habitación donde se quedaba.

**-O-O-O-**

-No creas que no me di cuenta muchacho- dijo Burt Hummel cuando Kurt se disponía a arreglar los cojines de la recámara de su padre para que estuviera más cómodo.

Después de que le dieron el alta a su padre, tomaron rumbo hacia la casa donde Carole y Finn se habían quedado en el jardín arreglando las plantas de la mujer.

-¿De que cosa?- pregunto el castaño con indiferencia.

-Ayer en el hospital, cuando pediste a Blaine que te trajera a la casa...

El ojiazul se tenso al escuchar el nombre del pelinegro pero continuo en su labor de acomodar cojines.

-¿Que con eso?- pregunto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Kurt te vi mirarlo... observe la forma en como se lo pediste... con... ¡anhelo!... ¡Kurt ese chico va a casarse!

El castaño sintió con total precisión como una ola de molestia le cruzaba el pecho.

¿Que pasaba con su gente?

Blaine.

Mercedes.

Y ahora también su padre.

Todos estaban derretidos por esa chica Quinn.

-Lo sé papa- dijo irritado- y créeme que no pretendo arruinarle la boda, hace ya bastante tiempo que deje de quererlo- sentencio decisivo- es solo que no creo que un gay se vuelva hetero de la noche a la mañana...- confesó el ojiazul mientras miraba a su padre a los ojos.

-Hijo- dijo Burt con voz calmada- Blaine no es el mismo muchacho de hace ocho años... durante ese tiempo han pasado muchas cosas.

-Yo lo entiendo papa- explico Kurt- en ocho años te gradúas, consigues empleo, puede que te cases y tengas hijos... ¡pero no cambias tu orientación sexual!- sentencio el chico mientras el hombre lo miraba serio- y solo para que estés tranquilo papa- agrego el castaño antes de abandonar la habitación de su padre- no hay nada que yo sienta por Blaine Anderson ahora.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt se encontraba en la cama de su habitación dándole vuelta al asunto de la boda del ojimiel.

El sabía que lo suyo con Blaine había quedado en el pasado.

Después de todo, aunque Samuel Anderson no hubiera intervenido, su relación con Blaine no habría tenido futuro.

El pelinegro era un hombre de campo.

Él en cambio, tarde o temprano se hubiera frustrado de la monótona vida de Lima.

Sin embargo... el pelinegro aún era importante para él.

En algún momento de su vida significo mucho, y no podía permitir que alguien a quien había querido tanto terminara arruinando su vida casándose con una persona que nunca lo haría feliz por el simple hecho de que esa persona era una chica...

Y a Blaine no podrían irle las chicas...

Por mucho que todos opinaran lo contrario.

Él conocía la verdad.

De acuerdo con el relato de Mercedes, el ojimiel comenzó a retorcer su vida en el instante en que Kurt le dejo.

Sí el había arruinado al pelinegro... el mismo se encargaría de componerlo.

Tomo su móvil y marco un número memorizado.

-¡Hey sexy!- contestó Sebastian del otro lado de la linea- ¿que dice el aburrido pueblo de Lima?- pregunto su amigo bostezando.

-Voy a salvarlo Seb- manifestó Kurt evadiendo la pregunta del ojiverde- voy a salvar a Blaine y voy a hacer que se recupere a sí mismo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que al ojimiel se le antojo irritable.

-¿Seb?

-¡Espera ahí!- dijo Sebastian intentando comprender a Kurt- ¿Acaso piensas enamorarlo nuevamente?

-Claro que no Sebastian- afirmo la indudable voz del castaño- lo de nosotros ya es materia muerta.

-¿Entonces que planeas hacer?- preguntó confundido el ojiverde.

-Voy a demostrarle que solo está casándose con esa chica para cumplir con un estereotipo... por dar gusto a su padre... ¡o yo que sé! porque esta confundido tal vez...

-Vale Kurt- dijo Sebastian- ¿Y como piensas hacer eso?

-Aún no lo sé- confesó el castaño- Pero voy a hacerlo... Blaine merece ser feliz con la persona correcta...

-¿Y que te hace pensar que su prometida no es la persona correcta?

-No lo sé Sebastian- dijo Kurt- pero sé que no puede ser ella.

-Por que tu crees que tú eres la persona correcta para Blaine ¿cierto?- cuestionó duramente el ojiverde.

Kurt cerró los ojos exasperado con su amigo.

-No Sebastian... yo deje de serlo hace mucho tiempo... pero ella tampoco lo es- repitió intentando convencerse a sí mismo.

-Bien-se rindió Sebastian...- entonces Kurt Hummel... ¿estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

-Estoy seguro Smythie- contestó con decisión- ... completamente seguro... y voy a sabotear una boda.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

JEJEJEJE ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO...

NO SE UDS PERO YO ME QUEDE CON UN POCO DE GANAS DE SEBADAM DEL PASADO FIC...!

Y POR ESO MANIOBRE UNAS CUANTAS COSAS EN ESTE :P

SALUDOS :D

ACTUALIZO LUNES O MARTES PORQUE NO ESTARE AQUI ... PERO DESPUES DE ESO PROMETO NORMALIZARME AL VIEJO RITMO DE ANTES :D

LOS QUIERO!

**...HECHIZERA...**

PD:

**Escribir es como hacer el amor... no te preocupes por el orgasmo... preocúpate por el proceso...**

ISABEL ALLENDE


	4. ENTRE LO QUE FUE Y YA NO ES

hey! Estoy de vuelta!

Y llegue con el capitulo cuatro para ustedes!

La canción de este capitulo es **Dream On** de** Aerosmith**!

enserio escuchenla! Es genialisisisisima! :D

**CAPITULO 4**

_"Dicen que la realidad nos engaña_

_y la fantasía nos confunde,_

_Para mi la realidad se terminó_

_y la fantasía se marchó"_

_ANÓNIMO_

**ENTRE LO QUE FUE Y YA NO ES...**

El ojimiel se levanto de la cama y se ducho.

Una vez que se coloco la camisa de rayas naranjas y su viejo cinturón sobre los pantalones de mezclilla, se encamino hacia la cocina del rancho Westerville para tomar el desayuno.

Barbara Anderson le sonrió cariñosamente, mientras que su padre lo miró sobre el periódico local de Lima.

-Uy... pero que guapo es mi muchacho- comento su madre con dulzura- supongo que el motivo de esa galanura tuya tiene nombre y apellido y se llama Quinn Fabrey.

-De hecho veré a Quinn hasta la noche madre, esta mañana he decidido ir a visitar a Burt Hummel- contesto el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros.

Samuel Anderson coloco el periódico sobre la mesa y lo miro con seriedad.

-Nunca he comprendido como puedes frecuentar a esa gente- comento el hombre con desprecio.

-Samuel, por dios- intervino Barbara lanzando un suspiro frustrado- Burt Hummel es un buen hombre, te olvidas que ha sido uno de tus mejores trabajadores.

El anciano negó con la cabeza molesto.

-Burt es un tipo agradable... ¿pero que me dices de su familia?... su hijastro es un liberal buscapleitos y el hijo es homosexual.

El pelinegro apretó inconscientemente el agarre sobre una de las sillas de la cocina.

-Te olvidas que hasta hace poco yo también era un liberal buscapleitos papa- comento Blaine molesto.

Samuel Anderson lo miro con dureza, y con palabras sazonadas de veneno dijo...

-Bueno... mientras no seas un jodido homosexual Blaine, supongo que puedo retirar lo que dije... por lo que corresponde a Finn Hudson, claro esta.

El ojimiel sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo ante la dura mirada de su padre... Samuel sonó como si conociera su pasado.

-Kurt Hummel regreso a Lima, por cierto- menciono el chico.

El anciano Anderson derramo un poco del café que se proponía probar en ese momento.

-¡Samuel! cielos...- dijo Barbara mirando con desagrado la mancha marrón que se empezaba a formar en la prenda superior de su esposo.

-¡No entiendo que pudo venir a hacer ese muchacho en Lima!- dijo Samuel Anderson ligeramente alterado- a contaminarnos con sus... preferencias sexuales.

Eso fue suficiente para Blaine.

No solía contradecir a su padre.

Pero esa vez si que se estaba pasando de la raya.

-La homosexualidad no es una preferencia papa... y tampoco se contagia- dijo el ojimiel molesto- no es varicela o gripe o... ¡que se yo!- dicho esto se levanto de la mesa, tomo el sombrero y camino decidido a la salida- voy a casa de los Hummel-Hudson... no me esperen a comer- y salio finalmente de la cocina.

Samuel Anderson se quedo callado, molesto y meditando si el regreso de Kurt Hummel a Lima, sería un problema para él.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡Vemos chico!, tu desayuno se ha enfriado y pasan de las nueve de la mañana- dijo Burt Hummel exasperado por la ociedad de su hijo.

El castaño se removió en la cama y se echo la almohada a la cabeza para sofocar la voz de su padre.

¿Que acaso Burt no sabía que las nueve de la mañana eran horas de sueño sagradas para el ojiazul?

Burt quito la almohada de las manos de su hijo, tomo el control remoto, y encendió el televisor a todo volumen causando que la voz de Doctor Who sobresaltara a su hijo.

Kurt gruñó molesto, pero no dijo nada mas y se levanto de mala gana.

Una vez que estuvo despierto, se coloco una camisa blanca sobre el torso desnudo evitando la tediosa tarea de abotonarla.

Y así, con unos ajustados slips azul marino y la camisa abierta salio de la habitación.

En el pasado, Kurt fue un chico recatado y tímido.

Sin embargo en Nueva York había perdido completamente el pudor.

No podía contabilizar la cantidad de veces que Sebastian le miro completamente desnudo cuando lo pezcó en su casa después de pasar la noche con algún chico.

Carole se había acostumbrado en Los Ángeles a servir el desayuno a un hijastro semidesnudo.

Y Finn y su padre solo fruncían el ceño al considerar la ropa interior del castaño excesivamente incomoda y ajustada.

El ojiazul se restregó los aun soñolientos ojos mientras bajaba con pereza por las escaleras.

Odiaba que lo levantaran tan temprano...

Odiaba que le interrumpieran su atesorado sueño.

¡Y deseaba más que nada volver a la cama a dormir!

Eso, claro...

Hasta que descubrió a Blaine Anderson, al pie de la escalera recorriendo intensamente su cuerpo con la vista.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine toco a la puerta de la casa de los Hummel-Hudson, suplicando interiormente por no ver a Kurt en esa visita.

Visitaba a Burt, ya que era el hombre que siempre había estado con él, apoyándolo durante el tiempo en que se volvió un muchacho rebelde después de la partida de Kurt.

Burt Hummel era el tipo de hombre con el que te encariñas tremendamente.

Incluso podía asegurar que Burt había sido mas un padre para él que el suyo propio.

Así que cuando supo que le dio un infarto, un terror intenso lo invadió.

Y aunque el hombre ya estaba fuera de peligro, consideraba su deber y su responsabilidad visitarlo, sin importar lo mucho que deseaba evitar a Kurt a toda costa.

-¡Cariño!- dijo Carole sonriendo cuando le abrió la puerta- pasa, ponte cómodo, ¿ya almorzaste?

-En realidad no- contesto el chico recordando cierta escena en la cocina de su casa que involucraba un incomodo momento entre él y su padre.

-¡No se hable más!- dijo Carole- acompáñame que te haré el desayuno.

Blaine sonrió con agradecimiento.

Cundo estaba por seguir a la mujer a la cocina, una imagen sacada del mismísimo infierno se le presento en ese momento.

Porque ahí estaba...

Kurt Hummel en todo su esplendor...

Luciendo casi desnudo, salvo por los ajustados slips que cubrían solo una pequeña porción de su cuerpo... y no dejaban mucho a la imaginación, cabía aclarar... así como con una camisa abierta, descubriendo un torso que el conocía a la perfección... y desconocía al mismo tiempo.

Años atrás, saboreo con sus labios y palpo con sus manos, cada porción de la descubierta piel del castaño (y de la cubierta también), y aun recordaba con una claridad de memoria los rasgos característicos de la blanquecina piel del Kurt.

Sin embargo... era a la vez, algo nuevo para él.

Pues el cuerpo del ojiazul parecía más trabajado de como lo recordaba.

Las lineas de sus oblicuos estaban hermosamente delineadas, y sus piernas y brazos se encontraban marcados y con mayor volumen del que recordaba.

¡Diablos!... si algún día pensó que Kurt era verdaderamente hermoso, ahora ya no sabía con que adjetivo describir su belleza.

Casi al instante en que pensó eso, la culpa lo invadió con venganza... ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

Kurt Hummel era hermoso, pero estaba fuera de su alcance.

Y él estaba comprometido con una mujer a la que amaba y que había sido la única capaz de sanar las viejas heridas que el castaño dejo abiertas.

-Kurt- sonrió Carole- te calentare el almuerzo cariño, Blaine va a acompañarnos a desayunar.

El ojimiel deseó poder excusarse y salir corriendo de aquella casa.

Pero sería una grosería para la amable mujer.

Pudo sentir como el calor de sus mejillas comenzaba a expandirse por su cuerpo mientras desviaba la mirada incomodo, no sin antes notar que el ojiazul lo evaluaba con una sonrisa divertida.

**-O-O-O-**

Sebastian llego a casa de su novio con la intención de invitarlo a pasar una tarde en el cine o en el parque.

Últimamente sentía que Hunter solo quería verlo cuando andaba caliente, y no se quejaba de eso... simplemente sentía que su relación estaba construida unicamente sobre bases físicas.

Tocó a la puerta de su novio y espero pacientemente a que abriera.

-Hey- lo saludo Adam extrañado al verlo- ¿pensé que tenías llaves?

-No... Hunter ha prometido dármelas... pero ya sabes, no ha tenido tiempo de ir a por una copia- contesto Sebastian.

El rubio asintió y le cedió el paso al departamento.

-¿Esta aquí?- preguntó el castaño refieriendose a su novio.

-No- dijo Adam encogiendo los hombros- ha salido esta mañana y no ha dicho a donde iba.

Sebastian tomo su celular y le marco al móvil.

-Hola cariño- se escuchó la voz presurosa de Hunter.

-Hey, ¿donde estas?, pensé que saldríamos este día- pregunto el ojiverde.

-Si bueno, respecto a eso... veras se me presento un asunto del trabajo, no podre verte- Sebastian estuvo a punto de protestar cuando fue interrumpido por su novio- escucha Seb, tengo que irme, te amo.

El ojiverde quiso contestar lo mismo, pero para entonces Hunter había colgado.

-Parece que me han dejado plantado- dijo el ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno... estaba por ver una película... ¿si tu gustas?- dijo el rubio amablemente.

¿Porque no?, pensó Sebastian, después de todo, no tenía ningún otro plan.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Buscando a Nemo?- preguntó el ojiverde mirando la caja de la película con la ceja alzada- ¿que edad tienes? ¿siete?

Adam sonrió avergonzado.

-Diecisiete- respondió en un susurro- ¡bueno, dieciocho!- corrigió apenado el rubio.

Sebastian lanzo una sonora risa y achico la mirada.

-¿Diecisiete? o ¿dieciocho?- pregunto divertido.

-Hoy cumplí dieciocho- confesó el ojiazul- y supongo que aun no me acostumbro a decir esa edad.

-¿¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños!?- pregunto Sebastian sorprendido.

-Si... algo así- dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vale chico... entonces Nemo tiene que esperar- exclamó el ojiverde al tiempo que lanzaba la caja de la película a un lado- nadie merece pasar el día de su cumpleaños mirando películas infantiles con tipos deprimidos que los ha plantado su novio.

El rubio sonrió extrañado y con su singular acento ingles preguntó...

-¿Y como merezco pasar el día de mi cumpleaños?

-¡Saliendo de este lugar de encierro!- dijo el castaño observando la habitación con un gesto de disgusto- con este tipo...- se señalo a sí mismo- que esta deprimido porque lo ha plantado su novio.

**-O-O-O-**

El ojiazul no paraba de observar a Blaine en el desayuno, era notable que el pelinegro estaba pasando por un momento bochornoso e incomodo.

Kurt era consciente de que era su apariencia actual la que ponía así al ojimiel, pero para ser sinceros, le sentaba divertido presenciar aquella situación.

-¿Así que Blaine... veras a Quinn hoy?- pregunto el castaño con interés mientras untaba una moderada cantidad de mantequilla en un pan integral.

-La veré esta noche- contesto secamente el pelinegro sin dejar de observar el tenedor con el que removía los huevos revueltos que Carole le había preparado.

-¿Van a salir?- cuestiono Kurt mordiendo el pan sin dejar de observar al ojimiel.

-Si... este... iremos a lo del viejo Will- contestó Blaine incorporándose de pronto y tomando su sombrero.

-Cariño ¿ya te vas?- cuestionó Carole al salir de la cocina y observar a Blaine poniéndose el sombrero en la cabeza.

-Si, debo llevar el ganado a pastar, vendré otro día a ver a Burt- contesto sonriendo a la mujer- estuvo riquísimo el desayuno, gracias Carole- dijo sinceramente.

-Cuando gustes cariño- respondió la mujer regresando al pelinegro la sonrisa.

Blaine miro a Kurt por última vez y se despidió de él con una inclinación de la cabeza, luego miro a Carole con suavidad y le sonrió amablemente, para después dirigirse a la salida.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine salio apresurado de la casa de los Hummel Hudson deseando encontrarse físicamente a kilómetros de distancia.

Ver a Kurt en esas condiciones lo había puesto mal.

Desde que salía con chicas Blaine se convenció que su historia con Kurt había sido solo una etapa de homosexualidad en su vida, pues los ratos con Santana, con Britt y ahora con Quinn le resultaban placenteros.

Las mujeres le atraían, y nunca un hombre le atrajo con anterioridad.

A excepción de Kurt, claro.

Pues Kurt parecía ser la excepción a todas las reglas.

A Kurt lo había amado con intensidad, y al menos de eso siempre estuvo seguro.

Pero ahora su mundo actual parecía girar a su alrededor para perder el cauce en cualquier momento.

Porque hacía tan solo un rato había sentido como su sangre se volvía fuego.

Estar tan cerca de Kurt en esas condiciones y sin poder tocarlo le resulto una tortura agonizante.

Y eso lo ponía mal.

Porque él no debería sentir eso.

Él amaba en serio a Quinn... y sentir esa clase de atracción por la primera persona que se permitió amar en el pasado le resultaba peligroso.

Blaine supo que debía mantener la distancia con el ojiazul.

Debía intentar evitarlo a como diera lugar.

Quizá así, y sólo así podría recuperar el sentido que tenía su vida hasta antes de volver a ver a Kurt.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡Ni se te ocurra pagar por ese pastel chico del cumpleaños!- exclamo el ojiverde impidiendo que Adam extrajera el efectivo de su billetera.

Una vez que salieron del departamento de Hunter, Sebastian lo condujo a un cálido rincón de Nueva York donde se encontraba un modesto y bonito local de café.

-¿Vienes con regularidad aquí?- pregunto el rubio una vez que se sentaron en la pequeña mesita ubicada justo al lado de la ventana que daba a la calle.

-Sólo vengo aquí cuando está Kurt- confesó el castaño sonriendo.

-¿Kurt?- pregunto curioso el ojiazul.

-Kurt es mi mejor amigo- explico Sebastian- yo lo obligue prácticamente a venir cuando comenzamos a frecuentarnos, y termino por enamorarse de los panecillos- dijo el ojiverde sonriendo- dijo que este lugar preparaba "los mejores panecillos de chocolate bajos en grasa que jamas había probado"- cito el ojiverde a su amigo.

-¿Es en serio?- pregunto el rubio intrigado.

-De que son los mejores panecillos... sí, es verdad- sonrió Sebastian- de que son bajos en grasas, bueno esa es sólo una mentira piadosa que utilice para conseguir que Kurt me acompañase a este sitio.

Adam se echo a reír ante la historia del ojiverde.

-¿En verdad te gusta eh?- pregunto notando el suspiro de nostalgia de Sebastian.

-Si- confesó el chico de ojos verdes- cuando era pequeño, y mis padres viajaban por cuestiones de trabajo, mi abuela solía traerme a este lugar para que no estuviera triste- explico sonriendo con melancolía- era como nuestro pequeño secreto ¿sabes?, venir aquí y consumir golosinas... ella para saciar su necesidad prohibida de dulces, ya que era diabetica... y yo, para cubrir el vacío que sentía por el abandono de mis padres- Sebastian hizo una pausa y luego continuo- luego ella partió a algún lugar mejor que este... y yo continúe viniendo a este sitio... primero solo, y después engañando a mi mejor amigo para que me acompañara.

Adam lo observo sonriendo con adoración, en algún momento de esa historia se perdió en el verde de los ojos de Sebastian, en su voz tranquila y en sus rizadas pestañas de color dorado.

-Entonces, supongo que has utilizado como pretexto mi cumpleaños para hacerme venir contigo a este lugar- dijo el rubio divertido.

-¡Pero por supuesto que si!, me has pillado- contestó el ojiverde con tono de broma.

-Ahora me gustaría saber como chantajeas a Hunter para obligarlo a venir aquí- pregunto el rubio con intriga.

Sebastian sonrió con tristeza y se acomodo en su asiento.

-Bueno... Hunter, a él no le gusta- explico encogiéndose de hombros- un día lo traje aquí y no paro de quejarse del servicio... y de la comida, y del personal y del local y... bueno, ya conoces a Hunter...

Adam se pregunto en ese momento que hacía Sebastian con alguien como Hunter.

El tiempo que llevaba conversando con el ojiverde le bastó para convencerse de que Sebastian le agradaba, pues era divertido y tenía un buen corazón.

Hunter, en cambio, parecía comportarse como un imbécil todo el tiempo.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt se sentía de un humor de lujo ese día.

Percatarse de la incomodidad de Blaine durante el desayuno solo le confirmaba sus ya bien establecidas sospechas.

El pelinegro le había mirado de una manera hambrienta ese día.

Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa...

El ojimiel aun sentía atracción hacia los hombres.

Aun no sabía que iba a hacer para impedir el casamiento de Blaine con Quinn.

Pero estaba convencido de una cosa...

"Debía mantener a sus amigos cerca... y a sus enemigos más cerca..."

Ese día... esa noche en particular, Kurt haría una visita al bar del viejo Will Shuester.

**-O-O-O-**

El pelinegro saco caballerosamente la silla para que Quinn se sentara.

Ver a su novia le recordaba las razones de porque su vida estaba en lo correcto con ella.

La rubia le tomo la mano por sobre la mesa y le sonrió con calidez.

-¿Te encuentras bien cariño?... pareces distraído.

-Si... yo solo... estaba pensando en que la boda esta cerca- contestó el pelinegro sonriendo.

-¡Mas te vale no dejarme plantada en el altar Blaine Anderson!- dijo la chica entre broma y seriedad.

-Eso sería una gran estupidez- respondió el ojimiel- nunca me perdonaría perder la oportunidad de pasar el resto de mi vida con Quinn Fabrey- dijo sonriendo el pelinegro.

Quinn ensancho su sonrisa y luego, con voz cargada de entusiasmo, se apresuro a decir...

-¡No puedo creer que Kurt Hummel vaya a ser el fotógrafo de nuestra boda!

Blaine cambio su expresión de dulzura por una mascara de seriedad.

-Quinn sobre eso... el otro día que lleve a Kurt a su casa, hable con él respecto a ese tema y él dijo..

-¡Que no podía estar más complacido por el honor que me otorgan al permitirme tomar las fotografías de su boda!- exclamó la repentina voz de Kurt Hummel detrás de Blaine.

El pelinegro se quedo helado ante la declaración inoportuna del castaño.

-¡Kurt!- dijo Quinn emocionada mientras se incorporaba para saludar al ojiazul -¡oh dios! ¿qué haces aquí? ¡acompáñanos!

Blaine miro confundido a su prometida y luego a Kurt con molestia.

Sin embargo el castaño ignoro el gesto del pelinegro y acerco una silla a la mesa de la pareja.

-¿A que te refieres con que estas complacido de tomar las fotos de nuestra boda Kurt?- pregunto el pelinegro con incredulidad.

-¡A eso mismo!, a que para mi es un honor hacerlo.

La chica casi se incorpora sobre su lugar para dar brinquitos de felicidad.

Blaine en cambio lo miro con cautela, esperando que el castaño confiese la existencia de algún impedimento para hacerlo, o que diga que es todo una broma... pero no hace ni lo uno, ni lo otro.

-Y no sólo eso- agrego Kurt- he estado pensando que sería correcto no solo tomar las fotografías de la ceremonia, si no de toda la planeación, el ensayo, la locación, así también creo que debería organizar una sesión de fotos previa al evento para ya saben...- dijo mirando inmediatamente a Blaine- hacer más especial ese acontecimiento.

La expresión de los rostros que acompañaban al castaño eran completamente contradictorios en ese momento.

Quinn tenía una sonrisa gigante y llena de entusiasmo al escuchar los planes del castaño.

Blaine en cambio, tenía el semblante enfermo y parecía a punto de vomitar.

**-O-O-O-**

El rubio y el ojiverde caminaban por Central Park mientras observaban el paseo de las demás personas con sus hijos o mascotas.

-¿Y tienes novia Adam?- cuestionó Sebastian volteando a verlo.

El rubio se sintió primeramente incomodo ante la pregunta, pero por alguna razón, el encontrar la mirada del castaño le genero confianza.

-No realmente- dijo mirando hacia la nada- yo... soy gay.

Sebastian se percato de la incomodidad del chico y pensó que Adam no había tenido una buena experiencia al salir del closet.

-Vale... ¡entonces debemos buscarte un novio!- dijo con entusiasmo para romper el hielo.

El rubio se echo a reír preguntándose como era posible que el ojiverde convirtiera los momentos incómodos en situaciones agradables de un instante a otro.

-Supongo que esa es una buena idea- dijo Adam encogiéndose de hombros sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios- podría decirse que mi experiencia gay no es muy amplia- confeso con la vista baja.

El ojiverde lo observo detenidamente mientras se preguntaba si eso era acaso posible.

El chico cumplía dieciocho y era obvio que estaba lindo.

A decir verdad, poseía una hermosura adorable que seguramente artería a cualquier chico.

-Bueno- agrego el castaño- entonces debemos empezar con la búsqueda de un novio para ti cuanto antes.

El rubio rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza mientras suaves risitas salían de su boca.

Un hombre con una enorme cantidad de globos de colores paso junto a ellos.

-¿Cual es tu color favorito?- preguntó repentinamente Sebastian.

Adam arrugo el ceño extrañado, pero contesto.

-El rojo...- respondió al ojiverde- ¿y el tuyo?

Pero Sebastian no respondió debido a que se dirigió hacía el hombre de los globos dándole alcance en unos segundos.

Adam lo vio conversar con el sujeto, luego sacar su billetera y finalmente volver hacía él con un enorme globo de color rojo.

El rubio lo espero riendo mientras Sebastian llegaba hasta él y le entregaba el objeto inflado.

-Para usted jovencito- dijo el ojiverde en tono de fingida galanura- para que un cumpleaños sea considerado un buen cumpleaños, debe haber pastel- explico señalando la zona donde se encontraba la cafetería a la que lo llevo- y debe haber un obsequio- agrego sonriendo mientras le entregaba el globo de color rojo.

-¡No soy un niño Sebastian!- se quejo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-¿Bromeas?- respondió el ojiverde- cumples dieciocho y miras películas infantiles... "Buscando a Nemo" te delató... ¡para mi eres un niño!

El rubio quizo contradecir al castaño, pero decidió no hacerlo, pues ese día había sido el mejor cumpleaños de su vida gracias a Sebastian Smythie.

**-O-O-O-**

Cuando Quinn se incorporo para ir al baño Blaine aprovecho el momento para interrogar al castaño.

-¿¡Que demonios ha sido eso Kurt!?- preguntó el ojimiel con enojo.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto el ojiazul ignorando el hecho al que sabía que Blaine se refería.

-¡Esa estupidez de las fotografías!- dijo Blaine bajando la voz al instante al notar que dos pares de ojos desconocidos en el bar se volvían para observar su mesa.

-Lo que has oído- aclaro el castaño- Tu novia es una dulzura y yo en verdad me siento honrado por tomar esas fotos- dijo con indiferencia.

-¡Eso no puedes creerlo ni tu mismo Kurt!- dijo frustrado el pelinegro- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Kurt? ¿Quieres arruinar mi boda? ¿Quieres burlarte de mi durante mi compromiso? ¡porque francamente no lo entiendo Kurt!...

El castaño suspiro con molestia.

-No todo se trata de ti Blaine- mintió con incomodidad- esa chica siente felicidad de tenerme en su boda realizando el trabajo de fotografía... ¡Y yo no pienso decepcionarla!

Blaine lo miro a los ojos, buscando una respuesta más factible, pero no la encontró.

-Yo en serio te quería Kurt- confesó sin dejar de observarlo- Tú no tienes una jodida idea de lo mucho que te quería- hizo una pausa- pero tú te fuiste y ese fue el final de esa historia- sentencio el pelinegro.

Kurt procuro ignorar el golpe doloroso que sufrió su pecho y recompuso su rostro al instante con elegancia.

-¿Acaso me dejaste de querer Blaine?- preguntó atacando ahora él con la mirada.

Sin embargo Blaine no aparto la vista, la sostuvo, y con toda la tranquilidad y la sinceridad del mundo lo dijo.

-Si Kurt... lo hice... y es mejor que aprendas a vivir con ello.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****Estoy de vuelta mis hermosas y constantes lectoras!

Ustedes me hacen muy feliz con sus reviews!

y en verdad me alegro de que le den una oportunidad a esta historia!

La escribo con mucho cariño para todas ustedes!

Asi que GRACIAS!

las quiere,,,

...Hechizera...


	5. TRASPASANDO LA DELGADA LINEA ROJA

HEY!

JEJEJEJE NUEVO CAP :D

LA CANCION ES **What could have been love** DE **Aerosmith.**

****OK JEJEJ ESTOY TENIENDO MIS DIAS DE TRAUMA CON AEROSMITH JEJEJEJE XD

Y ACLARO... GLEE Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN

**CAPITULO 5**

_"Mi amor dices que no hay amor_

_que dure para siempre..._

_¡Tonterias!_

_hay episodios mucho mejores_

_que la obra entera..."_

_WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE_

**TRASPASANDO LA DELGADA LINEA ROJA**

-¡Pero que demonios...!- dijo la sorprendida voz de Samuel Anderson al abrir la puerta- ¿Qué descaro el tuyo de venir a mi casa Hummel?

-Señor Anderson, es un verdadero placer volver a verlo- dijo el castaño con sarcasmo mientras entraba sin ser invitado -¿¡Qué demonios quieres!?- pregunto el hombre mayor molesto.

-¿No le avisaron?, voy a tomar unas cuantas fotografías de su adorable familia para la boda de Blaine... señor.

A Kurt enserio le divirtió la expresión de Samuel, la cual se debatía entre la incredulidad, la ira y la sorpresa.

-¿¡Qué tu que!?- preguntó el hombre sin poder creérselo.

-Lo que escucho señor... su dulce nuera me lo ha pedido- dijo el ojiazul con satisfacción por la notoria molesta del anciano.

En ese momento Blaine entro acompañado de Sam y se quedó estático en la puerta al ver que ahí se encontraba el castaño.

-¿Qué haces aquí Kurt?- preguntó el vaquero quitándose el sombrero y limpiando la ligera capa de sudor de su frente con un pañuelo rojo de tela áspera.

-Hable con Quinn esta mañana, y le pareció buena idea tomar un grupo de fotografías de tú familia- explicó el castaño.

El ojimiel suspiro con frustración, pero no protesto esta vez.

-Llamaré a mi madre- se rindió con fastidio.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine se puso los pantalones después de tomar la ducha y estaba por vestirse la camisa cuando la puerta de su recamara se abrió.

El sobresaltó lo hizo dar un paso atrás chocando con la base del tocador.

Los azulinos ojos de Kurt lo miraron con deseo y no había que ser un genio para notarlo.

-¡Diablos Kurt!- dijo molesto el ojimiel- Este es un lugar privado sabes- inmediatamente comenzó a abotonarse la camisa.

-Vale Blaine, te he visto con mucho menos ropa- dijo el castaño con indiferencia- ¿o acaso eso ya lo olvidaste?- preguntó con malicia.

Blaine se movió torpemente en su lugar logrando tirar al suelo un cuadro de él y de Quinn que se encontraba en el tocador.

El castaño se acerco a él con el pretexto de recoger el cuadro, por lo que cuando estuvo frente a él, se agacho, tomo el objeto y subió lentamente deteniéndose a la altura de su rostro, mirando a Blaine con intensidad.

El ojimiel se perdió por un momento en esa mirada hipnotizante y sintió como el rostro del castaño se acerco peligrosamente al suyo.

El ojimiel tuvo un incontrolable deseo de dejarse llevar.

Pero su cordura aun gobernaba la parte instintiva de su ser, por lo que se alejo con rapidez y nerviosismo del ojiazul.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Kurt?- preguntó ignorando la sonrisa sorprendida del castaño.

-Yo solo venía a avisarte que dentro de...- se miro el reloj del brazo derecho- cinco minutos comenzare con la toma de fotografías.

**-O-O-O-**

El ojiverde se encontraba sobre su novio en el sofá de la sala.

Adam había salido a presentar documentación para NYADA y Hunter y él tenían la casa para ellos dos solos.

En ese momento, el castaño había perdido ya su playera y llevaba el cierre del pantalón desabrochado.

Movía con candencia sus caderas chocandolas efusivamente con las de Hunter mientras lo besaba con ferocidad.

Un ruido seco se escucho cerca de ellos sobresaltándolos e interrumpiéndolos.

-Y...Yy.. Yo lo siento- se disculpó Adam totalmente apenado y nervioso tomando del suelo el libro que se le había caído al piso- Olvide ésto y tuve que regresar- explicó señalando el libro.

El rubio no espero respuesta de la pareja y salio del departamento con prisa completamente enrojecido.

-¡Ese niño me tiene cansado!- bufó Hunter con molestia.

-¡Hey!, es tu familia, se siente sólo... - replicó Sebastian- está en un lugar desconocido para él, en una gran ciudad, y debes saber que ese chico tiene una lucha interna por haber salido del clóset.

Hunter encogió los hombros con indiferencia.

-Si bueno... no deja de ser una molestia.

El ojiverde se incorporo en el sillón y lo miro con seriedad.

-Quizá deberías hablar con él... no sé... intentar convivir un poco mas y compartirle ciertas experiencias- dijo Sebastian.

-¿Por que te importa?- preguntó aburrido Hunter- es solo un mocoso inexperto que no sabe lo que quiere.

-Porque cuando tenía su edad- dijo el castaño- yo también fui un mocoso inexperto, y realmente me costó descubrir lo que quería- finalizó Sebastian con melancolía.

-Vale Seb... ¿vamos a seguir perdiendo el tiempo hablando de Adam? ¿ o vamos a hacer que estas horas valgan la pena?

El ojiverde negó con la cabeza sonriendo y se abalanzo sobre el cuello de su novio.

**-O-O-O-**

Después de que Kurt saco unas cuantas tomas de la familia Anderson, dio su aprobación para que se retirarán.

Durante todo ese tiempo fue notorio que Samuel Anderson echaba fuego por los ojos.

Acepto de mala gana la sesión de fotos solo para complacer a su familia, pero apenas y el ultimo flashazo de la tarde se dio cuando el hombre se retiro con paso firme hacia la casa.

-¡Blaine!- dijo el castaño acercándose al ojimiel cuando Barbara y Cooper se hubieron retirado- Estaba pensando que... ya sabes, ¿podríamos ir a montar?, en verdad extraño cabalgar un buen caballo- explico el ojiazul.

El pelinegro arrugo el ceño y lo miró con seriedad.

-Solo tengo ganas de montar a caballo Blaine- explicó el castaño ante la mirada de Blaine- quedo bastante claro en el bar la otra noche que el pasado entre nosotros no volverá a repetirse... y no pretendo cambiar eso- confeso con sinceridad.

Bueno, con mediana sinceridad.

El castaño estaba convencido que el pasado entre ellos no podría repetirse.

Pero también estaba convencido que era su deber salvar a Blaine de ese mal matrimonio.

Blaine evaluó con detenimiento la petición del castaño, y después contesto sin sentirse realmente seguro.

-Esta bien- acepto dudoso. Sam tiene el día libre... y conociendo tu inexperiencia no puedo dejarte montar solo.

-¡Vaya! ¿temes por mi seguridad Blaine Anderson?- preguntó el castaño divertido.

-No Kurt- respondió el ojimiel en el mismo tono- temo por la seguridad de mi caballo.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡jajajajajajaja!- reía Blaine doblándose con su cuerpo y sosteniendo su estomago en un intento de controlar el ligero dolor provocado por la incontrolable risa.

Kurt lo fulminó con la mirada mientras intentaba limpiarse el lodo de su camisa.

_"Adiós camisa"_, pensó deprimido el ojiazul.

-Debiste verte Kurt- exclamó el pelinegro- Debiste ver como caíste al charco cuando Pavarotti se incorporo.

El ojiazul volvió a endurecer su mirada.

-¿Sabes Blaine?, ese caballo tiene un nombre muy elegante para el que realmente merece... ¡Debería llamarse "Bruto" o "salvaje"!

-¿Salvaje?- dijo Blaine aun riéndose- pero si Pavarotti es el caballo más manso que pueda existir.

-¡Sí claro!- bufó el castaño molesto al tiempo que Blaine acariciaba la cabeza del animal y le susurraba en complicidad _"bien hecho chico"_- ¡Escuche eso Anderson!- reclamó el ojiazul.

Pero Blaine sólo soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

**-O-O-O-**

Sebastian se encontraba preparando una ensalada en ese momento.

Hunter había salido hacia una hora a arreglar un problema en el sistema informático de una compañía de autos.

Adam miraba por la ventana del apartamento la lluvia caer.

El rubio había estado muy serio desde que llego a la casa.

Le había sonreído con amabilidad, pero después de eso no había dicho una palabra.

-¡Hace un día terrible allá afuera eh!- dijo el ojiverde para romper el hielo.

-De hecho amo ver llover- contestó sonriendo el ojiazul.

Sebastian dejo a un lado lo que hacía y camino hacía el chico de los cabellos dorados.

-Luces melancólico este día- comentó con suavidad.

Adam se alejo de la ventana y se sentó en el sofá.

-Hable con mi madre esta mañana- comenzó a narrar el rubio- y antes de preguntarme como estaba, comenzó a hablarme de todas las chicas que quería presentarme cuando los visitara en Londres- Adam hizo una pausa y sonrió con tristeza- ¿sabes Seb?... yo no puedo superar el hecho de que mi familia no lo entienda... ¡de que mis amigos se hallan apartado de mi!... yo... ni siquiera sé si esto vale la pena.

Sebastian camino hasta ubicarse a su lado en el sofá y tomar asiento.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que he perdido todo por ser gay... ¡y ni siquiera puedo saber que tan gay soy!- exclamó exasperado- nunca he estado con un chico... ¡Dios ni siquiera he besado a un chico!... ¿cómo puedo saber que soy gay y decir que lo soy cuando nunca antes he tenido alguna experiencia gay?

El ojiverde lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Te atraen las chicas Adam?- preguntó Sebastian sin dejar de observarlo.

-No- contestó Adam con sinceridad- he besado algunas chicas... he salido con ellas... y nunca he sentido nada, es como si besara a alguna amiga solamente- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y cuando ves a un chico atractivo... ¿Qué es lo que pasa por tu mente?

Adam enrojeció adorablemente y luego medito la pregunta.

-Pues... que me gustaría conocerlo... me pregunto que se sentiría el tocarlo... o besarlo... o acariciar su cabello- contestó el rubio confundido.

Sebastian sonrió calidamente.

-Eres gay Adam- dijó con tranquilidad- no necesitas acostarte con un tipo... o besarlo para saber que eres gay... tu mismo lo sabes desde dentro de ti, el como te hace sentir... como se siente fingir cuando no estas con el género correcto- el rubio lo miró con expectación esperando que continuara- Tú familia tardara en asimilarlo quizá... pero no por ello han dejado de quererte... tus amigos no eran tus verdaderos amigos si se apartaron por esa razón... Y a fin de cuentas niño- remarco el ojiverde- el único capaz de decidir tu vida eres tú mismo... ¡que el mundo arda!

Adam se hecho a reír sintiéndose repentinamente aliviado.

Pensando que Sebastian era increíble, y recordando que sus mejillas continuaban de color carmín debido a que cuando el castaño le pregunto que pasaba por su mente cuando veía a un chico atractivo, él se imagino al mismísimo ojiverde.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Qué demonios haces Kurt?- preguntó Blaine deteniendo el caballo al ver que el castaño bajaba de Pavarotti y comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa.

-¡Tu caballo me ha tirado al lodo Blaine!- exclamó el ojiazul con disgusto- lo menos que puedo hacer es darme un baño rápido... ¡y el lago es la fuente de agua más cercana!

El ojimiel bajo de su propio caballo y ató las soga de este y la de Pavarotti a los troncos de unos arboles.

-Kurt... tenemos que irnos... - dijo nervioso el pelinegro- el sol está cayendo y oscurecerá pronto...

-Pues si piensas que volveré al rancho en semejante facha- dijo Kurt señalándose así mismo al tiempo que se quedaba con la playera interior puesta y unos slips rojos- Estas muy equivocado Anderson... podremos volver a media tarde Blaine- dijo esta vez con emoción- ¿Acaso no tienes sentido de aventura?

El pelinegro suspiro con fastidio, pero no dijo nada más.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡Vamos Blaine!, el agua esta de primera- gritó Kurt mientras chapoteaba en el centro del pequeño lago.

Blaine quizo bostezar aburrido, pero el asomo de una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Oh lo olvidaba- comentó el castaño- Ahora eres Blaine Aburrido Anderson... ¡me compadezco de esa pobre chica Quinn!- exclamó al tiempo que se zambullía en el agua- Pasar el resto de su vida en aburrimiento contigo- expreso dramáticamente.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos y se echo sobre el pasto.

-¡Quizá sean los años!- continuó provocandolo el ojiazul- la edad debió volverte aburrido y gruñón Blaine.

El ojimiel se echo a reír con ganas incorporándose.

-¿Me estas diciendo anciano Hummel?- preguntó asombrado.

-Sí- contesto Kurt con seguridad- no me sorprendería que comenzaran a brotarte canas justo ahora.

El pelinegro se llevo una mano a su camisa y comenzó a desabotonarla.

-¡Voy a demostrarte que no soy ningún anciano chiquillo engreído!- dijo Blaine entre risas- ¡Te reto a nadar hasta la orilla!- gritó mientras comenzaba a quitarse el cinturón- entonces entenderás que el verdadero anciano aquí eres tú Hummel.

Kurt se echo a reír ante la provocación del pelinegro y asintió con la cabeza aceptando el reto.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡Te dije que eras un anciano Anderson!- soltó presumidamente el castaño.

-Ha sido solo suerte Kurt- contesto enfurruñado Blaine.

-Oh... ya lo creo que no... ¡tú y Quinn tendrán nietos en vez de hijos!-dijo el castaño sin parar de reír.

Blaine se acerco a él, y cuando estuvo a una distancia aceptablemente cerca le lanzo una enorme cantidad de agua a la cara.

El ojiazul se sorprendió por la acción del pelinegro y no pudo evitar tragar agua.

-¡Eso es jugar sucio Anderson!- exclamó el castaño retirándose los restos del líquido cristalino del rostro.

Blaine se acerco a él soltando sonoras carcajadas al ver la cara disgustada del castaño.

-Si vas a reírte de mi... ¡sé jugar sucio Hummel!

-¿Quieres saber lo que es jugar sucio Blaine?- preguntó el castaño con determinación.

El ojimiel arrugo el ceño confundido, pero no fue capaz de decir nada, por que el castaño libro la distancia entre los dos y se abalanzo sobre los labios del pelinegro.

En un principio Blaine se quedo estático intentando comprender que sucedía.

Después intento empujar al castaño.

Pero la firmeza con la que Kurt lo sostenía se lo impidió.

Y finalmente, los dulces labios del ojiazul comenzaron a surtir efecto en los suyos propios.

Le recordaron los momentos en que lo besó en el pasado.

Le revivieron la sensación embriagante de la lengua de Kurt explorando los rincones de su boca.

Y en pocos segundos, Blaine correspondió al beso con pasión.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Como ha sido tu experiencia gay?- preguntó Adam con curiosidad.

Sebastian sonrió con amabilidad y le miro a la cara.

-Bueno, mis padres estuvieron siempre demasiado ocupados como para preocuparse por eso... así que cuando se los dije simplemente asintieron presurosos y dijeron _"cariño es todo lo que tenías que decir... porque llevamos prisa"_- dijo el ojiverde fingiendo la voz de su madre.

-Eso suena un poco mal- dijo Adam- pero tiene sus ventajas, te ahorraste el rollo sentimental y el shock inicial.

-Supongo- dijo el ojiverde encogiendo los hombros- con el tiempo comencé a frecuentar sitios gay y fue así como me hice de amigos- explicó el castaño- salí con un par de chicos y créeme, tuve mis momentos- continuo explicando con nostalgia- aunque debo confesar que mi primera vez fue un fiasco.

-¿Lo fue?- preguntó el rubio interesado.

-Si bueno, veras- comenzó el ojiverde- estaba este chico que acababa de conocer... ese día había tomado mas de la cuenta y él también, los dos estábamos bailando ese día y bueno... una cosa llevo a la otra...- Sebastian hizo una pausa- para no hacerte el cuento largo, al día siguiente desperté desnudo en una habitación desconocida al lado de un cuerpo cuyo rostro no recordaba con claridad... ¡me lleve el susto de mi vida!

Adam sonrió amablemente.

-¡Eso si que fue una mala primera vez!- comento con sinceridad- lo tendré en cuenta para saber "que no hacer" en la mía- dijó burlándose un poco de la situación bochornosa del pasado del ojiverde.

Sebastian puso una expresión de fingida indignación e hizo un puchero que provoco las risitas de Adam.

-¿Cuando fue que conociste a Hunter?- pregunto el ojiazul con curiosidad.

El castaño suspiro profundamente y comenzó a narrar...

-Cuando tenía poco de trabajar en la revista, yo era un desastre, estaba loco por Kurt.

-¿Kurt?- cuestionó Adam- el "Kurt" de los panecillos bajos en grasa.

Sebastian asintió sonriendo.

-Así es- contestó- estaba pasando por una depresión amorosa, Kurt solo me veía como un amigo y yo sabía que no podía cambiar eso- continuo explicando el ojiverde- entonces un día, un guapo ingeniero en sistemas llego a levantarme la red después de que se había caído y yo no podía trabajar en el diseño de la portada de la revista- hizo un pausa y sonrió- Hunter siempre fue un coqueto ¿sabes?... comenzamos a charlar, luego salimos y míranos ahora... ¡super enamorados!

El rubio fingió una sonrisa, sin poderse explicar porque las ultimas palabras de Sebastian le habían causado molestia.

**-O-O-O-**

El pelinegro tomo a Kurt de la cintura con fuerza y después lo pego a su cuerpo sintiendo como el abdomen del castaño estaba adherido al suyo.

Kurt aprovecho el beneficio del agua y rodeo con sus piernas las caderas de Blaine.

El beso se intensificó a medida que sus lenguas chocaban y el castaño levanto su cadera involuntariamente.

Blaine gimió con ansiedad.

Pero inmediatamente después recupero la cordura y comprendió la situación en la que se encontraba.

Con brusquedad arrojo a Kurt fuera de su cuerpo logrando que el castaño cayera violentamente en el agua.

El ojimiel no fue capaz de decir una sola palabra, simplemente nado hacia la orilla del lago y salio a paso veloz, comenzando a vestirse con furia.

Kurt lo siguió confundido y se acerco a él.

-Escucha Blaine- comenzó el castaño con voz arrepentida.

-¡Aléjate de una maldita vez Kurt!- gritó Blaine sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-¡No puedes negar que tu también sentiste eso!- exclamó el ojiazul- el escalofrío... la electricidad.

-¡Yo no sentí nada Kurt!- respondió enojado Blaine al tiempo que lo enfrentaba con la mirada- ¿¡Para que volviste!?- preguntó el ojimiel comenzando a caminar enfurecido de un lado a otro- ¡No te basto con arruinar mi vida una vez que ahora has vuelto para volver a hacerlo!

El castaño intento responder a eso, pero no hubieron palabras capaces de contradecir al ojimiel.

-¿Tu estas acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que quieres cierto?- continuo el ojimiel- ¡Pues yo no soy un maldito juguete que puedes llevar a tu antojo Kurt! ¡Yo tengo una vida! ¡Yo quiero una vida con Quinn!...- se paro por un momento para tomar aire- Tu te fuiste Kurt... y yo seguí con mi vida... sigue con la tuya y déjame vivir en paz.

Dicho esto, Blaine desenredo las sogas de los caballos y paso a Kurt la de Pavarotti de mala gana.

**-O-O-O-**

Habían cabalgado la última media hora de regreso a casa en total silencio.

Kurt había intentado disculparse un par de veces, pero dejo de hacerlo al no obtener respuesta del pelinegro.

Cuando llegaron al rancho Westerville ya estaba oscuro y el carro de Quinn se encontraba aparcado en la entrada.

El ojimiel apuro el caballo al ver salir a la chica de la casa platicando con su padre.

Quinn alzó la mano sonriendo en señal de saludo.

Blaine bajo del caballo con una rapidez impresionante y camino hacia ella con determinación.

La tomo de la cintura sorprendiéndola por completo y la beso con una intensidad descomunal.

Kurt llego hasta ellos y bajo del caballo sintiéndose estúpido y sin saber muy bien que hacer.

-Wow cariño- dijo la rubia una vez que se separaron- ¡Sí que me extrañaste!

Samuel Anderson se acerco a ellos mirándolos con cautela al notar que el castaño y su hijo llevaban el cabello mojado.

-Sera mejor que me retire- dijo Kurt con voz apenas audible.

Quinn se separo del agarre de su novio y exclamó...

-¡Cielos Kurt!, discúlpame por no saludarte- dijo la chica apenada- pero este vaquero me ha hecho olvidarme hasta de mi nombre- explico señalando su novio, quien rehuyo la mirada del castaño cuando este lo miró.

Kurt asintió con amabilidad y fingiendo una sonrisa.

Para ser sinceros, la comprendía.

Era el efecto de Blaine, y hasta hace unos minutos el estuvo en la misma situación.

**-O-O-O-**

Adam se fue a dormir esa noche sintiéndose especial.

Sintiendo que su vida comenzaba a tener sentido.

Era increíble que esa platica con Sebastian le hubiera subido el animo mas que cualquier otra cosa.

En ese momento el rubio se encontraba en su cama contemplando la oscuridad.

Aún le costaba entender como el ojiverde podía estar de novio con alguien como Hunter.

Su primo era un canalla de primera.

En varias ocasiones lo vio coquetear con distintos chicos.

Sebastian no se merecía un tipo que se atreviera a fijar la mirada en otras personas.

Sebastian se merecía a alguien que lo tratara como la hermosa persona que era.

Adam suspiro profundamente y se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras pensaba en la fresca y sincera sonrisa del ojiverde.

**-O-O-O-**

El castaño se encontraba en la entrada de su casa sentado sobre una de las sillas mecedoras de madera blanca de Carole.

Ese día había resultado terrible.

Kurt debía admitir que había estado coqueteando con el pelinegro.

Pero su intención nunca fue besarlo en el agua.

Eso solo sucedió.

Cuando lo tuvo tan cerca y tan hermoso... mofándose de él luciendo condenadamente adorable.

Sus ojos dorados lo hipnotizaron por completo y él simplemente no pudo resistirse.

Volver a sentir los labios de Blaine le había movido radicalmente el piso.

Le regreso sensaciones que él creía olvidadas.

Kurt se sintió en el cielo cuando Blaine le correspondió al beso...

Y sin embargo sentía un enorme hueco en el pecho.

La forma en que Blaine lo separo violentamente de su cuerpo.

La forma en que lo empujo y la manera en que lo miró.

Nunca antes había visto esa mirada en los ojos de Blaine...

La forma en que le grito y las cosas que le dijo...

La forma en que besó a Quinn... como si su vida entera dependiera de ello.

Kurt se sentía furioso consigo mismo en ese momento por su incapacidad para contenerse.

Si quería lograr que el pelinegro no se casara con Quinn y que recuperara su verdadera identidad, el haberlo besado había sido un gran error.

Kurt realmente sentía ganas de gritar tan fuerte hasta quedarse sin voz.

En ese momento una todoterreno ya conocida se estaciono en la entrada de su casa.

El ojiazul por un momento tuvo una chispa de esperanza, pensando que era Blaine con la intención de hablar las cosas en forma calmada.

Pero sus esperanzas se esfumaron cuando vio bajar a Samuel Anderson de la camioneta.

El anciano camino hasta él mirándolo con desprecio.

-Más te vale que te alejes de mi hijo Hummel- escupió el hombre con veneno- no te quiero rondándolo cerca para que le trasmitas esa vida de mierda que llevas

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso para el castaño.

Había tenido un día de perros y no necesitaba que aquel hombre prepotente fuera a descargar su basura en él en su propia casa.

-Usted no tiene ningún derecho de venir a decirme a mi que hacer o que no hacer Señor Anderson- dijo el castaño acercándose peligrosamente al hombre de las canas- le pido que se largue de mi casa y no vuelva a poner un pie aquí si solo viene con la intención de joderme el alma.

El hombre mayor descargo sobre la mejilla del ojiazul un sonoro golpe seco provocado por la colisión de la palma abierta de su mano con la piel de la mejilla del castaño.

-¡Insolente!- dijo el hombre con ira- ¡No te atrevas siquiera a hablarme en ese tono Hummel!

Eso fue suficiente para Kurt.

El castaño retiro la mano que inconscientemente había puesto sobre su mejilla lastimada y empujo con una fuerza increíble al hombre mayor.

Samuel Anderson se tambaleo hasta caer al suelo y miro al castaño con sorpresa.

Kurt se acerco hasta él y se agacho para poder hablarle a la cara.

-¡No se atreva a volver a ponerme una mano encima señor!- soltó el castaño con rabia- Antes era solo un niño... pero ya no lo soy- hizo una pausa para mirar en los ojos del anciano el miedo insertado en sus pupilas- podría sacarlo a patadas de mi casa si así lo quisiera, pero no lo haré- sentenció el ojiazul- porque usted no deja de ser un anciano y yo soy un hombre al que le inculcaron respeto hacía sus mayores.

Samuel quizo responderle pero no hubo palabras que salieran de sus apretados labios.

Se sentía humillado desde el suelo donde miraba al ojiazul.

-Además es el padre de Blaine- continuó Kurt con voz amenazante- y por muy basura que usted sea, su hijo y su familia no merecen el dolor de enterarse la clase de terrible hombre que es usted señor... Una vez me obligo a irme de Lima y no volver... Yo le hice caso porque en verdad le temía- confesó Kurt sin dejar de mirarlo- pero ya no le temo más señor... usted no es nadie... Absolutamente nadie ahora.

El castaño se aparto permitiendo que el hombre se incorporara.

-Ahora váyase de mi casa antes de que cambie de opinión- dijo Kurt con dureza.

Samuel Anderson obedeció con rabia interior y camino hacia su camioneta.

La encendió y grito desde la ventanilla con una voz cargada de rencor.

-Vas a arrepentirte Hummel, ¡Te juro que vas a arrepentirte!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****¿Intenso cierto?... bueno a mi me gusto mucho jejeje

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo para leer y comentar

sus reviews me hacen super feliz en serio

y me hacen inspirarme de una mejor manera

los quiero!

...Hechizera...


	6. EL BAILE DE LOS ENAMORADOS

HEY! AQUI ESTA EL CAP SIETE COMO LO PROMETI

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

MIL GRACIAS A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN MI FIC Y MIL BENDICIONES A AQUELLOS QUE SE TOMAN LA MOLESTIA DE DEJARME UN REVIEW

PD.- SI YO EN VERDAD FUERA UNA HECHICERA LES ENVIARIA TONELADAS DE BUENOS CONJUROS Y HECHIZOS PARA QUE SEAN ENORMEMENTE FELICES POR LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN A MI CUANDO ME DEJAN UN REVIEW XD

PD.- la cancion de este cap es **Maria** de **Blondie**

**CAPITULO 6**

_"No te rindas, aun estas a tiempo_

_de alcanzar y comenzar de nuevo,_

_aceptar tus sombras, enterrar tus miedos,_

_liberar el lastre, retomar el vuelo"_

_MARIO BENEDETTI_

**EL BAILE DE LOS ENAMORADOS**

Sí, definitivamente Kurt Hummel estaba teniendo un cuadro depresivo los últimos días.

No había obtenido ni un solo progreso en su maquiavelico plan de hacer reaccionar a Blaine y lograr que rompiera su compromiso con Quinn.

Muchas cosas revoloteaban por su mente en ese momento en que se hallaba acostado sobre su cama sin las menores ganas de hacer absolutamente nada.

Desde que había besado a Blaine, el ojimiel procuraba mantener la distancia entre los dos.

Le dirigía la palabra solo para lo estrictamente indispensable, y en general su voz sonaba fría cuando iba dirigida a él.

Por otro lado, por más que el ojiazul se empeñara en odiar a Quinn Fabray, esa chica terminaba elogiándolo de tal manera que le resultaba imposible almacenar esos sentimientos hacia ella.

Kurt comenzaba a sentirse fuera de lugar todo el tiempo.

Sentía que definitivamente no encajaba en Lima.

Extrañaba Nueva York.

Extrañaba a Isabelle y a su trabajo.

¡Diablos! hasta extrañaba al molesto de Sebastian.

Allá él era alguien.

De hecho era el centro de atención de todas las fiestas.

Extrañaba salir por las noches y enrollarse con chicos atractivos.

Lima lo hacía sentirse vulnerable y solo.

Su teléfono móvil sonó en ese momento, al ver el nombre de la persona que llamaba el castaño contesto inmediatamente.

-¡Seb! ¡Demonios! gracias por llamar, no sabes lo mucho que te extraño- dijo Kurt entrecortadamente.

-Vale guapo, ¿tan mal te tratan allá?- preguntó el ojiverde.

-No es eso- confesó el castaño- es sólo que aquí... todos parecen seguir su rumbo, todos parecen hacerme sentir como un prepotente y un libertino y ¡Diablos! eso me molesta y es como si de pronto tuviera la sensación permanente de no pertenecer a este sitio- comento suspirando- Además extraño el trabajo, aquí no hay nada de provecho para mi...

-Pero, ¿y tu operación "destruir una boda"?, pensé que eso te mantenía ocupado- dijo Sebastian con diversión.

-Especialmente esa situación me tiene así- explico Kurt- Blaine y Quinn derrochan miel por todos lados y si no supiera con seguridad que Blaine esta confundido, ya me habría tragado el cuento de que en verdad la ama.

-Kurt... quizá deberías reconsiderar ese plan tuyo...- dijo Sebastian con seriedad- quizá él si esta enamorado de ella.

-¡Basta!- cortó el ojiazul- no necesito que tú también estés en mi contra Seb- soltó un frustrado Kurt.

-¡Vale guapo!, esta bien... a fin de cuentas yo soy tu amigo y si vas a ser el malo en la historia, pues aun así me tienes secundando tus fechorías- lo conforto el ojiverde con cariño.

-Gracias- contestó Kurt suspirando- Y dime ¿qué hay de ti?

-Pues nada importante... solo que... ¡estas hablando con el nuevo Director de diseño gráfico de Gold People!

Kurt se echo a reír.

-Vale Seb, tienes tres años siendo el encargado de diseño gráfico de Gold People- comentó el ojiazul sonriendo.

-Bueno sí- dijo Sebastian- tu los has dicho... "el encargado", pero Isabelle ha creado oficialmente el puesto de "Director de diseño" y me lo ha dado a mí.

-Vaya... eso suena extraño - confesó Kurt.

-Si bueno, lo único que debes saber es que me han promovido y me han aumentado el sueldo.

Kurt suspiro sonriendo.

-Bueno, entonces "Felicidades Smythie"... ahora ya no tienes pretexto para pagar la cuenta la próxima vez que salgamos- comento bromeando el ojiazul.

-¡No puedo esperar a celebrarlo mañana con Hunter!- dijo el ojiverde emocionado.

Kurt resoplo negando con la cabeza desde la otra linea.

-¿Cuando vas a entender Sebastian, que eres demasiado bueno para él?

-Cuando tu comprendas Hummel, que Blaine y Quinn se aman apasionadamente y que debes hacerte a un lado- comentó contraatacando el ojiverde.

El ojiazul rodó los ojos y decidió cambiar el tema.

-De cualquier modo te extraño Seb- soltó con sinceridad.

-Yo también te extraño Kurt- respondió Sebastian sonriendo.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine se encontraba en ese momento cargando unos sacos de pastura en el granero con la ayuda de Sam.

El rubio era un buen amigo desde que había llegado a ocupar el puesto de capataz en el Rancho Westerville.

-Escuche que el fotógrafo de su boda señor, el que viene de Nueva York es en verdad un tipo reconocido- comento Sam con voz pausada.

Blaine continuo en su labor intentando restarle importancia a las palabras de Sam.

-La señorita Quinn me contó el otro día que ese hombre conoce a mucha gente famosa.

Blaine suspiro y se dirigió hacia la pequeña fuente de agua para lavarse el rostro.

-Mi novia esta loca por él Sam- le comento al chico rubio- no me sorprende en absoluto que se la pase hablando de Kurt Hummel con todo el mundo.

-¿No tiene miedo de que ese sujeto le robe a su chica?- pregunto Sam ante el comentario del pelinegro.

El ojimiel sonrió inconscientemente.

-Nunca podría temer eso Sam- dijo con sinceridad- Créeme, nunca podría.

**-O-O-O-**

Sebastian se sentía aun muy emocionado por la promoción en su trabajo.

Y no solamente era el incremento en la cifra de su cheque lo que lo emocionaba.

Si no también, que ese era el pretexto perfecto para pasar un agradable día con su guapisimo novio.

Habían pasado meses desde que Hunter y él no compartían un momento verdaderamente romántico, y esa sin duda era la oportunidad perfecta.

Apenas Isabelle le comunico la noticia el día anterior, el castaño había telefoneado a su novio y le había expresado sus planes.

Hunter acepto y acordó verlo en su apartamento ese día desde temprano.

Así que con el pecho hinchado en emoción, el ojiverde llego hasta la puerta del apartamento de su novio y tocó el timbre.

No pasaron más de diez minutos para cuando Adam abrió la puerta.

-¡Vaya!, esta escena me resulta conocida- dijo sonriendo el ojiverde al encontrarse con la mirada de Adam.

-Lo sé- contesto el chico regresando la sonrisa.

-¿Y Hunter ya esta listo?- pregunto Sebastian al tiempo que entraba a la casa y buscaba a su novio con la mirada.

Adam arrugo el ceño sin comprender y con voz extrañada dijo...

-Hunter salió esta mañana a Miami- explico el rubio- vuelve dentro de una o dos semanas, pensé que te lo había dicho.

Sebastian pudo sentir en ese momento como las esperanzas de sus planes se rompían en mil pedacitos.

-¿A Miami?- preguntó con incredulidad- ¿Qué se supone que va a hacer en Miami?

-Dijo que algo del trabajo- contestó Adam encogiéndose de hombros- pero no dijo mucho aparte de eso.

-Ah- exclamó Sebastian con la voz quebrada- gracias Adam- agregó sonriendo con tristeza mientras se dirigía a la salida del departamento.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el rubio preocupado al ver el semblante del ojiverde.

El castaño negó con la cabeza.

-Nada, no te preocupes...- contesto encogiéndose de hombros- solo que me promovieron en el trabajo, y yo en verdad creí que Hunter iba a interesarse en eso.

Dicho esto, salió del lugar sin dar mayores explicaciones.

**-O-O-O-**

-Hoy es el baile de los enamorados hijo- dijo Burt Hummel desde la silla central de la mesa- es una tradición para los Hummel Hudson asistir a todas las fiestas del pueblo.

-¿El baile de los enamorados?- preguntó Kurt confundido- pensé que esa tontería era el 14 de febrero.

-Bueno, de hecho es así- intervino Carole- pero el pasado día de San Valentín la alcaldía de Lima enfrento problemas financieros- explico la mujer- y el pobre alcalde Artie tuvo que posponer el evento hasta esta fecha.

-Así que prepara uno de esos maravillosos atuendos tuyos hijo- comentó Burt sonriendo- porque saldremos está noche.

Kurt deseó poder replicar pero no lo hizo, nunca podría perdonarse defraudar a su padre, así que suspirando internamente, asintió con la cabeza mientras atacaba los guisantes con su tenedor.

**-O-O-O-**

-Asi que, Fabrey- dijo el pelinegro en un tono fingidamente desinteresado- ¿serías mi pareja para el baile de los enamorados?

La chica soltó una carcajada fresca.

-Más te vale que lo sea Anderson, ¡mas te vale!

**-O-O-O-**

Sebastian se encontraba en su departamento vistiendo el pantalón pijama y una camiseta holgada de color verde.

En ese momento veía películas dramáticas mientras devoraba un recipiente enorme de nieve de chocolate.

¡Demonios!

Sebastian Smythie se sentía como una nena en esos momentos y no podía evitar sentirse vulnerable.

Pero el sufrimiento de los personajes de la película se le antoja placentero y el helado de chocolate le acaricia su autoestima dañada.

Hunter se marcho sin darle explicaciones.

Y tuvo que llegar a su casa para descubrir el mensaje en su contestadora.

¡Un maldito mensaje!

¡Menudo novio el que tenía!

Cuando la película llego a la escena en la que los personajes se reconciliaban entre ellos y comenzaban a ser felices, apago el televisor disgustado y tomo su celular.

-Pensé que estarías en la cama con tu novio- dijo Kurt del otro lado de la linea.

-¡Cállate Hummel!- lo cortó Sebastian molesto- te juro que te llame con la esperanza de olvidar ese tema.

Hubo un silencio por parte del ojiazul.

A pesar de no estar enterado de las noticias recientes, Kurt sabía que si Sebastian estaba así era a causa alguna mala pasada de su Hunter.

Así que, conociéndolo, decidió cambiar el tema.

-Bueno... es peor ir a un baile de los enamorados a mediados de julio- expresó el ojiazul suspirando.

-¿Baile de los enamorados?- preguntó Sebastian frunciendo el ceño.

-Si, ¡En Lima celebran bailes por cualquier cosa!.. pues resulta que cambiaron el baile de San Valentín para esta fecha y no tengo mas remedio que asistir ya que es una tradición familiar- explico el castaño con fastidio- Así que no tendré más remedio que observar a esas ridículas y cursis parejas de enamorados.

-Los enamorados apestan- soltó el ojiverde- y San Valentín, y el romanticismo y todo el jodido amor apesta.

Kurt tuvo deseos de echarse a reír pero se controlo.

-Lo se- dijo apoyando a su amigo- en verdad que será una estúpida noche, estoy seguro que Blaine ira con Quinn, y Finn con Rachel... y ¡Diablos!, yo estaré junto a la fuente de chocolate comiendo pastelillos rosados y engordando mil kilos en un minuto- se quejo el castaño con dramatismo.

El ojiverde soltó un suspiro largo.

-Te diré que harás Kurt- dijo con seguridad- Iras a ese baile con tu mejor atuendo y le demostraras a esa gente que no necesitas de sus cursilerias, que tú eres un chico increíble de Nueva York y que es mejor acostarse con veinte tíos buenísimos que acabar en un matrimonio estúpido como en el que se va a embarcar tu estúpido ex novio.

Kurt alzo la ceja desde su lugar y sonrió divertido.

-¡Vaya vaya...! si que has cambiado tu tono Smythie... pero te confesare algo- determino el ojiazul- ¡Me gusta mas este Sebastian definitivamente!, así que voy a hacerte caso, y voy a demostrar que Kurt Hummel no necesita una estúpida pareja "normal" para ser feliz... Voy a probarles a todos que la puedo pasar fenomenal sin la necesidad de tener un enamorado.

**-O-O-O-**

Cuando finalizo su llamada con Kurt, Sebastian camino hasta la cocina para tomar una caja de galletas.

Había dado el mas increíble consejo de superación a su amigo, pero él se encontraba hecho una mierda.

Miro el reloj y vio que apenas iban a dar las doce con cuarenta del medio día.

¡Diablos!

Se suponía que ese día lo pasaría de lujo con su novio.

Y en cambio ahí estaba, sintiéndose abandonado y solo...

El timbre de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos y se encamino a abrir rogando internamente que no se tratara de esa niña exploradora a la que siempre terminaba comprándole dulces.

Sin embargo, al abrir se encontró con un rubio alto de azules ojos que sostenía en sus brazos una bolsa de color café claro mientras sonreía mostrando unos perfectos dientes blancos dignos de comercial de pasta dental.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡Adam!- exclamó el ojiverde- ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto intrigado.

-Bueno- comenzó el rubio- llame a Hunter para pedirle tu dirección, dije que te olvidaste en la casa de algo importante y fue como supe donde vivías- confesó el chico haciendo una pausa- estoy aquí, porque... bueno realmente te note triste está mañana y... yo creo que somos amigos y tu no mereces estar solo cuando estas triste- explico el ojiazul con las mejillas rojas.

Sebastian sonrió con calidez apreciando el gesto del muchacho y le cedió el paso a su apartamento.

-¿Qué llevas en la bolsa?- preguntó el castaño con curiosidad.

-Una película, y la comida- contestó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Una película?- cuestiono Sebastian- y... ¿la comida?

Adam saco una caja de plástico y unos recipientes de la bolsa café.

-Prepare emparedados de salami- explico el chico- y pase por algunos panecillos a ese lugar que me llevaste en mi cumpleaños, al que solías frecuentar con tu abuela.

Sebastian sonrió al ver los contenedores y después tomo la película del rubio y alzo una ceja.

-¿La Era del Hielo?- dijo divertido- ¡Vaya que lo tuyo con las películas infantiles va en serio!

-Si quieres podemos ver otra cosa- dijo apenado el ojiazul.

-No... La Era del Hielo esta perfecta- sonrió Sebastian.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡Este es definitivamente el mejor emparedado que he comido en toda mi vida!- exclamó el ojiverde con la boca llena.

Adam se echo a reír desde su lado del sofá.

Apenas habían terminado de ver la película y desde que esta comenzó, el ojiverde no había dejado de comer emparedados y panecillos.

-¡En verdad que tienes apetito!- comentó el rubio sorprendido.

-Solo como demasiado cuando estoy deprimido- confeso el castaño.

Adam se acerco a él en el sofá y poso una de sus manos sobre los hombros del ojiverde.

-No deberías estar deprimido por Hunter- dijo con sinceridad- es un idiota por dejarte tirado el día que te han promovido... ¡deberías estar emocionado por esa razón!

Sebastian suspiro y se acomodo en su lugar volteando a ver al rubio.

-Gracias Adam- soltó con sinceridad- en verdad hubiera terminado por devorar todo el frigorífico si no hubieras llegado.

-En cambio solo devoraste toda la comida que traje- dijo el ojiazul en tono de broma- pero ¿sabes Seb?... Yo... no tengo mucho tiempo de conocerte- agrego el chico sonriendo con calidez- pero en verdad creo que tu no debes estar triste por una persona que no te trata como realmente mereces.

Sebastian sonrió tiernamente ante las palabras del chico.

-En verdad creo que me he equivocado de primo- dijo el castaño en broma- ¡en verdad que debí conocerte a ti primero!.

Adam cayó al instante en que Sebastian dijo eso...

Sabía que estaba bromeando, pero aun así ese comentario fue el impulso que necesitó para acercarse hasta el ojiverde y posar sus labios sobre de él.

Sintió como Sebastian se tensaba ante la acción del más joven pero Adam continuo moviendo sus propios labios en un ritmo suave.

Sin embargo el ojiverde no correspondió al beso y se quedo estático en sus sitio sin saber como actuar en ese momento.

Fue entonces que el rubio comprendió que era solamente él quien estaba disfrutando del momento y la vergüenza cayo sobre sí mismo con un peso impresionante.

Se aparto completamente descolocado, poniéndose en pie y buscando sus cosas.

-Yo... lo siento... en verdad no debí hacer eso- dijo atropelladamente para luego caminar hacia la salida y cruzar la puerta.

Sebastian se quedo congelado y confundido.

Nunca en todo ese tiempo imagino que Adam lo besaría.

Ni si quiera sabía que el rubio lo veía con otros ojos a los de un mero amigo.

Por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de seguir al chico.

Sabía que Adam estaba confundido y que pasaba por un duro proceso al intentar aceptar todos los problemas que conllevaba salir del clóset.

Sabía que al no decir ni hacer nada cuando el ojiazul notó que no correspondía al beso, había logrado que el chico se sintiera rechazado y confundido y quizá profundamente culpable.

Sebastian no quería que Adam se sintiera de esa manera porque en verdad apreciaba a ese chico y en verdad quería ayudarlo.

Pero simplemente no pudo hacer nada cuando el rubio lo beso.

Fue demasiado para él mismo.

Algo que francamente no se esperaba ya que nunca llego a creer que despertara esa clase de sentimientos e instintos en Adam.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt se vistió con unos pantalones negros de vestir peligrosamente ajustados, y con una camisa roja, demasiado ceñida a su torso.

Desabrocho los tres primeros botones con toda la intención de mostrar su blanca piel más de la cuenta.

Sabía que seguramente al menos dos tercios de la población de Lima lo iba a criticar, y sabía que probablemente los murmullos acerca de su descarada forma de vestir se harían presentes esa noche.

¡Pero que Demonios!

Haría caso a Sebastian...

Si de todas maneras iba a pasar una noche incomoda.

¡Que mejor que pasar una noche incomoda con estilo!

**-O-O-O-**

Apenas salio del apartamento de Sebastian, Adam tomo el primer taxi hacia la casa.

Se sentía estúpido.

Real y verdaderamente estúpido.

¿Cómo pudo creer que alguien tan especial y maravilloso como Sebastian se fijaría en él?

Quería estrellar su cabeza con el vidrio de la ventana lateral del taxi para dejar de pensar en ese bochornoso momento.

Ahora estaba jodido.

Completamente jodido.

El ojiverde había sido el único que mostró un verdadero interés en él desde que llego y ahora él lo echaba a perder todo con su beso.

**-O-O-O-**

Sebastian se encontraba nuevamente sobre el sofá, mirando con tristeza la caja de la película que Adam había dejado olvidada.

Se sentía mal por el rubio y se sentía mal por él.

Ese chico le había alegrado el día con su noble gesto de llevarle la comida para que no estuviera triste y solo.

Y él no había sido capaz de hablar con él de lo sucedido, porque el rubio salio prácticamente corriendo y él simplemente se quedo congelado.

El ojiverde se incorporo de pronto, deseando huir de su propia casa.

Sabía que si seguía ahí iba a volverse loco...

O arrasar con toda la comida que le quedaba y eso era mucho peor.

Se dirigió a su recamara, tomo una bolsa de viaje y unos cuantos cambios de ropa.

Se dio una ducha y se vistió espectacularmente atractivo, aun incluso después de que no sentía verdaderos ánimos de verse bien.

Camino hacia la salida con la bolsa de viaje y recogió las llaves y la billetera en el camino para después cruzar la puerta de su apartamento.

**-O-O-O-**

El castaño entro al salón de baile de Lima y se encontró con una decoración demasiado excesiva y cursi para su gusto.

El lugar estaba adornado con corazones rosados y rojos y tiras de velo dorado colgaba en las paredes y el techo.

Las mesas tenían manteles rojos y rosas blancas y había parejas por donde quiera que volteara.

Kurt sabía que lucía de ensueño con ese atuendo, pero no dejaba de sentirse ridículo.

Por un momento le pareció sentir la mirada intensa de Blaine encima de su cuerpo, pero apenas y volteo a ver al ojimiel este desvió la vista hacia su novia, quien estaba (para desgracia de Kurt) tremendamente hermosa esa noche.

La rubia reía y miraba con ojos de adoración al pelinegro.

Y Blaine la abrazaba posesivo y repartía en el rostro de la chica pequeños besos cariñosos.

Kurt deseo poder desaparecer en ese momento.

**-O-O-O-**

Sebastian tomo el avión hacia un sitio desconocido.

Hacia un lugar al que nunca había ido.

Sabía que estaba actuando radicalmente, pero si Hunter se había largado por una o dos semanas a Miami, él también podía hacer lo mismo... Largarse.

Estar en su casa le resultaba abrumador.

Aún recordaba con una claridad de memoria los labios de Adam moviéndose deseosos sobre los suyos.

Debía aceptar que la sensación le había resultado agradable, sin embargo, corresponder al beso del rubio hubiera sido inapropiado.

Por muy molesto que estuviera con Hunter, él seguía siendo su novio y Adam era solo un niño... ¡Tenía 18 años por Dios!

Corresponder al beso de Adam hubiera equivalido a engañar a Hunter y a aprovecharse de la confusión y de la inocencia del ojiazul.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡Kurt!- exclamó Quinn corriendo a abrazarlo para plasmarle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla- ¡Es genial que hayas venido!

Blaine se detuvo tras ella sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Bueno... sí- contesto el ojiazul con una sonrisa triste- aunque eso del baile de los enamorados no va conmigo- confesó el castaño con sinceridad.

-Oh vamos- dijo Quinn animándolo- ¡Seguro que dejaste a muchos enamorados en Nueva York!

El castaño notó como Blaine se interesaba de pronto en la conversación.

_"Te diré que harás Kurt, iras a ese baile con tu mejor atuendo y le demostraras a esa gente que no necesitas de sus cursilerias, que tú eres un chico increíble de Nueva York y que es mejor acostarse con veinte tíos buenísimos que acabar en un matrimonio estúpido como en el que se va a encaminar tu estúpido ex novio"_

Las palabras de Sebastian se repitieron en su cabeza como un mantra.

-Sí con "enamorados" te refieres a "Amantes" cariño- dijo Kurt con pedantería- entonces tienes razón... ¡deje muchos enamorados en Nueva York!

Una sombra asomo en los ojos de Blaine, pero jalo a su novia para abrazarla mientras se volvía hacia la multitud que bailaba en el centro de la pista.

-Kurt eso ha sido completamente inapropiado- dijo su Burt con voz molesta.

Kurt sintió ganas de gritar cuando una sonrisa de satisfacción curvo los labios del pelinegro ante la llamada de atención que le hizo su padre.

Unas cuantas mujeres pasaron a su lado sin dejar de mirar con desagrado la camisa del castaño y Kurt se pregunto si podría acaso esa gente ser mas persinada y santurrona.

**-O-O-O-**

Y ahí estaba Kurt, justo como lo había predicho cuando hablo con Sebastian al teléfono.

Sentado frente a una cantidad exagerada de pastelillos glaseados y bañados en chocolate, ingiriendo grandes cantidades de azúcar y grasas.

Se encontraba solo en la mesa, pues Rachel y Finn charlaban animadamente con otras parejas.

Burt y Carole bailaban abrazados en el centro de la pista.

Y por si fuera poco, Quinn y Blaine estaban justo en la mesa de enfrente, acurrucados, dándose besos cariñosos y haciéndose caricias demasiado cursis para su gusto.

¡Diablos!

¡Kurt extrañaba tanto su vida en Nueva York!

Volteó a ver a Blaine como por milésima vez en la noche y se encontró con el dorado liquido de su mirada también observándolo.

Kurt le sonrió involuntariamente pero el ojimiel lo ignoro y bajo su vista a los labios de Quinn para besarla cariñosamente.

El castaño se reprimió a sí mismo por sonreír.

De pronto, algo vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Metió la mano en este y saco su teléfono celular para encontrarse con un extraño mensaje de Sebastian.

_"Realmente te están pateando el trasero esta noche Hummel" SS_

Kurt frunció el ceño y pulso el botón de responder, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo ya que la llamada entrante de su amigo apareció en la pantalla.

-¿Seb? ¿Que demonios quisiste decir con eso?- pregunto confundido.

-¡En verdad que Blaine Anderson es un chico lindo!- dijo el ojiverde como toda respuesta.

-¿Que? ¿De que hablas?- pregunto Kurt cada vez más perdido.

-Aunque debo admitir que esa chica rubia, Quinn, es verdaderamente guapa- agrego su amigo.

Fue entonces que Kurt comprendió que sucedía.

-Seb... Tú... ¿estas aquí?- preguntó el ojiazul dudoso.

-Y parece que "Ojos bonitos Anderson" te observa mientras hablas por teléfono... parece intrigado- comentó Sebastian.

Kurt alzo inmediatamente la vista hacia la dirección de Blaine y lo encontró con la mirada curiosa sobre él.

-¿Donde estas?- pregunto el castaño al teléfono desviando la vista a todas partes- no logro verte.

Hubo silencio detrás de la linea.

-Escucha Kurt- comenzó el ojiverde desde el teléfono- Voy a besarte, he visto suficiente como tu ex te presume su capacidad para devorar el rostro de esa chica... ¡Yo te prometí que ibas a patear traseros estas noche! y eso es justamente lo que harás.

Dicho esto el ojiverde corto la llamada dejando al castaño con una mezcla de emoción y confusión al mismo tiempo.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando lo vio entre la gente.

Ahí estaba, su mejor amigo con la mirada divertida y fija en él.

Sebastian Smythie luciendo en todo su esplendor una elegante camisa turquesa y unos finos pantalones grises.

El castaño fue consciente de las miradas descaradas que las chicas del salón de baile le lanzaron al ojiverde.

Fue consciente incluso de la mirada que Quinn le dedico sin poderse controlar.

Pero sobre todo fue consciente de que Blaine lo observaba confundido y luego desviaba su mirada a Sebastian como queriendo encontrar alguna conexión.

Y entonces la hubo.

Porque el ojiverde llego hasta él con una sonrisa radiante y exclamo en un volumen demasiado alto...

"-¡Cariño! ¡Te he extrañado tanto!"

Entonces, acerco sus labios al oído del ojiazul y susurro divertido.

-Vamos a jugar con estas personas... vamos a demostrarles que no tienen derecho a hacerte sentir fuera de lugar en ningún sitio... ¡Y que el mundo arda Kurt Hummel!

Entonces el ojiverde tomo con entusiasmo los labios de su amigo.

El castaño sintió emoción por el show que sabía, estaban dando.

Sintió agradecimiento con Sebastian que lo estaba ayudando.

Y Kurt comenzó a sentirse genial.

Porque entonces logro tener su pequeño trozo de Nueva York en Lima.

Y le causaba una enorme satisfacción saber que era él, ahora, quien estaba dando a Blaine aquel espectáculo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

¿Y? ¿ que les parecio?

No se ustedes pero yo ame a Seb!

Me encanto este cap xD

**Aclarando:**

****Ni Sebastian siente ya nada por Kurt (romanticamente hablando) ni éste por el ojiverde.

Sebastian solo esta ayudando a Kurt a darle celos a Blaine y con ese beso es como si le dijeran a la gente de esa fiesta que les da igual cualquier cosa que piensen sobre ellos.

Aclarado el punto :D

Espero poder publicar prox cap pronto

Pero primero, rían, griten y sean felices siendo ustedes mismos y estando siempre orgullosos de ello... y claro! Dejenme un Review (por fis por fisssss! :)...)


	7. CELOS

hey hola! :D

Pues aqui esta el capitulo siete de aquellos hermosos ojos miel :D

La cancion es de **The killers**

**CAPITULO 7**

_"Los celos se engendran entre los que _

_bien se quieren, del aire que pasa, del_

_sol que toca y aun de la tierra que se pisa..."_

_MIGUEL DE CERVANTES_

**CELOS...**

Cuando por fin se separaron, el ojiazul pudo notar que Sebastian intentaba controlarse para no estallar en sonoras risas.

Un multitud de miradas los observaba incrédula.

Quinn tenía las manos en los labios y sonreía completamente asombrada.

Entonces miró a Blaine...

El ojimiel mantenía los ojos demasiado abiertos y parecía estar absorto mirando a Kurt.

Sebastian al notar esto, paso un brazo sobre la cintura del castaño y lo acerco a su cuerpo.

Kurt se dejo hacer, pues no era capaz de reaccionar por si mismo al cúmulo de emociones de ese momento.

La cara de Blaine se torció molesta y él ojiazul sólo pudo sentir satisfacción interna, mientras agradecía en silencio a su amigo por haber aparecido para salvarlo en el momento justo.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡Debiste ver su cara Kurt!- exclamó riendo Sebastian mientras caminaban hacia la casa del castaño.

Después del beso fingido entre ambos, el castaño guió al ojiverde hacia la salida y en ese momento caminaban con dirección a su casa.

-¡Dios Kurt, el hombre estaba que echaba humo!- comento Sebastian todavía riendo.

El ojiazul negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-¡Estas completamente loco Smythie!

-Sí- comenzó el ojiverde- pero este loco- dijo señalándose a sí mismo- te ha devuelto un poco de la dignidad pisoteada Hummel.

**-O-O-O-**

Esa mañana el pelinegro había amanecido de mal humor.

No fue capaz de saludar a nadie de su familia cuando bajo a desayunar y había terminado discutiendo con al menos todos los empleados del rancho.

-Señor Blaine- dijo Sam apareciendo con la cara seria- los animales de los Sterling han vuelto ha traspasar la cerca y se encuentran pastando en las tierras de Westerville.

El ojimiel torció el gesto completamente malhumorado.

-¡Diablos Jeff!- grito a una persona inexistente en el horizonte- ¡es la cuarta vez que esto sucede y sigue pasando lo mismo!

Sam lo observo con curiosidad sin decir ni una palabra.

Los años trabajando para los Anderson le habían demostrado que sí Blaine estaba en ese humor, era mejor mantenerse callado.

-¡Voy a demandarlo!, ¡esta vez lo haré!- decía el pelinegro mientras ensillaba su caballo para ir a dirigir el ganado ajeno y sacarlo de su propiedad- ¡Jeff Sterling va a tener que vérselas cara a cara con mi abogado Duval! ¡Lo llevare a la corte!- Sam se limito a negar con la cabeza, preguntándose en que momento la reacción exagerada de su patrón se había vuelto graciosa.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado Sam?- pregunto Blaine pensativo cuando volvían del rancho de los Sterling.

Por suerte, el ojimiel ya se encontraba más tranquilo y había dejado de lanzar amenazas hacia Jeff Sterling.

-Creo que cualquier muchacho que tenga 25 años ha estado alguna vez enamorado señor Blaine- explico el rubio con voz pausada.

-¿Entonces sí?- cuestionó el ojimiel, a lo que Sam asintió- ¿alguna vez has sentido unos celos locos Sam?- agregó mirando fijamente a su capataz.

Sam sonrió y dijo con suavidad...

-Sí, los he sentido señor... y créame que de una manera desgarradora- comenzó a explicar el rubio para luego encoger los hombros- pero los celos son del infierno señor Blaine... solo dejan destrucción a su paso y te provocan descaradamente...

El pelinegro se recrimino así mismo por hacer aquella pregunta.

¿Por qué había comenzado esa conversación sobre ese tema? ¿Acaso estaba celoso? ¿A causa de Kurt?... De ninguna manera.

-Además...-continuo el muchacho más alto- si los celos tienen fundamento- explico haciendo una pausa- si estas celoso porque la persona amada esta con otro... A veces no queda mas remedio que aceptar que sí en verdad se le ama, se le debe desear ser feliz con la persona que decida estar.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza sintiéndose repentinamente incomodo por reproducir en su mente una y otra vez la escena de Kurt besándose con aquel atractivo chico que apareció de la nada.

**-O-O-O-**

-Y entonces- dijo divertido el ojiverde mirando el cuerpo de agua- este es el pequeño lago donde te revolcabas con tu vaquero Kurt.

El castaño negó con la cabeza sonriendo e ignoro la pregunta.

-Por allá queda el rancho de los Sterling- comenzó a explicar señalando con su dedo indice el norte- después de los Anderson, los Sterling son los terratenientes con mayores hectáreas de tierra en toda Lima.

El ojiverde hizo caso omiso de la explicación de su amigo y se desabrocho descaradamente la camisa para después quitarse los zapatos.

-¿Qué diablos haces Seb?- cuestiono el castaño con tono indignado al notar que era ignorado.

-Te diré que hago Kurt...- comenzó Sebastian- vengo a pasar el fin de semana al sitio mas aburrido del planeta... por lo menos quiero darme un chapuzón en este sitio para así tener algo decente que contar cuando vuelva a Nueva York.

Kurt rodó los ojos, pero comenzó a repetir la acción del ojiverde.

-Vale, te sigo- dijo sonriendo.

**-O-O-O-**

Sebastian se encontraba completamente mojado vistiendo únicamente la camisa semi seca y desabotonada.

Llevaba los boxers azules adheridos a su piel a causa de estar éstos empapados.

Mientras tanto, Kurt se hallaba seco lanzando pequeñas rocas al agua mientras tarareaba alguna canción que fue famosa en los noventa.

Vestía únicamente la playera interior, y llevaba los pantalones arremangados hasta las rodillas para poder zambullir sus pies en el agua.

El ojiverde estaba por ponerse el pantalón cuando se percato de dos caballos que venían a escasos metros de distancia hacia su dirección.

Se coloco una mano sobre la frente y fijo la vista hacia los jinetes.

-¡Bájate el cierre del pantalón Kurt!- dijo Sebastian situándose a un lado de su amigo sobre el pasto.

-¿Qué haga qué?- preguntó confundido el castaño.

-¡Ya lo has oído!- lo apuro el ojiverde- ¡Vamos!, sólo quiero probar una teoría.

Kurt lo observo creyendo que su amigo estaba de broma, pero al escuchar los cascos de los caballos que se acercaban comprendió las intenciones de Sebastian.

**-O-O-O-**

Cuando estaban cerca del rancho Westerville, Blaine se percato de la presencia de dos personas cerca del lago en el que solía ir a nadar con regularidad.

De lejos, le costo distinguir de quien se trataba.

Pero cuando llego a estar a una distancia aceptablemente cerca, se convenció de que uno de los sujetos no podría ser nadie mas que Kurt Hummel.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo la amable voz de Sam a los chicos- ¡Hace un día increíble para un baño natural eh!- comento el rubio sin malicia.

Cuando por fin estuvieron a menos de cinco metros de distancia, Blaine reconoció al otro sujeto como a " El imbécil" que llego a besuquear a Kurt en medio de toda la fiesta.

-Si que hace un día muy bueno- contestó Kurt mirando de reojo al ojimiel.

Fue entonces, que el pelinegro notó que "El imbécil" llevaba la ropa interior mojada y la camisa desarreglada mientras que Kurt solo llevaba la camisa interior puesta.

Pero lo que verdaderamente desconcertó al vaquero, fue mirar que el pantalón del ojiazul se hallaba descaradamente abierto, y la piel del abdomen bajo del castaño se asomaba perdiéndose en la tela de la prenda de vestir.

**FLASHBACK**

-Me encanta tocarte...- soltó el pelinegro sobre el cuerpo ansioso del ojiazul- ¡Diablos Kurt!... no tienes una idea de como me vuelves loco- le dijo susurrandole al oído mientras metía una curiosa mano bajo la camisa del castaño.

Blaine era consciente de que Kurt estaba hecho un desastre bajo la sombra de aquel árbol.

Su pantalón se hallaba con el cierre abajo y llevaba la camisa retorcida entre su torso, jadeando y despidiendo hermosos sonidos mientras movía las caderas contra su rodilla.

El pelinegro sonrió con dulzura a su novio.

Cada vez Kurt le sorprendía más.

El castaño era un chico tímido y serio desde que lo conocía, pero siempre que estaban bajo condiciones similares, el ojiazul se convertía en otra persona.

Kurt tenía un lado salvaje absolutamente adorable.

-Te amo Kurt- dijo el pelinegro con emoción antes de atacar con sus labios el cuello del castaño- Joder... ¡Te amo tanto!

Kurt solo pudo gemir con satisfacción, pues en esos momentos era completamente incapaz de pronunciar palabras coherentes.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Blaine volvió a la realidad abandonando con violencia el país de los recuerdos mientras maldecía a su imaginación traidora por implantarle inmediatamente después un millón de imágenes de Kurt con "El imbécil" realizando cosas que prefería no saber.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos Sam- dijo con voz irritada golpeando el lomo de su caballo y haciéndolo correr con furia hacia el rancho.

Los tres hombres solo vieron el polvo levantarse a causa del golpetear de los cascos del caballo contra el suelo.

Sam miro en la dirección de su jefe, y después de despedirse amablemente con un asentimiento de cabeza lo siguió.

Sebastian se hecho a reír divertido y Kurt solo se concentro en la intensidad con que sus propios latidos golpeaban su pecho.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Hola?- contestó Adam al tercer timbre de su móvil.

-¡Hey!... soy yo- dijo la voz de su primo del otro lado de la linea.

El rubio suspiro y rodó los ojos.

No lo comprendía en su totalidad, pero crecía en él cierta hostilidad hacia su pariente.

-Hey Hunter- dijo sin mucho animo- ¿que dice Miami?

-¿Bromeas?- exclamo Hunter del otro lado de la linea- ¡Las tías están buenísimas!

El rubio arrugo el ceño confundido.

-¿Tías?, pensé que te iban los chicos Hunter- comentó el ojiazul.

-Sí bueno... digamos que no me gusta discriminar- contestó este.

Adam negó con la cabeza comenzando a molestarse.

-Pero tienes novio Hunter, ¡Sebastian es un gran chico! y si lo hubieras visto cuando le dije que te habías ido... ¿Acaso no le avisaste que te ibas a Miami?

-Vale niño- lo cortó su primo- Sebastian me sofoca con su actitud de novio "dulce y cariñoso" y esas boberías, necesito alejarme un rato...- hizo una pausa y luego confesó- lo cierto es que hoy tengo dos muy buenos ligues.

El rubio apretó los puños de sus manos.

En esos momentos deseaba poder golpear el rostro de su primo.

-¿Vas a engañarlo?- pregunto directo al grano.

-Como si no lo hubiera hecho antes- fue toda la respuesta que dio Hunter antes de colgar el teléfono.

**-O-O-O-**

-Vale Seb, ya quita esa cara- dijo Kurt observando el semblante de su amigo- Hunter es un idiota, te lo he dicho siempre- sentenció el castaño.

-No estoy así por él- comento el ojiverde- bueno, en parte sí, pero estoy preocupado por Adam- dijo con sinceridad.

-¿Adam?- preguntó Kurt curioso- ¿Adam el primito ingles de Hunter?

El ojiverde asintió con tristeza.

El castaño miro a su amigo y después de unos segundos se echo a reír.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Te estas acostando con el niño!- dijo divertido- Diablos Seb... ¿porque no me lo habías dicho?- hizo una pausa- Dime ¿Ahora te gustan los colegiales?- pregunto utilizando las mismas palabras que el ojiverde usó cuando lo encontró en el departamento con Charles, o Chazz o ¿Chace?

Sebastian casi escupió el trago de agua que estaba a punto de tomar en esos momentos.

-¿¡Que!?- dijo incrédulo- ¡Diablos Kurt!, claro que no... el chico es un niño... Tiene sólo 18 y... Demonios es virgen.

-Ah ya veo, ¿entonces lo quieres estrenar?

Sebastian lanzo un cojín al rostro del castaño completamente enrojecido, sin poderse explicar por que sus mejillas tomaron ese color de pronto.

-Aparta tus pecaminosos pensamientos de esta platica Hummel- dijo Sebastian- estoy preocupado porque Adam... me beso- Kurt estuvo a punto de decir algo más lleno de broma, pero el ojiverde lo corto en seco- No es lo que piensas, él acaba de salir del closet, esta confundido y... comenzaba a confiar en mi... en verdad siento que es mi deber apoyarlo, pero después de que me ha besado yo solo me quede en shock en mi sitio y él se fue, temo que Adam se sienta aun peor y pierda la confianza en mi y... ¿Que?- pregunto irritado el ojiverde ante la mirada inquisidora de su amigo.

-Nada- contestó Kurt sonriendo- solo que me doy cuenta de que en verdad te importa ese chico.

**-O-O-O-**

El castaño y el ojiverde caminaban por el centro de Lima.

Habían salido unas horas a tomar café cuando se encontraron con Quinn Fabrey.

-¡Chicos!- exclamó la rubia emocionada- ¿Que hacen por aquí?

-Solo quería mostrarle a Seb un poco de Lima- comento sonriente Kurt.

El ojiverde observo a su amigo y achico la mirada.

El castaño supo en ese instante que alguna macabra idea debía estar atravesando la mente de Sebastian.

-Me gustaría tanto vivir la experiencia de andar a caballo- comento el ojiverde en tono casi dramático.

Kurt lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Mi novio tiene los mejores animales para montar!- comento la chica emocionada- Justo voy para Westerville, deberían venir conmigo y así le diré a Blaine que te permita usar el mejor de sus caballos.

Sebastian dibujo una enorme sonrisa y Kurt tuvo deseos de darse de topes contra la pared mas cercana.

**-O-O-O-**

El ojimiel aun no podía creer que fuera Quinn acompañada de Kurt y de "El imbécil" a pedirle aquel favor.

-Vamos cielo- decía su novia- solo sera por una hora o quizá dos.

-¡Este no es un lugar donde se renten caballos Quinn!- dijo molesto el ojimiel, en un tono involuntariamente alto, logrado que tanto Kurt como Sebastian escucharan sus palabras.

La chica frunció el ceño molesta.

-¡Demonios Anderson!, ese chico va a sacarnos las fotos gratis de nuestra boda... y tu no puedes prestare a él y a su novio un jodido caballo.

Esta vez fue Quinn quien hablo demasiado alto.

Kurt tuvo deseos de intervenir, de decir que Sebastian no era su novio, de disculparse y marcharse.

No es que no le hiciera sentir bien observar que Blaine se comportara como si estuviera ¿celoso?...

Pero creía que el asunto ya se estaba desbordando y comenzaba a incomodarle.

-Bien- acepto el pelinegro a regañadientes- solo una hora Quinn- dijo irritado- estos animales deben regresar a las caballerías cuando caiga el sol.

La chica le sonrió radiantemente mientras se abalanzaba sobre él y le besaba los labios.

**-O-O-O-**

Quinn se encontraba dentro de la casa de Blaine conversando con Barbara Anderson.

Sebastian intentaba mantener el equilibrio sobre el caballo que Blaine le había prestado.

El pelinegro, con toda alevosía, había entregado al ojiverde a "Rodante" uno de los caballos mas difíciles de dirigir.

El pardo animal era sumamente manso y no implicaba peligros mayores, pero cuando se trataba de obedecer ordenes, Rodante era un caso perdido.

Y ahí estaba, el caballo echado sobre sus patas mientras un frustrado joven de ojos verdes hacia hasta lo imposible por hacerlo mover un poco, sin conseguir gran cosa.

Blaine se encontraba con una maliciosa sonrisa mientras observaba la escena.

-¿Te crees muy listo Anderson?- pregunto Kurt con seriedad- O crees que no me he dado cuenta que le has dado a Sebastian un caballo demasiado perezoso.

El pelinegro encogió los hombros con indiferencia.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu... "amiguito" sea un soberano estúpido para montar Kurt- soltó Blaine con veneno.

El castaño lo enfrento con la mirada intensa.

-¿Sabes Blaine? Quizás Sebastian no sea un jinete tan bueno como tú... pero tiene bastantes cualidades que seguro te superan por mucho- dijo el castaño con toda la intención de pegarle a Blaine en su orgullo.

El vaquero se tensó y pregunto con voz dura.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo cuales Kurt? ¿Te coge con estilo?

El ojiazul se impacto un poco por la manera en que el pelinegro lo dijo.

Blaine siempre se caracterizo por ser caballeroso y correcto con todo el mundo, quizá por eso, las palabras del ojimiel le calaron con especial dolor, porque Blaine se lo dijo como si pensara que Kurt era una ramera.

Y lo que mas molestaba al castaño era que sabía que de hecho, lo era.

-Suenas como si estuvieras celoso Blaine- soltó contraatacando.

-¿Celoso?- se burló el pelinegro- ¿De él? ¡Por favor Hummel! aun recuerdo a la perfección como te desmoronabas en mis brazos y la forma en que rogabas por más... Lamento informarte que no puedo sentirme celoso de él, porque en el fondo sé que nunca podrás superarme.

Kurt apretó sus puños y empequeñeció la mirada al verlo.

-Quizás tengas razón Blaine... quizás no te he superado aún, pero al menos yo soy lo suficientemente valiente para admitirlo... y no me escondo como tú, tras esa mascara débil de indiferencia. Yo no finjo Blaine- dijo el castaño poniendo principal énfasis en su última frase al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para alejarse.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien se fue Kurt- dijo Blaine deteniendo su partida.

-Sí, lo sé... y por primera vez en la vida me alegro de haberlo hecho- sentenció Kurt mientras su corazón se encogía.

El castaño se alejo caminando hasta Sebastian.

Blaine se quedo callado intentando descifrar las ultimas palabras del ojiazul.

¿A que se refería Kurt al decir que era la "primera vez" que se alegraba de haberlo dejado? ¿Qué acaso no se alegro de haberlo dejado antes?

**-O-O-O-**

Ahí estaban ellos.

Los cuatro alrededor de aquella pequeña mesa redonda.

Blaine no se explicaba como fue que termino aceptando la disparatada idea de Quinn de ir al bar de Will con Kurt y Sebastian.

El ojiazul, en cambio, había dicho que si por el puro gusto de fastidiar a Blaine, porque sabía que el pelinegro debía estar bullendo en esos momentos.

Sin embargo Kurt no estaba pasándola nada bien de todas formas.

Al parecer los únicos que parecían divertirse eran Quinn y el ojiverde mientras reían y compartían anécdotas.

A Kurt le molestaba esa facilidad de Quinn para ganarse a las personas.

Primero iba a casarse con Blaine, y ahora también acaparaba la atención de Sebastian.

El ojiverde pareció notar la tensión entre ellos, por lo que se acerco a la rubia en señal de complicidad y le dijo...

-Hey tu chica Fabrey, acompáñame a la Rockola a elegir buena música... ¡este sitio parece un funeral!

La joven se echo a reír, pero se levanto al instante.

El ojiazul fulmino a su amigo con la mirada, pero este solo le guiño el ojo para después tomar del brazo a la rubia y conducirla hasta el aparato de luces de colores.

Kurt volteó a ver sus manos en un acto espontaneo, queriendo no encontrarse con la mirada de Blaine.

¿Que era eso?

El gran Kurt Hummel de Nueva York comenzaba a perder el piso.

¿Porque la platica que sostuvo con el pelinegro lo había dejado tan sensible?

Muchas otras personas le hablaron de esa forma antes, ¿por que ahora era distinto?

_"Por que es Blaine Anderson, Kurt"_ le respondió su voz interna... _"Y no puedes concebir la idea de que Blaine Anderson no es perfecto..."_

-Yo... en verdad lamento la manera en que te hable esta tarde- soltó de pronto el pelinegro con la mirada baja- de hecho, lamento la forma en que me comporte todo el día.

Y ahí estaba... el asomo de ese chico extraordinario del que se enamoro alguna vez.

-Ya no importa- respondió Kurt con voz triste mirando en dirección a Quinn y Sebastian.

El pelinegro siguió la dirección de su mirada y luego dijo...

-También lamento ser tan hostil con tu... novio- y soltó las ultimas palabras como si le hubiera costado decirlo.

El castaño lo miro y encogió los hombros.

-Sebastian no es mi novio- confesó con indiferencia- y tampoco es mi amante... - volteo a observar al ojiverde que en ese momento pasaba los discos a través de la rokola- él es mucho mas que eso... es mi mejor amigo, quien siempre me ha aceptado y me a cuidado a pesar de todas las molestias que yo implico.

El semblante del pelinegro se cubrió de dolor.

Fue como si de pronto dejara de sentirse celoso, para sentirse herido.

Y no fue capaz de decir nada más.

Fue consciente de que llevaba ocho años culpando a Kurt desde su interior por haberlo dejado solo y perdido en aquel pueblo lleno de gente conservadora.

Fue consciente de que si era brusco era porque estaba muy enojado y aun le costaba perdonar su abandono.

Y fue consciente de su cansancio emocional.

Era doloroso cargar tanto reproche hacia alguien que había significado tanto para él.

Blaine ya no quería pelear con Kurt... era desgastante para todos, y francamente debía hacerse a la idea de que el pasado desaparece una vez que ha sucedido, y que lo peor que puede hacerse es condicionar el presente y condenar el futuro por un tiempo que ya esta muerto.

Por su parte, Kurt estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Concentrado en el millón de emociones que se agolpaban en su pecho y recorrían la periferia de su cuerpo viajando en forma de electricidad.

¿Para que engañarse más?

No quería arruinar la boda de Blaine con Quinn solo porque era un buen samaritano y quería hacer su obra de caridad, como él inconscientemente justificaba.

Quería arruinarles la boda porque en ese instante...

En ese lugar...

Y frente a él... Kurt se daba cuenta de que aun lo amaba tanto como el día en que se fue, y que le hervía la sangre y le quemaba el corazón de solo saber que cuando Blaine dijera esas dos palabras en la iglesia y aceptara esa argolla en su dedo... entonces estaría perdiéndolo para siempre.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****HOLA MIS HERMOSOS LECTORES

A LOS QUE ME LEEN GRACIAS POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A MI HISTORIA! A LOS QUE ME LEEN Y ME DEJAN UN REVIEW NO SE IMAGINAN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN!

HOY FUE UN DIA SUPER PESADO PARA MI :/ PERO

LLEGAR A CASA Y ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES ES ALGO QUE ME VUELVE LIBRE, Y FUERTE Y ME HACE FELIZ :D

ESTE CAP ME PARECIO TRISTE, AL MENOS LO SUFRI UN POCO AL ESCRIBIRLO JEJEJ SUPONGO QUE MI ESTADO DE ANIMO COOPERO CON ELLO JEJEJE AUN ASI LO AME

LOS QUIERO! :D

...Hechizera...


	8. PROMISE

HOLA MIS LECTORES SUPER ESPECTACULARES!

Aqui les tengo el capitulo 8... es uno de mis favoritos :D

La cancion del cap 7 era **MR. BRIGHTSIDE** de **THE KILLERS** (parece que olvide poner el nombre jeje :P)

La canción de este capitulo es A **THOUSAND YEARS** de **CHRISTINA PERRI**

**CAPITULO 8**

_" Y todo el tiempo creí que te encontraría,  
el tiempo ha traído tu corazón hasta mí,  
te he querido durante mil años,  
y te querré por otros mil más"_

_A THOUSAND YEARS/ CHRISTINA PERRI_

**PROMISE**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Sebastian fue a visitarlo a Lima.

El ojiverde había vuelto a Nueva York dejando melancólico a Kurt.

Sebastian con su visita había logrado que el castaño se sintiera en casa de nuevo.

Porque sí, Lima podría ser su tierra natal, pero su hogar era Nueva York.

Durante esos dos días, el castaño había visto a Blaine en varias ocasiones para la toma de fotografías.

El ojimiel se había mostrado sumamente respetuoso y hasta incluso agradable, al menos había dejado de hablar con sarcasmo y Kurt sentía que lo miraba con la disculpa del bar aun presente en sus ojos.

Él en cambio, había procurado no cruzarse mucho con el pelinegro.

Los sentimientos que descubrió ese mismo día en el bar lo tenían confundido y nostálgico.

De pronto ojiazul se dejo de sentir deseoso de arruinar los planes de boda de Blaine... es decir, ni siquiera tenía un plan elaborado, nunca lo había tenido, y la decisión de llevar a cabo una estrategia para sabotear la boda había surgido, como comprendía ahora, en un deseo interno, no de salvar al ojimiel, si no de salvarse a sí mismo.

Porque Kurt ahora era más humilde y lo entendía.

Él necesitaba ser salvado.

Salvado del desamor que vivía en su pecho... porque era verdad lo que trato de negarse a sí mismo...

No era capaz de formalizar una relación con nadie, porque nunca había podido superar a Blaine.

Él era de esa clase de personas que solo pueden enamorarse una vez en la vida... o al menos eso creía.

Y era tan traumatico y tan intimidante saber que la seguridad que se había forjado durante ocho años, la coraza de hierro que construyo alrededor de su corazón y todas esas fuerzas salvajes que la acompañaban, estaban fincadas en bases de debilidad, sostenidas entre muros de soledad y de temor... y Kurt temía... ¡temía tanto!

Porque es como si estuviera desnudo frente al gran mundo... como si fuera un niño de nuevo intentando sobrevivir a las dificultades de la vida.

**-O-O-O-**

Sebastian respiro profundo antes de llamar a la puerta del departamento de Hunter.

Pero no iba precisamente a visitar a su novio, ¡que va!, el seguía en Miami y aun no se dignaba a comunicarse con él.

Rogó internamente que el rubio no se encontrara para así librarse del bochornoso momento.

_"Basta Smythie"_ se reprendió a si mismo por su repentina cobardía.

Aunque llevaba poco de conocer a Adam, sabía que le guardaba aprecio, que el ojiazul necesitaba ayuda en esta etapa de su vida y sentía que era su responsabilidad brindársela.

La puerta se abrió y apareció el rubio tras ella.

El chico lo observo con curiosidad, e inmediatamente después un semblante de dolor atravesó su rostro.

-Hunter aun no llega- dijo con voz triste en un volumen quizá demasiado bajo.

Sebastian entro al departamento y le sonrió con suavidad.

-No es a Hunter a quien vengo a ver- contesto enmarcando su sonrisa.

Adam alzo una ceja confundido y lo miro con desconfianza.

-¿Vienes a verme a mi?- pregunto con voz que resulto evidentemente esperanzada.

El ojiverde asintió.

-Ppp..pero... ¿por qué?- cuestiono el chico más joven- Yo lo arruine Seb- acabo desiculpandose mientras bajaba la vista al piso- Yo no debí besarte, tu estas con Hunter y estabas vulnerable en ese momento y ¡Demonios!, soy un idiota.

El ojiverde salvo la distancia entre ellos y coloco su mano sobre la mejilla del ojiazul.

Adam lo miro con asombro... y también con un poco de anhelo.

-Hey- dijo Sebastian con voz tranquila- vamos a olvidar ese incidente ok...- el rubio pareció desilusionado pero asintió al instante- yo quiero que dejes de sentirte culpable, tu eres un chico extraordinario Adam, y me gusta ser tu amigo, así que comencemos de nuevo, ¿esta bien?- propuso el ojiverde con una sonrisa.

-Me parece bien- dijo Adam regresando la sonrisa al castaño.

_**Tres días después de eso**_

-¡Hey niño!, date prisa- grito Sebastian esperando a Adam en la sala del Departamento de Hunter.

Los últimos tres días los había pasado en compañía del rubio.

Adam y él comían juntos, iban al cine, a Central Park, y se reunían nuevamente a mirar películas infantiles, no porque Adam las propusiera esta vez, sino porque Sebastian comenzaba a contagiarse de los gustos del ojiazul pues el día anterior, se descubrió a si mismo escogiendo en el Videoclub la película de Cars y de Madagascar con una sonrisa.

Increíblemente el ojiverde no había pensado en Hunter en esos días, ni siquiera estaba ya molesto con su novio.

Adam lo hacía sentirse renovado.

Lo trasladaba en el tiempo a una época donde las preocupaciones y el estrés laboral no existía.

El rubio salio en ese momento del cuarto de baño.

Llevaba puestos unos claros pantalones de mezclilla con una playera color rosa claro y sobre esta un chaleco café.

El ojiverde nunca antes había reparado en la vestimenta del chico rubio.

Si lo mirabas desde fuera, el ojiazul vestía de la manera en que su alma era.

Siempre llevaba cosas hippies encima como collares de cuentas de madera, o pulseras tejidas de múltiples colores rodeandole la muñeca.

Adam expedía tranquilidad y paz por cada poro de su piel.

Y su piel era hermosamente blanca, pero con un toque bronceado sobre las mejillas que lo hacían lucir adorable...

Y sus ojos parecían cálidas llamas de fuego azul que combinaban a la perfección con el dorado de su pelo.

Y su cuerpo ¡Dios, su cuerpo!

El chico tenía 18 pero lucía un cuerpo de hombre, y Sebastian no necesito mucha imaginación para recrear lo que había por debajo de esas ropas.

_"¡Demonios!, ¿que diablos estas pensando Smythie?"_ se recrimino interiormente al descubrir la dirección de sus pensamientos.

-Seb... Seb- dijo el rubio pasando repetitivamente su mano cerca de su rostro con un poco de preocupación en la voz.

-¿Q... Que?- pregunto el castaño avergonzado con las mejillas ardiendo.

-Te decía que podemos irnos ahora- repitió el rubio observándolo con detenimiento, como queriéndose asegurar de que el ojiverde estaba bien.

Y lo estaba ¿cierto?

Sebastian estaba muy bien...

**-O-O-O-**

El castaño decidió salir a caminar esa mañana, necesitaba despejar su mente y concentrarse en cualquier cosa que lo mantuviera ocupado.

Vagaba por las verdes colinas con la cámara fotográfica al hombro.

Deseando perderse en la única actividad de la que se sentía orgulloso ultimamente.

Kurt comenzó a tomar fotos de todos los sitios por los que pasaba, retratando árboles, cielo, ríos y suelo... y capturando cada pequeño detalle que llamaba su atención.

Cuando hubo andado largo rato, se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y echo su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en el aire puro que respiraba y sintiendo el peso de los últimos días evaporarse de su sistema.

-¿Te ha echado Burt de la casa que ahora duermes bajo los arboles?- preguntó una voz bastante conocida provocando que el ojiazul abriera los ojos para observar a Blaine en búsqueda de un toque de sarcasmo y burla, pero solo se encontró con una sencilla sonrisa.

-Salí a pasear- contestó encogiendo los hombros y regresando el gesto- pero me he sumido en mis pensamientos y decidí descansar un poco.

Blaine camino hasta él con paso nervioso.

-Te he visto cuando cruzabas- dijo con calma- Quinn me ha pedido que te localice... al parecer quiere que tomes fotos de la iglesia y del salón donde se celebrara la ceremonia- explicó con voz pausada- ella no puede venir... así que... yo te llevare.

Kurt se puso en pie y se aliso la camisa.

-Escucha- dijo Blaine mirándose las manos- si no puedes ir... o tienes algún asunto pendiente, yo puedo decirle Quinn que...

-Iré- contestó Kurt con una triste sonrisa- ¿Has traído tu camioneta?

El pelinegro asintió y le señalo la dirección donde se encontraba aparcada.

**-O-O-O-**

-Ese chico no deja de observarte- susurro Adam al ojiverde esa mañana en la cafetería.

El castaño encogió los hombros presumidamente.

-Lo siento por él... pero tengo novio- dijo con un tono de fingida arrogancia.

El rubio se echo a reír.

Sabía que Sebastian había acabado por disculpar a Hunter y aunque le molestaba, se convenció que debía hacerse a la idea de que el ojiverde nunca lo vería como algo mas que un amigo.

-Oh cielos- dijo el rubio percatándose de que el hombre de piel olivacea que miraba en la dirección de su mesa se incorporaba y se dirigía hacía ellos- si que esta lindo y viene hacia ti.

Sebastian rodó los ojos y se volteo al joven que en ese momento llegaba.

-Cariño, eres precioso, pero no estoy disponible- dijo con tono de disculpa antes de que el hombre moreno pudiera decir algo.

-Ah...- comenzó mirando con extrañeza al ojiverde para luego voltearse hacia Adam y dirigirle una sonrisa coqueta- en realidad venía contigo y me preguntaba si podrías darme tu numero.

El ojiazul estuvo muy cerca de escupir el café que tomaba.

El chico guapo quería su numero... ¿en serio?

El había estado volteando todo el tiempo hacia su mesa, pero él creyó que veía a Sebastian, es decir, Sebastian era el chico mas atractivo que conocía y era increíble y gracioso y generoso y grandiosamente perfecto y... sí, también era inalcanzable.

-Ah... claro porque no- dijo Adam sonriendo apenadamente al chico.

**-O-O-O-**

El ojiverde vio con recelo como el rubio intercambiaba su numero telefónico con el chico que había llegado a la mesa.

¿Porqué demonios estaba tan cabreado?

Debía ser que se sentía humillado... es decir, el acababa de hacer el ridículo hace rato.

-Te llamare- le dijo el joven guiñándole a Adam el ojo y palmeando quizá demasiado sujestivamente el hombro izquierdo del rubio.

¿Guiñarle el ojo? ¿Palmearle el hombro? ¡Vaya clase de artimañas baratas del sujeto!.

-¡Vaya!- dijo el rubio emocionado cuando el joven se fue- Nunca un chico me pidió el número antes... y ¿lo viste?... es decir ¡Wow!

-A mi no me pareció tan espectacular- comento Sebastian encogiéndose de hombros.

Adam se echo a reír y lo miro con ternura.

-¡Vaya que eres vanidoso Smythie!, admite que es realmente guapo, y que solo menosprecias su belleza porque no puedes lidiar con el hecho de que no haya coqueteado contigo.

Sebastian quiso fingirse molesto, pero no lo hizo, porque la risa de Adam era cálida y llena de vida, como la de un niño, y realmente no quería arruinarla con algún comentario ácido.

**-O-O-O-**

-Esa canción no va así- dijo divertido Blaine mientras miraba de reojo como el ojiazul tarareaba en voz baja "Skyfall" de Adele.

-Tu que puedes saber de buena música Anderson...- respondió Kurt frunciendo el ceño- dudo que sepas el nombre de la interprete.

Blaine soltó una risa.

-Tienes razón, no se quien sea...- admitió encogiéndose de hombros sin soltar el volante- pero conozco la canción porque vi la película Kurt, es decir ¿como perdérmela?, Daniel Craig es realmente bueno.

-Corrección, señor Anderson- opino el chico de azules ojos- ¡Daniel Craig esta realmente bueno!

Blaine se echo a reír mas fuerte.

Era la primera vez desde que Kurt llego a Lima, que estar en un espacio pequeño con él no lo volvía loco...

La ocasión del lago en la que el castaño lo beso no contaba realmente, ya que en esa ocasión ambos chicos mantenían una especie de competencia por sobresalir sobre el otro.

Reír y conversar de cualquier tema simple con Kurt se sentía bien.

Conversar sin llegar a pelear podía sentirse más provechoso que cuando no paraban de atacarse.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡Wow!, el lugar es impresionante- comento Kurt al mirar el salón de grandes muros.

En ese momento era imposible juzgar de una manera mas adecuada, puesto, que el sitio estaba completamente despejado y sin la mas mínima decoración.

Pero Kurt podía admirar que el tamaño era realmente grande.

Quinn Fabrey y Blaine Anderson iban a tener una fiesta muy concurrida.

El castaño no pudo evitar deprimirse ante la idea...

Es decir, ahí estaba él, sin ninguna carta bajo la manga, sin ningún poderoso plan, rindiéndose ante las circunstancias y retratando cada pequeño rincón del lugar donde Blaine y Quinn comenzarían su vida juntos.

-Bueno, yo le dije a Quinn que me parecía exagerado... pero, ya sabes... ¡chicas!- dijo Blaine admirando el lugar.

-No Anderson, no lo se- contestó Kurt encogiendo los hombros- tus frases heterosexuales son incomprensibles para mi- agrego con ironía apartándose y fingiendo que prestaba atención en una enorme fuente que se encontraba apagada.

**-O-O-O-**

En ese momento, Kurt se encontraba admirando la blanca iglesia con tono serio y aire nostálgico.

Blaine lo observaba desde su lugar con el ceño fruncido.

Kurt siempre le había parecido tan transparente y tan fácil de leer... y a la vez le parecía un misterio.

Porque viéndolo, desde donde lo observaba, podía establecer que alguna clase de recuerdo o memoria acudía a la mente del castaño, sin embargo le resultaba imposible establecer que era.

La sesión de fotos había concluido hacia mas de quince minutos y el castaño aun se encontraba contemplando el lugar completamente mudo.

Blaine camino hasta él, y se sentó a su lado en una de las largas bancas que llenaban el lugar.

-Nunca pensé que una iglesia te cautivara tanto- dijo Blaine con voz baja mientras lo miraba.

Kurt giró su rostro hacia él y con voz pausada dijo...

-No es porque sea una iglesia- comentó el chico de ojos azules- es porque es la iglesia.

Blaine alzo una ceja intrigado y lo cuestiono con la mirada.

-En este sitio mi padre se caso con mi madre- comenzó Kurt perdiendo la mirada entre las paredes de mármol y los vitrales de múltiples colores- cuando yo era niño,y pasábamos por aquí mi mama solía decir "ves esta iglesia Kurt... en este lugar me volví la mujer mas feliz del mundo"- el castaño sonrió ante el recuerdo vivido de aquel tiempo- Ver este sitio me hace pensar en lo mucho que la extraño- finalizo el ojiazul sonriendo e incorporándose para salir.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar pensar que le habría gustado escuchar esa historia cuando aun eran novios, porque en ese entonces hubiera tenido el pretexto de arroparlo con sus brazos y susurrarle al oído que todo estaría bien, y que su madre lo cuidaría siempre.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt se dio cuenta que Blaine iba en la dirección contraria hacia su casa.

-Creí que habíamos terminado-comento el ojiazul intrigado mirando por el retrovisor el camino.

-Aun hay dos sitios mas a los que debemos ir- comento Blaine sin prestar atención a la mirada curiosa e inquisidora del castaño.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡Al Lima Bean!- exclamó el castaño negando con la cabeza.

El Lima Bean era uno de los restaurantes con la mejor comida casera de toda Lima.

-¡Hey!- dijo Blaine con aire indignado- no hemos comido nada, y en verdad muero de hambre.

-Al menos me hubieras dicho- comentó Kurt sonriendo- me hubiera evitado la vergüenza de bajar con todo el equipo fotográfico.

-Vale Kurt, ¡es solo una cámara!

-Aun así me siento ridículo- comentó el ojiazul bajando la voz.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Algo de beber?- pregunto una molesta morena que no dejaba de hacer gala de su capacidad para disfrutar una goma de mascar.

Santana López los observaba enfurruñada mientras que Blaine se limitaba a ver el menú.

-Yo quiero un T-bone, con puré de papas con extra gravy, y un poco de arroz moreno con verduras, y pastel de chocolate- dijo Blaine con la emoción propia de un niño ante la oportunidad de escoger su juguete favorito.

Kurt lo observo asustado.

¿Como podía ingerir todo eso y estar tan absolutamente perfecto?

-¿Y para ti Hummel?- pregunto la chica sin dejar de mascar el chicle.

-Yo... la ensalada del día estaría bien- determino el castaño con una sonrisa, pero Santana no le correspondió, se limito a tomar la orden y retirarse.

-¡Diablos Kurt!- dijo Blaine escandalizado- los caballos de mi rancho están mejor alimentados que tú.

El castaño se encogió de hombros.

-Y tu morirás de colesterol muy joven- contraataco buscando su mirada- Blaine- dijo casi en un susurro y el ojimiel lo miro directamente entonces- Escuche que tú y esa chica...

El pelinegro suspiro con indiferencia y luego dijo...

-Si, estuvimos enrollados por mucho tiempo- confesó encogiéndose de hombros- pero terminamos comprendiendo que lo nuestro era solo físico y bueno... fuera de eso no había nada más.

El castaño sonrió con incredulidad.

-Pues si la mirada de esa chica fueran navajas, tu y yo terminaríamos formando parte del T-bone que ordenaste.

-Bueno... digamos que no terminamos en buenos términos- confesó Blaine encogiendo los hombros.

El castaño lo evaluó con intensidad, sin ser capaz de retirarle la mirada... y entonces, por mero instinto preguntó...

-¿En que momento te volviste tan... heterosexual Blaine?

El pelinegro fijo entonces la mirada en la mesa.

-Cuando te fuiste- comenzó a narrar- descubrí que ningún otro chico me interesaba- admitió con las mejillas encendidas- nunca volví a sentir atracción por un hombre después de ti Kurt.

El castaño desvió la mirada hacia Santana, que en ese momento se encontraba sirviendo café a dos mesas de distancia.

-Después de un tiempo- continuo el ojimiel- comencé a sentirme atraído por algunas chicas y bueno... concluí que ya había pasado mi periodo gay.

A Kurt le molesto que lo dijera como si la condición de gay fuera algo pasajero.

El seguía firme en sus creencias de que no se podía simplemente cambiar lo que uno era, o quizá era que su corazón aun enamorado de Blaine se aferraba a creer.

-Mi familia nunca supo nada- dijo Blaine con voz pausada- a excepción de Cooper, por lo que yo creí que si entonces me gustaban las chicas, ya no tendría caso hablar del... pasado.

Kurt bajo la vista y se removió incomodo en su sitio.

Él mejor que nadie sabía que no solo Cooper conocía la historia de Blaine y de él...

Dos horribles cicatrices en su espalda eran prueba de ello.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡No tienes idea de las películas que he rentado!, deberíamos pedir pizza esta vez, muero de antojo y...- dijo Sebastian entrando al departamento de Hunter con las manos ocupadas por livianas bolsas al tiempo que notaba que el rubio se encontraba mas elegante de lo normal ese día.

-¡Hey!- dijo sin poder evitar evaluarlo con la mirada- Te vez muy bien el día de hoy- Adam se veía mayor con aquellos pantalones negros de vestir y la camisa gris, lo cierto era que nunca lo había visto en ropas similares, y Sebastian estuvo convencido de que quizá en otra época y bajo otras circunstancias, no hubiera reparado en coquetear con el rubio.

-Seb... creo que hoy no podre ver esas películas- comento Adam avergonzado.

El castaño alzo la ceja completamente confundido.

El rubio y él acostumbraban reunirse a mirar películas o series televisivas por la noche.

-¿Recuerdas al chico de la cafetería del otro día?- pregunto el rubio con voz emocionada.

Y entonces Sebastian supo de que se trataba... Adam tendría una cita.

-¿Así que vas a salir con él?- pregunto el castaño en tono serio.

-Bueno, él llamo esta mañana- comenzó el ojiazul- y yo nunca he salido antes con un chico y en verdad quiero vivir la experiencia.

El rubio hablo atropelladamente sin comprender muy bien porque su tono sonaba a disculpa.

Quizá porque Sebastian había sido el único que lo había apoyado cuando lo necesitaba.

Quizá porque sabía que desde entonces se había enamorado de él, y salir con otro chico era como engañarlo, por muy extraño que eso sonara.

Quizá, porque le pareció notar en ese momento un gesto de desilusión en el castaño, y la parte soñadora de sí mismo quiso creer que Sebastian en realidad deseaba pasar el tiempo con él.

-Eso me parece genial- mintió el castaño sin mucha emoción- pero no creo que debas salir con cualquier chico solo para vivir la experiencia de una cita gay Adam.

El rubio bajo su mirada con pena, de alguna forma Sebastian siempre decía las cosas de una manera que le hacía reconsiderar todo lo que él creía hasta ese momento.

Sin embargo, él en serio creía que no tenía nada de malo experimentar y salir con chicos, eso le proporcionaría experiencia, y a fin de cuentas el joven con el que saldría era en verdad atractivo.

-Seb- comenzó Adam- No sabes lo frustrante que es a veces ir con ustedes a Scandals y no saber como actuar o que decir..., esta situación no es fácil para mi, mi inexperiencia me llevo a besarte en un acto arrebatado y tonto solo por no saber como actuar- el rubio hizo una pausa para tomar aire.

Sebastian evoco el roce de los labios del ojiazul sobre los suyos en aquella ocasión.

- ¿Sabías que el 67% de la población mundial son mujeres?- continuo el chico de ojos azules- Eso quiere decir que solo el 33% son hombres... entonces a cada mujer le toca menos de la mitad de un hombre, y que yo sepa la división de un ser humano no es posible, por lo que muchas mujeres se quedan solas... Si a eso le sumamos que yo quiero una relación que implique compromiso, una relación que implique amor, una relación perfecta en mis términos... no tengo mucha esperanza ¿verdad?- el ojiverde lo miro confundido y alzo la ceja ante la paranoica explicación del rubio- Seb ¿donde voy a encontrar a un chico que me quiera, que me guste, que quiera algo serio, con el que me sienta bien y que además sea gay... si consideramos mis pocas posibilidades?... entonces no quiero desperdiciar ni una sola oportunidad... porque quien sabe cuantas se me presenten, quizá debo dejar de ser tan exigente y comenzar a divertirme.

Sebastian medito el punto del ojiazul y estuvo inmediatamente en desacuerdo.

-Adam- comenzó el ojiverde con voz suave- deberías comenzar a darte cuenta de que eres un chico realmente increíble... cualquier muchacho desearía poder estar contigo- agrego con sinceridad logrando hacer sonrojar al rubio- debes salir con alguien por que te nazca hacerlo- puntualizo el castaño- no porque sientas que te quedaras solo si no lo haces.

El chico mas joven solo pudo pensar que Sebastian era increíble.

Sólo él lograba hacerlo sentir así de especial.

Por lo que no pudo evitar reconsiderar sus planes para esa noche.

Podría salir con un joven desconocido para embarcarse en una relación incierta... o podría quedarse a pasar la tarde con el chico del que estaba enamorado, que también era su amigo qué lo quería y lo cuidaba y con el único que podía sentirse plenamente feliz.

Y supo entonces que no había nada que pudiera contra eso.

-Sabes- comenzó pensativo- creo que me quedare, de cualquier forma no tengo demasiadas ganas de salir... llamare a este chico para cancelarle.

Y la sonrisa de Sebastian no pudo ser mas radiante en ese momento.

**-O-O-O-**

El ojiazul subió a la todoterreno de Blaine una vez que salieron del Lima Bean, y se giro a mirarlo en cuanto el pelinegro se ubico a su lado.

-Dijiste que aun faltaban dos sitios por visitar- comentó el castaño- El Lima Bean fue el primero, ¿Cuál es el siguiente?

Blaine sonrió y simplemente encogió los hombros al tiempo que ponía en marcha la camioneta.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Que hacemos en el cementerio Blaine?- pregunto Kurt extrañado al tiempo que el pelinegro se estacionaba.

-Te he traído a ver a tu madre...- contestó el ojimiel con toda naturalidad- sé que no has venido desde que te fuiste- agregó- y hoy en la iglesia me pareció que tienes deseos de conversar con ella.

Kurt se sintió momentáneamente incómodo.

Quiso decir al ojimiel que diera media vuelta y lo llevara a su casa...

Pero no lo hizo... porque Blaine tenía razón.

**-O-O-O-**

El ojimiel se había quedado en la camioneta a esperarlo.

Kurt camino entre el verde césped cruzando lapidas desconocidas hasta visualizar a lo lejos una que su mente recordaba a la perfección.

Se acerco a ella con pasos dudosos y la observo alrededor de diez minutos sin decir una sola palabra.

Cuando por fin se animo, su voz salio distorsionada de su garganta a causa de la emoción...

-Hola mama- finalmente dijo, y fue para él como el momento cumbre ya que lagrimas gruesas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

Durante ocho años se había alejado de su madre también... porque el recuerdo de su fallecimiento, a pesar de los años, seguía siendo muy doloroso.

Kurt la había extrañado durante cada etapa de su vida en Nueva York, a pesar de que se mantuvo bloqueándola todo ese tiempo, para no recordar el dolor de su partida, la sonrisa de su rostro, su tierna mirada y la calidez de sus brazos cuando aun vivía.

Si... Kurt había conseguido bloquearla parcialmente de su mente, pero su corazón no había obedecido.

Porque ahí, frente a la lapida de aquella mujer maravillosa, el sentimiento en su pecho hacía presión por salir liberando todos aquellos años de añoranza y abandono.

-Probablemente estés molesta conmigo- dijo el castaño con la voz ya mas clara- he sido un mal hijo al no venir a verte- hizo una pausa- Pero no es porque no te quiera mama... es porque durante ocho años no lograba ni siquiera dar cuenta de mi mismo...

El sonido suave del viento comenzaba a intensificarse y el cielo se cubría de gris amenazando con mal tiempo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando era un niño y me decías que no debía temer de los relámpagos y las tormentas?...

Yo te decía que los niños de mi escuela decían que era la furia del cielo...- Kurt miro hacia arriba y cerró los ojos- Tú decías que eso no era cierto... te colocabas a mi lado hasta que pasara la tormenta y me preparabas chocolate caliente con malvaviscos... Tú me decías que todo estaría bien y yo te creía...

Kurt sollozó ligeramente y se sentó sobre la fría piedra blanca de la lapida.

-Tu me hacías creer que el mundo era sencillo mama...- el castaño acaricio con su pulgar nombre grabado en la lapida- desearía tanto que estuvieras aquí para decirme que todo estará bien... porque yo no puedo mama... yo no puedo hacerlo solo.

El dolor comenzó a acumularse en su garganta provocando un dolor físico notable, por lo que Kurt se permitió ser libre y llorar por cinco, diez... quince minutos.

Suaves gotas de lluvia caían del cielo mezclándose con sus lágrimas y empapandole la ropa.

-Seguramente no estas muy contenta de mi ritmo de vida en Nueva York- retomo la palabra el ojiazul- quizás estés triste pensando que hago cosas que me lastiman... Sebastian lo dice. Me hubiera gustado que lo conocieras, él es en verdad un gran amigo- sonrió con tristeza- y a Blaine- agrego conmocionado- él sigue siendo la única persona que ame y aun amo... pero él va a casarse... y eso duele... ¡duele mucho!- otro grupo de violentos sollozos se desarrollaron en ese instante.

**-O-O-O-**

¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos?

Kurt no lo sabía, y para ser sinceros no le interesaba realmente, porque con su madre el tiempo pasaba volando.

El ojiazul era consciente de que había comenzado a llover desde hacia rato.

Sus ropas completamente empapadas eran prueba de ello.

Fue quizá eso la señal que le índico que era el momento de retirarse.

-Tengo que irme mama- se despidió el castaño- pero prometo que nunca más volveré a abandonarte.

Cuando estaba por girarse para dejar atrás la tumba de su madre un ramo de flores rosadas y secas, atadas con un listón blanco que se encontraba sobre la lapida capturo su atención.

Camino hasta ellas y tomo el ramo en sus manos.

Eran claveles rosados.

Acaricio los arrugados pétalos, que de no ser por la lluvia, el efecto de la sequedad habría ocasionado que se desmoronaran entre sus dedos.

**FLASHBACK**

-Gracias por acompañarme a visitar a mi madre- dijo el castaño colocando el ramo de flores unidas con un listón blanco sobre la tumba de Elizabeth Hummel.

-Yo te acompañaría a cualquier parte Kurt- contestó el ojimiel sonriendo.

-Entonces deberías venirte conmigo a Nueva York- propuso el castaño con voz infantil.

Blaine se echo a reír.

-Sabes que no puedo- contestó el pelinegro haciendo un puchero- no aun, debo ayudar a mi padre con el rancho... al menos hasta que Westerville se reponga de la crisis.

Kurt sonrió con tristeza, pero con la esperanza de que cuando el problema pasará, Blaine lo alcanzaría en Nueva York.

-Sigo creyendo que el amarillo era mas bonito- comento Blaine mientras señalaba con su dedo las flores.

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

-Los claveles amarillos significan desdén- explico mirando a Blaine como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo- en cambio, los rosados simbolizan apego, y recuerdo.

El ojimiel fijo su mirada en el castaño invitándolo a proseguir.

-Mi padre le trae rosas blancas porque eran las favoritas de mi madre- continuo el ojiazul- yo necesitaba crear un vínculo especial y propio con ella, por lo que cada día 18 de cada mes vengo a verla y le traigo un ramo de claveles rosados, porque con ellos le digo, que nunca la olvidare, que esta plasmada en mi memoria, en mi corazón y en mi alma... y porque sin importar que suceda, quiero que ella sepa que siempre está conmigo.

Blaine se acerco a él y lo abrazo cariñosamente.

-¿Porque cada día 18 es cuando vienes?- preguntó el ojimiel a Kurt con curiosidad.

-Porque el 18 de mayo es su cumpleaños... Para mi los días 18 tienen especial valor.

El pelinegro lo abrazo con aun mas fuerza.

Después, se aparto suavemente de Kurt y notó que una cristalina lagrima rodaba por su blanco rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto con delicadeza.

El castaño sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es solo que- comenzó a explicar- una vez que me haya ido para estudiar Fotografía, no podre venir a verla con regularidad, y eso me pone triste- confesó suspirando- siento que ella, donde quiera que se encuentre, pensará que la he abandonado.

Blaine tomo una de las manos de Kurt y la coloco a la altura del corazón del castaño.

-Eso no pasará Kurt- dijo el ojimiel con suavidad- yo no permitiré que eso suceda.

Dicho esto, acerco sus labios al rostro del castaño y besó sus lagrimas.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Era imposible que un ramo de flores perdurará por tantos años y en el mismo lugar.

Aquella vez fue la última en que el castaño visito a su madre, era imposible que el ramo siguiera ahí.

Además el listón, aunque manchado por el tallo de las flores, se mantenía tan blanco como aquel día.

-¡Joven!- escucho que le gritaban- si continua ahí va pescar un buen resfriado.

Kurt se giró y miro al hombre reconociéndolo como el vigilante del cementerio que había visto a la entrada del lugar.

Llevaba un impermeable y un paraguas para protegerse de la lluvia.

El castaño corrió hasta él y cuando estuvo enfrente del anciano de ojos grises pregunto...

-¿Sabe quien trajo estas flores?- dijo señalando el ramo que había tomado de la tumba de su madre.

El anciano frunció el ceño, quizá al no poderse explicar porque el ojiazul seguía mojándose y solo se detenía ante él a hacer una pregunta.

Pero decidió contestarla porque los años que llevaba vividos le habían enseñado que si un hombre cuestionaba algo ante una situación precaria, era porque la respuesta a esa pregunta era verdaderamente importante.

-Nunca lo he sabido- respondió el hombre con sencillez- en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí nunca he podido explicármelo.

Kurt arrugo el ceño y se limpio las gotas de lluvia de las pestañas.

-¿A que se refiere cuando dice que nunca lo ha sabido en el tiempo que lleva aquí?- preguntó Kurt con la intriga quemandole las entrañas.

-A que tengo siete años y medio trabajando en este lugar- comenzó el hombre- y durante todo ese tiempo los días 18 de cada mes, ha aparecido en aquella tumba ese misterioso ramo- dijo señalando la lapida de su madre, y después observando las flores que Kurt llevaba en la mano.

El castaño sintió que su corazón se encogía.

-Entró a trabajar a las siete- continuo el anciano- y cuando llego por las mañanas ya no hay rastro de la persona que lo ha traído- comentó elevando la voz a causa de que la tormenta de lluvia arreciaba- en un principio creí que era su esposo, que viene seguido a visitarla, pero él siempre trae rosas blancas y un día se acerco a mi para preguntar si yo había visto a la persona que traía ese ramo.

-¿Dice que cada día 18 del mes?- pregunto Kurt en un susurro.

-Sí- contestó el anciano- Al menos durante los siete años y medio que llevo aquí, y siempre es un ramo de claveles rosados atado con un listón blanco.

El sentimiento que Kurt experimento en ese momento, era indescriptible.

Solo una persona sabía que él, antes de irse, visitaba a su madre cada día 18 y le llevaba un ramo de claveles rosados con un listón blanco a su tumba para recordarle que nunca la olvidaría.

_"-Es solo que, una vez que me haya ido para estudiar Fotografía, no podre venir a verla con regularidad, y eso me pone triste._

_-Eso no pasará Kurt, yo no permitiré que eso suceda."_

Y Kurt supo que Blaine había estado visitando a su madre durante todo ese tiempo.

**-O-O-O-**

El pelinegro se encontraba nervioso en ese momento.

Hacía mas de una hora y media que Kurt no volvía y la lluvia cada vez estaba peor.

En un principio pensó que el ojiazul regresaría al comenzar a llover, pero eso no había ocurrido.

Había incluso querido ir a buscarlo, pero algo dentro de el mismo le decía que el castaño necesitaba tiempo con su madre.

Después, cuando la tormenta arreció, se convenció de que Kurt estaba refugiándose bajo una caseta de vigilancia como las que había dispuestas por el cementerio, y el ir a buscarlo sería contraproducente pues necesitaría mucha suerte para encontrarlo y en ese tiempo el ojiazul podría volver y encontrar la camioneta cerrada... así que decidió esperar...

Pero la espera cada vez era más preocupante.

El cielo ya estaba oscuro y aunque la lluvia había disminuido un poco, aun era peligroso caminar bajo esas condiciones.

Abrió la cajuela y saco su linterna, ya no importaba que era mejor, iría a buscar a Kurt.

Estaba por bajar de la camioneta cuando vio dos sombras a lo lejos moverse hasta él.

Cuando estuvieron cerca, se percato que uno de ellos era el castaño completamente mojado, a pesar del paraguas que llevaba y el otro era un hombre mayor que llevaba un impermeable amarillo.

**-O-O-O-**

Apenas y entrego el paraguas al anciano vigilante Kurt entro a la camioneta de Blaine.

El ojimiel lo observo con preocupación...

Probablemente porque se encontraba empapado y con los pantalones cubiertos de lodo

Y seguramente por la expresión de su rostro en ese momento.

El castaño estaba conmocionado y miles de sentimientos y sensaciones atravesaban su cuerpo.

Blaine busco detrás del asiento de su camioneta y saco una chaqueta café de piel.

-Quítate la camisa Kurt, o pescaras un buen resfriado.

El ojiazul obedeció y se quedo solamente con la playera interior también mojada.

Blaine pensó en sugerirle que se despojara también de ella, pero decidió no hacerlo en vista de que los pantalones estaban en iguales condiciones, por lo que se limito a echar la chaqueta sobre los hombros del ojiazul.

**-O-O-O-**

Durante todo el camino, el castaño no dijo una sola palabra, perecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Blaine se sintió ansioso por el tiempo que emplearon para llegar a la casa del ojiazul, el silencio era tenso y el ojimiel no podía explicarse que había sucedido para que Kurt tuviera el semblante así.

-En verdad que este día ha resultado ser bueno- comentó el pelinegro con la intención de romper el hielo- al menos tu y yo no hemos terminado peleando como perros y gatos- agregó sonriendo.

El castaño se giro hacia él y lo miró a la cara.

-Te amo Blaine- dijo sin mas, con la voz firme y enfatizando sus palabras.

El ojimiel se quedo completamente congelado, sin comprender si Kurt bromeaba o si se había vuelto loco.

-¿Q..Que?- preguntó aún en estado de shock.

-¡Que te amo!- repitió el castaño con emoción- Te amo tanto Blaine... y he tratado de convencerme de que he olvidado aquel tiempo... pero no lo he hecho, porque tú naciste para mí y sé que nunca encontrare a alguien que no seas tú.

Blaine no supo que hacer, salvo observarlo, esperando que el sueño terminara para poder abrir los ojos hacia la realidad... ¿en verdad Kurt Hummel estaba ahí frente a él diciendo que lo amaba?

-Kurt yo...- comenzó el pelinegro sintiendo arcadas dolorosas en su pecho- yo no sé que decir, yo voy a casarme con Quinn y yo...

El castaño lo sabía.

Pero no podía negarse a sí mismo lo que sentía.

No por ese hombre maravilloso que nunca olvido una promesa que hizo ocho años atrás, cuando dijo que no permitiría que la tumba de su madre quedara abandonada.

-No tienes que decir nada Blaine- dijo Kurt intentando contener sus emociones- solo quería que lo supieras.

El pelinegro se sintió mareado, ¿que debía decir? ¿qué debía hacer? ¿que demonios estaba sucediendo?

Unos golpes en la ventanilla del lado de Blaine sacaron a ambos jóvenes de su burbuja de sentimientos y emociones al limite.

El pelinegro bajo el vidrio para encontrarse con una sonriente Quinn.

-Vi tu camioneta aparcada y no pude resistirme- comentó la chica- oh Kurt ¿has visto el lugar? ¿acaso no es precioso?

El castaño dibujo su mejor sonrisa, pero fue consciente que esta pareció mas una mueca de dolor.

-Es absolutamente extraordinario- contesto mirándose las manos.

-Kurt ¿estas bien?- preguntó la chica preocupada.

-Estoy perfectamente bien- contestó el ojiazul con una sonrisa triste- es sólo que tengo dolor de cabeza, yo creo que debo irme.

Dicho esto, bajo de la camioneta del pelinegro solo lanzandole una última mirada.

Blaine la rehuyo por instinto y miro el volante con la vista afectada.

Quinn sonrió con cautela mientras se despedía con la mano.

**-O-O-O-**

Adam estaba satisfecho con su decisión.

Sabía que el joven de la cafetería nunca iba a volver a llamarle, pero no le importaba, porque pasar el tiempo con Sebastian era mil veces mejor.

En momentos como esos, el rubio envidiaba a su primo.

¿Cómo sería besar a Seb... y ser correspondido?

¿Como sería tomarlo de la mano y tontear con cursilerías?

¿Como sería tocarlo, y amarlo y ser amado por él?

El ojiazul suspiro con añoranza mientras veía a Sebastian maniobrar con la caja de plástico de la película para extraer el disco.

Todo era perfecto en ese momento, hasta que la puerta se abrió y dejo pasar a su primo cargando una maleta.

-¡Hunter!- gritó Sebastian emocionado al tiempo que corría hasta el chico y lo abrazaba.

Hunter lo tomo por la cadera de una manera demasiado fuerte y le planto un beso salvaje en los labios.

-¡Tu y yo tenemos que ponernos al día eh!- dijo Hunter con voz coqueta mientras miraba al castaño de manera lujuriosa.

Adam sintió ganas de desaparecer.

-Cariño, Adam y yo estábamos por ver una película, ¿quieres mirarla con nosotros?- preguntó Sebastian.

-En realidad yo tengo otros planes para ti Smythie- contestó su novio jalándolo del cinturón y arrastrándolo hacia su recamara ignorando completamente al rubio.

Sebastian volteo a ver a Adam con pena y susurro con sus labios "¿Por favor?" haciendo un gesto de disculpa.

El rubio se limito a asentir con la cabeza y Sebastian completo en silencio "eres el mejor".

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Adam se incorporo y tomo sus llaves del departamento.

A pesar de que era de noche, por ningún motivo permanecería ahí.

Se sentía estúpido por cancelar una cita solo para ser botado por Sebastian.

Y se sentía molesto consigo mismo y con el ojiverde.

En verdad que había sido un tonto al pensar que el castaño comenzaba a sentir algo por él.

**-O-O-O-**

Desde que había llegado a su casa, el castaño subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación.

No tenía ánimos para hablar con nadie.

Ese día había estado lleno de emociones y situaciones tormentosas...

Su madre, las flores... Blaine... el hecho de que aun lo amaba como un loco.

El hecho de que Blaine no había contestado lo mismo.

El hecho de que Blaine iba a casarse.

Kurt había comprendido por fin, que el pelinegro quería a Quinn.

Quizá todos tuvieron siempre razón y él solo fue un episodio en la vida del ojimiel.

El castaño enterró su rostro en la almohada y duro así alrededor de diez minutos.

Pudo haber estado mas tiempo, pero su móvil comenzó a sonar.

-¿Hola?- contesto sin ganas.

-_¿Kurt?_- pregunto la voz de una mujer conocida- _Soy Isabelle._

-Hola jefa- dijo el ojiazul llamándola como solía hacerlo desde que la conocía.

-_Kurt cariño_- comenzó la mujer- _Sé que dije que te concedía un mes de vacaciones y sé que vas a odiarme, pero Dianne Ressetté va a casarse y sabes que no puedo mandar a cualquiera a esa boda, necesito que tu te hagas cargo_- dijo la mujer con la voz apenada- _la supermodelo se casa dentro de tres días_- hizo una pausa- _¿podrías venir pasado mañana...? ¡por favor!_

El ojiazul no necesitaba pensarlo demasiado.

Había vuelto a Lima por su padre, y él ahora estaba bien.

Había tomado ya gran parte de las fotografías del compromiso de Blaine.

Podría conseguir a alguien casi tan bueno como él para enviarlo a Lima a terminar la sesión del ensayo y de la boda.

Probablemente Quinn iba a querer matarlo, pero era preferible eso a asistir a la boda del amor de su vida.

-No te preocupes Isabelle, mañana mismo tomó el primer vuelo a Nueva York.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****¿Y? ¿QUE LE PARECIO?

YO PARTICULARMENTE AME EL TIEMPO DE KURT EN LA TUMBA DE SU MADRE JEJEJE

SEBASTIAN ES ENCANTADOR, PERO CUANDO SE TRATA DE SU VIDA ES UN DESASTRE :S

EN FIN :D

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO :D

...Hechizera...


	9. ENFRENTANDO

**HEY!**

AQUI ESTA EL NUEVO CAP :P

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :D

LA CANCION DE ESTE CAPITULO ES **Break it down again** DE **Tears for fears** xD

Enyot it!

**CAPITULO 9**

_"Asi que estos son mis sueños  
y estos son mis ojos  
mantente en alto como un hombre  
a la cabeza, fuerte como un caballo"_

_BREAK IT DOWN AGAIN/ TEARS FOR FEARS_

**ENFRENTANDO...**

Kurt había comenzado la mañana entre prisas y rápidas despedidas.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando el castaño les aviso que tenía que volver a Nueva York.

Pero nadie intento detenerlo.

Burt abrazo a su hijo con cariño y le deseo un buen viaje con el semblante entristecido, al igual que siempre que se despedían.

El viaje en avión había sido tedioso y deprimente.

El castaño había pescado una buena gripe a causa de durar tanto tiempo con la ropa mojada el día anterior.

Su corazón se encontraba nuevamente fraccionado en millones de pedazos y por mas que intentaba mirar hacia adelante nuevamente, le fue imposible evitar observar Lima desde las alturas cuando el avión se elevo, convenciéndose para su pesar, de que ya no podría bloquear el pasado de nuevo.

Así que ahí estaba ahora, entrando al aeropuerto JFK, con la nariz roja, el cuerpo cansado y la sonrisa triste.

No tardo demasiado en encontrar con la vista a Sebastian a lo lejos, quien le sonrió con comprensión y lo recibió con un tierno abrazo.

**-O-O-O-**

Adam se sentía molesto e irritado.

Había pasado prácticamente toda la noche dando vueltas por Central Park, sin reparar en los peligros que ello implicaba.

Llego a la casa en la madrugada y se echo a dormir en el sillón de la sala incapaz de llegar hasta su cuarto.

Cuando despertó, le sorprendió encontrarse cubierto por una manta, no recordaba haberse abrigado, pero estaba tan cansado que podía admitir no recordar ni su propio nombre en ese momento.

Ignoraba si Sebastian y Hunter aun se hallaban en la habitación, por lo que se dirigió a su cuarto y cerro la puerta.

Saco su reproductor de música y se coloco los audífonos.

De ser necesario, no saldría en todo el día de ese lugar.

Su amistad con Sebastian había sido linda, pero estaba seguro que ya no sería igual, no con Hunter ahí portándose como un imbécil.

**-O-O-O-**

El pelinegro no había conseguido dormir en toda la noche.

Las palabras que Kurt le dijo el día anterior se repetían de manera tortuosa en su cabeza.

¿Por qué ahora?

Blaine se sentía mas descolocado que nunca.

¿Qué sentía él por Kurt?

Era la persona que más había amado en toda su vida, pero ¿que sentía ahora?

Sin poder evitarlo se incorporo de la cama y después de ducharse, tomo las llaves de la camioneta. Iría a casa de Burt Hummel... necesitaba aclarar su cabeza, y para ello necesitaba que Kurt explicase porque había dicho que aun lo amaba.

**-O-O-O-**

-Tenías razón- dijo Kurt a Sebastian en la ultima mesa del café al que solían ir desde que el ojiverde lo llevo a aquel lugar.

Sebastian alzo una ceja con interrogación.

-¿Sobre que?- preguntó confundido.

-Tu dijiste que un día alguien iba a romper mi barrera y yo terminaría llorando sobre tu hombro como un tipo arruinado- explicó el ojiazul con la mirada triste.

Sebastian le sonrió con tristeza y palmeo con su mano la propia mano del castaño.

-¿Sabes Seb?- agregó Kurt al tiempo que daba un mordisco a su panecillo- mi único consuelo en estos momentos, es que sé que consumir estos deliciosos panecillos no me hará engordar, ya que están libres de azucares y grasa.

El ojiverde sonrió con ternura y se prometió a si mismo guardarse para siempre el verdadero secreto de los panecillos "bajos en grasa" que él se había inventado.

**-O-O-O-**

-Blaine- saludo un sonriente Burt detrás de la puerta.

El pelinegro le regreso el gesto y entro a la casa una vez que el hombre mayor le cedió el paso.

-¿Se encuentra Kurt?- preguntó Blaine directo al grano.

-Oh- comenzó Burt apenado- ¿Has venido con él por lo de las fotos?- preguntó sintiéndose culpable de que su hijo dejara botado el trabajo al que se comprometió.

-En realidad no- respondió el ojimiel- pero me gustaría hablar con él- agrego bajando la mirada.

El hombre mayor frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-Kurt ha vuelto a Nueva York esta mañana chico- explico con expresión triste.

El ojimiel sintió inmediatamente una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

¿Kurt se había ido?

¿Otra vez?

**-O-O-O-**

Sebastian se hallaba en casa de su novio después de dejar a Kurt en su departamento.

Ese día solo vio a Adam en la mañana cuando dormía en el sofá y él lo cubrió con una manta.

Sabía que el rubio se encontraba en su cuarto, pero ya pasaban de las tres de la tarde y aun no salía, lo cual lo tenía extrañamente inquieto.

El día anterior paso la noche con Hunter, sin embargo esta vez fue diferente... por alguna razón no se sentía correcto, eso sin mencionar que se sorprendió pensando en Adam cuando estaba por tocar el climax.

-Me muero de ganas de tenerte en aquel rincón de Scandals- dijo Hunter sacando al ojiverde de sus pensamientos.

-No creo que tenga muchas ganas de ir- comentó Sebastian encogiéndose de hombros.

Hunter estaba por decir algo, cuando apareció el rubio entrando a la cocina con aire incomodo.

-Quizá deberíamos ir mañana entonces- sentenció Hunter al tiempo que daba un mordisco a su emparedado.

El rubio los ignoro por completo, tomo una botella de agua de la heladera y se giro para regresar a su habitación.

Sin embargo Sebastian fue incapaz de dejarlo marchar.

-Deberías de venir con nosotros a Scandals mañana Adam- dijo inconscientemente en un acto instintivo para empezar una conversación.

-Es verdad- comento Hunter encogiendo los hombros- si quieres amoldarte a tu nuevo estilo de vida, quizá debas primero conseguir un tío bueno con el cual coger.

El ojiverde se atraganto con su propio emparedado al escuchar a su novio sugerirle eso a Adam.

El rubio se limito a mirarlo con curiosidad, y después a su primo.

-¿Sabes que Hunter?, creo que tienes razón- dijo con determinación- ser virgen no va a llevarme a ningún lado ¿cierto?

-No estoy de acuerdo- intervino Sebastian capturando la atención de ambos chicos- yo creo que todo debe darse en su momento apropiado, y no considero que irte a enrollar con cualquiera vaya a traerte algo bueno- finalizo con un ligero toque de molestia.

Hunter soltó unas risitas rodando los ojos.

-No lo escuches primo... Seb es un romántico- dijo en tono de broma.

Adam solo miro al ojiverde con desafío y agrego.

-El romance nunca le sirve de nada a la gente, de cualquier forma tu idea me parece genial Hunter, mañana iré a Scandals con ustedes.

**-O-O-O-**

El ojimiel no encontró otra forma para canalizar sus emociones que llegar al rancho, ensillar a Pavarotti y cabalgar con furia.

Cuanto mas rápido iba mejor se sentía.

Kurt no podía soltar una bomba así y después irse.

Eso era algo imperdonable.

Kurt siempre se iba y lo dejaba lidiando solo con sus emociones revolucionadas.

El viento rosaba con fuerza su rostro mientras Pavarotti incrementaba la velocidad.

¿Hacia donde se dirigía?

No lo sabía, Blaine solo deseaba encontrar un sitio que lo protegiera de todos los sentimientos que le masacraban el pecho y la cabeza y el estomago.

Blaine deseaba ser libre de todo lo que sentía...

**-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

Kurt se dirigió en forma perezosa hacia la puerta de su apartamento y la abrió con el mismo gesto depresivo del día anterior en que llegó a Nueva York.

Sebastian entro en su interior con la mirada molesta y atropellando las palabras.

-No entiendo- comenzó caminando de un lado a otro- Todo lo que he conversado con él, ¡y Adam simplemente echa a la basura mis consejos!- dijo finalizando con algo parecido a un grito.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto el ojiazul suspirando.

-¿Sabías que esta noche Adam ira conmigo y con Hunter a Scandals con el único propósito de encamarse con un tipo?- soltó el ojiverde indignado.

-¿Y que hay con eso?- preguntó Kurt encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿¡Que qué hay con eso!?... ¡Kurt el chico es inexperto! ¡Adam es virgen y va a tener su primera vez con un desconocido cualquiera que probablemente se preocupe muy poco por él!.

El ojiazul sonrió divertido.

-Tu tuviste tu primera vez con un desconocido cualquiera estando completamente ebrio Seb.

-¡Eso es distinto!- soltó el ojiverde.

-Claro- dijo Kurt rodando los ojos- es distinto porque el día de hoy tu precioso pupilo va a perder la virginidad con alguien que no eres tú... y no puedes evitar bullir en celos Smythie- finalizo el ojiazul manteniendo el tono divertido.

-¡En verdad no sé porque te cuento estas cosas!- dijo Sebastian suspirando al tiempo que se echaba sobre el sofá de su amigo.

-Porque te conozco mejor que tu mismo... y porque sabes que digo la verdad.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine Anderson aun no estaba muy convencido de si hacía lo correcto por ir a esa enorme ciudad.

Había mentido a todo el mundo, diciendo a Quinn y a su familia que iría a la exhibición de ganado de Montana.

Sin embargo había tomado el vuelo a Nueva York.

Era una locura, lo sabía, pero su mente necesitaba aclarar las cosas.

¿Y para que? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Ni siquiera conocía la dirección de Kurt.

En un momento pensó en llamar a Burt y decirle que estaba en Nueva York y que necesitaba ver a Kurt, sabía que ante tales condiciones el hombre no se negaría a proporcionarle ese dato.

Pero aun no estaba muy convencido, por lo que tomo un taxi al hotel mas cercano del aeropuerto mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos sobre que debería hacer.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Ya decidiste si seras pasivo o activo?- preguntó Hunter con curiosidad desde la cocina.

Sebastian comenzaba a arrepentirse por dejar el departamento de Kurt para ir ahí.

-¿Estas muy seguro de que encontrare a alguien que quiera acostarse conmigo?- preguntó Adam encogiendo los hombros.

-Por favor, vamos a "Lugar del sexo Scandals", ahí comenzó lo mio con Seb- dijo su primo alzando las cejas, el ojiverde negó con la cabeza y Adam desvió la mirada- Ademas, tienes el trasero de la familia, obvio conocerás a alguien- agrego Hunter con seguridad.

-Pues no lo sé- comentó el rubio- ¿alguna recomendación?

El ojiverde realmente no podía creer que estuviera escuchando aquella conversación, como si el tema consistiera en escoger una camisa nueva o algo así de simple.

-Definitivamente sé el pasivo- dijo Hunter- si vas a perder la virginidad, asegúrate de que sea por completo.

Sebastian se levanto malhumorado del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina con el gesto molesto.

-¿Sabes que le ocurre?- pregunto Hunter extrañado.

Adam negó con la cabeza y encogió los hombros.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt decidió que ese día saldría a divertirse.

Como antes de ir a Lima.

No le importaba que estuviera recuperándose del resfriado, quizá si volvía a su desenfrenada vida de antes podría dejar de atormentarse con los recuerdos.

Quizá si besaba unos labios nuevos, si tocaba una piel desconocida y se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones naturales del momento lograría por un pequeño espacio de tiempo dejar de sentir ese dolor que lo acompañaba desde que dejo su ciudad natal.

**-O-O-O-**

Estaba anocheciendo y Blaine comenzaba a sentirse estúpido por ir a Nueva York.

Era consciente de no encajar con la ciudad, se sentía torpe andando en ella y tropezando con la ola de personas que iban y venían.

Haber ido a la Gran Manzana era un grave error.

Ni siquiera tenía en claro que pretendía lograr.

Dormiría esa noche en el hotel, pero al día siguiente a primera hora tomaría un vuelo de regreso a Lima.

**-O-O-O-**

Sebastian llego a Scandals temprano.

Su novio y Adam quedaron en alcanzarlo mas tarde.

El ojiverde decidió irse aparte porque necesitaba tomar unos cuantos tragos esa noche, para así poder ser capaz de tolerar lo que sucedería.

Le molestaba muchísimo que Adam estuviera empeñado en ir a Scandals solo para conseguir a un tipo con el cual tener relaciones.

Hunter había sido un imbécil al darle ese consejo.

Entró al bar y miro el reloj para comprobar que era temprano.

En la pantalla apareció el número seis... "perfecto", pensó.

Después de las 4 Scandals abría sus puertas al bar, pero a partir de las nueve se convertía en una discoteque, y él necesitaba un lugar tranquilo en esos momentos.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine camino perdido entre las calles de Nueva York.

¡Era increíble que hubiera perdido el rumbo del hotel!

Sólo había salido con el propósito de echar un vistazo a la ciudad y lo único que había conseguido era perderse.

Hacía ya mas de dos horas que caminaba en círculos y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse.

A lo lejos visualizo un local con luces de neón de múltiples colores.

Tenía un letrero enorme que rezaba en lo alto del lugar "SCANDALS BAR & DISCOTEQUE"

Se veía tranquilo a pesar de estar abierto.

Quizá sería buena idea entrar y preguntar a alguien si conocía el camino de regreso a su hotel.

Quizá también era buena idea tomar un trago... después de todo, lo necesitaba.

**-O-O-O-**

El castaño entro a la ducha sin mucho animo, pero con la intención aun firme de salir esa noche.

Sebastian le envió un mensaje invitándolo a Scandals.

Quizá sería buena idea acudir a ese sitio, después de todo, siempre que iba a Scandals terminaba levantando a un tipo bueno.

**-O-O-O-**

El pelinegro se acercó al lugar con cierto temor, pero penetro en el mismo de todos modos.

Al llegar se dirigió a la barra, quizá podría pedir un buen whisky y después preguntaría la manera de llegar a su hotel.

El sitio estaba vació en su mayoría, salvo por las pocas mesas que se encontraban ocupadas.

Un hombre joven se hallaba del otro lado, preparando una bebida, y en la barra se encontraban unas cinco personas dispuestas en distintas partes.

-¿Podría prepararme un Whisky en las rocas?- preguntó una vez que el hombre detrás de la barra se acerco a él.

¡Oh por Dios!- exclamó la voz sorprendida de Sebastian Smythie a su espalda.

El pelinegro se giro pensando sí acaso era posible tener peor suerte.

-Sebastian- dijo sin mucha emoción- es raro encontrarte aquí.

El ojiverde enarco una ceja.

-¿Encontrarme a mi aquí?, ¡raro es verte a ti en Nueva York!.

Blaine encogió los hombros y pago el Whisky que le entrego el hombre sabiendo que no podría deshacerse por un buen rato de Sebastian Smythie, mejor conocido como "El imbécil".

**-O-O-O-**

-Llevamos media hora aquí y aun no se que haces en Nueva York- preguntó el ojiverde con curiosidad.

Blaine se puso repentinamente nervioso y eso no paso desapercibido por Sebastian.

-¡Oh cielo santo!- dijo el castaño enfatizando cada palabra- ¡Tú has venido a buscarlo a él!

Blaine no pudo evitar recriminarse por asentir involuntariamente... ¿desde cuando confiaba su vida privada a "El imbécil"?

-Evidentemente ha sido un error- dijo el ojimiel desviando la vista hacia unos sujetos que entraban en ese momento al bar.

-Pues yo creo que no es así- opinó Sebastian- deberías ir buscarlo en vez de estar aquí conversando conmigo.

-Vaya- comenzó Blaine- para ser amigos "tan" cercanos son realmente muy abiertos- finalizo con veneno.

El ojiverde frunció el ceño en un gesto confundido.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó curioso.

-A que si yo me acostara con alguien, evitaría aconsejar a su ex pareja ir tras esa persona- dijo el pelinegro con indiferencia.

Sebastian se echo a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Crees que me acuesto con Kurt?- preguntó divertido.

Blaine torció el gesto con evidente molestia.

-Sé que Kurt dijo que eran amigos- explicó- pero el beso y la vez del lago...

Sebastian volvió a reír con ganas.

-Yo nunca he estado con Kurt- confesó sonriendo- al menos no de esa manera- explico poniéndose serio- aquellas veces solo quise jugar con tus nervios Anderson, ¡y vaya que lo conseguí!- puntualizo riendo- no estábamos haciendo nada.

Blaine enrojeció al instante sintiéndose estúpido y también molesto.

-Así que si es eso- agregó el ojiverde- deberías estar tranquilo y correr hacia Kurt, que entre él y yo no hay nada, salvo una fuerte amistad- finalizo sonriendo.

-No es tan simple- aclaro el pelinegro- ni siquiera sé que es lo que quiero, además voy a casarme con Quinn y venir aquí es incorrecto.

Sebastian lo miro a los ojos por unos segundos y después hablo.

-A mi me parece que si estas aquí, es porque has tomado una decisión- comento el ojiverde con sabiduría- vas a tener que lidiar con las consecuencias, pero si la felicidad de ambos depende de ello, entonces vale la pena- finalizó sin dejar de observarlo.

Blaine se quedo en silencio meditando las palabras de Sebastian.

Después un halo de dolor y rencor le atravesó la mirada.

-Pues yo no creo eso- dijo repentinamente molesto- me parece injusto y cruel de Kurt volver a revolverme la vida después de haberme abandonado- soltó con pena- él pudo regresar y no lo hizo- dijo apretando los puños- él me dijo que aun me amaba después de ocho años ¡ocho años!... Kurt no se merece ni siquiera que reconsidere hablar con él.

Entonces fue Sebastian quien hablo con coraje en la voz.

-¡Él no tenía otra opción!- exclamo sin ser capaz de contenerse- al menos no en ese momento.

El pelinegro calló sin dejar de observar al pelinegro.

-¿A que te refieres con que no tenía otra opción?- pregunto en un susurro- ¿Qué es lo que tu sabes?- indago con un toque de desesperación.

Sebastian respiro hondo.

Sabía que Kurt iba a matarlo.

-¡Que mas da!- dijo para si mismo- Si esto va a arder, que arda de una buena vez.

Blaine negó con la cabeza confundido.

-Kurt nunca regreso a Lima porque prácticamente lo obligaron a no hacerlo- soltó el ojiverde con voz firme.

-¿Q..Qué?- preguntó Blaine sin estar seguro de haber escuchado bien- ¿Lo obligaron? ¿como? ¿quién?- pregunto incrédulo.

Sebastian se acomodo en su asiento, esa sería una larga charla.

-Tu padre- confesó el castaño suavizando el gesto.

-P.. pero mi padre ni siquiera sabía que Kurt y yo...

-Lo sabía- lo interrumpió Sebastian- se entero de alguna forma- comenzó a narrar- y un día cito a Kurt en el granero de tu rancho- Blaine lo observó negando con la cabeza repetidamente mientras el ojiverde continuaba con su explicación- tu padre le dijo a Kurt que debía alejarse de ti, le dijo que de no hacerlo iba a destruirlos, y que iba a destruirte a ti...- Sebastian hizo una pausa para mirar con detenimiento al ojimiel- le dijo que se haría cargo de impedir que entraras a cualquier escuela respetable, y que destruiría tus sueños si él no se iba.

Blaine fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra, le costaba dar crédito a esa historia.

Pero entonces recordó como lucía Kurt antes de irse a Nueva York.

Recordó todas las veces en que le pregunto que si estaba bien y el castaño se limitó a asentir con la cabeza con aire ido.

Recordó la forma en que Kurt lloró cuando se fue y la forma en que se despidió de él, como si quisiera recordarlo para siempre.

Y recordó también, como después de la partida de Kurt, la actitud de su padre cambio repentinamente con él, incitándolo a hacerse cargo del rancho en su totalidad, recordó como lo llevo a un prostíbulo cuando tenía apenas diecisiete y como le rento una chica.

Recordó el pleito que tuvo con Samuel al negarse a pasar el rato con la muchacha, y recordó como lo llamo después de eso.

Y entonces todo, como las piezas dispersas de algún rompecabezas comenzaron a caer embonando en el sitio que les correspondía.

-Tu padre golpeo a Kurt ese día- agrego el ojiverde sin dejar de observarlo.

Blaine levanto la vista hacia él y lo enfrentó con la mirada.

-Su espalda- continuo el castaño- las cicatrices aun son notablemente visibles.

Era imposible, Blaine había visto a Kurt en poca ropa en ciertas ocasiones mientras estuvo en Lima.

Y entonces recordó nuevamente...

Cuando vio a Kurt al pie de las escaleras de su casa, el castaño llevaba la camisa abierta sobre el desnudo torso, cubriendo su espalda.

Cuando nadaron en el lago, Kurt entro al agua con la playera interior puesta, al igual que cuando lo vio con Sebastian el día que regreso el ganado al rancho de los Sterling.

Recordó incluso que dos días atrás coloco sobre la espalda cubierta del ojiazul su propia chaqueta café.

No había forma de que Blaine pudiera contradecir eso, y sin embargo le costaba entenderlo.

¿Su padre había sido capaz de pegarle a Kurt?

-¿Con que lo hizo?- pregunto con la voz dañada.

-No lo sé- confeso Sebastian- Kurt procura nunca hablar de eso, pero lo he visto, las lineas se extienden por el largo de su espalda.

Blaine apretó los puños y una rabia latente comenzó a bullirle en el estomago.

¿Había tenido que pasar tanto tiempo para saberlo?

-¿Donde vive?- pregunto con determinación.

El ojiverde sonrió y pidió a uno de los meseros un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo para escribir la dirección de Kurt Hummel.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt se miro al espejo intentando encontrar en este una sombra del fabuloso Kurt Hummel de Nueva York.

Pero solo pudo encontrar a Kurt Hummel, el chico de Lima.

Porque su corazón se sentía herido y su pasado daba vueltas por su mente resistiéndose a quedarse atrás.

Decidió dejar de prestar atención a sus pensamientos y sobre todo a sus sentimientos.

Esa noche Kurt necesitaba superar, aunque fuera un poco.

**-O-O-O-**

Adam y Hunter llegaron una hora después de que Blaine se marchó.

La música había adquirido intensidad y el lugar se había vuelto más escandaloso.

Su novio lo tomo por la cintura en cuanto llego hasta él y Adam se volvió a mirar alrededor ignorando a la pareja.

Sebastian era consciente que desde el día anterior el rubio se comportaba hostil con él, y eso lo ponía ansioso, sobre todo por el hecho de saber que esa noche el ojiazul iba a Scandals con un solo propósito.

Y ese propósito en verdad que le causaba nauseas.

**-O-O-O-**

A medida que la noche avanzaba Hunter se ponía cariñoso e intentaba arrastrarlo a la pista de baile, pero el ojiverde no estaba de humor.

Se limitaba a pedir bebidas a medida que Adam se movía con gracia en el centro de la pista rodeándose de chicos.

¡Dios! ¡Era terriblemente molesto!

-¿Que te ocurre Sebastian?. pregunto Hunter enojado- desde que llegue me has ignorado por completo y te comportas como un aburrido mojigato.

-Quizá es porque siempre he sido un aburrido mojigato Hunter- contestó el castaño con acidez.

Su novio se limito a torcer el gesto con irritación.

-Bien, pues continua tu solo con la jodida noche- soltó molesto Hunter- yo me largo- sentencio al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y desaparecía del radio cercano del ojiverde.

**-O-O-O-**

El pelinegro movía repetida e involuntariamente el pie dentro de aquel taxi.

Le había costado veinticinco minutos conseguir el carro de servicio y para colmo el trafico estaba lento.

El hombre de piel oscura que conducía el vehículo lo miro curioso desde el espejo retrovisor.

-Parece que tiene algo importante eh- cuestiono al notar la ansiedad del ojimiel.

-Muy importante- contestó el pelinegro con voz seca, todo lo que quería en esos momentos era que el carro se elevara en el aire para poder llegar rápido al departamento de Kurt.

**-O-O-O-**

El castaño tomo sus llaves.

Se disponía a salir cuando notó que no llevaba la billetera.

Suspiro con frustración y regreso a la recamara a buscarla.

**-O-O-O-**

El cumulo de chicos que bailaban alrededor de Adam se había reducido a uno.

Un hombre atractivo y evidentemente mayor que el ojiazul, incluso mayor que él mismo, pensó Sebastian.

En esos momentos el sujeto rodeaba la cintura del rubio y lo pegaba exageradamente cerca a su cuerpo.

El ojiverde tuvo deseos de ponerse en pie y quitárselo de encima.

¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarlo de esa manera? ¿Que no se daba cuenta que Adam era prácticamente un niño?

Sabía que exageraba.

Lo sabía, incluso Hunter noto su actitud hostil y termino por irse de Scandals, pero francamente, poco le importaba.

Todo lo que quería en esos momentos era alejar a Adam de las manos curiosas de aquel tipo y arrastrarlo con él a algún lugar tranquilo, lejos de los depredadores feroces de la noche.

**-O-O-O-**

Adam comenzó a dejarse llevar por el calor y la cercanía del cuerpo que lo sujetaba.

El poco alcohol que había consumido había logrado liberarlo del pudor y de su moralidad en esos momentos.

Era consciente de que bailaba quizá demasiado escandalosamente con aquel tipo, pero de alguna forma el sujeto lo ponía así.

Quizá por que era mayor y eso le recordaba a Sebastian.

Se permitió cerrar los ojos e imaginar que era con el ojiverde con quien bailaba.

Se permitió creer que las manos que lo apretaban y se movían sobre su cuerpo eran las del castaño.

Adam se permitió soñar que era Sebastian con quien estaba, así que cuando el chico lo besó para después susurrarle al oído_ "Vamos a otro sitio"_, no dudo en asentir con la cabeza y dirigirse a la salida abrazado por él.

**-O-O-O-**

En el momento en que el sujeto posó sus labios sobre los de Adam, el ojiverde se incorporo medianamente, para volver a tomar su asiento nuevamente intentando controlarse.

Le cabreaba que el hombre estuviera aprovechándose de la situación.

Adam había tomado de mas, y Hunter le había metido una estúpida idea en la cabeza consiguiendo que el rubio actuara de esa manera imprudente aquella noche.

Fue testigo de la manera en que el tipo acercaba los labios al oído del ojiazul y susurraba algo con ellos.

Y también fue testigo del agarre sobre la cintura de Adam mientras lo conducía a la puerta de salida del bar.

Eso fue todo lo que el ojiverde logro tolerar.

Se incorporo completamente esta vez y se dirigió hacia ellos con paso veloz.

**-O-O-O-**

El ojimiel lanzo el dinero al hombre del taxi sin reparar en que estaba dándole cincuenta dolares de mas.

El taxista intento decírselo, pero fue tarde, porque el pelinegro se había echado a correr en dirección al complejo departamental frente al que se estacionó.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡Aquí estas!- exclamó el castaño al tiempo que sacaba la billetera de una de las hendiduras del sofá.

No se explicaba como había terminado el objeto ahí, pero no se detuvo mucho a analizarlo, la noche era joven y el pretendía sacarle el mayor provecho.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine subió las escaleras de dos en dos después de cansarse de esperar el elevador.

Por mas que pincho el botón, el aparato iba en el séptimo piso y no estaba seguro de esperar quieto por otro minuto mas.

**-O-O-O-**

El castaño bajo del ascensor una vez que las puertas se abrieron en la planta baja.

Camino hacia la salida principal y tomo el primer taxi que encontró.

-¿Es una buena noche eh?- dijo por mera educación al chófer que conducía el vehículo al tiempo que miraba las luces lejanas de los edificios.

-Seguro que lo es- contestó el hombre sonriendo- hace apenas unos minutos, un sujeto me pago cincuenta dolares de mas por un pasaje que solo costaba treinta.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine llamo al timbre en repetidas ocasiones pero nadie acudió a abrir.

Reviso una y otra vez el número que Sebastian le había anotado.

Coincidían.

No hacia falta que llamara por mas tiempo a la puerta.

El castaño no se encontraba y quizá era lo mejor.

Después de todo, saber la verdad, por muy reveladora que esta fuera, no iba a mejorar ni cambiar su vida.

Él iba a casarse y ya no había vuelta atrás.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡Adam!- lo llamo el ojiverde con voz firme mientras lo tomaba suavemente por la muñeca.

El rubio se giro hacia él y el hombre con el que iba lo miro desafiante interponiéndose en su camino.

-Tranquilo- dijo el rubio poniendo un brazo entre Sebastian y su conquista- yo lo conozco.

El hombre se alejo unos centímetros, para darles espacio para hablar, pero no el suficiente como Sebastian hubiera deseado.

-¿Enserio piensas perder tu virginidad con un hombre así?- preguntó el ojiverde con la voz afectada.

Adam frunció el ceño confundido y lo alejo un poco mas del chico que los miraba extrañado.

-Seb, ya estoy mayorcito para decidir con quien o no me acuesto?- contestó el rubio mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡Ese hombre esta muy grande para ti!- exclamó el castaño con frustración- solo va a usarte, a disfrutarte y después te desechara.

-¡Eso es exactamente lo que quiero!- explicó un ya desesperado Adam.

-Por favor no lo hagas- soltó Sebastian con voz casi suplicante- ¿Acaso no quieres vivir tu experiencia primera con alguien a quien le importes? ¿con alguien que te quiera y te cuide? ¿Con alguien que se preocupe por ti y porque lo disfrutes? ¿¡Acaso no quieres que sea especial!?

Adam bajo la mirada al suelo.

El ojiverde estaba describiendo todo con lo que él siempre había soñado.

Pero la vida que llevaba le había enseñado que ser un soñador no servía de nada.

-¡Diablos Seb!- dijo frustrado- ¿a quien demonios le importaría? ¡Dime!, porque creer en cuentos rosas no me ha funcionado- soltó con la voz en una mezcla de irritación y tristeza- eso que dices suena genial, pero ¿quien se preocuparía por hacerme sentir especial? ¿A quien demonios le importo? ¿A quien le interesaría estar conmigo y cuidarme y quererme de esa manera?- finalizó mirándolo con intensidad.

-¡A mi!- soltó el ojiverde con desesperación.

Adam se quedo estático en su lugar mirándolo confundido sin lograr comprenderlo del todo.

-¡A mi me importas! ¡A mi me interesaría!- confesó Sebastian rindiéndose al fin a lo que sentía- porqué yo no quiero que estés con alguien que no te valore de la manera que te mereces- agrego con la voz más calmada- porque yo quiero que sea una buena experiencia para ti.

El rubio sintió que cada poro de su piel hormigueaba en su cuerpo.

Sintió como la electricidad de su interior viajaba con rapidez por todos los sitios.

-¿Quieres hacerlo con alguien?- cuestionó el ojiverde- ¡pues hazlo conmigo!, no con un desconocido que probablemente no recordara tu nombre al día siguiente- exclamo con firmeza.

Adam hablo y su voz sonó como un susurro.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó con las mejillas encendidas.

-A que cuando estoy contigo siento que el mundo no puede ser mas perfecto... a que tu me haces sentir más vivo cada día... a que cuando te miro no puedo evitar sonreír...- comenzó el ojiverde acercándose a él- Adam, tú dijiste que el 67% de la población mundial eran mujeres, dijiste que solo el 33% eran hombres y que por cada mujer había la mitad de un hombre... dijiste que no tenias muchas oportunidades ¡pero yo sé que las tienes!... Y yo quiero que las tengas conmigo- el ojiverde hizo una pausa- porque a pesar de tus dramáticas cifras, el 10% de la población masculina es gay, existe un 73% de posibilidades de que las parejas de hombres tengan relaciones estables, el matrimonio gay ya ha sido aprobado en poco mas de la mitad de los estados de al menos quince países, incluyendo Estados Unidos, y existe un 99% de posibilidades de que yo me este enamorando de ti.

Adam lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiéndose completamente abrumado.

-Y créeme cuando te digo- agrego el ojiverde- que si realmente no me gustaras tanto, nunca me habría dado a la tarea de investigar en mas de veinte paginas de estadística la manera de contradecir tus datos.

Adam salvo la distancia entre los dos y sin poder evitarlo lo besó con pasión.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, porque el ojiverde lo pego a su cuerpo, y correspondió al beso de manera hambrienta, memorizando su sabor y los movimientos propios de los labios del ojiazul.

**-O-O-O-**

Después de tres horas y media, Kurt volvió a su departamento sintiéndose derrotado.

No cabía duda de que el Kurt al que pretendía convocar esa noche se había esfumado.

Apenas llego al bar, fue incapaz de beber algo mas que dos tragos.

Se mantuvo triste y melancólico alejando a todos los chicos que se acercaban a coquetear con él.

El castaño no fue capaz de besar al muchacho que se mantuvo más insistente y termino con la nariz sangrando después de que el joven le lanzara un puñetazo cuando Kurt lo empujo irritado contra la pared.

¿Se podía ser más miserable acaso?

Bajó del ascensor cuando las puertas se abrieron y se dirigió a su departamento.

La figura de un hombre estaba bajo su puerta, echado en posición fetal y con los ojos cerrados.

Kurt no necesito ni dos segundos para reconocerlo cuando se acerco.

-¿Blaine?- pregunto sorprendido.

El ojimiel abrió los ojos con lentitud y bostezo involuntariamente.

-Kurt, te estaba esperando- dijo Blaine incorporándose con torpeza.

-¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó el castaño confundido.

-Yo tengo algo que decirte- dijo el pelinegro despertando por completo y mirándolo a los ojos.

Kurt lo observo confundido y lo incito a seguir.

-Vine a decirte que también te amo...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

Awww EN LO PERSONAL A MI ME GUSTARON MUCHO AMBAS HISTORIAS DE ESTOS CAPS JEJEJE XD

LES TENGO UNA NOTICIA, EL FIC YA ESTA PLANEADO HASTA EL FINAL ASI QUE MASOMENOS SERAN

14 O 15 CAPS, AUN NO LO SEP :P

POR OTRO LADO...

ERA TIEMPO DE QUE NUESTRO CHICOS SE PUSIERAN LAS PILAS

Y HABLO POR BLAINE Y SEB...

SALUDOS

Y LOS

QUIERO

...Hechizera...


	10. SINTIENDOTE VOLVIENDO A TI

hola mis lectores :D

muchas gracias por apoyar mi historia Y leerla :D

jejeje sobre todo por sus reviews! no saben como los amo!

jeje :P en fin comencemos con el capitulo

la canción del cap es **Because the night** de **Patti Smith**! (escúchenla es viejita pero pfff... intensa)

**CAPITULO 10**

_"Tómame ahora cariñó, aquí, como estoy,  
empújame hacia ti, inténtalo y comprende  
que el deseo es hambre, es el fuego que respiro.  
El amor es un banquete sobre el que nos alimentamos._

_Vamos, ahora, inténtalo y comprende_  
_la forma en que me siento cuando estoy en tus manos,_  
_toma mi mano mientras el sol desciende,_  
_ahora no pueden hacerte daño"_

_PATTI SMITH/ BECAUSE THE NIGHT_

**SINTIENDOTE... VOLVIENDO A TI...**

-Vine a decirte que también te amo...

El castaño se quedo inmóvil ante la declaración del pelinegro, aun le costaba concebir, que ese chico frente a la puerta de su departamento que estaba diciendo que también lo amaba era Blaine.

-Yo creí que te había superado- comenzó el ojimiel- pensé que ocho años era tiempo suficiente para olvidar a una persona, pero nunca existirá tiempo suficiente para olvidarte a ti- el pelinegro se acerco a Kurt levantandole el mentón para que lo mirara- Ahora entiendo que nunca fui capaz de sentir atracción por un chico, porque eso me llevaría a compararlo contigo constantemente, y nadie puede semejarse ni siquiera un poco a ti.

Kurt lanzo un suspiro sin ser capaz de contenerse.

-Kurt... cuando me dijiste que me amabas, yo no supe como reaccionar porque estaba muy confundido...- confesó el pelinegro con dolor en la mirada- pero algo en mi no me dejaba en paz... y cuando Burt dijo que volviste, sentí que te estaba perdiendo de nuevo.

El castaño se acerco a Blaine y le acaricio la mejilla con su mano.

-Yo lo sé ahora Kurt- soltó Blaine mientras sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos- sé porque nunca volviste, sé porque nunca llamaste y ¡Demonios! me quema por dentro saber que durante ocho largos años estuve aculando rencor hacia ti... cuando tú solo intentaste protegerme.

El pelinegro fue incapaz entonces de mantenerse entero y comenzó a llorar con sentimiento.

Kurt lo abrazo fuertemente pegándolo a su cuerpo y acariciando con sus blancos dedos el sedoso cabello negro mientras que Blaine sollozaba en sus brazos.

**-O-O-O-**

Adam entro al departamento de Sebastian sintiendo una mezcla de felicidad y nervios.

Desde que salieron del bar no habían dejado de besarse.

Besar al castaño era aun mejor que en sus propios sueños, la manera experta de Sebastian de derretirlo con su boca lo había puesto al límite.

El ojiverde lo tomo de la mano con una sonrisa y lo condujo a su habitación.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro, Sebastian comenzó a besar su cuello con suavidad, logrando que el rubio cerrara los ojos para dar paso a las sensaciones maravillosas que estaba sintiendo.

La emoción causada por una mano firme buscando una puerta de entrada hacia su torso, para después gozar del placer del tacto de dedos expertos viajando por cada pedazo de la piel de su pecho.

Sebastian era dulce y ansioso al mismo tiempo, pues lo tocaba de una manera suave y delicada... sin embargo, conforme las caricias fueron avanzando, el ojiazul pudo notar como la respiración del castaño se intensificaba y como mordía su labio inferior en un intento de controlarse e ir despacio.

Pero Adam no necesitaba mayores atenciones.

Porque él quería en serio que Sebastian lo disfrutara tanto como él lo estaba haciendo.

Así que sin mas, se alejo solo unos centímetros del ojiverde para sacarse la playera.

Se volvió inmediatamente a pegarse a su cuerpo y movió con toda la intención sus caderas para chocarlas con las del ojiverde provocando que un gemido profundo saliera de la garganta del castaño.

Sebastian lo miro asombrado, pero no protesto.

Reforzó su agarre sobre el rubio y lo tiro a la cama para colocarse encima.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine y Kurt se encontraban dentro de la habitación de Kurt, echados sobre la cama y mirándose intensamente.

Ambos con lagrimas en los ojos, permitiendo que el tiempo pasara así sin mas, sin palabras ni mayores acciones, solo sus miradas encontrándose, decifrandose y acariciándose.

-Quiero volver a estar contigo- dijo el pelinegro rompiendo el silencio- pero debo ser sincero... la boda con Quinn sigue en pie, ella no sabe de esto... ¡Dios!... ¡yo mismo me he enterado hace unas horas! y no sé que hacer Kurt... ¡porque yo te amo!, pero yo no puedo hacerle eso a ella... yo...

Kurt se acerco a él y acaricio con su dedo pulgar el pecho de Blaine sobre su camisa.

-Yo no quiero hacerte sufrir Kurt- comentó Blaine con angustia- pero ella tampoco se merece que lo haga, y yo simplemente no se que...

Pero entonces el dedo índice del castaño bloqueo sus labios, al tiempo que el ojiazul susurraba un suave _"Shhh"_ invitándolo a callar.

-Preocupémonos después por eso Blaine- comenzó el castaño sonriendo- han sido ocho años, ocho años sin estar juntos, ocho años deseando estar contigo...- Kurt hizo una pausa para observar aquellos ojos que lo habían enamorado- no quiero que me prometas nada- dijo con seguridad- no quiero que digas algo solo por hacerme sentir bien- Blaine lo observo atento- Yo sé mi posición aquí Blaine, sé que tu has hecho una vida... sé que es tu deber seguir con ella y lo entiendo- su voz se quebró solo por un momento- pero aquí, en este momento y en este lugar, yo solo quiero que dejes de mirar el pasado y dejes de preocuparte por el futuro, quiero que te concentres en el hoy y quiero que seas libre de expresar lo que sientes.

El pelinegro, sin poderse contener mas, venció la distancia entre ellos y tomo los labios del castaño con los suyos.

**-O-O-O-**

Cuando la ropa dejo de ser un obstáculo, el ojiverde se detuvo un momento a admirar el cuerpo del rubio.

Era hermoso.

Simplemente perfecto.

Adam respiraba entrecortadamente, completamente sonrojado por el calor del momento y Sebastian no pudo sentirse mas orgulloso por saber que él sería el primero en acariciar, y en tomar posesión de ese cuerpo.

Acaricio con dulzura la mejilla del chico de ojos azules y le besó la frente.

**-O-O-O-**

Ese beso entre Kurt y el ojimiel fue distinto al de la última vez.

Fue más dulce y menos intenso, pero lleno de pasión.

Ese momento se sintió como volver a través del tiempo a una época mejor, cuando dos chicos enamorados aprendían a amarse.

En pocos segundos el pelinegro estuvo sobre el castaño, y las capas de ropa se volvieron incomodas para ellos.

Y los años que estuvieron alejados poco importaron en ese momento, porque en ese momento estaban juntos, redescubriendo sensaciones ya olvidadas.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto un jadeante Sebastian mientras observaba con seriedad al ojiazul.

Las ganas de devorarlo en ese momento estaban latentes en él, pero Adam le importaba lo suficiente como para ir a su ritmo, respetando tiempos y acciones.

-Lo estoy- dijo el rubio en un tono casi desesperado mientras alzaba sus caderas para no perder el contacto con el ojiverde.

Sebastian soltó una pequeña risita y volvió al cuello del chico para continuar saboreando su piel.

**-O-O-O-**

Y estar juntos fue todo lo que Kurt necesito para saber que estaba completamente perdido.

Porque ahí, enredados entre sí, gimiendo, jadeando y susurrando palabras cariñosas, el castaño supo que ni siquiera toda su experiencia amorosa adquirida en ocho años podría compararse con ese momento.

Por que ninguno de sus anteriores amantes sabía besarlo como Blaine lo hacía.

Tocarlo como Blaine lo hacía.

Amarlo como Blaine lo hacía.

**-O-O-O-**

Adam no fue capaz de describir lo que sentía en esos momentos.

¿Así que así se sentía el sexo?

Ahora comprendía porque todos estaban locos por él.

Y no era solo el placer físico.

Era la conexión que sentía con la otra persona.

Era su corazón latiendo con una rapidez descontrolada.

Era la calidez que experimentaba cuando Sebastian se acercaba a su oído y le susurraba cosas lindas.

Y el dolor fue algo mínimo.

Y el miedo también lo fue, porque todo lo que había en esos momentos, era amor puro desbordándose.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine no sabía como fue capaz de estar privado de esa piel y de ese roce por tanto tiempo.

No comprendía como fue capaz de asegurar que no era gay cuando era obvio que nunca nadie le proporciono el placer que Kurt le daba.

Tantos años intentando convencerse de que podría vivir sin él, mismos que vivió una completa mentira buscando en labios ajenos los besos que solo Kurt podía darle.

Pero Blaine decidió dejar de pensar en eso.

Porque como Kurt había dicho, ese momento era de ellos solamente y eso no incluía a los reproches ni a a tristeza.

Por lo que dejo sus problemas a un lado, lanzo lejos de si los reproches y la culpa, y decidió que por lo menos por los días que durara en Nueva York, no pensaría en otra cosa que no fuera en Kurt y en él juntos.

**-O-O-O-**

El ojiazul se desmorono en los brazos del ojimiel sintiéndose pleno.

¿Y pensar que hacia unas pocas horas estaba revolcándose en su dolor?

Sabía que había muchas cosa inconclusas.

Sabía que esa situación no podía tener un final feliz, ya que eran muchos detalles los que tenían que considerarse.

Sabía que quizá esa fuera la última vez que tuviera a Blaine entre sus brazos.

Y pensaba aprovecharla.

Así que decidió seguir su propio consejo y dejar de pensar en cosas ajenas a lo que sentía en ese momento.

Porque en aquel pedazo de tiempo, Blaine le pertenecía, y Kurt le pertenecía a él.

**-O-O-O-**

Cuando Sebastian despertó esa mañana, se dio cuenta de que unos hermosos ojos azules lo contemplaban con adoración.

-Hey- le dijo Adam en forma cariñosa.

Sebastian sonrió y lo atrajo a su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó con dulzura mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-De maravilla- contesto el rubio sonriendo y acomodándose en los brazos del ojiverde.

Sebastian beso su frente cariñosamente y cerro los ojos para continuar durmiendo.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt despertó sintiéndose abrumado por todas las cosas que habían sucedido la noche anterior.

Por un momento tuvo temor de que todo se tratara de un sueño, pero no fue así.

Después experimentó miedo de que Blaine se mostrara afectado y se fuera, pero cuando sintió el brazo del ojimiel rodearle la cintura y pegarlo a su cuerpo, todo temor existente se esfumo de su sistema.

El pelinegro sonrió mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello del castaño y suspiro hondo.

Kurt se giro hacia él para verle el rostro.

-Ocho años Anderson, y tu pelo sigue siendo un desastre- comentó el ojiazul en broma.

Blaine formo un puchero con sus labios y abrió al fin los ojos por completo.

-Fue maravilloso- exclamó sonriendo.

Y Kurt adoro cada segundo de ese momento, porque era la primera vez después de tantos años, que se sentía mas dichoso que nunca.

**-O-O-O-**

-Iré por algo de almorzar- dijo el castaño poniéndose los boxers con el propósito de encaminarse a la cocina.

Fue en ese momento en que Blaine vio su espalda.

Dos largas lineas que se cruzaban formando una cruz muy parecida a una equis estuvieron frente a sus ojos.

Las marcas oscilaban entre el café y el rojo claro, corrompiendo la hermosa piel de porcelana del castaño.

Blaine apretó los puños con rabia.

-Kurt...- dijo con la voz afectada y deteniendo el andar del castaño- ¿Con que te hizo eso mi padre?- pregunto directo al grano.

El castaño se volvió al comprender que Blaine hablaba de las marcas en su espalda.

-Eso ya no importa- dijo acercándose a él para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Me importa a mi- contestó el pelinegro con la voz más firme todavía.

-Con una jarilla- respondió Kurt rindiéndose- me dijo que debía alejarme de ti, yo lo ignore y camine hacia la salida del granero- hizo una pausa para colocar su mano sobre la del pelinegro- fue entonces cuando sentí el primer golpe.

Blaine se incorporo rabioso.

-¡Él no debió tocarte!- soltó enojado- él debió venir conmigo si tanto le molestaba tener un hijo gay, ¡él nunca debió hacerte daño!

Kurt lo siguió y lo abrazo para calmarlo.

-Blaine...- susurro cerca de su oído- eso ya paso... a mi ya no me importa, no debe importarte a ti.

El pelinegro correspondió a su mirada.

-Yo lo siento Kurt- dijo con la voz quebrada rindiéndose ante el castaño- yo debí cuidarte y protegerte... yo debí saber... y lo único que hice fue molestarme contigo- confesó dejando caer pesadamente sus hombros.

-No había forma de que lo supieras- comentó el ojiazul- tu no tienes culpa de nada... tu solo hiciste lo que debías hacer- finalizó acariciando su mejilla.

Y era verdad, porque Blaine no pudo reaccionar de otra manera.

Él siempre creyó que Kurt lo abandono porque no lo quería lo suficiente.

Creyó que se iba para alejarse de él.

Kurt abrazo al pelinegro con fuerza y con cariñosas palabras y besos dulces, le dijo que todo estaría bien...

Pero... ¿lo estaría?

**-O-O-O-**

-Creo que es hora de que vuelva a casa- dijo Adam mirando fijamente a Sebastian.

Había sido una gran noche. y en general el día había ido perfecto.

Porque la habían pasado acurrucados entre las sábanas solo saliendo para comer algo.

Adam llego a sentir que llevaba una relación con el ojiverde...

Pero no era así...

Sebastian no había mencionado a Hunter durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos... y a decir verdad le ponía nervioso que lo hiciera... porqué... ¿qué sucedería ahora?

Es decir, el ojiverde seguía de novio de Hunter... ¿Qué habría significado esa noche para él? ¿Qué era ahora Adam para él?

Eso sin mencionar que Hunter era su primo...

Y que el rubio aun vivía en su casa.

-Yo te llevare- dijo Sebastian serio, probablemente evaluando la situación, al igual que el ojiazul.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Qué pasará ahora Seb?- preguntó el rubio sin poder contenerse.

La curiosidad le quemaba el pecho.

Sobre todo porque después de que dejaron el departamento del ojiverde, Sebastian iba mas callado de lo normal, y para ser sinceros, en ese momento Adam se sentía muy vulnerable a las circunstancias.

¿Y que si solo había sido un polvo?

Es decir, el castaño le había dicho que comenzaba a enamorarse de él y todo eso... pero ¿y qué si al final se había dado cuenta de que Adam no era lo suficientemente bueno para él?

¿Y que si aun quería estar con Hunter?

Después de todo, el rubio era solo un chico de dieciocho años que no poseía nada y no tenía gran cosa que ofrecerle al ojiverde, salvo Él mismo y su amor.

Sebastian pareció notar la mirada triste del rubio, por lo que aparto una mano del volante y la coloco sobre la de Adam, volteando a mirarlo en el primer semáforo en rojo.

-Aun no lo sé hermoso- comentó con voz dulce, acariciando el alma del ojiazul por llamarlo "hermoso".  
Adam no recordaba ni una sola ocasión en que Sebastian llamo a Hunter así.

-Pero te prometo que voy a terminar mi relación con él- continuo explicando- debo hablar con Hunter... posiblemente sea complicado al principio pero...- hizo una pausa- estar contigo me hizo comprender que he estado realmente ciego.

Adam lo miro y alzo una ceja extrañado.

-Yo necesito algo como esto Adam- exclamó apretando el agarre de sus manos entrelazadas- algo como lo de anoche... yo necesito a alguien como tu- negó con la cabeza- corrección... yo te necesito a ti en mi vida.

El rubio sintió que su corazón se henchía de gusto.

Sebastian dejaría a Hunter... por él.

Probablemente si su primo fuera una buena persona, si hubiera respetado al ojiverde por el tiempo que paso junto a ellos, quizás entonces él nunca se habría interpuesto entre ambos, por muy enamorado que estuviera del castaño...

Pero Hunter no era así.

Y en cierta forma lo agradecía, porque de lo contrario, se hubiera privado de todos y cada unos de los momentos con Sebastian.

Y eso hubiera sido verdaderamente trágico, pues el ojiverde era simplemente increíble.

Era generoso y amable, era respetuoso y buen amigo, era divertido sin dejar de ser profesional y responsable... era absolutamente atractivo, y después de esa noche, había descubierto que también era extraordinariamente pasional, romántico y entregado.

**-O-O-O-**

¿Podría acaso la felicidad ser medida?

Blaine y Kurt habían pasado la tarde riendo, casi como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado durante aquellos años.

Ambos acordaron olvidarse de todos los problemas esos pocos días y entregarse a ese momento...

Y eso era justo lo que hacían.

Pues ambos se descubrieron sonriendo como colegiales a pesar de tener veinticinco años.

Y ambos se amaron tantas veces ese día que perdieron la noción de tiempo y de la vida.

Podría estar pasando una catástrofe allá afuera y ellos no lo habrían notado.

La experiencia de Kurt en el arte de la cama durante los años en que estuvieron separados rindió frutos ese día.

Porque el castaño conocía mil y un formas de complacer al ojimiel y evidentemente lo hacía, porque se trataba de Blaine, y Blaine merecía disfrutar de todo lo que él era y de todo lo que él sabía.

Y por primera vez Kurt dejo de pensar en su satisfacción y gozo propio para concentrarse en los de la otra persona, y guió al ojimiel por caminos inimaginables de pasión y de locura.

Porque Kurt lo amaba, y Blaine lo amaba a él.

Y el pelinegro conoció algo nuevo sobre Kurt ese día.

El castaño era el mismo que hacía ocho años, pero esta vez poseía un carisma tan natural y contagioso que solo lo motivaba a besarlo y a abrazarlo con más ganas y a mantener el mayor contacto físico posible. Kurt era divertido, y tremendamente sensual.

-¡Te amo!- jadeo Kurt en el calor abrumador ya tan conocido de esa habitación.

Blaine se detuvo suavemente para observarlo y besar su frente.

Paso sus dedos rozando sus mejillas y después acerco su rostro al del castaño mientras lo embestía suavemente para susurrarle al oído...

-Mi amor... yo también te amo.

Y Kurt deseo en ese momento que ese hombre fuera suyo... no solo por un corto espacio de tiempo, si no para siempre.

**-O-O-O-**

Apenas Adam entró al departamento de su primo, unos fuertes brazos lo tomaron por la parte superior de la camiseta y lo lanzaron con furia contra la pared.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo!- soltó Hunter enfurecido.

El rubio se tambaleo en su propio cuerpo pero se mantuvo firme y seguro cuando recibió el puñetazo en la nariz.

La sangre, tan escandolosa, comenzó a derramarse y a manchar sus labios provocando que el ojiazul saboreara el desagradable sabor ferroso del liquido.

Sebastian se abalanzo contra el cuerpo de Hunter para apartarlo del rubio.

-¡Cálmate!- grito entre sorprendido y confundido- ¿¡Que demonios te sucede!?

-¿¡Que me sucede!?, ¿A mi?- pregunto Hunter indignado- ¡Andate a la mierda Sebastian!- soltó con furia- entro a Internet esta mañana y lo primero que veo es una fotografía que ha subido Ryan... y tú estas besándote con ese imbécil- señalo a Adam con desprecio.

El ojiverde no pudo evitar el gesto de asombro ante la acusación de Hunter, nunca se percato que el amigo de su "novio" tomo aquella foto, pero a decir verdad, poco le importaba ya...

La sensación de culpa que el ojiverde sintió para con Hunter, desapareció en el momento en que miro la nariz sangrante del rubio.

-¡Tu y yo no funcionamos!- exclamó Sebastian- ¡por dios! nunca hemos embonado bien Hunter... tu sabes que yo quiero mas de lo que me das, y que yo no puedo ofrecerte a ti lo que pides...- comenzó a explicar el ojiverde- quise hacer esto de la manera correcta... pero no lo pude evitar, me enamore de él y... Diablos, ¡tú solo piensas en ti mismo!

-¿Sabes que Sebastian?- cuestiono Hunter con los ojos lanzando fuego- ¡Me alegro de que te largues con otro!, ¡porque no sirves ni siquiera para coger!

Sin embargo no fue capaz de decir otra cosa, porque Adam incorporándose, le regreso el golpe con tal intensidad que provoco que su primo fuera a parar al suelo.

-¡No te permito que le hables así!- le soltó el rubio enfurecido- aquí el único imbécil eres tú Hunter, nunca podrías merecer a alguien tan maravilloso como él.

Sebastian observo a Adam sorprendido y emocionado al mismo tiempo.

Era una situación extrema ese momento... pero una calidez inusual se extendió en su pecho cuando Adam dijo que él era maravilloso.

-Mas te vale que te largues niño- dijo Hunter con odio desde el suelo- mas te vale que te vayas de una jodida vez y te lleves todo lo tuyo contigo... ¡y no te atrevas a volver maldito bastardo...!- Sebastian se acerco a él y tomo al ojiazul del hombro invitándolo a retirarse.

-Ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo- contestó el rubio decidido.

Dicho esto, se dirigió a lo que solía ser su cuarto y tomo las cosas mas importantes, como su computadora portátil y algunos cambios de ropa... quizá podría volver luego por el resto.

Cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta su primo grito lleno de ira.

-¡Lárgate con esa puta!- soltó señalando a Sebastian- después de todo, nunca fue lo suficientemente bueno para mi... por eso, cuando te ibas- dijo burlándose y mirando al ojiverde a los ojos- yo iba a revolcarme con lo primero que me encontraba...

Adam tuvo deseos de regresar y dar un segundo golpe a Hunter, pero Sebastian lo detuvo diciendo en un susurro _"no vale la pena"_...

Y el rubio estuvo de acuerdo, Hunter no valía la pena.

Ni como familiar, ni como novio, ni como amigo, ni siquiera como persona.

**-O-O-O-**

El ojiverde manejaba con la vista perdida en el camino.

Adam sintió ganas de abrazarlo, de besarlo y de decirle que nada de lo que Hunter dijo era verdad.

Sabía que el castaño y su primo llevaban años de relación, y seguramente una ruptura así de dramática tardaría tiempo en sanar.

Pero eso al rubio no le importaba, porque él estaba dispuesto a esperar al castaño por el tiempo que fuera suficiente.

De pronto, recordó que tenía un problema que requería una atención inmediata.

Saco su móvil y comenzó a marcar un número.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto el ojiverde observándolo.

-Llamare a mis padres- contestó el ojiazul encogiéndose de hombros- Me lanzaran un rollo y todo eso, pero necesito que me ayuden para pagar un lugar, seguramente horrible- agrego en broma- en donde pueda quedarme.

Sebastian tomó la mano del rubio con la suya, impidiendo que marcara el número y besándola con sus labios.

Después sonrió mirándolo con cariño.

-De ninguna manera- dijo con voz dulce, pero firme al mismo tiempo- tú te vas a quedar conmigo.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt se encontraba dándose una ducha en esos momentos.

El pelinegro había optado por salir antes a preparar la cena.

Las caricias y los besos eran geniales, pero eso no iba a llenarles el estomago de ningúna otra cosa que no fueran mariposas.

Así que ahí estaba, Blaine Anderson, en el sofisticado departamento del castaño, vistiendo únicamente el mantel de cocinero y salteando unas verduras en la sartén.

El pelinegro estuvo consciente de que probablemente en ese momento lucia como uno de esos actores porno de las películas que Santana López coleccionaba.

A decir verdad, había decidido estar así a propósito para cuando Kurt volviera.

Sabía que el castaño no podría resistirse a aquella imagen, y provocarlo se le antojaba deliciosamente excitante.

Blaine sonrió ante la idea y continuo con su labor de saltear verduras.

En ese momento, el conocido tono de su celular sonó sacándolo abruptamente de sus fantasías.

El ojimiel camino hasta la barra de la cocina donde tenía cargando el aparato y lo tomo desbloqueando la pantalla.

Había un nuevo mensaje.

De Quinn.

_"Mi amor, te extraño tanto... ojala Montana estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina para ir a verte... pero no importa, porque volverás pasado mañana y yo podre presumirte que... ¡ya tengo mi vestido!, es la cosa mas adorable del mundo... Pronto seras mio Anderson, Te quiero..." Q..._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

Hey! HOLA! JEJEJEJE ESTUVO UN POCO MAS CORTITO LO SEP!

Y QUIZA SE ESPERABAN MAS DRAMA, PERO DECIDI RESERVARMELO PARA LOS SIGUIENTES CAPS!

ES DECIR... QUIZE MOSTRAR UN POQUITO A NUESTROS CHICOS JUNTOS

¿QUE PASARA AHORA?

¿NUESTROS GUAPOS PROTAGONISTAS SERAN FELICES ESTA VEZ?

JAJAJAJA

NO SOY TAN BUENA!

JAJJAJA (ok jejeje mal intento de querer sonar mala)

EN FIN...

YA SABEN QUE LOS QUIERO!

...HECHIZERA...


	11. MIENTRAS PERMANEZCA PERFECTO

HEY! AQUI ESTOY CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO! JEJEJE ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO!

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! AMO LEERLOS Y PODER CONTESTARLOS!

LA CANCION DE ESTE CAP ES **Angel** DE **Aerosmith** :D

**CAPITULO 11**

_"Estoy solo y no sé si puedo afrontar_

_la noche... estoy llorando y lloro por ti,_

_quiero tú amor, rompamos la barrera entre nosotros,_

_no lo hagas difícil, dejare de lado mi orgullo... Tu eres_

_mi ángel, ven y sálvame esta noche..."_

_ANGEL/ AEROSMITH_

**MIENTRAS PERMANEZCA PERFECTO**

No se podía cubrir el sol con un dedo.

Blaine sabía eso... lo sabía y lo supo desde que llego a Nueva York.

Pero ¿que hacer? cuando te has comprometido con alguien a entregar todo, cuando lo has querido y cuando lo has decidido tu mismo... y entonces, de la nada, aparece la chispa de una duda que ocasiona un incendio en todo tu ser...

Así se sentía Blaine en ese momento.

Amaba a Kurt. Ahora lo sabía, comprendía que siempre lo amo y que simplemente intento bloquearse para evadir los sentimientos que lo herían cuando el ojiazul se aparto de él.

Sin embargo no era tan fácil ahora.

Quinn había sido su ancla en el desierto.

Había sido la única persona que logro sacarlo del fondo donde se encontraba...

La quería demasiado.

Incluso llego a creer que la amaba... Ahora sabía que no era así.

El amor para él solo podría definirse en una vida que contemplara a Kurt.

Unos brazos cálidos rodearon su abdomen y los rosados labios del castaño colisionaron en su nuca.

-¿Has visto lo tremendamente ardiente que estas Anderson?- susurró el castaño con voz sexy.

El pelinegro se tiño de rojo y recordó el mantel de cocinero que cubría su cuerpo.

Se volvió a Kurt sorprendiéndose de que a diferencia suya, el ojiazul estaba completamente vestido.

Kurt sonrió divertido ante el sonrojo del ojimiel y beso sus labios con dulzura.

-Ahora me siento estúpido- dijo Blaine sonriendo- yo desnudo y tu tienes facha de que esta nevando en el departamento.

-Que exagerado Anderson- dijo el castaño sonriendo- la verdad es que comienzo a sentir calor ahora mismo.

El pelinegro rodó los ojos dirigiéndose a la habitación de Kurt a cambiarse, y omitiendo decir que había recibido un mensaje de Quinn.

Cuando estuvo a punto de perderse en el pasillo, volteo a mirar al ojiazul con coquetería y se quito el mantel sonriendo con malicia.

Kurt se echo a reír y Blaine solo pudo pensar que ese día era de ellos.

Que solo debía concentrarse en él y en Kurt.

La culpa y las consecuencias, vendrían luego.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Cundo te marchas?- pregunto el castaño intentando sonar indiferente, sin conseguirlo del todo.

Blaine bajo la mirada hacia su plato de panqeqes, sintiéndose terrible, pero de todos modos contesto.

-Mañana a primera hora...- dijo tratando de que sus palabras salieran suaves.

Un halo de dolor cubrió la mirada del ojiazul y Blaine se maldijo internamente por ello.

-Esta bien- dijo el castaño intentando que su voz saliera un poco mas animada de lo que verdaderamente estaba- eso es perfecto porque quiero que vayas conmigo a un lugar.

Blaine lo miro con aire divertido.

-Tu y tus indecorosas propuestas van a acabar conmigo Hummel.

Kurt se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

-Lamento informarte que solo vas a acompañarme al trabajo- explico el ojiazul.

Blaine se mostró desilusionado y con voz curiosa pregunto...

-¿A tu trabajo?...- iremos al estudio fotográfico o algo así.

Kurt sonrió con dulzura ante la idea del ojimiel.

-No trabajo en un estudio fotográfico Blaine, ¡yo soy el estudio fotográfico!, me traslado a donde mi querida jefa me envié para obtener las mas maravillosas tomas de los mejores eventos de Nueva York- hizo una pausa para observar si el ojimiel lo seguía en la explicación- hoy tengo una boda importante, es una consentida supermodelo que se casa con un vejestorio millonario... "encantador"- dijo sarcástico- y aunque me encantaría quedarme aquí para darle un uso alterno a ese mantel que llevabas hace un rato- susurró sacando una sonrisa del pelinegro- en verdad debo ir... pero no quiero pasar un minuto lejos de ti.

Blaine lo medito un segundo mientras se perdía en la mirada azulina de Kurt.

-Yo iré contigo a cualquier sitio- dijo con seguridad deseando que esas palabras pudieran ser ciertas- aunque te advierto que yo no se como actuar con esa gente con la que tu tratas.

El castaño tomó su mano y la beso con dulzura.

-Tu solo tienes que ser tu mismo para encantar a cualquiera- dijo sonriendo- además no te dejare solo mas que por unos cuantos minutos- explico animado- ¡sera estupendo!

Blaine no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

Kurt era adorable cuando se entusiasmaba por algo y hablaba con emoción, le recordaba a un niño pequeño.

Un niño al que no podría negarle nada...

...Y sin embargo era incapaz de darle todo.

**-O-O-O-**

Adam se encontraba ensayando para la presentación que haría para ingresar a NYADA.

-Es increíble que apenas ahora te escuche cantar- dijo sonriendo Sebastian acercándose a él.

El rubio enrojeció apenado, pero le regreso el gesto.

La noche anterior durmieron juntos y abrazados, pero el ojiverde, a pesar de ser absolutamente amable con él, había estado algo distante.

Adam sabía que era normal, es decir, su noviazgo con Hunter había durado algunos años, y lo suyo con él era exageradamente reciente.

El rubio sabía que Seb fue sincero al decirle todas esas hermosas palabras, lo supo por la emoción de su voz y por la su dulce mirada ojiverde al hacerle el amor.

Lo supo por que el castaño lo invito a vivir con él y porque lo trataba con mucho cariño.

Pero no podía evitar sentirse temeroso... ¿y que tal si Sebastian se había dado cuenta de que estaba llevando muy rápido lo suyo con Adam? ¿Y que tal si extrañaba a Hunter? ¿Y que tal si él comenzaba a creer que Adam era solo un mocoso inexperto?

El rubio se daba cuenta de que estaban yendo muy rápido y estaba convencido de que costaría al ojiverde amoldarse a esa nueva situación... es decir, hasta hace dos días, Sebastian tenía una relación con otra persona.

Adam sabía que estaba pensando como un paranoico, pero ahora que conocía la maravilla de estar con el ojiverde, sentía un terrible temor de perderlo.

-Espero no decepcionarte después de que has oído mi extraña voz- dijo el rubio regresandole la sonrisa.

-Tu voz no es extraña- dijo Sebastian- Es simplemente hermosa.

Adam sonrio y tuvo deseos de abrazarlo y atraerlo hacia sí, pero se contuvo pensando que quizá el castaño necesitaría un poco de espacio en esos momentos después de su catastrófica ruptura con Hunter.

-Este día tenemos a un evento- propuso el ojiverde con una sonrisa.

-Eso suena bien- contesto Adam sonriendo- ¿A donde iremos?- preguntó con voz emocionada.

-Bueno, la revista tiene un evento importante...- comenzó a explicar- a decir verdad es la boda de una despreciable y caprichosa mujer... el lugar estará a reventar con gente importante y Kurt tiene a su cargo la sesión fotográfica, yo estaré con el equipo de Gold People...- hizo una pausa- pero me gustaría que vinieras conmigo.

Adam sonrió radiantemente ante la invitación del ojiverde.

Sí Sebastian lo estaba invitando a un importante evento del trabajo era porque él debía significar algo ¿cierto?.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿En serio tengo que usar esta ropa?- preguntó Blaine mirando el traje con desconfianza.

-¡Tienes que hacerlo Anderson!- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

El pelinegro asintió no muy convencido, pero aun así se dirigió al baño para ducharse.

Kurt se quedo ahí sonriendo internamente.

Sabía que hacia mal.

Su cuerpo y su corazón comenzaban a acostumbrarse al calor de Blaine, y eso era incorrecto, pues el pelinegro se iría al día siguiente, y entonces si lo perdería para siempre.

Intento convencerse de que estaba bien disfrutar el presente, y quedarse con un hermoso recuerdo de su amor... pero ya no estaba tan convencido.

Se levanto de la cama y camino hasta encontrar la camisa a cuadros de Blaine tirada en el suelo. La levanto y aspiro su aroma.

Deseo poder conservarlo para siempre.

Deseo que la felicidad de esos dos días fuera eterna.

Y suspiro con tristeza por saber que era imposible.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt observo al pelinegro de pies a cabeza.

Si alguna vez pensó que la ropa vaquera estaba hecha para Blaine y que nada se le vería mejor que esos pantalones de mezclilla entallados, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

Porque frente a él estaba un hermoso ojimiel vestido con un elegante smoking, y el castaño estaba simplemente hechizado.

Blaine parecía una especie de príncipe encantador en ese momento.

Sus ojos relucían como dos piedras preciosas y capturaban la atención al instante, como si el efecto del traje negro y ligeramente brilloso encendiera su tonalidad dorada.

Su cabello, estaba perfectamente peinado e invitaba a ser tocado y acariciado una y otra vez.

-Wow- dijo simplemente el castaño- Anderson tú... ¡Wow!...

Blaine se echo a reír con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

-Digo lo mismo de ti Hummel- contesto sonriendo cariñosamente al tiempo que se acercaba a él y rodeaba el cuerpo del ojiazul con sus brazos acercándolo firmemente a él- ¡eres lo más bello que existe Kurt!- susurro en su oído aferrando su agarre con el castaño.

Kurt sintió que podría desvanecerse en ese momento.

**-O-O-O-**

Sebastian echo a andar el auto hacia la recepción donde se celebraría la boda de Dianne Ressetté.

Adam iba a su lado luciendo completamente hermoso y hablando algo acerca del inicio del semestre en NYADA.

El ojiverde deseo poder ser capaz de prestar atención a lo que decía, pero no podía dejar de darle vuelta a los acontecimientos ocurridos en esos últimos días.

Se hallaba convencido de que no solo se estaba enamorando de Adam, si no que estaba ya enamorado de él... pero las palabras crueles de Hunter lo habían llevado a reconsiderar muchas cosas.

No es que ahora dudara de lo que quería formar con Adam. Eso lo tenía claro.

Pero el conocimiento de saber que después de estar años con una persona que realmente nunca lo valoro, le inyectaba cierta incertidumbre y temor en relación a lo que vendría.

Sebastian era un romántico y se entregaba completamente.

Y le asustaba sentir tanta devoción, pasión y cariño por una persona que llevaba conociendo menos de un mes y con la que se había liado hace apenas dos días.

Es decir, había mantenido una larga relación medianamente buena con alguien con quien descubría recientemente que era un idiota, y aun así se había entregado por completo.

Ahora estaba con una persona completamente diferente, alguien que le decía con regularidad lo perfecto y maravilloso que era, alguien que amaba los filmes infantiles y ¡Dios! eso era condenadamente adorable.

Alguien que se derretía en sus brazos de la manera que nunca antes conoció.

Alguien que deseaba amar, y complacer y cuidar y proteger... Y eso le asustaba...

Porque Adam podría asustarse de la intensidad de Sebastian y salir corriendo.

Es decir, el solo tenía dieciocho años, recién estaba descubriéndose a si mismo en la experiencia gay, quizá Adam quisiera experimentar mas cosas luego y Sebastian no podría privarlo de ello.

Y el ojiverde estaba dispuesto a enseñarle todo lo que el sabia, pero ¿que sucedería si el rubio descubría un día que deseaba estar con otra persona? Que deseaba conocer a alguien mas.

Sebastian solía ser mas seguro de sí mismo, pero después de las cosas que le dijo Hunter, y después de conocer a la persona mas maravillosa del mundo, el castaño comenzaba a dudar un poco de su propio encanto, porque todos esos sentimientos tan repentinos le removían todo por dentro.

**-O-O-O-**

A diferencia de como predijo el ojiazul, Kurt había estado ocupado gran parte de la tarde, y Blaine lo extrañaba en serio.

Sin embargo había conversado largo rato con Sebastian a quien había dejado de llamar "el imbécil".

Ahora sus celos se habían ido por completo después de esos días con Kurt y de observar como el ojiverde miraba a ese chico rubio con quien había llegado.

En un principio Blaine creyó que se sentiría incomodo entre toda esa gente elegante, pero no fue así.

Isabelle, Adam y definitivamente Sebastian eran grandiosas personas.

Le sorprendió ver la gran cantidad de parejas gay en ese lugar.

En Lima era casi imposible ver a una sola pareja gay en público y eso era algo que le molestaba desde que había mantenido su noviazgo con Kurt en el pasado.

Ahí en cambio, todos parecían tan felices y tan perfectamente libres de amar a quien quisieran.

Y entonces Blaine se descubrió imaginando una vida con Kurt en ese lugar.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡Cielos Kurt! ¿donde lo conseguiste?- dijo Unique, el encargado de vestuario señalando descaradamente a Blaine.

El ojiazul sonrió observando al pelinegro platicar con Adam.

-Lo traje de Lima- contestó orgulloso.

Unique enarco una ceja y lo recorrió con la mirada.

-Pues deberías promoverlo como modelo de la revista- dijo moridiendose el labio- imagino todos mis diseños en su hermoso cuerpo... justo ahora lo imagino protagonizando la temporada de pantalones de cuero.

El ojizul torció el gesto sonriendo.

-Ni te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima Unique- dijo con fingida amenaza- ese chico es solo mio- soltó Kurt, y por un momento deseo que fuera cierto.

**-O-O-O-**

Sebastian observo desde la barra de cócteles de la fiesta como Adam platicaba animadamente con Blaine e Isabelle y sonrió involuntariamente.

Adam era encantador y tenía la capacidad de echarse a la gente al bolsillo en un segundo.

Sebastian se reprendió internamente por hacerse un lío con la cabeza pensando un montón de cosas que no tenían sentido.

El tiempo definiría el curso de las cosas entre ellos... pero solo el tiempo podría hacerlo.

Además no había punto de comparación entre Adam con Hunter. El castaño se encontró preguntándose como si quiera había estado tan embobado por un tipo que se comportaba como un cavernicola existiendo Adam.

El ojiverde decidió mandar a volar todos los pensamientos de inseguridades y comenzar a sacarle el mayor provecho a lo que estaba surgiendo con el rubio.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine estaba por comer un bocadillo cuando los firmes brazos de Kurt pasaron alrededor de su cuello al tiempo que el castaño le susurraba de una manera hermosamente romántica...

_"Vamos a bailar cariño"_

El pelinegro obedeció inmediatamente, lo había extrañado toda la tarde y ahora que lo podía tener con él no pensaba dejarlo ir.

El castaño echo sus brazos sobre el cuello de Blaine al tiempo que el ojimiel lo aferraba por la cintura.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt se sentía en un sueño en esos momentos.

Blaine luciendo tan condenadamente hermoso.

Blaine rodenadolo con firmeza mientras se movían entregados a ellos mismos y a la música.

El castaño acerco sus labios al oído del ojimiel, cerro sus ojos y exclamo sin poder evitarlo...

-Por favor Blaine... por favor sé mio- comenzó con la voz parecida a una suplica- sé que te vas mañana- dijo con dolor- pero por favor sé mio esta noche.

Y Blaine acepto sin ser capaz de negarse... Porque lo amaba y porque al igual que el castaño, comenzaba a ver el reloj como una horrible bomba de tiempo que destruiría todo cuando el día siguiente llegará.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Bailamos guapo?- pregunto un atractivo joven extendiendo su mano hacia el rubio.

Adam lo miró extrañado.

A decir verdad, prefería seguir ahí en la mesa platicando con Blaine o con Isabelle.

Pero el pelinegro se encontraba bailando con Kurt, el amigo de Sebastian, e Isabelle había acudido con la novia para hablar sobre la exclusiva de su boda.

Sebastian había ido por unas bebidas y continuaba un poco serio, el rubio decidió mantener su promesa de darle tiempo y esperarlo antes de cuestionarlo sobre cualquier cosa, pues Sebastian debía atravesar un momento complejo y el no pensaba en dejar de apoyar al ojiverde después de recibir todo el apoyo de él.

Estaba a punto de decirle al chico que no podría bailar con él ya que se encontraba esperando a alguien, cuando la voz encantadora de ese alguien apareció.

-Lo siento- dijo Sebastian dirigiéndose amablemente al sujeto que lo invito a bailar- pero el único que bailara con mi novio esta noche, soy yo mismo.

El hombre se disculpo apenado y se marcho mientras Adam miraba con asombro al ojiverde.

-¿Tu novio?- pregunto con una sonrisa curiosa.

Sebastian lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo a la pista.

-Lo que oíste niño- dijo pegándolo a su cuerpo para comenzar a bailar- así que debes dejar de coquetear con todos porque ahora tienes dueño- soltó el ojiverde en broma- ¿o acaso tendré que rescatarte eternamente de hombres coquetos y atractivos?

Adam se echo a reír iluminando su mirada.

-Bueno no tengo problema en ser tu novio- dijo encogiendo los hombros- eso puede ser "tolerable"- agrego en broma provocando que el ojiverde hiciera un puchero- pero definitivamente no aceptare que me sigas llamando "niño".

El ojiverde sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Lo lamento "niño" pero eso es justamente lo que eres- contestó Sebastian para fastidiarlo, y después acerco sus labios a los del rubio para susurrar con picardía- ...Y no tienes idea de lo jodidamente ardiente que eso es.

Adam se sintió en el cielo y termino por fundir sus labios con los del ojiverde.

**-O-O-O-**

Esa noche, y por primera vez desde que se conocían, Kurt le hizo el amor a Blaine.

Siempre fue a la inversa, hasta ese día.

Y el pelinegro se dejo hacer y se entrego por completo a las nuevas sensaciones que Kurt le regalaba.

El ojiazul fue completamente dulce con él, reconfortándolo en cada nueva caricia, llevándolo al cielo con cada toque y desmoronandolo en cada embestida.

Porque así era Kurt... él hacia magia.

Y Blaine no pudo dejar de pensar que era afortunado por tener el privilegio de ser amado por él.

Cuando terminaron, en el calor de ese cuarto y entre la oscuridad de esa noche, Blaine abrazo a Kurt con adoración pura y le giro el mentón con suavidad obligandolo a verlo a los ojos.

El ojiazul lo miró y sonrió con ternura.

-No voy a casarme con Quinn- dijo Blaine con voz firme.

Kurt se quedo estático y sorprendido ante la declaración del pelinegro.

-Mañana que vuelva a Lima hablare con ella- agregó el ojimiel sin perder el tono decidido de su voz.

Kurt sintió un calor suave y electrizante recorrerlo.

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto con la voz llena de duda y esperanza.

-Kurt, es inútil que me engañe a mi mismo... yo te amo a ti... ¡Diablos! siempre lo he hecho y de alguna manera lo he bloqueado de mi... pero no mas...- dijo emocionado- no quiero casarme con la persona equivocada sabiendo lo mucho que te amo, y lo mucho que te amare toda la vida...

Kurt lo abrazo con fuerza y le susurro al oído que todo estaría bien.

Que él estaría ahí para apoyarlo.

Y que su amor ni siquiera podría ser definido por palabras humanas, por lo intenso e inmenso que era.

**-O-O-O-**

El castaño acompaño a Blaine al aeropuerto sintiéndose entre triste y emocionado, pues sabía que después de ese día, su vida cambiaría para siempre, y que aunque fuera difícil al principio, el apoyaba a Blaine en todo.

No pudo evitar sentirse mal por Quinn, pero decidió dejar la compasión a un lado y concentrarse en su propia felicidad, por muy egoísta que eso sonará.

Blaine lo besó más de veinte veces antes de subir al avión y Kurt le susurró palabras de amor y de apoyo todo el tiempo.

Cuando el pelinegro se perdió después de cruzar la puerta de abordaje, el castaño sintió a su corazón encogerse pero a la vez, henchirse en amor por ese hombre.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine acordó llamarlo en cuanto hablara con Quinn y con su familia.

Probablemente se tendría que quedar unos días en Lima para arreglar la situación con toda la gente y para tratar de limpiar el daño de la mejor manera posible.

Kurt sabía que Blaine no iba a dejar a Quinn lidiar sola con todo el lío así que trasmitió al ojimiel su apoyo y le prometió esperarlo el tiempo suficiente.

Blaine y él concertaron verse después, probablemente en Nueva York, y ya luego decidirían que harían con su vida.

**-O-O-O-**

El castaño se dedico a trabajar todo el día en la iluminación de las fotos de la boda de Dianne Ressetté, se concentro en hacer los ajustes necesarios para que las fotografías quedaran perfectas y se descubrió terminando demasiado rápido.

Lo cierto era que estaba terriblemente nervioso y en espera de la llamada de Blaine.

Sebastian le había dicho un millón de veces que se tranquilizara y que todo estaría bien.

Incluso Adam le comento que por el tiempo que conoció al pelinegro, se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que éste lo amaba.

Kurt intento lucir optimista, pero le costaba trabajo.

Eran muchas sensaciones.

Felicidad, por tener la posibilidad de tener una vida con Blaine, juntos.

Anhelo, porque desde que se marcho de Lima, no hubo un día en que consciente o inconscientemente, Blaine no estuviera en sus pensamientos.

Culpa, porque Quinn en serio le agradaba y no dejaba de sentirse como un intruso en la felicidad de esa chica.

Temeroso, por que las cosas podrían resultar desastrosas.

Después de armar mas de una docena de veces un rompecabezas, de contar las paginas de un libro y de comerse las uñas desesperadamente, el teléfono sonó.

-¿Blaine?- contestó ansioso sin siquiera detenerse a mirar el identificador de llamadas.

Hubo una pausa larga e incomoda del otro lado de la linea.

-_Si... Kurt..._- dijo la voz quebrada y destruida del ojimiel.

Y entonces Kurt lo supo...

Lo había perdido.

Blaine no había cancelado sus planes con Quinn.

-_...Yo... lo siento, pero yo..._- dijo el pelinegro entre sollozos entrecortados-_ yo no pude hacerlo, no después de que..._

Pero el castaño fue incapaz de escuchar otra cosa, pues colgó el teléfono mientras permitía que los sentimientos guardados hicieran posesión de su cuerpo.

Y lleno de dolor, y rabia y desesperanza comenzó a arrojar las cosas que le quedaban mas cercanas en el departamento.

Porque era injusto.

¡La vida era injusta con él!

Y cuando por fin aplaco su instinto y su crisis y su irá... se desmorono de rodillas sobre el suelo, dejando que el sentimiento explotara en su pecho.

Y lloró.

Lloro mucho esa noche mientras ignoraba el teléfono, que no paraba de sonar.

No necesitaba explicaciones.

En el fondo siempre lo supo, y quizá si Blaine no hubiera prometido volver, no se encontraría tan desconsolado.

Porque su corazón estúpido le permitió ilusionarse y creerse la promesa de Blaine cuando sabía que eran muchas cosas las que estaban en juego.

Y era peor que la primera vez que lo perdió.

Definitivamente lo era.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

Y DESPUES DE ESTO SOLO TENGO UNA SUPLICA PARA USTEDES!1

POR FAVOR NO ME ODIEN!

JEJEJEJEJE

QUIZA QUIERAN MATARME O PIENSEN QUE SI ELLOS YA SE HABIAN DICHO QUE SE AMABAN TODO ESTABA BIEN... PERO HAY MUCHAS COSAS AUN QUE RESOLVER JEJEJE

EL FIC YA ESTA PLANEADO HASTA EL FINAL ASIP QUE TENDREMOS QUE PASAR POR ESOTO :P

LES RECUERDO QUE SON 15 CAPITULOS JEJEJE :D

Y YA DESPUES DE ESTO JEJEJE

RECUERDEN QUE LOS QUIERO!

PROMETO ACTUALIZAR EL SIGUIENTE PRONTO :D

...Hechizera...


	12. DESPEDIDA

HEY HOLA! jejejeje en verdad lamento romper sus corazones con el capitulo pasado, pero recuerden a veces el sufrimiento y drama deben ser parte de la historia jejeje xD

en fin aqui les entrego nuevo cap xD

la canción es **Rolling in the Deep **de **Adele **

****Enjoy it! :P

**PD: **no se asusten por el titulo de este capitulo jejejeje recuerden que aun quedan tres mas despues de este.

**CAPITULO 12**

_"Quizás te diga un día que deje de quererte,_

_aunque siga queriéndote más allá de_

_la muerte..._

_y acaso no comprendas en esa _

_despedida que, aunque el amor nos une,_

_nos separa la vida."_

_JOSÉ ÁNGEL BUESA_

**DESPEDIDA**

Kurt se encontraba en las instalaciones de Gold People, observando como la gente iba y venía apresurada y sin algún rumbo en particular.

La rutina parecía invadirlos por completo.

Cada persona repetía las mismas acciones cada día... incluso las palabras empleadas eran similares y la intención de avanzar a ningún lado era la misma.

Kurt deseó formar parte de esa cotidianidad... Deseó perderse en la rutina y dejar de pensar en sueños y en esperanzas rotas.

La gente soñadora era estúpida por poner su vida y sus emociones en las manos de la incertidumbre.

El ojiazul deseaba con ganas poder ser como esas personas que pasaban enfrente suyo sin mostrar el más leve asomo de problemas.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Blaine se fue.

Tres días desde que llamo y dijo que no podría dejar a Quinn... o al menos que intento decir eso.

Tres días en que Kurt se sumergió en el llanto y en la depresión.

Hasta que llego ese día y amaneció sintiéndose ridículo por haber aspirado a un amor que nunca podría pertenecerle.

¿Como siquiera pudo pensar que Blaine vovlería con él y serían felices para siempre?

_"No es un cuento de hadas Hummel... los cuentos de hadas no existen"_, se convenció irritado consigo mismo.

El destino era una perra y él tendría que acepar que nada podría hacer para cambiarlo.

Después de todo... ¿Qué era Blaine comparado con Nueva York mismo?

El castaño sabía que aunque Blaine hubiera roto su compromiso con Quinn, ellos no tendrían mucho futuro de todos modos.

El pelinegro era un muchacho del campo...

Él nunca podría dejar la ciudad.

Era la tragedia de dos amantes que comenzaron a acostumbrarse a vivir en dos mundos diferentes.

Así que aunque su corazón se hubiera roto, su alma estuviera pudriéndose y muy probablemente también sus emociones... Kurt admitió que si Blaine no lo había elegido, era porque ellos no eran agua del mismo río.

Decidió convencerse y pensar que el pelinegro permanecía en Lima porque había llegado a la conclusión de que nunca podría abandonar el campo.

Por que entonces Kurt lo comprendería, ya que el mismo no podría dejar Nueva York... y era preferible pensar eso, a pensar que Blaine continuaba con los planes de boda porque había elegido a otra persona en vez de a él mismo.

Era menos doloroso intentar convencerse de que Blaine eligió Lima, en vez de saber que eligió a Quinn.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine cabalgo sereno y nostálgico por la gran extensión de tierra verde.

Llevaba la cabeza atrapada en recuerdos hermosos con Kurt durante su estancia en Nueva York.

Le dolía darse cuenta de que Kurt pronto lo superaría... es decir él era simplemente maravilloso y seguro no tardaría mucho en encontrar a una persona que lo amara como el se merecía.

Se odiaba si mismo por lo que hizo... pero no tenía ningún otro remedio, al menos ninguno que cupiera en su razón.

-Este día se ve usted como un hombre apagado señor Blaine- dijo la tranquila voz de Sam a sus espaldas- ¿es por la pelea con su padre?...

**FLASHBACK**

_-Dime que nos conseguiste unas buenas reses hijo- dijo Samuel Anderson elevando la mirada hasta Blaine._

_El pelinegro lo miró sintiéndose furioso y herido._

_Ese era su padre, la persona que destruyo su felicidad mucho antes de que el comenzara a construirla._

_-¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto el hombre con indiferencia y volviendo la vista a los documentos que examinaba desde su gran escritorio de madera._

_-Estuve con Kurt- soltó Blaine con voz firme observando como el hombre lo miraba repentinamente temeroso y asombrado- estuve con él y solo quería que lo supieras porque es el hombre que yo amo- agregó enfrentando a su padre con la mirada- no voy a casarme con Quinn... y deberías saber que no pienso apegarme a ningún chantaje tuyo._

_Samuel Anderson fue incapaz de dejar de sentirse expuesto ante su hijo._

_-Tu...-comenzó el pelinegro enrabiando la voz- eres un hombre despreciable papa... nunca fuiste lo suficientemente hombre para venir conmigo y enfrentar lo que tu considerabas un problema... y en cambio fuiste con Kurt y lo golpeaste, y lo insultaste y lo amenazaste...- soltó Blaine sintiendo que un fuego le quemaba el pecho... un fuego muy parecido al rencor._

_-¡Blaine, tú no eres así!- soltó Samuel negando con la cabeza- Hummel te ha lavado el cerebro con sus idioteces pero vas a casarte con Quinn y terminaras con tus problemas- sentenció el anciano._

_Blaine camino hacia la puerta y simplemente dijo..._

_-No te estoy pidiendo permiso papa... ni siquiera pretendo que lo entiendas... tú has perdido mi respeto y mi cariño... y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto._

_El pelinegro salio del despacho de su padre al tiempo que Sam llegaba observando la tensión entre ambos hombres._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-No Sam- contestó Blaine sonriendo amablemente a su trabajador y amigo- son cosas de la vida que uno no puede cambiar- contesto con tristeza.

Sam lo observo con serenidad por un largo rato y luego dijo...

-Uno no puede cambiar lo que esta destinado a ser señor Blaine...- comenzó el rubio haciendo una pausa- a veces la vida no nos da lo que queremos porque nunca estuvo hecho para nosotros.

El ojimiel asintió con tristeza...

Lo que decía Sam era muy cierto.

Ahora mas que nunca estaba convencido de que Kurt no era para él... pues de lo contrarío, no habría tantos obstáculos en el camino.

Y ¡Dios! como dolía...

Blaine sentía como su corazón se rebelaba en su contra, como sus sentidos lo hacían, Blaine no solo había traicionado a Kurt y a Quinn, Blaine se había traicionado a si mismo.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Sabías que eres lo mejor que mi cama ha conocido?- dijo Sebastian acariciando la mejilla de Adam.

El rubio se sonrojo hasta la punta de los pies y el castaño se echo a reír.

-No sé si sentirme halagado o celoso Smythie- contesto sonriendo.

-Siéntete feliz- dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa- porque verte feliz me hace feliz a mi.

Adam lo miro con dulzura y le dio un corto y dulce beso en los labios, pero Sebastian lo pego mas a su cuerpo y convirtió las caricias dulces de ambos en caricias intensas y hambrientas.

-Seb...- dijo Adam con la voz en un gemido...

-Mmm...- fue lo único que el ojiverde fue capaz de responder mientras intentaba hacerlo callar con sus besos.

-Mi audición para NYADA es mañana- logró completar el rubio al tiempo que el castaño devoraba su cuello.

-Aja...

-Y tengo que presentar una canción- explicó el rubio esta vez con mayor dificultad.

-Aja...

Entonces Adam lo aparto suavemente para mirarlo a los ojos y Sebastian gruñó ante la perdida de contacto.

-Quiero que estés ahí Seb...- soltó acariciando un mechón castaño del ojiverde- tu me importas y yo... ¿podrías acompañarme ese día?

Sebastian sonrió con dulzura.

-Estaré ahí- dijo sin dudar y luego volvió a su tarea de besar al ojiazul- pero si vuelves a interrumpirme niño, voy a tener que ponerte un castigo.

El rubio negó con la cabeza y se echo a reír, sin poder evitar sentirse emocionado ante la amenaza de ese castigo.

-**-O-O-O-**

-Kurt, deberías ir a casa- dijo Isabelle observando al castaño con preocupación.

-Debo terminar esto- contestó el ojiazul de manera seca. No era su intención ser grosero con la mujer, pero tampoco tenía muchos ánimos de ser compadecido en esos momentos.

-¿Es por el chico que llevaste a la boda verdad?- preguntó Isabelle con voz seria.

El castaño se tenso por un momento, pero continuo en su labor de edición de fotografías.

-Kurt- continuo su jefa- te conozco desde hace poco mas de cuatro años y nunca antes te vi enamorado- hizo una pausa- hasta esa noche.

Kurt tuvo deseos de salir corriendo.

No quería hablar de eso...

¿Qué Isabelle no se daba cuenta que dolía?

-Creo que te tomare la palabra- dijo cortando los dotes de psicóloga de su jefa.

Isabelle asintió y sonrió en apoyo.

**-O-O-O-**

-Mañana es mi boda y probablemente yo no tenga permitido venir a conversar contigo por eso- dijo Blaine con suavidad mientras permitía que el dolor se expandiera por su pecho- pero lo cierto es que yo no lo merezco Elizabeth.

El silencio que se extendió por todo el cementerio le supo doloroso esta vez... pues era como si la madre del hombre que amaba le mostraba su desilusión de esa manera.

-Tu hijo es la mejor persona que he conocido- dijo Blaine sonriendo involuntariamente- yo en serio quería estar con él... tú sabes que nunca podre amar a nadie mas...

El ojimiel acomodo sobre la tumba el ramo de claveles que ese día correspondía llevarle a la mujer que nunca conoció, pero que había llegado a significar tanto para él a lo largo de los años.

-Elizabeth yo... vengo a disculparme por lo que le he hecho a tu hijo- comenzó el pelinegro con la voz nerviosa, como si la persona a la que le hablaba estuviera frente a él mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

La blanca lapida ante él se mantuvo inmóvil... como cabía esperar...

-Ojala la historia fuera otra- soltó Blaine con la voz entrecortada- ojala lo hubiera buscado mas cuando pude hacerlo... si tan solo hubiera sabido...

Y el peso del reproche le quemo el pecho... y los sollozos se hicieron presentes esa tarde... y Blaine tuvo deseos de estar dormido para no sentirse culpable por lo que hacia, porque estaba convencido que lastimaba a quien mas amaba y eso era algo que no iba a perdonarse nunca.

**-O-O-O-**

Sebastian observo atento desde la cocina el ceño fruncido del rubio, y se convenció de que ese gesto le resultaba absolutamente adorable.

-¿Que haces?- pregunto sonriendo.

Adam sonrió encogiendo los hombros.

-Intento escribir el pequeño discurso que daré antes de cantar- dijo- pero... no soy muy bueno hablando en público- confesó frustrado.

Sebastian camino hasta él y se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

-Tu eres bueno en todo- dijo con dulzura- y yo estaré ahí para apoyarte.

Adam dejo el papel y el lápiz a un lado y se recostó en los brazos del castaño.

-¿En verdad no eres un sueño?- pregunto sonriendo.

Sebastian suspiro emocionado.

-Vale, no es para tanto- dijo acariciando con su dedo índice los labios del rubio- haces que me vuelva vanidoso- bromeo sonriendo.

-Pues tienes razón en serlo- contestó enredando sus dedos en el cabello castaño- Seb ¿te has visto? ¡eres tan hermoso!

El ojiverde no pudo evitar que su corazón se encogiera.

Nunca nadie lo hizo sentir como Adam lo hacía. El rubio era un regalo de la vida, estaba convencido de ello... era como sacarse el premio mayor repentinamente.

Si bien era cierto que Adam era muy joven, Sebastian nunca había conocido a alguien más maduro que él.

Y entonces se prometió que cuidaría a ese niño precioso con toda su alma.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt camino por Central Park sin rumbo fijo, sumido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba de vez en cuando a las personas que pasaba.

Ese día, por a noche, sería el ensayo de la boda de Blaine...

Ese día, Quinn y el ojimiel estarían representando un acto que pronto los uniría posiblemente de por vida.

Y Kurt se pregunto en que lugar de su cuerpo se escondían las lagrimas.

Porque las buscaba y las llamaba, pero estas no acudían a él.

Quizá porque había derramado hasta la última gota después de la llamada de Blaine.

Y si, Kurt Hummel quería llorar nuevamente. Necesitaba una vía de escape que le permitiera vaciarse de toda esa nube gris que rodeaba su corazón e invadía su pecho.

-Kurt... ¿Kurt Hummel?- preguntó una voz particular a su espalda.

El castaño se volvió intrigado, pues a pesar de haber escuchado con anterioridad esa voz, no estaba muy convencido.

Pero si, definitivamente la dueña de aquel dulce sonido no podría ser otra que la señorita Emma Pillsbury, la profesora que lo había apoyado tanto en el pasado.

La señorita Pillsbury continuaba siendo tan hermosa como siempre lo fue, pero ahora unos ligeros surcos adornaban sus ojos y blancos hilos plateados comenzaban a colorear su pelirrojo cabello.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡En verdad no puedo creer que ya eres todo un hombre Kurt!- exclamó la mujer emocionada.

El castaño sonrió amablemente recordando el enorme cariño que tenía hacia la mujer.

-Parece que el tiempo pasa volando- comento Emma- pero dios, cuéntame ¿cómo estas? ¿como esta Burt? ¿que dice Blaine?

La sonrisa decayó en el castaño cuando Emma menciono su nombre.

-Él... -comenzó incomodo- él y yo no... no estamos juntos- soltó con la voz apresurada, quizá en un intento frustrado por liberarse de la carga instantáneamente.

La mujer enarco la ceja extrañada.

-Pero, yo pensaba que eran el uno para el otro.

El castaño bajo la cabeza entristecido.

En ese momento tuvo ganas de hablar.

Tuvo ganas de vaciarse y de quedar ligero.

Y supo que la señorita Pillsbury era con quien deseaba compartir su pena, como en el pasado, cuando lo escucho amablemente desde su oficina y le dio valiosos consejos.

-¿Tiene tiempo para una triste historia?- cuestionó el ojiazul con melancolía.

-Las historias tristes me han acompañado toda la vida Kurt- dijo Emma amablemente- y yo soy solo una vieja solitaria que ahora posee todo el tiempo del mundo.

**-O-O-O-**

El castaño finalizó su relato sintiéndose un poco mas desahogado.

-Así que Blaine va a casarse- dijo la mujer analizando la situación en su mente- pero él y tu pasaron unos días juntos y en ese tiempo él prometió cancelar la boda y volver... pero no lo hizo- Kurt asintió reviviendo nuevamente la sensación de dolor en su pecho.

-Y esa es mi triste historia señorita Pillsbury- dijo el chico suspirando con nostalgia.

La mujer sonrió y lo miro con sus ojos llenos de comprensión.

Kurt recordó la historia que Finn le platico sobre ella y el viejo Will Shuester, y no pudo evitar sentir mayor simpatía hacia la mujer...

Ignoraba los hechos sobre su boda fallida con Will, pero sus ojos representaban la soledad y la melancolía que la acompañaban.

-No veo porque tenga que ser una historia triste- dijo de pronto Emma con suavidad.

El castaño frunció el ceño sin comprender a que se refería su antigua maestra.

-Él aun no se casa Kurt- continuó la mujer con seguridad mirándolo fijamente.

-Pero lo hará- respondió el castaño encogiéndose de hombros- mañana... incluso hoy es el ensayo de la boda.

La mujer tomo la mano del ojiazul entre las suyas y acaricio su dorso sonriendo medianamente.

-¿Y acaso no crees que debes pelear una ultima batalla?- pregunto con sabiduría- ¿Crees que ya lo has intentado todo para ser feliz?

El castaño se quedo callado ante la pregunta de la mujer... ¿pelear una ultima batalla? sabía lo que Emma quería decir con eso... pero, ¿sería capaz?

-Escucha Kurt- comenzó la menuda maestra- yo tuve la oportunidad de enmendar mi vida... tuve la oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de una persona maravillosa- hizo una pausa para mirar el horizonte, quizá rememorando un tiempo ya pasado, en el que sonreír era mas constante en ese entonces- pero mi miedo a causa de mi inseguridad me hicieron salir huyendo ese día...

El castaño estuvo atento y observo como su gesto se volvía distinto al hablar de aquella época.

-Después, cuando me fui y desaparecí, el tiempo se hizo cargo de pasarme la factura y no tienes idea de todos los años que me arrepentí por no haber hecho algo- su voz se transformo en un susurro- por no haber vuelto a enmendar las cosas... por no pelear mi ultima batalla.

Y fue inevitable controlar la ansiedad que apareció en su pecho al escuchar las palabras de la señorita Pillsbury.

Blaine había peleado su última batalla al ir a buscar al castaño a Nueva York, aun ignorando la verdadera historia de su abandono.

Y cuando se entero de la verdad, el ojimiel se rindió ante él y se convirtió en aquel dulce chico del que estaba profundamente enamorado.

En cambio ¿Kurt que hacía?...

La primera vez huyo sin retornar a causa de las amenazas de Samuel Anderson por el temor de que la vida del ojimiel se arruinara por su culpa.

La segunda vez, incapaz de resistir la realidad, huyo a Nueva York buscando el refugio de su nueva vida.

Y ahora...

¿Que hacía ahora que no fuera permanecer de brazos cruzados ante la respuesta del pelinegro en aquella horrible llamada?

Kurt nunca se arriesgaba por que tenía un miedo atroz de perderlo todo...

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba, a punto de perder lo que mas amaba de todos modos por no ser capaz de luchar.  
Quizá la señorita Pillsbury tuviera razón... quizá Kurt necesitaba pelear su última batalla.

Al menos de algo estaba convencido... no podría perder nada ya que nada tenía... y en cambio si podría ganar mucho si las cosas resultaban como deseaba.

-Lo haré- dijo con determinación, intentando convencerse a si mismo de que era la decisión correcta.

Emma sonrió admirando la valentía del chico y pensando que quizá... si ella hubiera hecho lo mismo desde el principio, no estaría ahí, varada en una ciudad fría y sola, sin mayor compañía que la de su fiel gato.

-Será mejor que me de prisa- dijo Kurt incorporándose y mirando hacia todos lados confundido, como si de pronto hubiera perdido el sentido de la orientación... y maldiciendo a sus nervios por volverlo torpe.

-¡Mucho éxito Kurt!- dijo Emma manifestando su apoyo al chico de los ojos azules.

-¡Gracias por todo señorita Pillsbury!- dijo el castaño emocionado y con prisa.

La mujer asintió y sonrió con calidez.

Kurt estaba a punto de marcharse cuando la necesidad de agregar algo más lo hizo volverse hacia su antigua maestra.

Emma volteo a verlo en ese instante.

-Dime Kurt- cuestiono curiosa al sentir la mirada azulina deseosa de decir algo.

-Usted también Señorita Pillsbury- dijo provocando que la mujer alzara la ceja confundida- usted también está aun a tiempo de pelear su ultima batalla.

La mujer se quedo sumida en el silencio y en el recuerdo de viejos amores, al tiempo que Kurt corría con prisa con el propósito de parar un taxi.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Que tu harás que?- dijo Sebastian Smythie desde su teléfono celular.

-Voy a Lima... ¡Voy a impedir que Blaine se case!- contestó el castaño con determinación.

-Osea que... ¿El plan "sabotear una boda" sigue en pie?- cuestionó el ojiverde.

-¡Lo sigue!- determinó Kurt sintiendo que el tiempo corría demasiado lento cuando él quería avanzar deprisa.

Hubo una pausa de unos cuantos segundos... después el ojiverde dijo...

-Kurt... ¡mucha suerte!

Y el castaño agradeció internamente a su amigo, porque sabía que la necesitaría.

**-O-O-O-**

El ojimiel se contemplo ante el espejo.

Ese día era el ensayo de su boda y aunque fuera solo una representación le ponía absolutamente nervioso.

Sintió ganas de huir a algún sitio en medio de la nada, donde no fuera conocido por nadie... solo quería escapar de todos los eventos que se aproximaban... pero no podía, Quinn no lo merecía.

Ya había lastimado profundamente a Kurt.

No podía hacer lo mismo con la chica...

No podía ir lastimando gente a su paso... eso no era correcto.

**FLASHBACK**

_-¡Cariño!, ¡volviste!- exclamó la joven al ver al ojimiel afuera de la casa del rancho Westerville._

_-Quinn- saludo el pelinegro sonriendo, pero sintiéndose culpable al mismo tiempo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer._

_-¡Te extrañe! ¿sabes?- dijo la chica acercándose a él y abrazándolo cariñosamente._

_Blaine volvió a sentir la culpa quemandole las entrañas, pero se convenció de que era el momento... ahora o nunca... Kurt esperaba una respuesta y él debía dársela._

_-Quinn debo hablar contigo- soltó sintiéndose nervioso ante la situación._

_-Claro cariño- contestó la chica sonriendo- ¿qué ocurre?_

_-¡Quinn linda! ¿hace mucho que llegaste?- exclamó la voz de Barbara Anderson saliendo de la casa._

_Blaine maldijo internamente._

_El momento era perfecto para terminar con todo de una buena vez... y entonces aparecía su madre para impedirlo._

_-Hola Barbara- dijo Quinn sonriendo- acabo de llegar hará de unos minutos- Blaine estaba por decirme algo- dijo observando al ojimiel._

_El chico de ojos dorados se removió incomodo en su lugar sintiendo encima las miradas curiosas de su madre y de su prometida._

_-Quizá mas tarde- dijo resignado._

_Quinn asintió y entraron a la casa._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Hey Blaine- dijo Cooper entrando a su habitación- ya están casi todos reunidos abajo, quizá deberíamos empezar.

El pelinegro asintió a su hermano y lo siguió escaleras abajo.

**-O-O-O-**

Las luces a lo lejos intrigaban al castaño demasiado.

La gran cantidad de automóviles dispersos sobre la entrada del rancho solo podrían indicar que el ensayo de la boda se estaba llevando a cabo.

Ahí... escondido entre los arboles, Kurt se sentía un espía despreciable, se sentía un especie de villano... y comenzaba a preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo que debería.

Asintió con decisión.

Esta vez no permitiría que el miedo, la culpa o cualquier otra cosa le echaran abajo sus planes.

Era su última batalla.

Su última carta bajo la manga, y se la iba a jugar.

Porque Blaine valía la pena, y porque si no lo hacía, se iba a arrepentir toda la vida.

**-O-O-O-**

El pelinegro intentaba mostrar su mejor sonrisa a los invitados al ensayo.

Pero sabía que esta no podía salir de manera natural, se sentía terrible y se daba cuenta de que Quinn lo observaba con cautela.

Intento mejorar su semblante, para no asustar a la chica... después de todo, ella no tenía la culpa de su infelicidad.

**-O-O-O-**

El ojiazul observo como poco a poco cada automóvil iba desapareciendo.

Y aunque la noche era incomoda allá afuera, él esperaría a que todos se hubieran ido para hablar con el ojimiel.

Aun no sabía como, no tenia un plan propiamente dicho.

Acercarse a la casa podría originar muchos conflictos para Blaine, sobre todo si se topaba con su padre.

Sin embargo decidió no prestar atención a esos detalles, ya se preocuparía por eso luego.

**-O-O-O-**

Había sido una noche difícil para el pelinegro.

La representación de todo ese acto le resultaba doloroso.

Cuando todos se hubieron ido, Blaine camino hacia la salida, deseando encontrar un poco de confort en la fresca noche.

**-O-O-O-**

Cuando Kurt se disponía ponerse en pie para acercarse a la casa, se percató de que una figura se movía a lo lejos hacia los establos.

No tenía que ser un genio para adivinar que esa figura era Blaine.

A pesar de la distancia física que los separaba, Kurt reconocería al ojimiel en cualquier parte.

El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír con triunfo y pensar que eso era una buena señal.

Ni siquiera debía preocuparse por encontrarse a alguien ajeno en el camino.

Se incorporo en un solo movimiento y camino en la dirección del pelinegro.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine entro al establo y se dirigió hacia el apartado de Pavarotti.

Hizo a un lado la pesada semipuerta de madera y entro para acariciar la cabeza del animal.

Pavarotti lo miro aburrido y el ojimiel sonrió revolviendo el fleco de la cabeza del caballo.

Y entonces lo sintió.

Ni siquiera lo había visto.

Ni siquiera escucho su voz...

Solo sintió su mirada... Esa mirada azul que siempre le había hablado sin necesidad de palabras.

Y se volvió.

Y ahí, frente a él, estaba Kurt Hummel, observándolo intensamente.

El castaño sonrió y Blaine lo miro sorprendido.

-Kurt...- logró decir mientras se perdía en el suave aroma de su fragancia que podía percibir aun estando separados.

El ojiazul camino hasta él y besó sus labios sin ningún preámbulo.

Sin ninguna explicación... simplemente lo hizo porque así era Kurt...

Blaine no opuso resistencia y se dejo llevar por aquel dulce beso, permitiendo que los suaves labios de Kurt acariciaran no solamente su piel, sino también su alma.

Y las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en su rostro mientras lo besaba... porque la sensación de Kurt y él juntos era maravillosa, y saber que la perdería le resultaba terrible.

El castaño se aparto suavemente del ojimiel al notar sus mejillas húmedas a causa de las lagrimas.

-Blaine- susurro limpiando con su pulgar las cristalinas gotas- te amo...

Entonces el pelinegro se echo a llorar con mayores ganas y beso el pulgar del ojiazul.

-Yo también te amo Kurt- dijo sin pensar y sonriendo con tristeza- te amo tanto que me duele enormemente perderte.

El castaño lo abrazo reconfortándolo, tomo su mentón con suavidad y lo levanto hacia su rostro.

-Entonces no lo hagas Blaine- dijo con voz tranquila y desesperada al mismo tiempo- por favor no te cases con ella...- agrego intentando que su voz no sonará entrecortada.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza sintiéndose despreciable.

-No puedo Kurt- dijo entre sollozos- yo no puedo hacerle eso...

El castaño colocó una mano sobre el pecho del pelinegro y comenzó a hablar desesperadamente intentando hacer entrar en razón a Blaine.

-¡Por Dios Blaine!, ¿tanto miedo tienes de nosotros dos?- comenzó con firmeza en la voz- yo no permitiré que nada malo te suceda..,- dijo acariciando con sus dedos el lugar donde estaba el corazón del pelinegro- no te diré que será fácil al principio- agrego mirándolo- pero si te puedo prometer que mejorara.

Blaine sollozo y ajusto el agarre de Kurt sobre él dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hueco del cuello del castaño.

-Blaine si es por Nueva York- dijo Kurt apartándolo suavemente para mirarlo a los ojos- no debes preocuparte más...- el ojimiel frunció el ceño confundido- estoy dispuesto a volver- soltó Kurt sonriendo- sé que probablemente suene extraño pero yo... estoy dispuesto a volver a Lima por ti... porque Nueva York no es nada... absolutamente nada Blaine, en comparación contigo.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza y se aparto del ojiazul incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

-No puedo Kurt... no puedo hacerlo- confesó sintiendo que el mundo se desmoronaba.

-¡Demonios Blaine!- soltó el ojiazul frustrado- ¿tan difícil es elegirme a mi?- camino hasta él y lo obligo a volverse y a mirarlo nuevamente- Por favor Blaine...- comenzó en un intento desesperado por conseguir que el ojimiel supiera lo mucho que lo necesitaba- Por favor eligeme a mi... por favor ámame a mi... por favor forma una vida conmigo... Yo... yo solo te necesito a ti- finalizo llorando desesperado.

Blaine no fue capaz de mirarlo en ese profundo estado de dolor y se acerco a él para abrazarlo.

Ambos sollozaron, pero nadie dijo nada.

Cuando el llanto aminoró un poco, Blaine se separo nuevamente y dijo con voz dulce.

-Tu eres increíble Kurt... yo no te merezco y tu... encontraras a alguien mas- soltó el pelinegro sintiendo como se desgarraba una parte de si mismo.

-¡Yo no quiero a nadie mas!- exclamó el ojiazul con la voz afectada- ¡yo solo te quiero a ti! y no puedo explicarme porque si me amas no puedes estar conmigo...

-¡Por que Quinn va a tener un hijo mio!- confesó el pelinegro frustrado mientras dejaba caer pesadamente los hombros.

**FLASHBACK**

_Blaine se encontraba en su habitación haciendo la maleta._

_La puerta de abrió para dar paso a Barbara Anderson._

_El pelinegro se volteo hacia ella, pero sin dejar de empacar._

_-Tu padre me dijo que cancelarías la boda y tu compromiso con Quinn- comenzó la voz tranquila de su madre._

_Blaine sonrió con sarcasmo y negó con la cabeza._

_-Mira mama, si él te mando para convencerme de lo contrario quiero que sepas que yo..._

_-Él no me mando a nada Blaine- corto la mujer obligandolo a mirarla- y yo no creo que hacer esto solo porque estas espantado sea lo correcto._

_El ojimiel frunció el ceño extrañado, probablemente su padre ya le había contado de su relación con un hombre, pero no le importaba, él iba a volver hacia Kurt porque era la única persona en el mundo a quien podría amar._

_-¡Yo no estoy espantado!- soltó el ojimiel- yo estoy muy seguro que lo que hago es lo correcto._

_Barbara se acerco a él y lo sujeto de los hombros._

_-Abandonar a un hijo no es lo correcto Blaine- dijo la mujer con firmeza- sé que tienes miedo de lo que pueda venir, de las responsabilidades... hizo una pausa mientras Blaine la miraba totalmente confundido- pero un bebe es una bendición cariño... y ser padre es maravilloso._

_El ojimiel sintió que su estomago se revolvía y que el mundo le daba vueltas... ¿que estaba diciendo su madre? ¿que habría un bebe? ¿que sería suyo?_

_-Quinn... - comenzó con voz temerosa- ¿esta embarazada?_

_Barbara lo miro con confusión..._

_-Yo... pensé que lo sabías- comenzó a explicar- es decir, no podría explicarme otra razón para tu actitud... esta tarde ibas a hablar con ella y yo imagine que era sobre eso..._

_-¿Esta embarazada?- repitió el ojimiel ignorando las explicaciones de su madre._

_-Si- confeso Barbara mirándolo a los ojos- al principio no quería admitirlo, pero a una mujer no se le puede engañar, y no me costo mucho trabajo averiguarlo al observar los síntomas estos últimos días... Quinn termino admitiéndolo cuando fuiste a Montana._

_El pelinegro sintió que todo el mundo se le venía encima._

_Quizo creer que era mentira._

_Quizo creer que era solo una cruel broma del destino._

_-¿Cuanto tiene?- pregunto en un ultimo intento de querer negarlo y sintiéndose absolutamente despreciable por ello._

_-Tres meses- dijo Barbara encogiéndose de hombros._

_Tres meses..._

_Y a Blaine se le vino el mundo encima._

_Tres meses atrás el llevaba una vida heterosexual con su novia._

_Después de todo era lo normal ¿cierto?_

_Y ahora Quinn sería la madre de su hijo._

_Blaine deseo poder regresar el tiempo hacia la época en que él y Kurt tenían 17 años._

_Pero no podía... el tiempo era cruel y la vida se ensañaba con él._

_Y Kurt... Kurt era lo que más dolía._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

El castaño se quedo petrificado en su lugar sin poder creerlo del todo.

-Voy a tener un bebe Kurt- continuo el pelinegro mientras lloraba- y yo no puedo hacerle eso a ella, yo nunca podría abandonar a un hijo mio.

El castaño asintió sin ser capaz de pronunciar palabra.

Después de todo Blaine tenía razón... él mismo no podría perdonarse si alejaba al ojimiel de un hijo suyo.

Es decir, aquella chica iba a darle algo que él nunca podría.

Y aunque perder a Blaine doliera horrores, Kurt supo que había peleado su última batalla, y que había perdido.

Por que no había forma de que pudiera ganar contra eso.

El castaño sonrió con tristeza intentando contener el nuevo ataque de lagrimas y dijo mirando a Blaine con cariño.

-Yo... te deseo lo mejor en tu matrimonio, y con tu ... bebe- hizo una pausa para aplacar el sentimiento en su garganta- estoy seguro de que seras un padre maravilloso.

Y dicho esto salio del establo sin poder aguantar permanecer un segundo mas ahí.

Blaine lo observo marcharse y cayo de rodillas al piso, llorando desconsoladamente mientras pensaba que efectivamente, él nunca podría merecer a alguien tan maravilloso como Kurt.

**-O-O-O-**

Samuel Anderson se acerco a la ventana al escuchar ruido afuera.

Miro a través de ella y descubrió a Kurt Hummel caminando hacia la salida del rancho.

Una furia atroz se apodero de su pecho y apretó los puños lastimando su propia piel con las uñas.

-Juro que me las pagaras Hummel- dijo para si mismo pero materializando el sonido de sus palabras- Juro que me las pagaras.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**Hola! **

JEJEJE BUENO, SUPONGO QUE SI ME ODIARON EN EL ANTERIOR AHORA VAN ADOIARME MAS JEJEJ :p

POSIBLEMENTE SE PREGUNTARAN PORQUE HAGO SUFRIR TANTO A KURT EN ESTE FIC

Y QUIZA NO LES HAYA GUSTADO QUE HAYA SIDO KURT QUIEN BUSCARA A BLAINE Y NO A LA INVERSA, SIN EMBARGO SI LO ANALIZAMOS DESDE EL PRINCIPIO, KURT TUVO RAZON EN SUS MEDITACIONES, ÉL NUNCA SE LA JUGO POR BLAINE... MIENTRAS QUE EL PELINEGRO SI LO BUSCO Y LE LLAMO Y ESO CUANDO EL OJIAZUL SE FUE DE LIMA LA PRIMERA VEZ Y AUN IGNORANDO QUE KURT LO ABANDONO POR CULPA DE SU PADRE, AUN ASI LO FUE A BUSCAR A NUEVA YORK Y YO CREO QUE NUESTRO OJIMIEL MERECE ALGO DE MERITO CHICOS JEJEJEJE NO ES MALO NI COBARDE :p

JEJEJEJ MUCHAS FELICIDADES A QUIENES ATINARON PERO SI

QUINN ESTA EMBARAZADA :(

DESDE EL COMIENZO DE ESTA HISTORIA ESTABA ESTO PLANEADO JEJEJEJE

Y BUENO

LES RECUERDO QUE AUN QUEDAN TRES CAPITULOS!

Y SOLO LES DIGO QUE MANTENGAN LA FÉ JEJEJEJE

EL SUFRIMIENTO ES A VECES NECESARIO PARA EMBELLECER UNA HISTORIA :D

POR OTRO LADO! LES TENGO UNA NOTICIA DE ULTIMO MINUTO JEJEJ

CREO QUE PUBLICARE EL SIGUIENTE CAP HASTA DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA, VERAN YO VIVO EN UN PUEBLITO ACA EN MEXICO Y SON LAS FERIAS PATRONALES ESTA SEMANA, CADA DIA HAY UN EVENTO NUEVO, MAÑANA ES LA CABALGATA EN DONDE TENEMOS QUE RECORRES DESDE LA CIUDAD MAS CERCANA HASTA ACA EN CABALLO

LUEGO ES LA CALLEJONEADA, QUE ES CAMINAR BAILANDO POR LAS CALLES CON MUSICA MIENTRAS REPARTEN TEQUILA XD

Y DESPUES SERA EL BAILE DE CLAUSURA Y ESTOY TODA EMOSIONADA POR IR A TODOS LOS EVENTOS!

PERO COMO LLEGO TARDE DE TRABAJAR NO PODRE ENTRAR A INTERNET HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA JEJEJE

PERO TENGANME PACIENCIA JEJEJE

Y NO QUIERAN ASESINARME DE UNA FORMA DOLOROSA JEJEJE :p

RECUERDEN SIEMPRE QUE LOS QUIERO!

Y LES ENVIO BESOS HECHIZADOS A TODOS!

SALUDOS

...Hechizera...


	13. I WAS MADE FOR YOU

****HEY! PUES PRIMERO QUE NADA** ¡SORPRESA!**

JEJE

AL PARECER MI PASION POR LA ESCRITURA ESTA DOMINANDO MI PASION POR EL BAILE, ASI QUE HE REGRESADO TEMPRANO A CASA (ADEMAS DE QUE MI TRABAJO NO ME PERMITE DESVELARME REALMENTE MUCHO) Y HE PODIDO AVANZAR DE A POCO CON LA HISTORIA :)

AQUI ESTA EL CAP 13! (QUEDA POCO PARA QUE ESTO FINALICE)

LA CANCION DE ESTE CAPITULO ES **The Story** DE **Brandie Carlile** (AHORA SIP ME GUSTARIA PEDIRLES QUE SI PUEDEN ESCUCHEN LA CANCION, NO SOLO PORQUE LA ELEGI PARA LA HISTORIA, SI NO PORQUE APARECE EN LA HISTORIA MISMA Y ES PARTE DE ELLA, E IMAGINO QUE AL LEER ESTE CAP CUANDO SURGE LA CANCION ES UNA ILUSTRACION AUDITIVA PERFECTA ;)

AHORA SI...

TAMBIEN ME PERMITO CONFESARLES QUE ES EL CAP QUE MAS HE DISFRUTADO HACER, Y MI FAVORITO DE LA HISTORIA ;)

**CAPITULO 13**

****_"A menudo encontramos nuestro destino_

_por los caminos que tomamos para evitarlo..."_

_JEAN DE LA FONTAINE_

**I WAS MADE FOR YOU**

-¿Te han dicho que eres tremendamente guapo?- preguntó Sebastian con coquetería mientras Adam miraba en su armario que ropa usar para su presentación en NYADA.

El rubio se echo a reír y negó con la cabeza sosteniendo un traje a la altura de sus hombros.

-Pues tú lo haces con regularidad- contestó sonriendo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Sebastian- entonces debo dejar de hacerlo- comento con seriedad- si no voy a malcriare y después no podre detener tu vanidad.

El rubio dejo caer el traje que sostenía sobre la cama y camino hasta el ojiverde para rodear su cuello con sus brazos.

-Sabes que no podrás dejar de consentirme- añadió dando un ligero mordisco a la oreja del castaño.

Sebastian hizo un puchero con los labios y lo pego mas a su cuerpo.

-¿En que momento te volviste así niño?- pregunto divertido.

-Desde que descubrí la maravilla de estar a tu lado- contestó el rubio sonriendo con adoración mientras depositaba un suave beso en la frente del castaño.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine decidió dar un paseo a caballo esa mañana.

Cabalgar siempre era algo que le permitía relajarse.

Ese día se casaría con Quinn y su vida cambiaría para siempre.

Aun recordaba la mirada dolida de Kurt de la noche anterior.

Detestaba causarle tanto dolor... detestaba que el castaño tuviera esa mirada por su culpa.

Pero el daño estaba hecho, y Blaine ya nada podía hacer, solo le quedaba poner su mejor rostro y caminar por el altar condenándose para siempre.

Quizá el tiempo podría curar todas las heridas... o al menos disminuir el dolor... por suerte Quinn era una excelente mujer, y un bebe, como había dicho su madre, era siempre una bendición.

Él se encargaría de entregar a su hijo todo el amor y todo el apoyo que él mismo nunca pudo recibir de su padre.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt entro a su departamento sintiéndose exhausto.

Tuvo que tomar el vuelo a Nueva York a primera hora de la mañana y para colmo paso una terrible noche en el aeropuerto, pues no iba a arriesgarse a quedarse en el hotel y ser visto por algún conocido.

Ni siquiera aviso a su padre o a Finn de su visita relámpago a Lima.

Era demasiado humillante volver ya con la derrota sobre su espalda.

No quería lastima de nadie de Lima... porque nadie en Lima comprendía su historia ni su sentir.

Sebastian llamo unas cuantas veces por la mañana pero decidió no responder, hasta que durmiera un poco, necesitaba dormir y reponerse, pues tenía planeado salir esa noche.

No iba a permanecer en su casa atormentándose con el dolor de saber que Blaine se estaría casando.

Las cosas estaban hechas y dichas, y nada podría hacer para cambiarlas.

Kurt se había tragado el orgullo al ir a Lima.

Había peleado su última batalla y jugado su ultima carta, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, Blaine se casaría y él tendría que seguir con su vida como la recordaba antes de volver a su ciudad natal.

Por lo tanto esa noche saldría y permitiría a su sistema ahogarse en cualquier vía de escape que se le presentará... Esa noche todo estaría permitido para él, con tal de vetar ese dolor atroz que lo consumía por dentro.

**-O-O-O-**

Sebastian se encontraba trabajando en su ordenador con la intención de agilizar el trabajo para tener la tarde libre y asistir a la audición de Adam.

Al castaño le parecía adorable la actitud del rubio por su audición.

Estaba sumamente nervioso y caminaba de un lado a otro sin ningún sentido, se mordía las uñas de los dedos y se acariciaba con extrema frecuencia el cabello.

El ojiverde se incorporo y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Adam.

-Todo estará bien- dijo sonriendo con dulzura- vas a patear traseros en ese escenario, y si ellos no te eligen es porque son estúpidos, pero de cualquier forma siempre podrás intentarlo en el siguiente ciclo.

Adam suspiro fuerte y dejo caer pesadamente sus brazos.

-Si no entro, terminare limpiando mesas en Scandals- soltó haciendo un puchero.

Sebastian paso sus brazos por el cuello del rubio y le dijo con suavidad...

-Si haces eso seguro que no saldré de ese lugar- confesó divertido- y creo que me quedaría en la banca rota por dar generosas propinas al mesero mas sexy de todo Nueva York.

Adam se echo a reír girándose para quedar frente a frente con el ojiverde.

-Vaya, entonces supongo que me conviene- contesto sonriente- seguro y con mi atractivo me volveré rico en poco tiempo.

El ojiverde acaricio con su pulgar los labios del rubio.

-Yo solo dije que dejaría generosas propinas al mesero más sexy de Nueva York, nunca dije que serias tú- lo provocó divertido.

Adam fingió sentirse indignado e hizo el ademan de alejarse del castaño, pero Sebastian se echo a reír y le sujeto con firmeza la muñeca para pegar los rosados labios del rubio con los suyos.

Procuro ser un experto con ese beso, acariciando con su lengua cada rincón perdido de la boca de Adam.

El ojiazul se sintió en el cielo, sabía que Sebastian lo besaba de esa manera a propósito, porque derretir al rubio se había vuelto el juego favorito del castaño.

Y a decir verdad... el ojiverde siempre lo conseguía.

-Te amo- soltó el rubio en el instante mismo en que sus labios se separaron.

Sebastian lo miro con asombro y Adam solo deseo maldecirse internamente por no ser capaz de controlar sus emociones.

Con Hunter llego a utilizar esa palabra en los momentos de éxtasis cuando compartían la cama.

Incluso se dijeron que se amaban en alguna ocasión en que tomaron demasiado alcohol y los sentimientos se encontraban a la orden del día.

Pero nunca antes alguien le dijo que lo amaba en un momento así, tan suyo, tan propio y tan cargado de ternura como Adam lo había hecho.

Y Sebastian se pregunto que había hecho para merecer a un chico así.

Y estuvo totalmente agradecido con la vida por eso.

Yo también te amo...- contesto con la voz en un susurro y acercando al rubio a su cuerpo para poder acariciarlo, besarlo y mimarlo con mayor facilidad.

**-O-O-O-**

Jake Puckerman no era otra cosa que un matón a sueldo.

Para ser sinceros había perdido la cuenta de los hombres que habían muerto en sus manos.

Si la paga era buena, el moreno no reparaba en condiciones especiales ni en ninguna clase de compasión y se limitaba a hacer su trabajo.

El moreno normalmente trabajaba solo, pero cuando había una buena pasta de por medio de un cliente favorecido, solía requerir los servicios de Dave Karofsky y de su propio hermano Noah Puckerman.

Esa mañana les cayó un trabajo del cielo, pues era Samuel Anderson quien lo solicitaba.

En anteriores situaciones Samuel ya los había contratado para deshacerse de unos cuantos enemigos ganaderos... ahora el trabajo era distinto, pero no por ello menos importante.

-Bien- comenzó Jake mirando a los dos hombres que lo acompañaban- este tipo, Anderson, es amigo mío, así que mas vale que no lo decepcionemos.

Noah lo miro aburrido y Karofsky no le quito la vista atenta de encima.

-¿Tenemos la dirección del chico?- preguntó el robusto mirando con ojos fríos a Jake.

-Si- contestó el interpelado- el viejo me lo ha pasado junto con las instrucciones.

-Pues entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa- intervino Noah Puckerman ansioso por dar el golpe.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt dejo pasar a su mejor amigo una vez que abrió la puerta.

-¿Sabrías que estaría aquí y no en Lima?- pregunto el ojiazul cabizbajo.

Sebastian lo abrazo con cariño.

-Sabía que algo no iba del todo bien cuando ignoraste todas mis llamadas Kurt- dijo el ojiverde con voz tranquila.

-Él va a casarse Seb- soltó Kurt conmocionado- va a casarse y no solo eso...-hizo una pausa- va a tener un hijo con ella...

El ojiverde reforzó su agarre con el castaño y lo consoló con dulzura al tiempo que Kurt se vencía al llanto y al sentimiento.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Estas seguro que no quieres que me quede por otro rato?- preguntó el ojiverde mientras dejaba la billetera y las llaves del auto en la mesita ratona de la sala de Kurt.

-Estoy seguro- asintió sonriendo el castaño- al menos uno de los dos debe ser feliz Seb- comentó el ojiazul mirando a su amigo- y en verdad no sabes lo agradecido que me siento con ese colegial Adam por tenerte así.

Sebastian soltó una risita.

-Él no es un colegial- dijo sonrojado- solo es un poco más joven Hummel.

Kurt rodó los ojos acomodándose en el sofá.

-Si claro Smythie- contesto Kurt sonriendo- y seguramente tu ya le quitaste cualquier gramo de inocencia.

Sebastian lo miro con expresión apenada y negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Pues eso a ti no te incumbe- dijo divertido- y... sera mejor que me vaya...

Tomo las llaves y camino hasta la salida.

-¿Seguro que no me necesitas Kurt?- pregunto con preocupación volviéndose al ojiazul.

-No Seb- contestó Kurt de manera cortes- Saldré esta noche- soltó encogiendo los hombros.

El ojiverde negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que Kurt intentaría escapar de la realidad esa noche, pero no fue capaz de regañarlo, incluso él mismo no sabría como reaccionar después de que el amor de tu vida te diga que ha decidido casarse y que esta esperando un hijo.

-De cualquier forma llámame si me necesitas- se ofreció el ojiverde amablemente.

Kurt asintió y Sebastian abandono el departamento.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine se aliso la camisa contemplando su imagen en el espejo, notando que aunque estaba casi tan elegante como el día en que fue a la boda con Kurt en Nueva York, su mirada permanecía opaca y sin el menor rastro de brillo en ella.

**FLASHBACK**

_-¿Crees que existe un alma gemela para cada uno?- cuestionó Kurt mientras recogía la paja del establo con el rastrillo, al tiempo que el ojimiel se encargaba de alimentar a los becerros con grandes botes de leche que simulaban teteras y habían sido elaborados especialmente para esa tarea._

_El pelinegro se ruborizo al instante, deseando que Kurt no notara su color carmín, pues él si que era un romántico sin remedio, y en cuanto Kurt mencionó la palabra "alma gemela" él pensó en el castaño sin poder evitarlo._

_-Si- contestó con seguridad continuando con su labor de alimentar a la inquiera hembra becerra de color pardo- yo creo que todos nacemos teniendo a alguien que ha sido hecho especialmente para nosotros._

_-Me pregunto si existirá alguien para mi- dijo el castaño con melancolía._

_Blaine lo observo lentamente, admirando su blanca piel de marfil, sus hermosos ojos azules que simulaban profundos lagos... el largo de sus pestañas y el porte que solo alguien como Kurt podía tener._

_Y supo en ese momento que el castaño era la persona que estaba hecha para él, y se prometió a si mismo confesarle su amor algún día, pues era evidente que él lo quería como algo mas que un amigo, y a pesar de que Blaine solo tenía 17 años, supo que ese amor era tan fuerte y tan intenso como para querer conservarlo por siempre._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

"¡Blaine ya es hora!"

grito su madre desde la planta baja.

El pelinegro respiro hondo antes de abandonar la habitación intentando alejar de su cabeza y de su corazón aquel recuerdo, pues no hacía mas que adolecer con mayor intensidad su sufrimiento.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Ya van para allá?- pregunto la indiferente voz de Samuel Anderson detrás de la linea telefónica.

-Estamos por llegar- respondió Jake Puckerman observando el complejo departamental a pocos metros y verificando la dirección una vez mas.

-Dense prisa- soltó el viejo antes de cortar la llamada.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt se decidió por los pantalones grises que resaltaban sus largas piernas y decidió acompañarlos con aquella elegante camisa blanca que nunca antes se había puesto.

Se aseguro de no olvidar nada, como era su costumbre, y se dirigió a la puerta.

**-O-O-O-**

Jake, Noah y Karofsky caminaron con paso decidido hacia la enorme recepción del grupo de departamentos y encontraron tras el mostrador la mirada curiosa de un anciano.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?- pregunto el hombre con cautela.

Jake sonrió con amabilidad al sujeto, alegrándose de siempre utilizar ropa elegante cuando hacia sus trabajos, lo que le daba un aire importante.

-Buenas noches- saludo sonriente- soy compañero de trabajo de Kurt Hummel, el señor Karofsky- dijo señalando al hombre robusto- y el señor Puckerman- imito el gesto para con su hermano- trabajan para el New York Times, nos dirigimos al piso siete de su departamento, acordamos tener una entrevista esta tarde.

El hombre lo miro curioso.

-Es raro, pues el señor Hummel ha salido hará de veinte minutos.

Jake Puckerman maldijo internamente.

-Vaya, debió olvidarlo- se excuso con el hombre- sería mejor que lo esperemos a que vuelva.

El anciano encogió los hombros.

-De cualquier forma mi turno esta por terminar- comento- podrán esperarlo en la sala de estar para cuando vuelva, yo estaré en la oficina- dijo con voz aburrida- si necesitan algo llamen por la campanilla.

Jake asintió sonriendo mientras Noah y Dave se dirigían a los blancos sofás dispuestos en la sala que el anciano les había señalado.

**-O-O-O-**

El ojiverde salio apresurado del departamento.

Acababa de salir del trabajo por lo que ya iba retrasado.

Se dirigió a su auto apretando el acelerador, no quería perderse nada de la presentación de Adam.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt llego a Scandals y se posiciono en la mesa que siempre utilizaba.

A esas horas Blaine debía estarse casando.

Negó con la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y pidió una botella de Whisky y no una copa aislada, como acostumbraba.

**-O-O-O-**

El pelinegro espero nervioso en la iglesia, hasta que la música comenzó y todos se pusieron de pie para dar la bienvenida a Quinn Fabrey.

La chica era sujeta fuertemente por el brazo de su padre.

Toda la gente sonreía con felicidad ante la llegada de la novia.

Él también sonrió, pero su sonrisa no llegaba a su corazón, ni a su alma ni a sus propios ojos.

**-O-O-O-**

Adam miró tras la cortina larga y oscura con la esperanza de encontrar sentado a Sebastian ahí, pero el ojiverde aun no había llegado.

El rubio decidió calmar su nerviosismo, después de todo, el castaño trabajaba hasta tarde ese día, aunque prometió llegar a su audición.

-¡Adam Crawford...!- llamo la voz de la morena mujer situada en el centro del escenario, observándolo con indiferencia mientras tomaba nota.

Además de ella, en la sala había unas diez personas, seguramente personal del teatro o de NYADA, pues era imposible que hubiera gente ajena a la institución, al ser esa una audición solo podrían estar presentes los familiares del aspirante, por esa razón Adam tuvo que entregar un pase al ojiverde.

**-O-O-O-**

Sebastian estaba por llegar al teatro cuando decidió tomar la billetera y extraer el pase para no perder tiempo y entrar en el momento inmediato después de estacionar el coche.

Sin embargo, al tantear la billetera en su pantalón, descubrió que no la tenia consigo.

Busco entre los asientos y en la pequeña cajuela, pero no había rastro de ella.

Antes de que pudiera entrar en pánico, recordó que al salir de la casa de Kurt a medio día solo se llevo las llaves del auto con él.

Maldijo para sus adentros recordando que su amigo saldría de bar aquella noche.

Por suerte, él tenía una llave de repuesto del departamento que Kurt le había dado después de perder su llave en una ocasión en que salio de juerga y tuvo que pasar la noche afuera esperando que llegara el encargado de recepción.

El ojiverde agradeció que el departamento de Kurt se encontrara relativamente cerca del teatro y giro con brusquedad con la intención de llegar, aunque sea, a la mitad de la canción de Adam.

**-O-O-O-**

-Puede comenzar en el momento en que se sienta listo señor Crawford- dijo la mujer de piel oscura mirándolo a través de sus anteojos.

Adam debía comenzar a cantar.

Sería grosero hacer esperar a la Directora de NYADA, Carmen Tibideaux.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza al hombre del sonido.

Cuando la música comenzó cerró los ojos deseando que al abrirlos Sebastian se encontrara frente a él.

Sin embargo cuando lo hizo el ojiverde aun no había llegado.

Respiro hondo y comenzó a cantar.

_**All of these lines across my face **_  
_**Tell you the story of who I am**_  
**(Todas estas arrugas en mi cara**  
**te cuentan la historia de quien soy)**

**-O-O-O-**

_"Estamos aquí reunidos, para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio..."_ Dijo la voz pausada del sacerdote.

Samuel Anderson sonrió para sus adentros dándose cuenta de que todo iba resultando como debería.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar en esos momentos y al ver quien llamaba, salio con cautela procurando no llamar la atención, sin conseguirlo del todo, pues la mirada que Barbara Anderson le dirigió era completamente reprobatoria.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto una vez que salio de la iglesia.

-Hummel no esta en el departamento- dijo Jake Puckerman del otro lado de la linea- ¿que hacemos?

-¡Pues esperar pedazo de idiota!- soltó molesto el anciano.

-Esta bien- acepto Jake- pero debes decirme como es el tipo Samuel- advirtió el moreno a su jefe- necesito saber como reconocerlo para cuanto llegue.

Samuel bufo del otro lado de la linea pero se controlo de insultar mas al chico.

-Vale- asintió para si mismo- es blanco, de alta estatura, tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos claros... es un tío atractivo y siempre viste como si fuera a asistir a una fiesta.

Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la linea y la respiración de Jake disminuyo.

-¿Me escuchaste muchacho?- preguntó el anciano confundido por el cambio de voz del moreno.

-Llego- dijo Jake en voz baja- escucha debo colgar, tu chico esta aquí.

Samuel sonrió maliciosamente mientras cerraba el teléfono celular.

**-O-O-O-**

Adam continuo con voz clara y dulce la suave melodía que lo llenaba de emoción en esos momentos.

_**So many stories of where I've been **_  
_**And how I got to where I am **_  
_**But these stories don't mean anything **_  
_**When you've got no one to tell them to **_  
**_It's true…I was made for you_**  
**(Muchas historias de donde he estado,**  
**y de como llegue a donde estoy**  
**pero estas historias no significan nada,**  
**cuando no tenes a nadie**  
**a quien contárselas**  
**Es verdad... yo fui hecho para vos) **

Y el rubio se lamento en su interior por la ausencia de su novio, pues había escogido especialmente esa canción para él, porque ademas de cantarla para ingresar a NYADA, quería decirle a Seb lo agradecido que estaba con él por amarlo, por enseñarle todo lo que sabía del amor y por hacerlo sentir la persona mas especial del mundo.

**-O-O-O-**

Sebastian entro con prisa al complejo departamental, estaba por pulsar el botón del piso cinco cuando un hombre un poco mas alto que él entro al ascensor acompañado por dos sujetos mas, dos morenos que mantenían cierto parecido.

-Buenas noches- saludo uno de ellos.

Sebastian contesto sonriente al saludo y pincho el botón que rezaba el número cinco.

Se volvió a mirar a los hombres, pero el tipo robusto solo dijo...

-Vamos al mismo piso.

Sebastian asintió y saco del bolsillo de su pantalón el teléfono móvil que estaba vibrando en esos momentos.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt sostuvo el aparato junto a su oído esperando a que el ojiverde contestara.

-¿Hola?- dijo la voz de su amigo del otro lado de la linea.

-¡Por favor dime que tengo permitido alocarme esta noche Seb!- cuestionó el ojiazul ya con unos grados altos de alcohol en la sangre.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Sebastian con seriedad.

-¡A que tengo muchas posibilidades en este momento ! ¿si me entiendes?- dijo Kurt arrastrando las palabras- pero no puedo dejar de pensar que esta mal- agrego casi en un sollozo- y no es justo Seb... porque él se esta casando justo ahora y yo solo quiero dejar de pensar en eso.

Hubo una pausa detrás de la linea, después el ojiverde habló.

-Claro que tienes derecho a alocarte esta noche- dijo con voz queda pero confortante- simplemente recuerdalo y repitelo... "yo soy Kurt Hummel y nada puede dañarme este día"- dijo Sebastian con voz firme insitandolo a recordarse a él mismo en un intento noble de hacer sentir bien a su mejor amigo.

El ojiazul sonrió agradecido y adorando a aquel chico que siempre lo apoyo en todo.

-Gracias Seb, te quiero- dijo con sinceridad.

-Yo también te quiero- contestó Sebastian con una sonrisa una sonrisa.

**-O-O-O-**

Jake miro a Dave y a Noah con complicidad cuando el castaño pronuncio "Yo soy Kurt Hummel y nada puede dañarme este día".

Sin duda ese era su día de suerte, pensó Jake, aunque con seguridad no era el día de suerte de Kurt Hummel, pues él y sus amigos se encargarían de demostrarle que contrario a lo que dijo en el teléfono, ellos podrían ser capaces de dañarlo.

**-O-O-O-**

_**I climbed across the mountain tops **_  
_**Swam all across the ocean blue **_  
**_I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules_**  
**(Escale las cimas de las montañas,**  
**nade por todo el océano azul, **  
**Cruce todos los limites**  
**y rompí todas las reglas)**

Canto el rubio intensificando el sonido de su voz y elevándolo casi en un grito, decidiendo dejar de preocuparse por que Sebastian viera su actuación.

Después de todo, el tenía fe en que el castaño llegaría en cualquier momento.

-O-O-O-

Blaine vio como Quinn lloraba calladamente con emoción.

Y se dio cuenta de que él tenía enormes ganas de llorar también.

Extrañaba a Kurt enormemente.

Ese era un momento difícil para él y por egoísta que sonara, deseaba con toda su alma que el castaño estuviera ahí.

**-O-O-O-**

Samuel Anderson decidió fumarse un cigarrillo antes de volver a entrar a la iglesia.

Se sentía satisfecho y orgulloso de si mismo.

Después de cortar la llamada con Puckerman, hubo un espacio de tiempo en que el asomo de una duda le traspaso la mente.

Pero fue demasiado fugaz y con tan poca presencia, que el anciano termino convenciéndose que esa decisión era lo mejor, y que Kurt Hummel se lo había buscado.

**-O-O-O-**

-Hola- saludo un rubio alto y de buen cuerpo sentándose a su lado.

Kurt sonrió con diversión y contesto a su saludo.

-¿Bailamos?- pregunto el chico.

El castaño asintió poniéndose en pie para caminar hasta la pista de baile.

**-O-O-O-**

**But baby I broke them all for you **  
**Oh, because even when I was flat broke **  
**You made me feel like a million bucks **  
**You do… I was made for you **  
**(Pero amor, las rompí todas por ti,**  
**porque incluso cuando estaba sin un peso, **  
**me hacías sentir como que tenia un millón de dolares**  
**Eso hacías y yo fui hecho para vos)**

Y Adam recordó todo lo que Sebastian hizo por él, desde ayudarlo a aceptar las nuevas sensaciones de lo que implicaba salir del closet, hasta apoyarlo cuando se quedo sin hogar una vez que Hunter lo echo de su departamento... Y Adam sonrió mirando nuevamente entre el publico pero sin encontrar al castaño en el.

**-O-O-O-**

El ojiverde salio del ascensor seguido por los tres hombres desconocidos.

Por alguna razón le dieron mala espina, ya que nunca antes los había visto por ahí, y eso que tenía años visitando a Kurt por lo que recordaba con seguridad a todos sus vecinos.

Apresuro el paso al departamento del castaño e introdujo la llave de repuesto en la cerradura.

Giro y la puerta cedió.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar al departamento, el moreno mas joven de los hombres se le atravesó en el camino al tiempo que el robusto lo empujaba con violencia al interior de la sala.

**-O-O-O-**

_**You see the smile that's on my mouth **_  
_**It's hiding the words that don't come out **_  
_**And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed **_  
**_They don't know my head is a mess_**  
**(Ves la sonrisa que hay en mi boca,**  
**esta escondiendo las palabras que no me salen**  
**y todos mis amigos piensan que soy dichoso**  
**ellos no saben que mi cabeza es un desastre)**

El rubio descubrió que Carmen Tibideaux lo miraba sonriendo y comenzó a adquirir mayor seguridad sobre aquel escenario.

**-O-O-O-**

-Blaine Devon Anderson- comenzó el sacerdote mirando al pelinegro- ¿Aceptas por esposa a Quinn Lucy Fabrey, para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

El ojimiel sintió la mirada de todos sobre él.

Y se sintió abrumado.

Su corazón gritaba NO con desesperación.

Su corazón lo invitaba a negarse y huir de ese lugar para ir tras Kurt.

Pero no podía hacer eso.

Eso era extremadamente cobarde y el pelinegro no pensaba abandonar a su hijo y a Quinn a su suerte.

-Acepto- soltó sonriendo con tristeza mientras el mundo que conocía comenzaba a derrumbarse y su corazón le gritaba traidor salvajemente brincando acelerado y furioso contra si mismo.

**-O-O-O-**

-Vamos a otro sitio- susurro el rubio en el oído de Kurt.

El ojiazul no pudo evitar sentir culpa por un pequeño instante.

Pero después recordó las palabras de Sebastian y recordó que no estaba traicionando a nadie, porque no tenía la elección de nadie...

Porque la única persona que podría tener el derecho de reclamar su corazón, se encontraba casándose con otra persona.

-Esta bien- respondió Kurt dejándose guiar por el rubio hacia la salida.

**-O-O-O-**

_**No, they don't know who I really am **_  
_**And they don't know what I've been through **_  
_**like you do… And I was made for you… **_  
**(No ellos no saben quien soy en realidad,**  
**y no saben por lo que he pasado,**  
**como tú lo sabes, yo fui hecho para vos)**

**-O-O-O-**

-Quinn Lucy Fabrey- dijo el sacerdote esta vez dirigiéndose a la chica- ¿Aceptas como esposo a Blaine Devon Anderson, para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

Blaine sonrió con calidez hacia la chica y la rubia le regreso la sonrisa de manera sincera.

-No... -contestó Quinn para sorpresa de todo el mundo.

Blaine frunció el ceño y los murmullos comenzaron a hacerse presentes.

**-O-O-O-**

El dolor era atroz.

Sebastian no era capaz de comprender que sucedía y muchas teorías pasaban por su mente en esos momentos.

¿Era homofobia? ¿Venganza? ¿Simple gusto por herir?

Los tres sujetos se turnaban para golpearlo.

El moreno mas joven tenia predilección por pegarle al rostro.

El otro mas serio y al que llamaban Noah optaba por derrumbarlo al suelo y propinarle patadas en las piernas.

Pero el robusto golpeaba directo a su abdomen y a su pecho, y esos, eran quizá, los peores golpes de la noche.

Hubo un espacio pequeño de tiempo en que Sebastian pudo defenderse y dejar algunos cuantos golpes al sujeto moreno mas joven.

Pero ellos eran tres y poseían ventaja, así que termino rindiéndose al dolor y a los golpes, pues su cuerpo ya no era capaz de responder de forma certera.

Y Sebastian cerro los ojos, y recordó cuando el momento en que conoció a Adam, recordó la vez que lo llevo a su cafetería favorita el día de su cumpleaños, recordó el beso robado que le dio el rubio en su departamento.

Recordó su primer beso real y la primera vez que hicieron el amor, y como se sintió morir de felicidad cuando hizo suyo al ojiazul.

Recordó cada palabra dulce de Adam y sus besos y sus caricias.

Tambien recordó a Kurt y la hermosa amistad que llevaron a lo largo de los años.

Y entonces, Sebastian sonrió agradecido.

El dolor físico desapareció y aunque los insultos y los golpes aun se sentían, el ojiverde fue capaz de ignorarlos mientras recordaba una y otra vez todos los felices momentos de su vida.

**-O-O-O-**

Samuel tiro el cigarrillo al suelo y lo piso con la punta de su bota.

Camino con paso firme hacia la iglesia para regresar a la ceremonia.

Pero entonces un dolor intenso en el pecho lo detuvo.

El anciano intento gritar pero no hubo voz que saliera de su garganta, y la respiración comenzó a faltarle al tiempo que una sensación de pánico se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿Qué?- pregunto Blaine confundido mientras Quinn se echaba a llorar.

-Lo siento Blaine- soltó la chica entre sollozos- lo siento... lo siento...- repetía en un acto desesperado- lo siento, pero... yo no te amo.

Y eso fue muy similar a un cubetazo de agua fría.

¿Acaso estaba soñando o en verdad Quinn estaba negándose a casarse con el repitiendo que no lo amaba?

La chica volvió la vista hacia la gente que miraba asombrada la escena y busco entre ellos hasta encontrar la mirada del capataz de los Anderson.

-Yo te amo Sam, y tu debes saber que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo- confesó Quinn levantando las exclamaciones y murmullos de todos los presentes.

Blaine miro a su rubio trabajador y noto como la confusión, el asombro y la emoción lo embargaban.

Y por un momento el pelinegro tuvo la sensación de hallarse objeto de una mala broma, pero entonces vinieron a su mente un cumulo de recuerdos especialmente interesantes.

_"¡Gracias por las flores mi amor!, Sam me las trajo esta tarde ¡y me encantaron!"_

Recordó Blaine que dijo Quinn el día que se encontrara con Kurt en el hospital después de ocho años y recordó que él efectivamente encargo al rubio llevar una rosa a su prometida, pero ella había dicho "las flores", hablando en plural, y en aquel momento no cuestiono aquel detalle ya que se encontraba más preocupado por la aparición del castaño.

Así mismo, recordó la melancolía constante que acompañaba a Sam siempre y recordó todas y cada una de las palabras que su capataz le dijo.

_"¿No tiene miedo de que ese sujeto le robe a su chica?"_ Habia dicho el rubio cuando Blaine le comento lo mucho que Quinn admiraba a Kurt.

_"Sí, los he sentido señor... y créame, de una manera desgarradora pero los celos son del infierno señor Blaine... solo dejan destrucción a su paso y te provocan descaradamente...Además..., si los celos tienen fundamento, si estas celoso porque la persona amada esta con otro... A veces no queda otra cosa que aceptar que sí se le ama, debe permitirsele ser feliz con la persona que decida estar"_ Recordó que dijo Sam, cuando él lo cuestiono sobre si alguna vez en la vida había sentido celos.

_"Uno no puede cambiar lo que esta destinado a ser señor Blaine..., a veces la vida no nos da lo que queremos porque nunca estuvo hecho para nosotros"_

Y el pelinegro supo que por muy retorcido y extraño que eso pareciera, Quinn decía la verdad.

-¿Un hijo?- cuestiono emocionado el rubio ignorando a Blaine y a la multitud ahí reunida.

Quinn asintió con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Lo supe hace dos semanas.

Dijo la chica sonriendo y Blaine se sintió mareado ante la situación.

Cuando él supo del embarazo de Quinn ni siquiera cuestionó que en las contadas veces en que ellos estuvieron juntos él había usado protección.

Nunca considero correcto poner en duda a la rubia.

Le pareció más factible creer que el preservativo se habría roto a contemplar cualquier otra razón.

-Blaine yo... lo siento- dijo la rubia con la mirada triste mientras lo observaba- yo... me aferre a ti y fue para mi un conflicto entero llegar a esta decisión, lamento tanto hacerlo ahora y hacerte pasar por esto.

El pelinegro no fue capaz de deducir si se sentía traicionado, molesto o feliz.

Solo se sentía confundido y asombrado.

Para sorpresa de Sam y de la chica, solo sonrió encogiendo los hombros y abandono la iglesia mientras todos los ahí reunidos lo miraban curiosos.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt empujo salvajemente al rubio a la cama y no tardaron demasiado en perder la ropa.

Necesitaba dejar de pensar y de torturarse.

Necesitaba sentir otro cuerpo y otra piel.

Y beso con ansiedad y frustración labios y fragmentos de piel que nunca podrían tener el sabor que Blaine tenía, pero decidió conformarse.

El rubio alcanzo su ritmo emocionado y lo sujeto con fuerza por las muñecas para voltearlo en la cama.

Pero Kurt no estaba para juegos, no necesitaba caricias previas ni acciones que retardaran el acto, el solo necesitaba dejar de pensar en unos hermosos ojos miel, por lo que mantuvo sujeto al rubio y se impuso dominante sobre él.

**-O-O-O-**

Adam hizo una pausa para después, tomar impulso y llenar sus pulmones al tiempo que cantaba mientras sentía que el alma se le iba con la voz, porque él se emocionaba de una manera especial al cantar y porque solo había dos cosas con las que el rubio podía entregarse por completo, una era la música, la otra era Sebastian.

_**All of these lines across my face **_  
_**Tell you the story of who I am **_  
_**So many stories of where I've been **_  
_**And how I got to where I am **_  
_**Oh, but these stories don't mean anything **_  
_**When you've got no one to tell them to **_  
**_It's true… I was made for you_**  
**(Todas estas arrugas en mi cara**  
**te cuentan la historia de quien soy**  
**muchas historias de donde he estado**  
**y de como llegue a donde estoy, pero**  
**estas historias no significan nada**  
**cuando no tenéis a nadie a quien contárselas**  
**Es verdad... yo fui hecho para vos) **

Y termino la nota emocionado y pensando que definitivamente él había sido hecho para el ojiverde, de la misma forma en que Sebastian fue hecho para él.

**-O-O-O-**

Samuel Anderson no fue capaz de saber si era una simple casualidad o era justicia divina.

Pero ahí, retorciéndose en el suelo, supo que estaba pagando posiblemente por sus actos en la vida.

O quizá algún Dios vengador lo borraba del mapa para evitar que hiciera más daño.

Y Samuel Anderson tuvo temor de morir.

Y tuvo temor del infierno, porque él creía en eso y porque sabía que iría ahí.

Y aunque no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho, sabía que su momento de pagar estaba llegando.

El anciano dejo escapar su ultimo aliento ignorando por completo que de no haber salido a contestar aquella llamada, aun estaría vivo, pues la iglesia entera estaba repleta de médicos, al ser la novia una enfermera.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡Será mejor que salgamos de aquí!- dijo Karofsky al notar que el castaño se encontraba inmóvil y sangrante en el piso.

Jake asintió y después de propinar un ultimo golpe en el abdomen del chico abandono el departamento seguido por sus compañeros.

-¿Estará muerto?- pregunto Noah en el ascensor.

-Después de lo que hicimos, dudo que siga vivo- contestó Jake con voz segura.

**-O-O-O-**

Adam agradeció los aplausos del publico.

A pesar de que el teatro estaba casi vacío, las diez personas que ahí se encontraban se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron con emoción ante el número del ojiazul.

El rubio sintió una felicidad a medias.

Su actuación de esa noche había resultado buena y ahora tenía mas seguridad de entrar a NYADA, pero también se sentía entristecido.

Sebastian nunca llego y no pudo escucharlo cantar... y le dolía, porque esa canción era para él.

Pero negó con la cabeza convenciéndose de que seguramente el ojiverde no había podido abandonar su trabajo, y se prometió que apenas llegara a casa iba a cantarle aquella canción únicamente a Sebastian.

Porque Adam pretendía hacerle saber, que no había nada mas grande que su amor, y que el lo amaba demasiado como para cantar que imaginaba que su historia era una historia que perduraría a lo largo de los años.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

****OK JEJEJE... ¿ME CREERIAN SI LES DIJERA QUE LLORE UN POCO AL ESCRIBIR ESTO?

NO PUEDO REVELAR DETAALLES DE LO QUE SEGUIRA PORQUE NO ME GUSTA ESPOILEARLES NADA

ES UN CAPITULO ALGO TRISTE Y A MI ME SUPO MAS AMARGO QUE AGRIDULCE

AUN ASI

COMO LO SABEN ESTABA PLANEADO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO

"¿PORQUE ESTA TIPA SE ENSAÑA CON LOS PERSONAJES?"

JEJEJEJE PERO CREANME QUE EN REALIDAD ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ELLOS POR ESO

PROCURO DARLES HISTORIAS MEMORABLES, AL MENOS PARA MI JEJEJE

NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAP

SIENTO QUE EN ESTE QUEDARON MUCHAS COSAS INCONCLUSAS JEJEEJ

POR ULTIMO, HE RECIBIDO COMENTARIOS DE UNA LECTORA QUE EN REPETIDAS OCASIONES CRITICA EL EXCESO DE DRAMA QUE USO EN MIS HISTORIAS

Y YO CREO QUE ELLA TIENE TODO EL DERECHO DE CRITICAR MI TRABAJO Y EN SERIO LE AGRADEZCO EL COMUNICARME SUS PUNTOS DE VISTA, SIN EMBARGO, TENGO QUE CONFESAR QUE LA MAYORIA DE MIS HISTORIAS SERAN DRAMTICAS, LA MISMA INFO DEL FIC LO DICE... :( PORQUE ES LO QUE AMO ESCRIBIR Y ES LO QUE SEGUIRE HACIENDO

DE CUALQUIER FORMA!

SALUDOS PARA TODOS LOS DEMAS

NO ME ODIEN Y CONFIEN

(O ALGO ASI) JEJEJE

LOS QUIERO...

...Hechizera...


	14. CUANDO EL DESTINO NOS ENCUENTRE

****Hola! PRIMERO QUE NADA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS EN MI CAP ANTERIOR

IMAGINO QUE USTEDES AL IGUAL QUE YO SE SIENTEN AFECTADOS Y MUY TRISTES POR LA NOTICIA SOBRE CORY... HA SIDO UNA TRAGEDIA Y EN SERIO ESO HA AFECTADO NUESTROS CORAZONES, PORQUE COMO LOS GLEEKS QUE SOMOS NOS DUELE LA PERDIDA DE UNA PERSONA QUE INTERPRETABA A UN MARAVILLOSO PERSONAJE... CABE ACLARAR QUE CUALQUIER PERDIDA HUMANA ES TRISTISIMA Y DOLOROSA, Y TRISTEMENTE EN ESTA OCASION TOCO A CORY PARTIR... SIENDO SINCEROS, AL MENOS DE MI PARTE, YO SI CREO EN UN LUGAR MEJOR AL QUE VAMOS DESPUES DE ABANDONAR ESTE SITIO... YO CREO QUE EL ESTA AHI :)

DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA PERO HE ANDADO LIGERAMENTE DEPRIMIDA...

DE CUALQUIER FORMA

MI COMPROMISO ES REAL PARA CON USTEDES Y PARA MI PASION

AMO ESCRIBIR Y AQUI TIENEN EL PENULTIMO CAP :)

LA CANCIÓN PARA ESTE ES **Wherever you will go** DE **The Calling**

**CAPITULO 14**

_"Amar es decirle a alguien:_

_Tú no morirás jamás..."_

_GABRIEL MARCEL_

**CUANDO EL DESTINO NOS ENCUENTRE...**

Kurt corrió a través de los largos y alusados pasillos del Hospital New York-Presbyterian.

Había recibido la llamada esa madrugada mientras se encontraba durmiendo con aquel desconocido.

Contesto por mera rutina y recordó haberse sentido ligeramente ansioso al desconocer el número.

Se trataba del encargado en turno del complejo departamental para comunicarle que alguien se había introducido en su departamento y que habían sacado a Sebastian herido del mismo.

Aunque a decir verdad, el hombre utilizo la palabra "moribundo", pero el castaño prefería no usar ese adjetivo... Sebastian Smythie era uno de los hombres mas fuertes sobre el planeta, él simplemente no podría estar moribundo...

Su mejor amigo no podría estar muriendo.

Kurt apresuraba los pies y sin embargo sentía que el mundo se volvía lento impidiéndole ir lo suficientemente rápido.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a preguntarse que hacia Seb en su departamento, o quien habia entrado, o porque lo habían golpeado hasta dejarlo en ese estado.

A Kurt solo le importaba llegar cuanto antes con el doctor responsable de Sebastian para que le dijera que el ojiverde estaba bien... porque él no podría concebir perderlo a también a él.

Blaine ya no podría estar a su lado... ahora era un hombre casado.

Sebastian no podría abandonarlo tampoco...

Porque si eso ocurría, el ojiazul era capaz de organizar una revolución en contra del Dios en que no creía... porque si Sebastian moría, Kurt Hummel se derrumbaría en un abismo sin fondo.

La gente que iba cruzando lo miraba con curiosidad.

Era consciente de su mal aspecto y de que seguramente apestaba a alcohol... ¿que importaba eso ahora? cuando su mejor amigo estaba postrado en una cama por culpa de un anónimo desconocido que había entrado a su departamento.

**-O-O-O-**

Adam se encontraba en un rincón de la sala de espera.

Llorando en silencio, sintiendo como cada parte de su corazón se descomponía en mil pedazos.

Kurt lo llamo una hora atrás para darle la noticia.

Por suerte el departamento de Seb estaba cerca del hospital presbiteriano.

Aun recordaba que le extraño no encontrar al ojiverde cuando llego a la casa, pero imagino que llegaría hasta tarde.

Había marcado a su celular pero al no obtener respuesta pensó que Sebastian debía traer silenciado el aparato, como en anteriores ocasiones.

¡Que equivocado estuvo!

Ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que abrazarse fuertemente las piernas y mecerse en un acto nervioso.

Kurt entro corriendo a la sala y él solo pudo incorporarse para abrazarlo, porque en ese momento compartían un dolor muy similar.

Ambos sentían estar perdiendo a una de las personas mas maravillosas del planeta... uno era su mejor amigo, el otro era el amor de su vida.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine se encontraba reunido en la sala del hospital Lima Memorial.

A su lado estaba Cooper, sosteniendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

Barbara se encontraba sollozando ligeramente en el sofá.

Él simplemente se sentía abrumado por todo.

Abrumado y dolido.

A fin de cuentas era su padre el que estaba ahí...

La familia Anderson no tenía ninguna noticia certera sobre lo ocurrido.

Solo sabían que Samuel Anderson había sufrido un infarto y después de ser avistado por uno de los invitados de la boda, la ambulancia se lo había llevado de inmediato al Lima Memorial.

Blaine escucho rumores acerca de que su padre ya estaba muerto cuando llego al hospital.

Sin embargo él mismo no era capaz de asimilar nada en esos momentos.

Nunca había llevado una relación medianamente buena con su progenitor, pero nunca deseo su muerte. El lazo le otorgaba cierto grado de cariño y apego con esa persona, sin importar la frialdad e indiferencia con que lo crió.

Así que ahí estaba Blaine, buscando en su memoria un momento, solo uno que le trajera el recuerdo de que su padre en algún momento lo quiso.

Y fue capaz de encontrar uno.

Uno solamente.

Cuando tenía seis años Samuel llevo a Cooper y a Blaine a montar.

Recordó que fue la única vez en que verdaderamente se sintió que tenían un padre.

Pasaron el día montando y jugando entre los extensos campos de Westerville. Ese día Samuel lo cargo con alegría y enseño a Cooper a lazar.

El pelinegro sonrió ligeramente.

Le resulto triste darse cuenta de que no existía, salvo por ese, otro recuerdo feliz al lado de su padre, pero decidió quedarse con el único que tenía... porque la vida no era otra cosa que una montaña rusa de emociones, y al final del camino, uno mismo decidía si era con los momentos tristes o los felices con los que quería continuar.

Blaine decidió que él continuaría.

Aunque en ese momento no tenia un rumbo definido.

Aunque en ese instante no sabia con seguridad que sería de su vida.

Pero decidió que lo haría tomando como punto de partida todos y cada uno de los momentos felices de su existencia.

**-O-O-O-**

El doctor Mattews suspiro frustrado.

Odiaba comunicar palabras tristes a familiares o amigos del paciente.

Y esa era sin duda una noticia triste.

Sin embargo, se armo de valor, camino con paso decidido por los largos pasillos, y se detuvo al observar aquellos rostros que lo miraban esperanzados.

El hombre se acerco hasta ellos y se acaricio los nudillos con nerviosismo.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt se incorporo llamando la atención de Adam, en el instante mismo en que vieron al medico acercarse.

Ambos chicos se plantaron frente a él con la angustia dibujada en sus jóvenes rostros.

El médico los observo con seriedad y detenimiento y comenzó a hablar.

**-O-O-O-**

-Lo siento- comenzó el Doctor Mattews mirando a sus interlocutores- pero no había nada que hacer- hizo un pausa sintiéndose agobiado por la pena ajena que lo invadía siempre que daba esas noticias- él estaba ya muerto cuando llego aquí.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡No!- fueron las palabras desgarradoras de Barbara Anderson ante la noticia- ¡No es verdad! ¡Eso no puede ser posible!- lloraba la mujer incapaz de creer lo que el Doctor Mattews estaba diciendo.

Cooper se dirigió hasta ella y la abrazo por la espalda.

Su madre se desplomo entre sus brazos, llorando y negando con la cabeza mientras la enterraba en el cuello de su hijo mayor.

Blaine solo fue capaz de agachar la mirada y permitirse así mismo asimilar aquella noticia.

El pecho se le estrujo dolorosamente y una solitaria lagrima bajo por su rostro.

**-O-O-O-**

-Soy el Doctor Richard Weitts- se presento el hombre ante los dos jóvenes- ¿Son familiares de Sebastian Smythie?

-¡Somos sus amigos!- se apresuro a aclarar Kurt- su familia viene en camino, ¿como se encuentra él?- pregunto ansioso.

Adam miraba la situación aturdido, era incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

-Bueno, tiene tres costillas rotas- comenzó el hombre- tendrá que asistir a tratamiento por alrededor de seis meses pues batallara para caminar y posiblemente requiera usar muletas por un tiempo- hizo una pausa- pero no hubo daño a órganos vitales, sera un proceso de recuperación un poco largo, pero se repondrá- finalizo sonriendo.

Kurt abrazo a Adam en un repentino instinto.

El rubio le correspondió y ambos sintieron como el peso en sus corazones iba disminuyendo de a poco.

-Él es un chico fuerte- agrego el doctor Weitts- la golpiza que recibió fue brutal y posiblemente deba mandar llamar a las autoridades- dijo con seriedad.

Kurt y Adam asintieron compartiendo el deseo y el sentimiento, de que quien haya hecho eso a Seb debía ser castigado.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine camino entre las lozas en el cementerio.

El servicio fúnebre por la muerte de su padre acababa de terminar.

Cooper y su madre regresaron a Westerville, mientras que él decidió hacer una visita a alguien que ya formaba parte de su corazón.

Llego hasta la lapida que conocía muy bien y se sentó en la base de la misma.

Sonrió con dulzura y acaricio la piedra blanca.

-Hoy no tocaba venir a verte Elizabeth- comenzó con voz pausada- pero he querido hacerlo ya que necesito hablar con alguien que me entienda solo de la manera en que sé que tu lo haces.

El viento silbo con un murmullo largo y Blaine sintió como los risos negros de su cabello se mecían al ritmo de ese sonido.

-Han pasado muchas cosas últimamente- continuo removiéndose las manos- supongo que debes estar ya enterada, a menos que allá en el cielo, tengan un servicio de correspondencia tan malo como el de Lima- bromeo sonriendo- pero no me case con Quinn, resulta que ella ha estado enamorada de Sam ¿no te parece extraño?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño y aguardando silencio para una respuesta que sabía que no tendría.

Blaine se aliso el pantalón y suspiro hondo.

-¿Sabes Elizabeth?, no puedo dejar de pensar que ahora que mi padre ya no esta, y que no me case con Quinn, debería ir tras Kurt en un intento por recuperar su amor- hizo una pausa- y sí- aclaro como si fuera objeto de una mirada reprobatoria- probablemente sea la persona mas egoísta del mundo por ello.

Blaine sonrió y miro al cielo, como en un deseo intenso de tener un contacto aun mayor con la madre de Kurt.

-Pero yo no puedo hacer eso Elizabeth- confeso encogiendo los hombros- no puedo ser esa horrible persona que busca a Kurt como si él fuera el premio de consolación- explico con seriedad- porque no lo es Elizabeth... ¡él es simplemente la mejor persona que he conocido!, él es maravilloso y no se merece a un tipo como yo que solo lo ha hecho sufrir.

Dejo caer pesadamente sus brazos y se detuvo por un momento a mirar las hojas de los arboles que bailaban al compás del viento.

-Yo le hice mucho daño- continuo después de lo que parecieron diez minutos- lo bote porque yo creía que tendría un hijo... y yo no me perdonaría nunca por abandonar a un hijo mio- explico- pero de cualquier forma le destroce el corazón... ese día suplico por mi Elizabeth, y aun así yo tuve que morderme el alma para decirle que no podía elegirlo- hizo una pausa- ahora simplemente no puedo llegar y decir "hey Kurt, no me case ¿quieres estar conmigo?"- suspiro hondo- eso sería egoísta y ruin de mi parte.

El cementerio, tan silencioso como siempre, fue testigo de todas y cada una de sus palabras.

Por extraño que sonase, Blaine siempre pensó que podía ser él mismo en ese lugar, y que Elizabeth Hummel era la única que podía conocerlo por completo, ya que frente a aquella loza, el abrió su alma y su corazón por mucho tiempo.

**-O-O-O-**

**SIETE MESES DESPUÉS **

Kurt abrió la puerta y se encontró con su mejor amigo y con Adam.

Sebastian aun rengueaba al caminar, pero según el doctor Weitts, pronto se corregiría ese problema.

-¿No interrumpiremos algo Hummel?- cuestiono el ojiverde.

Kurt rodó los ojos y se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Por increíble que pareciera, después del día en que Sebastian fue agredido físicamente, el ojiazul había abandonado los ligues de una noche.

Había dejado de ser el Kurt de aventuras diferentes por noche, al Kurt de las muchas citas.

No es que el castaño buscara a alguien en esos momentos, pero al parecer Sebastian había integrado como parte de su recuperación, la misión de emparejarlo con alguien.

Desde la boda de Blaine, Kurt había evitado ir a Lima.

No es que pretendiere alejarse esta vez, había hecho una promesa a su madre de no abandonarla. Sin embargo no estaba listo para ver a Blaine con su nueva familia.

Aun todo el asunto resultaba terriblemente doloroso.

En las diversas ocasiones en que Kurt hablo con su padre por teléfono, el castaño enfoco sus conversaciones únicamente en lo referente a la familia, haciendole saber a Burt que no tenía intención de enterarse de la vida de nadie más.

-¡No vas a creer el chico con el que cenaras esta noche!- dijo Sebastian entusiasmado al tiempo que Adam sonreía con adoración y Kurt suspiraba frustrado.

-¡Dime que no me arreglaste una cita de nuevo Smythie!- exclamó el castaño.

-Vale Kurt, me lo debes, recibí una paliza en tu nombre ¿recuerdas?- dijo el ojiverde en un tono de fingido chantaje.

El castaño dejo escapar una risita negando con la cabeza, era increíble la manera en que Sebastian bromeaba con aquel tema.

Cuando el ojiverde recobro el conocimiento en el hospital, narro que mientras los tres sujetos lo golpeaban, no dejaban de insultarlo y maldecirlo sin dejar de repetir el nombre de Kurt.

Al ser agredido en el departamento del ojizul y al llamarlo Hummel, las suposiciones indicaron de inmediato que la agresión iba dirigida para Kurt.

El castaño nunca tuvo plena seguridad, pero recordaba que solo una persona había amenazado con hacerle daño, y ese era Samuel Anderson.

Sin embargo omitió hacer algún comentario.

Prefería dejar a ese hombre en el pasado y no tener que enfrentarse más con su tiranía y su crueldad...

Quizá algún día Samuel pagara por lo que hizo, pero no sería él quien le hiciera pagar.

Era consciente de que la venganza solo traía tragedias y daños mayores consigo.

-¡Como puedes soportar a este manipulador Adam!- exclamó Kurt dirigiéndose al rubio.

El chico se echo a reír y abrazo cariñosamente a Sebastian.

El ojiverde correspondió a su abrazo en forma suave y sonrió completamente embobado.

-Es un manipulador adorable, es todo lo que tengo como respuesta Kurt- comenzó el rubio reforzando su agarre con el ojiverde- además también creo que es bueno que conozcas a este chico, Seb tiene buen ojo para los tíos- finalizo comentando con coquetería.

-¡Hey!- se quejo Sebastian- Estamos intentando conseguir un novio a Kurt cariño, no tienes permitido chequear a los tíos involucrados.

Adam se echo a reír.

-Eres un celoso Smythie- comento divertido- he dicho que tienes un buen ojo para los chicos porque estas conmigo.

Sebastian le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Vaya que eres vanidoso- comento sonriendo, pero fue interrumpido por la incomoda y fingida tosesita de Kurt.

-¿Podrían ustedes dos irse con su burbuja de amor a otro sitio?- dijo mirándolos reprobatoriamente.

Sebastian se acerco a él y le puso una mano sobre los hombros.

-Hummel, amigo- comenzó con tono serio- prometo que dejaras de ser un amargado cuando te encuentre un novio.

Kurt frunció el ceño.

-Y el chico de esta noche- agrego el ojiverde- podría ser el indicado.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡Me da miedo señor Anderson!- dijo la pequeña niña al tiempo que Blaine la dirigía hacia el caballo.

-Pavarotti es un buen chico Shirley, no te hará daño- contesto el pelinegro sonriendo a la pequeña.

Desde la muerte de su padre, Blaine abandono Lima con la intención de perseguir por primera vez en su vida sus sueños.

Dejo Westerville encargado a Cooper y a su madre, a quienes veía con regularidad.

Sin embargo no se desentendió del rancho del todo.

Al menos procuraba ir a supervisar las cosas y solía arreglar tratos desde lejos.

Blaine iba a Lima por tres o cuatro días, pero siempre coincidiendo en el día dieciocho de cada mes, para poder visitar a Elizabeth y llevar a su tumba el ramillete de claveles rosados.

El ojimiel comenzaba a disfrutar de tomar las riendas de su vida.

Mientras Samuel vivió, él nunca se creyó capaz de dejar el rancho, pero ahora era distinto...

Blaine había logrado descubrir, tras la muerte de su padre y tras su boda fallida que era libre de hacer lo que quisiese.

El hecho de que hubiera elegido Nueva York para vivir actualmente era una mera coincidencia.

O quizá creía que de estar ahí, se armaría algún día por fin de valor e iría a buscar a Kurt.

Mientras esperaba ese día... sí es que este llegaba, el ojimiel se dedicaba a mantener el buen estado y la salud de los caballos del Aqueduct Raceway, un famoso hipódromo y casino de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Además daba clases de montar a algunos interesados, en su mayoría niños y jóvenes, y había conseguido la oportunidad por parte de su jefe Milton Ryes, de comenzaran a entrenarse para ser jinete de carreras.

Blaine no podría estar mas de acuerdo con sus nuevas metas.

Estaba ejerciendo su carrera, la cual era la veterinaria, en un medio que era tan conocido para él.

Además de cumplir un sueño nuevo, pues desde que entro a trabajar al Aqueduct quedo maravillado con las carreras.

Shirley era su pequeña alumna de diez años, y aun le costaba tener confianza con los caballos.

Al ver que la niña aun se mostraba temerosa, Blaine decidió posponer la sesión para el día siguiente.

-¿Que te parece si mañana continuamos con las lecciones?- pregunto sonriente.

Shirley regreso el gesto agradecida y corrió a los brazos de su madre que la observaba desde lejos.

**-O-O-O-**

La cena había salido bien para sorpresa de Kurt.

Lance era un hombre atractivo y muy agradable.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que Sebastian pensaba, el castaño aun no estaba listo para albergar una relación aun.

Si accedía a las citas que Sebastian le armaba, era por complacer la buena voluntad de su amigo, ademas de que las dichosas citas lo sacaban del aburrimiento.

Sin embargo había algo que los ligues de una noche y que las citas a ciegas tenían en común... ninguna persona era lo suficientemente buena como Blaine. y aunque el castaño lo detestara, no podía evitar hacer comparaciones.

Extrañaba tanto a Blaine.

A pesar de que siete meses corrieron sin que tuviera una noticia del ojimiel, Kurt rememoraba a la perfección su olor y el sabor de su piel.

La manera en que Blaine lo había amado viviría siempre en su memoria.

Porque Blaine era el único que lo había tratado como el ser mas maravilloso del universo. Y extrañaba sentirse profundamente querido y adorado por alguien.

El castaño se hecho sobre el sofá, permitiéndose rememorar por milésima vez los recuerdos que paso con el pelinegro. Sabía que eso era completamente incorrecto si olvidarlo era lo que quería, pero decidió ceder a su necesidad, para poder calmar el dolor aun presente de su corazón.

**-O-O-O-**

-Te amo- dijo Adam observando como Sebastian leía en la cama de su habitación.

El ojiverde cerro su libro y se quito los anteojos para volverse a mirar al ojiazul.

-¿A que viene eso?- pregunto sonriendo.

Adam se removió en la cama y se acerco a él para acariciar su rostro.

-No sabes el terror que tuve de perderte- dijo mirando a los ojos del castaño- cuando estabas en el hospital yo solo sentía ganas de querer morirme en esos momentos.

Sebastian acorto la distancia entre ambos y atrajo hacia su cuerpo al rubio para esparcir pequeños besos sobre su cabeza.

-Lamento haber faltado a tu audición- comentó el ojiverde mirando a Adam a los ojos.

El rubio sonrio con dulzura.

-No lo lamentes- dijo- no fue tu culpa... Aunque ¿sabes?, esa canción que presente era para ti.

-¡Vaya! y esperaste siete meses para decírmelo- dijo Sebastian con mirada fingidamente reprobatoria.

-¡Hey!, puedo compensarlo- dijo el rubio de manera coqueta.

Sebastian se pego mas a su cuerpo y le siguió en la coquetería.  
-¿A si?... ¿y de que manera?- susurró en su oído.

Adam se echo a reír y contesto en el mismo tono...

-Eres un pervertido Smythie... yo hablaba de cantarte.

Sebastian sonrió con galantería y acomodo la almohada sobre su espalda con la finalidad de ponerse cómodo para presenciar el show.

-Entonces déjate de promesas niño, y comienza a cantar.

Adam negó con la cabeza sonriendo y busco en su móvil la música de la canción que pretendía cantarle, porque con ella quería decirle todas las cosas que no le pudo decir aquel fatídico día.

**-O-O-O-**

Sebastian y Kurt se encontraban desayunando en el café favorito del ojiverde.

-¡Te juro que amo estos panecillos!- exclamo el ojiazul- podría comerlos toda la vida y no engordar ni un solo gramo.

El ojiverde se echo a reír, resguardando su pequeño secreto, y desviando la mirada hacia su novio, que en ese momento se encontraba atendiendo unas cuantas mesas.

Desde que Adam había ingresado a NYADA decidió conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo para ayudarse con los gastos de la costosa escuela y había conseguido una beneficiosa beca. Sebastian ofreció hacerse cargo del dinero que requiriera el chico para continuar sus estudios sin la necesidad de que trabajara, pero Adam se negó rotundamente.

Así que ahora ahí estaba su precioso novio, luciendo como el mejor mesero de todo el Café, y robando las miradas de la clientela masculina y femenina.

Sebastian debía confesar que le ponía un tanto celoso cuando algún cliente se ponía a coquetear con el rubio, pero Adam nunca les seguía el juego y eso le llenaba de orgullo, porque ese maravilloso chico solo lo quería a él.

-¿Y que tal te fue con Lance?- preguntó el ojiverde.

-Es un buen tipo- comentó Kurt- es abogado y atractivo...

-¿Pero?- cuestionó el ojiverde por mera rutina, pues conocía la respuesta.

-Él no... aun no puedo dejar de pensar en... él- confesó rendido.

-Kurt si hago esto de las citas es porque quiero que seas feliz- explico Sebastian.

Kurt sonrió cariñosamente.

-Lo sé Seb... pero yo creo que debería tomarme un tiempo para mi... he pasado los últimos casi nueve años de mi vida saltando de cama en cama y de chico en chico, que por extraño que te suene, ¡estoy harto de eso!- exclamó con un dejo de frustración- aun no he olvidado a Blaine y no quiero enredar mi vida nuevamente en relaciones que no me llevaran a ningún sitio- explico pacientemente- esto de las citas es muy noble de tu parte, pero creo que antes de plantearme la posibilidad de iniciar una relación seria con alguien, debo sentirme listo primero- finalizó con seriedad.

Sebastian sonrió y asintió al castaño.

-Has madurado Kurt Hummel- dijo con cariño.

-Hago lo que puedo Smythie- contestó el castaño regresandole la sonrisa.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine se detuvo en las caballerizas para cerciorarse de que todos los caballos estuvieran adecuadamente en el sitio que les corresponde.

Había pasado la mañana tratando con una yegua que pario un hermosa cría de color negro.

Ahora era tarde, y después de darse una ducha se dirigió a los campos del Aqueduct para dar a Shirley su clase respectiva.

Ese día entro por los establos traseros del enorme hipódromo, ya que se llevaría a cabo un cóctel en honor a la beneficencia, y personas importantes acudirían.

A Blaine le costaba amoldarse al ritmo de Nueva York y a las diferencias de este con los tranquilos campos de Lima.

Así que decidió pasar desapercibido y preparar a Pavarotti para la clase de Shirley.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt aparco el auto de Sebastian en el enorme estacionamiento.

El castaño prefería trasladarse en taxi, pero esa tarde debía llevar consigo el equipo necesario para la toma de fotografías que debía realizar.

Las cenas, comidas, desayunos y cócteles de beneficencia últimamente solían realizarse en lugares poco comunes como el zoológico, el acuario y el jardín botánico... en esta ocasión había sido el turno del Aqueduct Raceway.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt se movió experto entre la gente.

Tenía el carisma necesario de encantar a cualquier persona de la fiesta con sus conversaciones y realizar su trabajo al mismo tiempo.

Pero esta vez, deseaba alejarse un poco del bullicio, por lo que salio del elegante salón que representaba el casino del Aqueduct.

Una vez que estuvo afuera respiro hondo el aire fresco y visualizo a lo lejos, las caballerías que constituían el área del hipodromo.

Por alguna razón se sintió tentado a acercarse a dicho lugar.

Quizá esa razón fuera, de hecho, que le recordaba a Lima.

No le importo ensuciar un poco sus costosos zapatos Louis Vuitton ni caminar una distancia considerablemente larga.

Tenía suerte de que la fiesta se llevara a cabo en el casino, pues de no ser así, algún trabajador del Aqueduct le impediría el paso al hipódromo.

Cuando llego, cruzo las caballerías siguiendo la silueta de un caballo a lo lejos y lo que parecían ser personas.

Al acercarse al lugar y poseer una mejor visión del mismo, el castaño se quedo helado al reconocer a Pavarotti a unos cuantos metros...

Podría tratarse de cualquier caballo similar, pero Kurt descarto la idea al instante, pues recordaba a la perfección al bruto animal que lo tiro en el charco de lodo mientras estuvo en Lima.

El ojiazul observo con mayor detenimiento.

El caballo estaba siendo montado por una pequeña de unos 10 u 11 años, y un hombre sostenía las riendas mientras inspiraba seguridad a la niña.

Kurt no duro mas de dos segundos en reconocer esa voz y esos negros cabellos rizados.

Era Blaine.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡Bien hecho!- exclamó el ojimiel al bajar a Shirley del lomo de Pavarotti.

En un principio la niña se había mostrado renuente, pero al cabo de un rato se animo a subir al caballo.

-¡Lo hice señor Anderson!- dijo Shirley en un gritito emocionado.

El pelinegro se echo a reír y choco la palma de la mano con la de la pequeña.

-Te dije que lo harías linda- dijo con sinceridad.

La niña sonrió y brinco orgullosa, y después de un rato se despidió del pelinegro para dirigirse a la orilla de la cerca donde su madre la esperaba.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt se quedo completamente estático ante la imagen de Blaine en ese sitio.

Fue incapaz de no sonreír con la actitud dulce del pelinegro para con la pequeña.

Pero eso no resolvía sus dudas... ¿que hacia Blaine en ese sitio? ¿que hacia en Nueva York? ¿como es que esa pequeña parecía conocerlo tan bien? ¿Como había podido arrastrar a Pavarotti hasta el Aqueduct?

Estaba intentando dar respuesta a sus preguntas cuando el pelinegro se volvió hacia él.

Kurt se sintió repentinamente estúpido por estar ahí y sin saber que otra cosa hacer, se dio la vuelta apresurado con el propósito de salir corriendo de ese sitio cuanto antes.

Pero la voz de Blaine lo paro en seco obligandolo a volverse.

-¿Kurt...?

**-O-O-O-**

El pelinegro se despidió de Shirley con la mano, y se disponía a regresar a las caballerizas para dejar a Pavarotti, cuando la visión de un castaño muy familiar lo hizo detenerse abruptamente.

El chico le dio la espalda con rapidez y estaba por marcharse, pero Blaine fue incapaz de permitirle hacerlo.

-¿Kurt...?

El castaño giro hacia él con una sonrisa nerviosa dibujada en los labios.

-¡Hey! Blaine...- dijo Kurt con voz colocada entre la emoción y la incomodidad.

-¿Que.. que haces aquí?- preguntó el pelinegro sorprendido y embelesado por verlo.

-El cóctel en beneficio de los niños con cáncer- respondió el castaño señalando la ya muy conocida cámara que cargaba al hombro.

Blaine lo observo sonriendo radiantemente y siendo consciente de que posiblemente parecía un estúpido por babear de esa manera, pero no podía impedirlo.

-¿Y tu?- cuestiono el ojiazul frunciendo el ceño.

-Trabajo aquí- explico el ojimiel encogiéndose de hombros- tengo aproximadamente cinco meses viviendo en Nueva York.

Kurt achico la mirada ante la noticia.

¿Blaine viviendo en Nueva York?

-¡Vaya!- exclamó el castaño con asombro- no sabía que se habían mudado a este sitio- comento el castaño con un dejo de dolor en la voz.

Sí saber que Blaine estaba en Lima, casado y con un bebe era doloroso, ahora saber que Blaine estaba en Nueva York casado y con un bebe lo era aun mas.

-¿Y como tomo Quinn el cambio?- pregunto odiándose a si mismo por hacer esa pregunta.

-Pues, no lo sé- contesto el pelinegro con sinceridad- supongo que el ser madre de una niña la llena de felicidad.

Kurt asintió experimentando de nueva cuenta el ya tan conocido dolor en su pecho.

Claro, ahora comprendía la facilidad del pelinegro para tratar con la pequeña niña con la que lo había visto hacer rato, eso era lógico, teniendo en cuenta que el pelinegro tenía una hija.

Y sin duda no se equivoco cuando dijo que Blaine sería un excelente padre.

El ver su comportamiento con la chiquilla se lo confirmo.

-¿Y como se llama ella?- pregunto el castaño intentando ocultar el dolor de su mirada con la sonrisa de sus labios.

El pelinegro lo miro extrañado ante la pregunta sin saber a ciencia cierta a quien se refería el castaño.

-Oh... ¿hablas de Shirley?- pregunto Blaine al pensar que Kurt se refería a su pequeña alumna.

Kurt sonrió con sinceridad y la mirada opaca.

-Estoy seguro de que Quinn eligió el nombre- soltó el castaño intentando sonar entusiasmado.

Blaine lo miro sin comprender, hasta que la dirección de la conversación le hizo entender de lo que Kurt estaba hablando.

-Oh tu te refieres a...- comenzó Blaine- no, Shirley es el nombre de mi alumna, la que acabas de ver que se marcho, le doy clases de equitación por las tardes- Kurt lo miró confundido- aun no se que nombre hayan puesto Sam y Quinn a su bebe.

Kurt frunció aun mas el gesto.

¿Que tenía que ver Sam en la ecuación?

-No me case con Quinn- agrego el pelinegro acariciándose los nudillos de las manos- es una larga historia, pero la versión corta es que Quinn me dejo a mitad de la boda confesándome que amaba a Sam y que el hijo que esperaba era suyo- finalizó encogiendo los hombros.

Kurt se quedo congelado en su lugar sin poder dar credibilidad a lo que oía. ¿Blaine no estaba casado?  
No pudo negar que la emoción ante esa noticia supero inmediatamente la de la propia sorpresa.

-Oh.

Solo fue capaz de decir.

Era algo difícil de asimilar después de siete largos meses creyendo en algo que nunca sucedió.

Blaine se removió incomodo en su sitio y giro su cabeza para mirar a Pavarotti.

-¿Dices que es una larga historia eh?- cuestionó Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

El pelinegro sonrió.

-Así es... podría contártela no sé... ¿en... la cena?- se aventuro a decir ignorando la pequeña voz que le decía que eso era demasiado osado.

La mirada de Kurt se ilumino como por arte de magia ante la proposición del pelinegro.

-Yo en serio quisiera escuchar esa historia- dijo el castaño intentando controlar la emoción de su voz- digo es... algo muy extraño e interesante.

Blaine asintió luciendo una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Aun debes trabajar?- preguntó.

-¿Sabes?- comenzó el ojiazul- creo que las fotos que tome son suficientes.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡En verdad no puedo creer que Quinn sostuviera un romance con Sam!- comentó el castaño en medio del postre- ¿como reaccionaste al enterarte en plena boda?- cuestionó curioso.

Blaine se encogió de hombros.

-En un principio me sentí molesto y confundido- comenzó- no creo que decírmelo justo en ese ese momento frente a todos fuera la mejor opción- hizo una pausa para mirar profundamente al ojiazul- pero no me llevo mucho rato comprender que yo mismo había estado haciendo lo mismo que ella, solo que yo no fui lo suficientemente valiente en ese momento para pelear por el amor de mi vida.

Kurt bajo la mirada reprimiendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ahora- comenzó el pelinegro con voz clara y firme haciendo que Kurt lo mirara a los ojos- ahora quiero ser lo suficientemente valiente.

-¿Porque no me buscaste?- pregunto el castaño repentinamente con la voz cargada de ansiedad- antes... cuando ocurrió lo de Quinn.

Blaine lo miro luciendo apenado y triste.

-Pensé en hacerlo- comenzó a explicar- una y mil veces quise hacerlo... pero mi padre murió el día de mi boda no celebrada...- dijo desviando la mirada hacia un punto indefinido en la pared- luego simplemente no supe que hacer, después de la manera en que te hice sentir en el teléfono cuando volví a Lima- dijo curveando hacia arriba ligeramente los labios- y sobre todo después de que me fuiste a buscar a Westerville y yo simplemente te dije que no podría romper mi compromiso.

Kurt frunció ligeramente el ceño recordando el dolor que sintió ese día, en que todo se vino abajo y él creyó ver partir su última esperanza.

-Lamento lo de tu padre- dijo Kurt con sinceridad.

Porque él pudo haber detestado a Samuel Anderson por todo el daño que le causo, sobre todo después de los golpes a Sebastian, pues el castaño estaba convencido de que el anciano había tenido que ver en ese asunto.

Sin embargo no podía ignorar el hecho de que era el padre de Blaine.

De que él fue testigo pleno de los intentos del ojimiel por agradar a su padre al trabajar duro en el rancho, al no aferrarse a huir a la universidad como era verdaderamente su deseo.

Kurt sabía que Blaine solo deseaba obtener un reconocimiento de su padre que nunca obtuvo, y podía estar seguro que el hecho de que el hombre hubiera muerto sin nunca decir al pelinegro que lo quería o que estaba orgulloso de él, debía ser algo absolutamente terrible.

-No te merezco Kurt- agrego el ojimiel en un susurro.

El castaño tomo su mano por sobre la mesa y lo miro a los ojos.

-¿No crees tú que a mi me corresponde decidir eso?

**-O-O-O-**

Después de la complicada conversación, Kurt condujo hasta el Aqueduct para dejar a Blaine, pues el pelinegro había dejado su coche aparcado en el estacionamiento del personal del hipódromo.

El castaño aparco el automóvil de Sebastian cerca del estacionamiento del personal, sintiendo que la ansiedad le quemaba el pecho.

Él y Blaine habían tenido una maravillosa conversación, con algunos cuantos coqueteos y halagos durante la cena, pero nada mas... y Kurt deseaba saber que volvería a ver al pelinegro.

-Sera mejor que me vaya- dijo Blaine captando la atención de Kurt.

El castaño asintió y se dispuso a bajar del automóvil, pero el ojiazul sin poder controlarse lo tomo de la muñeca haciendo que el pelinegro se volviera hacia él.

Blaine lo miro con confusión pero sus ojos se cerraron de manera automática cuando el castaño lo beso sorpresivamente atrayendolo hacia él.

Solo una palabra podía describir lo que ambos hombres sintieron.

Magia.

Magia porque volver a tener sus bocas unidas no hacia otra cosa que elevarlos en el cielo.

Cuando por fin se separaron, Blaine jadeo ligeramente frustrado ante la perdida de contacto.

-Demonios Hummel- dijo soltando ligeras risas- ¡eres un profesional en eso de los besos robados!

Kurt sonrió divertido y se atrevió a decir...

-Sera mejor que te acostumbres Anderson... porque pienso hacerlo muy seguido- amenazo con seriedad.

El pelinegro sonrió y se removió en su sitio sin saber que otra cosa hacer.

-¿Donde queda tu casa?- pregunto el castaño de pronto.

-¿Piensas llevarme a mi casa para aprovecharte de mi Kurt?- bromeo el ojimiel.

-No- contesto Kurt- solo quiero saber si queda mas cerca tu casa o mi departamento, porque de cualquier forma voy a aprovecharme de ti- soltó con seriedad al tiempo que la atracción entre ellos crecía a niveles gigantescos.

**-O-O-O-**

Adam entro al departamento de Sebastian y se dejo caer en el sofá.

-¿Día difícil?- cuestiono el ojiverde al tiempo que se situaba tras él y comenzaba a masajearle los hombros.

-Algo así- confeso el rubio suspirando- esa anciana que siempre termina armándome pleito por "nunca entregar su orden como es debido"- dijo el ojiazul imitando la voz de la mujer.

Sebastian se sentó en el sofá obligando a Adam a recargar su peso en el cuerpo del ojiverde, y continuo con su rutina de masaje.

-Cariño yo puedo ayudarte con la colegiatura- comentó el ojiverde- Vamos, mi sueldo es lo suficientemente aceptable para permitirme hacerlo- explico.

Adam se relajo ante el placer que proporcionaban las manos expertas de Seb en su cansada espalda.

-De ningún modo- contestó el rubio haciendo que el castaño rodara los ojos- me gusta hacerme cargo de mis gastos Seb, tengo suerte de que no me cobres alquiler... ¡y eso es porque te rehúsas a aceptarlo!- dijo haciendo seria la voz- Además... ¿perderme todas esas insinuaciones de mis atractivos clientes?- bromeo el ojiazul.

Sebastian pellizco su espalda consiguiendo un quejido de dolor por parte del rubio.

-¡Oye!- exclamo riendo Adam.

-Usted señor Crawford- comenzó el castaño- tiene completamente prohibido coquetear con otros hombres- dijo medio en broma, pero sonando serio.

El rubio levanto una ceja divertido.

-¿Señor Crawford?- cuestionó- ¡Vaya! he subido de categoría... he dejado de ser el "niño".

-Mmm... No exactamente- respondió el castaño- te comportas como un niño- dijo volviendo a masajear la espalda del chico.

Adam sonrió y echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¡Pero me amas!- dijo con seguridad.

El castaño imito la sonrisa de su novio.

-Pero te amo- acepto volviendo sus caricias mas suaves.

-Ademas- agrego Adam- nunca podría aceptar las insinuaciones de mis clientes, ya que nadie puede ser ni la mitad de atractivo que tu.

El ojiverde se echo a reír y acerco sus labios al oído del ojiazul.

-¿Ah no...?- pregunto en un susurro demasiado peligroso.

Adam se giro hacia él y atrapo sus labios.

-Por supuesto que no...- dijo entre besos- eres un sueño y tengo la suerte de que seas mio Sebastian Smythie.

**-O-O-O-**

La mañana los recibió desnudos y abrazados entre la dorada paja de los establos.

Lo cierto es que ninguna casa les pareció lo suficientemente cerca como para entregarse al amor que necesitaban demostrar que aun se tenían la noche anterior.

Y después de discutir sobre si el departamento de Kurt estaba mas cerca, o si el pequeño cuarto en que Blaine se alojaba quedaba a la vuelta de la esquina, decidieron terminar el debate con un beso apasionado, que los condujo irremediablemente a terminar entrelazados, enredados y deseosos en aquel pequeño lugar de madera del Aqueduct.

Los finos rayos del sol que se colaban entre las rendijas de las tablas entrepuestas les dieron directo a la cara obligandolos a despertar.

El pelinegro fue quien mas se resistió a la incomodidad de la luz, pero después de un rato, termino por abrir los ojos.

Kurt lo miraba con adoración mientras contemplaba el color ligeramente beige de su piel y el brillo que emanaba de ella.

El pelinegro era adorable con los rizos negros alborotados y restos de paja en su cabello.

-¿Que tanto observas?. pregunto Blaine frotándose los ojos para despertar del todo.

-Que luces adorable con lo que parece ser un nido en tu cabeza- bromeo Kurt sonriendo.

Blaine le regreso el gesto y lo atrajo repentinamente hacia él para caer nuevamente echados sobre la improvisada cama de paja.

-¿Sabes a que me recuerda esto?- pregunto el pelinegro al tiempo que el ojiazul lo miraba confundido- A nuestra primera vez- explico- ¿quien diría que terminaríamos en la misma situación casi nueve años después?

Kurt lo miro con dulzura y se abrazo a su cuerpo con mas fuerza.

El pelinegro, al sentir la presión le acaricio la mejilla con su pulgar.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto con un dejo de preocupación.

Kurt lo miro a los ojos y suavemente dijo...

-Es solo que ahora que te tengo aquí y en este momento- comenzó- no quiero volver a dejarte ir- explico acariciando la espalda del pelinegro- quiero que seas mio para siempre Blaine.

El ojimiel se separo solo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Nunca deje de ser tuyo Kurt- comenzó- estuvimos mucho tiempo separados y alejados, pero lo cierto es... que siempre te pertenecí.

Kurt sonrió al escuchar esto y acaricio con sus dedos el enrulado cabello de Blaine.

-Prométeme que esta vez no nos separaremos- dijo con la emoción calando su alma.

-Te lo prometo- respondió el pelinegro con voz firme- yo mismo voy a cuidarte tanto que incluso renegaras de mi presencia.

Kurt se echo a reír con los ojos ligeramente mojados.

-¡Por favor hazlo!

Blaine sonrió y lo atrajo nuevamente hasta su cuerpo.

-Lo haré, por que te amo.

-Yo también te amo- dijo Kurt aferrándose a él- y yo también voy a cuidar de ti.

**-O-O-O-**

El bar estaba por cerrar.

El hombre se encontraba limpiando copas y vasos de cristal, deseando terminar cuanto antes para poder irse a dormir a casa.

Solo.

Paso el húmedo trapo por la larga barra y se agacho ligeramente a acomodar los ceniceros en los cajones situados en la parte baja de la misma.

Unos pequeños pasos le hicieron torcer el gesto con frustración.

-Lo siento, pero ya esta cerrado- dijo levantando la vista solo para quedarse congelado en el acto.

Porque ahí, frente a él, estaba la mujer mas hermosa que recordaba, casi idéntica, pero aun mas bella que la imagen que su memoria había atesorado bien.

-Emma...- dijo en apenas un susurro.

La pelirroja camino hasta él y se situó cerca, del otro lado de la barra.

-He vuelto Will...- comenzó con una sonrisa- y me doy cuenta de que sigues siendo absolutamente guapo.

El hombre miro hacia los lados, en un intento por convencerse de que no era un sueño y de que era a él a quien estaba hablándole.

Pero después el dolor del recuerdo lo invadió y bajo la mirada.

-Te fuiste Emma- comento resentido- me dejaste y ¿ahora vienes y me dices que soy guapo?

La mujer acaricio la mano del cantinero, logrando que una sensación electrizante recorriera la piel de Will.

.Lo hice- comenzó- y no sabes lo arrepentida que he estado todos estos años por eso...- confesó finalmente- porque haberte dejado en el altar William Shuester, ha sido el error más grande de mi vida.

Will la miro con los ojos completamente desorbitados sintiendo que su corazón luchaba por escapar de su pecho.

-Solo vine a decirte- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- que he vuelto a Lima, que vivo a tres cuadras de tu casa, que pretendo que esa distancia minúscula se acorte con el tiempo y que vine a pelear mi última batalla contigo, como alguien sabiamente me lo aconsejo.

El hombre la miro incapaz de articular palabra.

-Así que te advierto Will Shuester... que no descansare hasta que conquiste de nuevo tu corazón y tu alma- finalizo la pelirroja para posteriormente caminar hacia la salida con el propósito de dejar el bar.

Cuando estuvo en la puerta se volvió hacia Will.

-Espero que aun te guste el pastel de manzana- agrego mirándolo con adoración- porque de ahora en adelante voy a cuidarte y me asegurare de consentirte con todo aquello que me morí por darte en el tiempo en que no te tuve...- Will se encontró asi mismo preguntándose que sucedía con su voz que se rehusaba a salir de su garganta- y mañana almorzaremos juntos- soltó la mujer al tiempo que abandonaba el bar.

Y Will sintio que una sensación cálida y abrumadora se apoderaba de su pecho.

Emma había vuelto y había dicho que pelearía por él.

Y por primera vez en tanto tiempo, Will Shuester sonrió.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

PUES BIEN

YA SOLO QUEDA UN CAPITULO, EL EPILOGO :)

ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO

LOS QUIERO MUCHO

Y RECUERDEN QUE TIENEN EL DERECHO DE SOÑAR, DE REIR, DE SER FELICES, PORQUE YO QUIERO QUE LO SEAN :)

BESOS!

...Hechizera...


	15. EPILOGO

HEY! AQUI ESTOY NUEVAMENTE Y CON EL FINAL DEL CAP :´) ESO ME ENTRISTECE PERO TMB ME LLENA DE FELICIDAD Y ORGULLO, QUIZA SUENE VANIDOSA PERO AME MIS HISTORIAS, TANTO AMANDOTE COMO ESTA :)

ANTES QUE NADA, CREO QUE MUCHOS GLEEKS SEGUIMOS DE LUTO POR LA MUERTE DE CORY!

LA MANERA EN QUE NOS AFECTO A MUCHOS... AL MENOS A MI, ES MUY TRISTE, PERO DE CUALQUIER FORMA, CREO QUE ES BUENO PENSAR QUE AUNQUE NOSOTROS PERDIMOS AQUI UNA ESTRELLA, EL CIELO GANO UNA :)

Y EL VIVIRA EN NUESTROS CORAZONES COMO EL GRAN ACTOR Y COMO LA MARAVILLOSA PERSONA QUE PUDIMOS APRECIAR DE ÉL...

DE CUALQUIER MODO... Y CAMBIANDO DE TEMA AHOM (AQUELLOS HERMOSOS OJOS MIEL) FINALIZA HOY, PERO NO SU AUTORA, ASI QUE MIENTRAS PUEDA, TENDRAN HECHIZARA PARA RATO, EN LOS PROXIMOS DIAS LES MANDO LA NOTIFICACION DEL PRIMER CAPITULO DE MI NUEVO FIC, EL CUAL ESPERO QUE TAMBIEN LEAN :)

LA CANCION DE ESTE CAPITULO ES **L.O.V.E.** DE **Nat King Cole**

**CAPITULO 15**

_"Te quiero no por quien eres,_

_si no por lo que soy, cuando estoy contigo"_

_GABRIEL GARCÍA MARQUEZ_

**EPILOGO**

Ese día Kurt entro al departamento sintiéndose cansado después de llegar de su trabajo en la revista.

Había sido un caos y tenía suerte de estar entero después de sentir que moriría de frustración todo el día.

Los modelos se habían mostrado enfadosos e indisciplinados al desobedecer todas las indicaciones.

Unique no había conseguido tener el vestuario a tiempo, y él había tenido que ayudarlo a improvisar la vestimenta con la que aparecerían en las fotos.

Isabelle se había vuelto loca y Kurt había tenido que hacerla también de psicólogo para con la mujer.

Sin embargo, era en esos momentos en que el peso del estrés de su día se le acumulaba sobre los hombros.

Se quito el abrigo y lo lanzo al sofá para posteriormente caminar hacia la cocina.

Al llegar ahí el olor dulzón de algo que parecían ser ¿galletas? embriago su olfato.

Se detuvo recargándose en la puerta para observar a Blaine.

El pelinegro no se había percatado aun de su presencia, y Kurt se permitió aprovecharse de esta situación para observarlo.

De los pies a la cabeza.

Estaba absolutamente guapo ese día.

Tenían viviendo juntos en el departamento del castaño alrededor de un año, y el ojiazul aun suspiraba por su suerte cada vez que llegaba a casa y encontraba ahí al pelinegro.

Blaine siempre salia antes que él de su trabajo en el Aqueduct y lo esperaba para comer juntos.

La mayoría de las veces pedían comida por teléfono, pero había ciertas ocasiones, como aquella, seguramente, en que Blaine se esforzaba por preparar un detalle sorpresa para Kurt, y aunque el pelinegro no era realmente bueno en la cocina, el castaño reconocía y agradecía el esfuerzo de su novio.

"Su novio"

Adoraba esa suma de palabras.

Desde que Blaine y él se pertenecían, su vida había mejorado considerablemente.

Era genial saber que la persona amada estaba contigo, a tu lado, después de una infinidad de tiempo.

Kurt camino hasta el pelinegro y lo sorprendió pasando sus brazos alrededor de sus caderas.

Blaine sonrió y se giro hacia él.

-¿Sabias que te ves adorable cocinando?- pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa.

Blaine suspiro acariciando su cabello.

-¿Te refieres a cuando uso el mantel del cocinero sin nada mas debajo?- pregunto de manera picara.

El castaño se echo a reír y respiro hondo mientras lo observaba a los ojos.

-Esas veces estas particularmente sexy- comenzó imitando su gesto- pero sin importar que lleves puesto Blaine Anderson, tu siempre luces absolutamente adorable.

**-O-O-O-**

Adam se encontraba en el estacionamiento de NYADA platicando con Casey, su compañero de Interpretación musical.

El profesor de la materia había formado grupos, por lo que él y Casey trabajarían juntos.

En ese momento se encontraban charlando sobre el proyecto y la manera en que lo llevarían a cabo, cuando un elegante convertible rojo se sitúo frente a los chicos.

Adam al verlo sonrió negando con la cabeza.

Sebastian Smythie era un presumido de primera cuando se lo proponía.

Había adquirido la costumbre de pasar los lunes por Adam y llevarlo a comer a algún sitio, pero como parte de su sello distintivo, le gustaba causar impresión.

El rubio notó como Casey miraba a su novio y se relamía los labios.

No pudo dejar de sentir un poco de emoción y un poco de celos.

Emoción porque era increíble que aquel maravilloso chico lo amara.

Celos, porque nadie podía mirar a Seb de esa manera, salvo por él mismo, claro.

-Entonces te veo mañana- se apresuro a decir el ojiazul a Casey, quien no apartaba la mirada de su novio.

Adam ingreso al auto y beso a Sebastian de una forma candente y exagerada.

¡Que NYADA y el mundo supieran que ese chico era suyo!.

-¡Vaya!- dijo sorprendido el castaño- si vas a recibirme así cada vez que venga, puedo llegar por ti todos los días.

El rubio sonrió divertido y Sebastian echo a andar el automóvil.

-Comienzo a preocuparme- agrego Sebastian- ese chico con el que platicabas es en verdad atractivo... ¡en una de esas veces pierdes el interés en mi!- finalizo el castaño con fingida voz celosa.

Adam rodó los ojos y le sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Bromeas?- dijo con sorpresa en la voz- ¡Casey te miraba como si quisiera comerte entero ahí mismo!.

-En ese caso quizá debería volver- bromeo Sebastian.

El ojiazul frunció el ceño y acaricio suave y tortuosamente el muslo de su novio haciendo que Sebastian zigzagueara ligeramente en el camino.

-¡Diablos niño!- exclamo sorprendido el ojiverde- harás que tengamos un accidente.

El rubio sonrió divertido y luego lo miro.

-Te gusta jugar con lo que dices Smythie- comenzó con seriedad- pero lo cierto es que me amas con locura y sabes que aunque ese chico sea en verdad atractivo, tu solo necesitas tenerme a mi- finalizo sonriendo con triunfo.

Sebastian sonrió tímidamente al tiempo que fijaba la vista en la carretera.

-Odio que te vuelvas vanidoso cuando sabes que tienes razón- confesó el castaño tomando cariñosamente la mano de su novio.

Adam reforzó el agarre de sus dedos entrelazados y agrego...

-Lo odias tanto que solo consigues amarlo.

Sebastian negó con la cabeza y ensancho su sonrisa.

-Cierto.

**-O-O-O-**

Blaine y Kurt caminaban por Central Park tomados de la mano.

A veces Kurt se preguntaba como era posible que pudo vivir ocho años entre relaciones pasajeras y pensar que eso estaba bien y era divertido.

Porque ahora que estaba con Blaine, se daba cuenta de lo vacía que había sido su vida anterior.

No había nada como vivir al lado de la persona que amas, compartiendo momentos, recuerdos e instantes preciosos.

A veces Blaine se preguntaba como era posible que pudo vivir ocho años creyendo que era heterosexual, cuando cada noche apasionada con Kurt, cada momento extraordinario a su lado, le demostraba que era autenticamente gay, y que estaba jodidamente feliz con serlo.

En ocasiones ambos se lamentaban en su interior, por haber perdido ocho años de estar juntos. Pero siempre decidían dejar de pensar en eso, y concentrarse en el ahora y en el futuro juntos.

Porque... ¿qué importaba el pasado ya? cuando el futuro auguraba muy buenas cosas.

En ocasiones, cuando pasaban por el área de juegos del parque, al ojimiel se le iluminaba la mirada al ver a los pequeños niños corriendo y jugando alegremente.

Kurt se daba cuenta de eso... y aunque en sus planes nunca antes estuvo el adoptar, estaba convencido de que por Blaine llegaría a hacer cualquier cosa, y quizá algún día en algún tiempo futuro accedería a ser padre de un crío junto con el ojimiel, porque lo que a Blaine hacía feliz, lo hacía feliz a él mismo.

El pelinegro nunca creyó encontrar en una ciudad como Nueva York la felicidad entera, pero lo cierto era que la tenía y la tenía ahí al lado de Kurt.

Aun iba con frecuencia a Lima.

Visitaba a su madre y a Cooper procurando llevar flores a Elizabeth para platicarle acerca de su vida al lado de Kurt.

Cuando Barbara Anderson y la gente de Lima se enteraron de que Blaine era gay y que tenía una relación con un hombre fue difícil.

Hubo llanto y platicas a corazón abierto.

El pelinegro regreso a Nueva York devastado, pero Kurt estuvo ahí para tomar su mano y susurrare todo el tiempo que estaría bien... que ellos estarían bien.

Cooper ya lo sabía.

Y se mostró como un gran apoyo para el ojimiel intentando hacer entrar en razón a su madre.

Con el tiempo, la bondad en el corazón de Barbara renació, y fue a buscar a Blaine para pedirle una disculpa por su reacción ante la noticia.

Aún existían ciertas reservas para con la mujer, pero tanto Blaine como Barbara sabían que el tiempo se encargaría de poner las piezas en su sitio y sanar heridas.

Quinn se había mostrado sincera y agradable para con el ojimiel, y por extraño que llegare a parecer, tanto ella como Sam estrecharon sus relaciones de amistad con el pelinegro.

Burt, Carole, Finn y Rachel, acogieron casi inmediatamente a Blaine en su familia, no como un buen amigo esta vez, si no como el novio de Kurt.

Aun existían personas en Lima, prejuiciosas que atacaban y susurraban opiniones envenenadas en relación al pelinegro y su orientación sexual, pero a Blaine no le importaba la opinión de nadie mas salvo por la de sus seres queridos.

Fue difícil para él enfrentar esos cambios al principio... pero tan fuerte como el ojimiel era, pronto supo aprender a sobrellevarlos.

Siempre a lado de Kurt.

Y siempre sabiendo, que después de unos días difíciles en Lima, acabaría volviendo a Nueva York, a los brazos de Kurt que lo esperaban ansiosos cuando no podía acompañarlo.

Y Blaine siempre estuvo muy agradecido por eso.

**-O-O-O-**

-¡No puedo creer que vayas a hacer eso por él!- exclamo Kurt completamente emocionado captando las miradas curiosas de mas de la mitad de la cafetería.

Sebastian lo callo avergonzado y Blaine solo se echo a reír.

-¡Baja la voz!- dijo el ojiverde en un susurro desesperado- puede oírte y quiero que sea sorpresa.

-¡Pues vaya que va a sorprenderse!- dijo Kurt con sinceridad- ¿bromeas? regalarle un viaje vacacional para ambos a Brasil... ¡el chico estará brincando de gusto!

Sebastian sonrió alegremente y observo la seria expresión de su novio tomando la orden de una mesa que se encontraba al lado de la puerta de salida.

En ese momento Kurt aprovecho para acercarse a la barra de comida.

-Disculpe- dijo el castaño hablándole a una mujer regordeta de semblante agradable- ¿podría darme un par de los panecillos bajos en grasa y en azucares?

La mujer frunció el ceño extrañada y lo miro como si Kurt le hablara en otro idioma.

-Disculpa cariño- comenzó- soy nueva aquí y todo eso, pero al menos si puedo asegurarte que ni una sola cosa que se prepara en esta Cafetería es baja en grasas y en azucares.

Kurt observo a la mujer extrañado, y luego miro a Sebastian.

Y entonces lo supo.

-¡Sebastian Smythie, voy a tener que asesinarte!

**-O-O-O-**

-No puedo creer que hayas tenido que huir de Kurt- dijo Adam burlándose del ojiverde- ¿o acaso es que te has escabullido a la cocina solo para tener un pretexto para besarme?

Sebastian alzo una ceja confundido.

-Pero si ni siquiera te he besa...- sin embargo su frase quedo inconclusa cuando sus labios fueron tomados por los juguetones labios de Adam.

-Mmm... me parece que lo has hecho- dijo el rubio echándose a reír.

**-O-O-O-**

-Vale Kurt, ¡que no estas gordo!- dijo Blaine con ternura observando al castaño- mira que siempre me ha parecido que necesitas comer mas.

El ojiazul suspiro frustrado y echo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine.

-No es eso- dijo haciendo un puchero, completamente adorable a juicio del ojimiel- es que podría haberme comido una tonelada de esas cosas, ¡Sebastian no debió inventar algo así!

Blaine rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza sonriendo cariñosamente.

-Que importa eso- comenzó a decir mientras acariciaba con sus dedos el cabello castaño de su novio- Tu eres perfecto de la forma en que tu eres.

Kurt escondió su rostro en el cuello del pelinegro y se permitió aspirar su profunda y hechizante fragancia.

-¿Dime que hice para merecerte?- pregunto observando a Blaine a los ojos.

-Ser el mejor de todos y el más atractivo- comenzó a decir el pelinegro- amarme, hacerme sentir que la vida es hermosa cuando es a tu lado, elevarme al cielo y hacerme flotar en el aire, volverme ridículamente cursi y hacerme sentir la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra...- hizo una pausa para separarse un poco y tomar la mano del castaño para colocarla en su propio corazón- eso y un millón de cosas más hiciste.

**-O-O-O-**

-¿¡Brasil!?- exclamo el rubio con sorpresa mientras observaba el boleto de vuelo que el castaño había extendido sobre sus manos.

-¿Que opinas?- pregunto Sebastian sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso.

-¡Que estas absolutamente loco por gastar tal cantidad de dinero en mi Seb!- lo reprendió Adam.

Sebastian camino hasta el rubio y tomo sus manos.

-Hey- comenzó con suavidad- deja de pensar en eso- dijo mirando al ojiazul a los ojos- es algo que me nace del corazón hacer y no de la billetera, y si quiero y puedo dártelo, tu deberías dejar de protestar.

Adam sonrió con dulzura y volvió a mirar el papel en su mano.

-Ademas- agrego Sebastian- ¿acaso no te has puesto a pensar que el verdadero regalo es para mi...? porque yo iré contigo niño... y todo lo que quiero es tenerte en un sitio maravilloso para disfrutar a tu lado de momentos encantadores.

Adam sonrió entonces luciendo ligeramente tímido.

-Aun no concibo del todo, que tu estés conmigo- agrego Adam encogiendo los hombros.

-Pues yo me encargare una y mil veces de que lo recuerdes- dijo el ojiverde- porque tu cambiaste mi vida, porque yo antes de ti vivía perdido entre relaciones dañinas y sin sentido- hizo una pausa- ¿sabes? yo me quejaba de Kurt y de su empeño por saltar entre diversos amantes cada noche... yo creía egoístamente que yo era mejor que mi amigo por que yo buscaba relaciones y no ligues simples.

Adam lo observo poniendo atención a lo que decía.

-Sin embargo comprendí que mi vida era, de hecho, también un desastre cuando te conocí...- agrego el ojiverde- porque pasar los días contigo me volvían una persona que anhelaba ser y que solo lograría siendo a tu lado... el mes que pase contigo tonteando y platicando, fue mucho mas significativo que los años de relación con Hunter.

Adam sonrió y llevo su mano derecha a la mejilla de Sebastian, la acaricio y luego la beso con suavidad.

-Te amo- dijo con la intención de poder transmitir al ojiverde que todo lo que sentía, él mismo lo sentía también.

Sebastian sonrió y lo atrajo a su cuerpo.

-¿Entonces iremos a Brasil?- cuestiono volviendo seria su mirada.

Adam se echo a reír y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Bromeas?, tu y yo en Río de Janeiro con poca ropa y derrochando pasión, ¡definitivamente no puedo perderme eso!.

**-O-O-O-**

Kurt se encontraba concentrado en su portátil mientras trabajaba en la iluminación y el retoque de las fotografías que había tomado el día anterior.

Blaine se hallaba enfrente, enfrascado en su manual de equitación, pues tendría que aprobar el examen teórico antes del practico para poder certificarse como jinete de carreras.

Sin embargo, la manera en que Kurt movía sus pies en círculos, la manera en que fruncía la mirada luciendo encantadoramente inteligente y la manera en que se mordía el labio cuando no estaba conforme con algo, le hicieron incorporarse y dirigirse al conjunto estéreo que se hallaba en el estante de la sala.

Después de colocar un disco en él y poner play al aparato camino hacia Kurt y le ofreció su mano.

El castaño frunció el ceño pero tomo la mano de Blaine y se incorporo con él.

-¿Bailas conmigo?- pregunto el pelinegro en un tono completo de galantería.

Kurt rodó los ojos, pero aun así paso su brazo rodeando la cintura del ojimiel.

La música comenzó y ambos jóvenes comenzaron a mecerse a su ritmo.

_**L is for the way you look at me **_  
_**O is for the only one I see **_  
_**V is very, very extraordinary **_  
_**E is even more than anyone that you adore and **_  
**(L es por la forma en que e miras,**  
**O es porque es lo unico que veo,**  
**V es porque es muy, muy extraordinario, **  
**E es porque mas que nadie te doro)**

Blaine giro a Kurt en un movimiento que sorprendió al castaño y lo hizo fruncir el ceño, pues nunca creyó que su novio fuera tan buen bailarín.

_**Love is all that I can give to you **_  
_**Love is more than just a game for two **_  
_**Two in love can make it **_  
_**Take my heart and please don't break it **_  
**_Love was made for me and you_**  
**(Amor es todo lo que puedo darte**  
**El amor es más que un juego entre dos**  
**Toma mi corazón y por favor no lo rompas**  
**El amor se hizo para ti y para mi)**

Blaine sonreía con adoración al castaño y Kurt solo podía sentirse soñado y completamente enamorado.

Y así pasaron el resto de la canción, entre volteretas y suaves sonrisas.

Cuando la música finalizo, Blaine permaneció abrazado a Kurt moviéndose ligeramente en un vaivén de música inexistente.

Kurt sonrió y beso la mejilla del pelinegro.

-Por favor cásate conmigo- soltó el ojimiel sin poder contenerse.

Kurt se separo en un acto reflejo del pelinegro y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-¡Cásate conmigo Kurt!- reitero el pelinegro con mayor énfasis- yo sé que tu eres de esa clase de chicos que merece que le propongan matrimonio de una manera inolvidable y mágica- se disculpo Blaine- ¡Pero por el cielo! que cuando te veo simplemente no puedo controlarme y quiero gritar a todo el mundo que te amo- hizo una pausa- Cuando estoy contigo me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo... ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!- repitió sonriendo con lagrimas en los ojos- y quizá no fui capaz de organizar esta proposición con detenimiento porque se me acaba de ocurrir- explico- pero es que me doy cuenta que lo único que mas deseo en la vida es compartir el resto de mi vida contigo.

Delgadas lagrimas cristalinas comenzaron a correr mojando la piel de Kurt.

-Si te casas conmigo prometo esforzarme cada minuto del día de todos los días para hacerte feliz- sonrió Blaine conmovido- y ¡Dios! prometo que si dices que sí, saldré corriendo a conseguirte el anillo mas hermoso que encuentre para ponerlo sobre tu dedo esta misma noche... pero por favor Kurt, por favor- agrego arrodillándose- Cásate conmigo...

El castaño se echo a reír al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-Claro que si- contesto con seguridad- claro que me casare contigo- reafirmo sonriendo.

Blaine lo miro con profundo y puro amor, se acerco a él y lo abrazo para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Cuando abandono los labios de Kurt, posiciono nuevamente sus labios sobre la frente del castaño para darle un tierno y rápido beso en la cabeza. Hecho esto se dirigió a la puerta y tomo su abrigo.

-¿A donde vas?- pregunto Kurt confundido.

Blaine se volvió y lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Prometí que si decías que si, correría inmediatamente a conseguirte el anillo más hermoso que encuentre- explico colocándose la bufanda.

Kurt sonrió y lo miro con dulzura.

-Eso no hace falta- dijo caminando hacia el closet.

Blaine frunció el ceño extrañado para ver como Kurt extraía un abrigo del pequeño apartado para posteriormente sacar del interior del bolsillo una pequeña caja azul marino.

El pelinegro lo miro asombrado y Kurt camino hasta él.

-Solamente necesitamos un anillo para formalizar tradicionalmente nuestro compromiso- explico- y quiero que seas tu quien lo lleve.

-Pero... ¿que?- pregunto Blaine confundido.

-Pensaba proponerte matrimonio este fin de semana- explico Kurt- compre el anillo hace dos días, estaba pensando la manera en que lo haría- hizo una pausa- pero como siempre Blaine Anderson ¡has puesto mi mundo de cabeza!

Blaine sonrió limpiándose con la mano derecha una gruesa lagrima de emoción que le nublaba la mirada.

Kurt tomo la mano del ojimiel y coloco un hermoso aro de oro blanco con pequeñas incrustaciones de zafiros azules.

El pelinegro sonrió acariciando la joya.

-¡Me encanta!- dijo sinceramente- azules, como tus ojos- sonrió mientras señalaba los pequeños cristales azulados- ¡Ahora con mas razón debo conseguirte un hermoso anillo!- dijo Blaine reacomodandose la bufanda con la intención de salir- quiero que tu también lleves uno.

El castaño negó con la cabeza y lo detuvo nuevamente.

-Bueno ya me conoces- comenzó a decir- y no pude traer ese bello anillo para ti, sin conseguir uno para mi antes.

El pelinegro se echo a reír ante la confesión de Kurt, quien introdujo nuevamente la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo y extrajo una nueva caja, mas sencilla que la de Blaine, pero que contenía exactamente lo mismo.

La abrió y tomo en sus manos un anillo idéntico al del ojimiel, la diferencia radicaba en las pequeñas piedras preciosas que lo acompañaban, los cuales eran topacios amarillos.

-Dorado- dijo Kurt con suavidad- como tus hermosos ojos miel.

El pelinegro sonrió y tomo la joya para colocarla delicadamente en el dedo de Kurt. Luego se acerco a él y lo beso con intensidad y ternura al mismo tiempo.

-Ahora nos pertenecemos- dijo- para siempre.

-Para siempre- sentenció Kurt.

_**¿EL FIN?**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

****JEJEJE BUENO YA SE SABEN LO QUE PIENSO SOBRE EL FINAL DE UNA HISTORIA, QUE NUNCA ES EL FINAL SI NO EL PRINCIPIO DE ALGO MARAVILLOSO...

Y SIEMPRE LO DEJO ABIERTO A LA POSIBILIDAD DE UNA SECUELA

AUNQUE DEBO CONFESAR QUE NO SOY FAN DE LAS SECUELAS, PERO QUIZA UN DIA ME ANIME JEJEJE

POR OTRO LADO...

GRACIAS!

GRACIAS A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEEN Y QUE ME COMENTAN Y A LOS QUE NO ME COMENTAN TAMBIEN

**PORQUE USTEDES SON LOS AUTORES DE MI SONRISA :)**

**Y YO SOY LA LECTORA DE SUS MARAVILLOSAS IDEAS!**

LOS QUIERO!

MUCHO!

Y ESPERO DE CORAZON CONSERVARLOS COMO LECTORES PARA CADA HISTORIA QUE HAGA :D


End file.
